


ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET

by Morrigan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 141,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Black/pseuds/Morrigan_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico.Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner y todos a los que le pertenece la autoría de Harry  Potter. Yo sólo juego con ellos y cuento mi propia versión de la historia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Etiam periere ruinae

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico.Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner y todos a los que le pertenece la autoría de Harry Potter. Yo sólo juego con ellos y cuento mi propia versión de la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico  
> Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner...etc. Sino crear mi propia versión de la historia y darle vida a mis propios personajes. 
> 
> Autora: Morrigan Black  
> Beta: Bellatrix Black y Meliza Malfoy

_** ETIAM PERIERE RUINAE ** _

_Hasta las ruinas han perecido_

 

_“ _La muerte no nos roba los seres amados.__

_Al contrario, nos los guarda y_

_nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo._

_La vida sí que nos los roba muchas_

_veces y definitivamente”_

  _François Mauriac._

 

Todo ha terminado, la guerra ha acabado, la sangre ha fluido, el dolor es sordo y crudo, no más muerte. Él ha muerto, nunca más volverá, jamás verá asesinar a nadie de su familia. Quizás él sea un huérfano, pero los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix le han cuidado y querido como un hijo, como un hermano, sin tener en cuenta que no compartan parentesco y que, gracias a él, muchos murieron. Anoche, todos durmieron en La Madriguera, el sufrimiento en el lugar es verdaderamente oscuro y ponzoñoso, el más cruel y doloroso de los venenos.

Molly, está destrozada y Andrómeda con ella, ambas han perdido un hijo. El tormento acuchilla profundo en sus corazones y penetra en sus almas, las desgarra, las rompe. A su lado, se encuentra Arthur, manteniéndose de pie, firme, fuerte intentando consolar a su mujer, abrazándola, cuidando a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos. Al otro lado, Charlie rodea entre sus brazos a una Andrómeda, una esposa sin marido, una madre sin hijos. Otra viuda más de la guerra, su pelo ha encanecido considerablemente desde que perdió a Ted. Los ojos rojos del llanto, un temblor en el labio superior y la barbilla desafiante, intentando afrontar con todas las enseñanzas de su educación de sangre pura para no derrumbarse. Desafiante ante el dolor y el abandono, sólo encuentra una pequeña luz, un atisbo que se cuela en ese oscuro mundo de tinieblas, su nieto Teddy. Un pequeño que lleva la herencia de su hija y su yerno. Con su pelo azul herencia de la auror y la nariz de su padre, esos héroes que perecieron en la última batalla.

Harry, jamás podrá olvidar sus cuerpos acostados, uno junto al otro, buscándose más allá de la muerte, sus dedos rozándose por milímetros parados en la eternidad y fuera del alcance en este mundo lleno de penurias. George, está arriba, su otra mitad lo ha abandonado en este universo lleno de oscuridad y océanos de tristeza, jamás nadie entenderá el dolor de ver la pérdida cada mañana en su reflejo y su alma grita en agonía tan alta, que hasta los demonios se estremecen. Percy vela su sueño, tuvieron que sedarlo, el remordimiento y la culpa pesan en su alma como una roca atada a la pierna de un náufrago, hundiéndolo, alejándolo de la superficie, del perdón. 

Bill, con el rostro lleno de cicatrices de la guerra, una mitad completamente desfigurada, la otra mostrando al apuesto joven que siempre fue, el corazón, tan roto como el de los demás. El alto pelirrojo se abrazaba a una Fleur sollozante, consolándose el uno al otro, su amor lo único que los ayuda. Los pequeños de la casa, Ginny y Ron se aferraban, los dedos blancos de la fuerza que tiene el abrazo, consolándose en el contacto con el otro. Harry y Hermione, se habían llevado a Teddy, intentando alejarlo del ambiente lúgubre que los envuelve. Ambos, se sienten como intrusos ante tanto dolor, inútiles e inservibles, ellos mismos sufriendo. Hermione echando de menos a sus padres, pensando en buscarlos, ahora que han sobrevivido, Harry, abrumado por la culpa y recuperándose de las heridas sufridas, después de todo ha vuelto de entre los muertos.

El Elegido se estremece al ver a Teddy, el pequeño niño, consciente de todo lo que ha perdido por culpa de la guerra, por  Voldemort y también suya. Sabiendo lo que siente, pues él mismo es un héroe de guerra. Harry, no sabe cómo disculparse con Andrómeda y Teddy, sabe que no hay redención posible a sus errores. Sabe que es por su causa, por la que ellos habían perdido un marido, una hija, una madre y un padre. Mañana, será el funeral a los caídos, donde se rendirá culto a los héroes del Mundo Mágico. Mañana, el mundo honrará y despedirá a muchos valientes como; Albus, Fred, Tonks, Remus y Severus. Los suyos ya lo hicieron.

Severus, el más olvidado, valiente y fuerte, para todos el anti-héroe. El caballero oscuro que todos necesitábamos y al que todos despreciábamos tildándolo de cobarde, de traidor. Ese mismo hombre que navegó durante más de una década en la línea de fuego, entre el bien y el mal, el cielo y el infierno.

Remus, el paria, pobre y cansado, el hombre-lobo, uno de los hombres a los que Harry consideró como un tutor, un amigo, un padre... Ese hombre lleno de cicatrices, dolor e inseguridades, ese hombre que luchó hasta perder la vida, la oportunidad de ver crecer a su pequeño, junto con su joven esposa.

Los valientes y alegres, Tonks y Fred, siempre con una broma y una risa para todos, los que siempre sabían decir algo en los peores momentos, que hacían a los demás sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Los dos leales a los suyos y bravos en la batalla, muriendo de manera absurda y sin sentido, intentando proteger a todos los que amaban, puro corazón.

Los Weasley, tan maravillosos, los que lo querían como un hijo, su familia, la más aguerrida y valiente de todas. Ellos habían perdido tanto, y Harry se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de estar ahí, junto a ellos, sabiendo lo que habían perdido en la guerra. Aun puede ver el boggart de la Señora Molly, la primera mujer que se comportó con Harry como si fuera una madre y a pesar de tener siete hijos adoptó un octavo. Siempre los trataron como pobretones y parias, ridiculizándolos y burlándose de sus ropas ajadas y sus libros de segunda mano. Sin embargo, todos lucharon en la guerra desde Arthur hasta Ginny, una guerra donde desfiguraron a Bill, mutilaron a George y, finalmente, mataron a Fred.

Dolía, joder, como dolía, perder una parte de tu corazón y de tu alma en una guerra absurda, por unas creencias que no tenían razón de ser. Nunca había conocido a gente más generosa que los Weasley, bruja más talentosa que Hermione, hombre más amable que Remus, chico más divertido y gamberro que Fred, gente más leal que Tonks y Severus, que amaban sin reparos y sin límites.

Llega el amanecer y con ella la mañana, el funeral se acerca. Los Weasley y toda la Orden del Fénix, o lo que queda de ella, se dirigen a la ceremonia con sus mejores galas. George, parece un inferí, seguramente enfermo al pensar que ya sólo vería a su otra mitad en una tumba oscura y solitaria. El pobre iba lleno de pociones calmantes, los ojos opacos, sin rastro del brillo travieso que los caracterizaba. A su lado, una desconsolada y temblorosa Molly agarrada por Arthur y Charlie. Después, el reparto de las Órdenes de Merlín y un discurso del nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Schacklebolt.

 En el fondo, Harry, disimuladamente sostiene a una rígida Andrómeda, con una preciosa capa negra de terciopelo, una túnica de rica seda, altiva y orgullosa cargada con un precioso bebé de cabello azul. Las lágrimas resbalan silenciosas por las mejillas de todos los presentes, magos y brujas por igual.

De repente, el cielo se llena de fuegos artificiales representando los nombres y las caras de los héroes. Fred, el más joven e inocente de todos fue el último en iluminar el cielo con su sonrisa y un guiño pícaro. Finaliza la ceremonia, los cuerpos son enterrados en las criptas familiares o en los lugares asignados a los héroes. Molly y Andrómeda se acercan, los ojos cuajados de lágrimas sin derramar y un dormido bebé en medio de ambas, su dulce e infantil aroma, recordándoles una época mejor.

Harry  mira todo con una sonrisa triste las escucha hablar de lo traviesos que eran, y de todas las jugarretas que habían hecho y recuerda. Recuerda que ya ha pasado un mes, que ya han enterrado a todos en el cementerio y esto es sólo una ceremonia. A su vez, recuerda a otra mujer, a otra guerrera, a otra madre. Sabe que tenía una conversación pendiente con Schacklebolt, una deuda de mago con ella, que se jugó su vida por la de su hijo, como su propia madre, una desafiante mujer como su padrino, como otra Black...

 

\---------------------------------

 

La celda es oscura, húmeda y lóbrega, las paredes llenas de moho y polvo. Huele a muerte, codicia, podredumbre y dolor. El tiempo se hace desoladoramente eterno, tan interminable que desgarra el alma, rompe esperanzas y deshilacha la cordura. Draco, encerrado en una desde hace dos semanas, está seguro que Dante en realidad fue un mago, y esta celda está en alguna parte de los siete círculos de su famosa obra titulada, “Infierno”. Su pelo antes pálido y prístino, ahora se encuentra sucio y enredado, las mejillas hundidas y los ojos opacos.

 A su alrededor, sólo pueden oírse los gritos de dementes que han perdido su alma en el camino a la muerte, o el silencio que marca la soledad de los que se aferran con uñas y dientes a sus últimos resquicios de cordura, cómo él. En las penumbras, recuerda a Crabble, su amigo de la infancia y la forma tan horrible en la que murió. Todavía no entiende cuando el odio enraizó en su corazón de forma tan profunda. No reconoce a ese niño que jugaba con él en los jardines de la mansión, su guardaespaldas, ese mismo chiquillo convertido en asesino. Draco, no deja de pensar en sus errores, en sus elecciones, en su pasado. Piensa en sus padres, en su padrino, en sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos muertos o encerrados.

Ahora, por fin, sabe qué ha ganado con esta guerra, siguiendo esta causa, perder, perderlo absolutamente todo. Sus amigos convertidos en asesinos, sus familias arruinadas como la suya, ahora la mayoría son huérfanos y pobres. Su familia encarcelada, al borde de la muerte, la deshonra ha caído sobre su apellido, el orgullo Malfoy enterrado en sangre y cenizas, su libertad rota. Los errores le han cortado las alas, ahora ha caído de la nube en la que vivía, tan fuerte que a veces no puede ni respirar. Puede que mañana incluso pierda su vida, su esencia, su alma, los Dementores aguardando su próxima comida. Era irónico, siempre fue un cobarde, un niñato caprichoso, pero ahora el miedo a morir ha desaparecido. El pánico se ha desvanecido como el agua que se escurre entre los dedos, ya no puede perder nada más, se lo han arrebatado todo por sus estúpidas acciones.

En estos momentos, podría maldecir a su padre por haberlos metido en este lío con su estúpido orgullo de sangre pura y odio a los muggles, con sus arcaicas e ilógicas tradiciones y normas. Toda su infancia siendo castigado por su incompetencia a la hora de superar a todos en todo, siempre tenía que ser perfecto. El perfecto sangre pura, el perfecto jugador de quidditch, el mejor de su promoción, el perfecto hijo y heredero. Mientras, era ignorado y mirado con decepción y desprecio, con frialdad e indiferencia, cariño comprado con regalos y culpabilidad.

Mostrándole desde pequeños los negocios y artimañas que el día de mañana tendría que ejecutar, recuerda a la gente arrastrándose por complacerlo. Mientras, ahora mismo tiene que tirar su mierda por la ventana, irónico. Toda esa etiqueta y entrenamiento, estudios de normas de comportamiento apropiado para alguien de su posición, castigos y noches de soledad. Todo para convertirlo en el mortífago más joven de la historia, un verdadero honor para un Malfoy. Todavía recuerda cuando su padre le dijo:

-Serás recordado por siempre, hijo.

¡Y una mierda!, pensó Draco.

 Fue un mortífago patético, no pudo asesinar a nadie, vomitaba cada vez que tenía que cruciar a alguien. Ni siquiera fue capaz de quitarle la vida a un viejo moribundo para salvar a su madre, sabiendo que en el camino perdería parte de su alma, pero salvaría a la única persona que lo quería y conocía realmente por quien era, pero no se arrepentía él no era un jodido asesino. No tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y el alma corrupta.

En estos momentos piensa en lo estúpido, arrogante y mocoso ignorante que fue al dejarse marcar por ese asqueroso mestizo demente y cruel, ahora se avergonzaba de todo aquello. Debería haber sabido que no podría ganar, él conocía lo suficiente a Potter para saber que siempre ganaba, siempre vencía. Si hubiera sido inteligente se hubiese unido a la Orden del Fénix, quizás así hubiera salvado a su madre de la muerte. Debería haberla cuidado, su bienestar era su responsabilidad, no había sido un verdadero hombre, sino un niñito asustado.

Su madre, su pobre madre, Narcissa Malfoy Black, sangre pura, la perfecta dama y esposa, la perfecta madre, hermosa, cariñosa y fuerte. Ella, la más inteligente y fuerte de los tres, se mantuvo entera aun cuando encerraron a su padre, embaucando a su padrino para realizar juramentos inquebrantables.  Obligándolo a aprender Oclumancia con Bellatrix, traicionando a todos, siendo sólo leal a los suyos, a su familia, su marido y su hijo. Ella, la que se burló del Señor Oscuro en su cara, yendo a la batalla desarmada para que yo pudiera sobrevivir. Slytherin hasta el final, egoísta, fría y astuta, lista para vender su alma para lograr sus propios fines.

El último año había sido una pesadilla, conviviendo con un monstruo que se apropió de su casa, de su mente, de su miedo, de su varita, de su orgullo... Que los marcó a fuego, a tinta, sangre y sobre todo dolor. Adueñándose de sus pesadillas y desgarrando sus sueños. Gracias a Merlín, Morgana, Mordred y todos los magos chiflados de la historia, Potter acabó con él.  Usando su jodida varita, la varita con la que Draco no fue capaz de matar, le sirvió a su rival para con un jodidamente estúpido y simple _Expelliarmus_ , acabar con Voldemort.

Lucius, se negaba a llamarle padre, estaba demasiado enfadado y decepcionado con él, me gustaría poder odiarte -pensaba Draco- pero no puedo, sabiendo que puede que ya estés muerto. Aunque fueras un padre frío y déspota, tiránico, a veces cruel, ciego a tus propios errores, insensible y avaricioso…me comprabas con regalos. Tantas veces me castigaste y me miraste como si fuera una completa decepción, como sino valiera el aire que respiraba. Te gritaría todo lo que ello me dolía, pero ya tienes bastante castigo. Sabiendo que has sido tú y sólo tú eres el que ha hecho caer a toda la familia Malfoy, siglos de riqueza y predominancia en la sociedad mágica y ahora no somos nada.

“Padre, madre, os amo, vosotros sois lo único que he amado con todo mi corazón y siempre os querré, a pesar de vuestros errores y de los míos. Siento haber sido un hijo tan decepcionante, una pobre excusa de hombre. Merezco morir, ahora lo sé, pero soy tan joven y he vivido tan poco. No voy a volver a lamentarme, no sirve de nada. Donde quiera que vayamos, espero encontraros y que os podáis sentir orgullosos de mí. Quizás esta sea mi última noche”, pensaba Draco con tristeza.

 

El amanecer llega y da paso a la mañana, el Auror McCorck y su compañera Dunne, acompañan a Draco a su juicio, le administraron _Veritaserum,_ en la puerta. Los aurores le sentaron en una silla de hierro, le ataron los pies a las patas de ésta, tan fuerte que le dolían los dedos y le colgaron un translador al cuello. Al instante, Draco apareció en una celda circular en el Wizengamot presidido por el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Schacklebolt y alrededor de cincuenta magos y brujas más lo componían.

De repente, justo antes de empezar el juicio, Minerva McGonagall, actual Directora de Hogwarts, se colocó a su lado y se presentó ante el Ministro como testigo de la defensa, todos en la sala enmudecieron, incluso Draco, al fondo se encontraba Harry Potter.

-Ministro de Magia, miembros del Wizengamot antes de empezar el interrogatorio me gustaría que se tuviera en cuenta una serie de recuerdos aportados por distintos testigos de vital importancia. Además de su propia exposición de los hechos y el porqué de las acciones llevadas a cabo por el señor Malfoy aquí presente-dijo McGonagall.

-Directora McGonagall, los recuerdos vistos se tendrán en cuenta, pero antes debemos llevar a cabo un interrogatorio sobre la participación del joven Malfoy en esta Segunda Guerra Mágica.  He sido avisado de que ya se le ha administrado veritaserum, por lo que no hay ninguna razón para esperar.

 

_** ****INTERROGATORIO DEL WIZENGAMOT A DRACO L. MALFOY**** ** _

  **-¿Cuál es su nombre y fecha de nacimiento?**

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Nacido el 5 de Junio de 1980.

 **-Draco Lucius Malfoy, se le acusa de ser miembro de la organización de mortífagos que fundó Tom Marvolo Riddle, de ser responsable de la entrada de mortífagos en Hogwarts, intento de asesinato contra Albus Dumbledore e intento de robo de la varita de Harry James Potter antes de la batalla final.** **¿Era esa su misión como seguidor de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?**

-Sí señor, yo fui el elegido para matar a Dumbledore aunque no llevé a cabo la misión. Finalmente, conseguí introducir a los mortífagos en Hogwarts gracias al armario evanescente, y antes de la batalla final intenté recuperar mi varita que estaba en poder de Harry Potter.

**-¿A qué edad se unió usted a los mortífagos?**

-A los dieciséis años, después de que mi padre fuera encarcelado en Azkabán, se me impuso la Marca Tenebrosa.

Los miembros del Wizengamot jadearon de la impresión, nunca había existido un mortífago más joven.

**-¿Tomó usted la marca por propia elección o fue coartado y/o amenazado para tomarla?**

-Mi padre siempre me dijo que a los diecisiete tomaría una gran decisión, eso se tradujo en la Marca Tenebrosa, sería un verdadero honor luchar por la causa. Un deber que llevaría a cabo como sangre pura. Era mi responsabilidad luchar por la pureza de sangre, por mi apellido, por mi estirpe. Al ser encarcelado mi padre, estaba furioso con Potter. Tuve que tomar la marca para proteger a mi madre cuando El Señor Tenebroso amenazó con entregarla como concubina de Greyback, ya que, era uno de sus mortífagos más fieles, debido a su naturaleza sanguinaria. Ordenó a Bellatrix enseñarme _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_ , en menos de un mes- el Wizengamot se llenó de susurros. Mi tía estaba realmente loca, pero sabía muy bien como incentivar para que aprendiera rápido -dijo con un toque de ironía propia de Draco. 

**-¿ Fue usted castigado y/o torturado cuando falló en su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore?**

\- V...Vol..Voldemort, nos castigaba si se sentía furioso o por cada pequeña falta, fuera de día o de noche. Algunos creen que su maldición favorita es el Avada Kedavra, pero en realidad, la Cruciatus era su favorita. Al mismo tiempo, nos obligaba a ver como torturaba y mataba a la gente y las daba de comer a Naginni mientras reía. Cuando fallé mi misión, me obligó a Cruciar a unos muggles padres de mestizos que iban a Hogwarts, él dijo que era para fortalecer mi débil carácter. 

“Después, yo pasaba horas vomitando y llorando completamente enfermo, Snape y mi madre tenían que esconderme y llenarme de pociones para dormir sin sueños”,  pensó Draco, sin saber que esos recuerdos los había conseguido Potter, gracias a su madre y la caja fuerte de Severus.

\- La primera vez que fallé, en la misión anteriormente mencionada, se turnaron para cruciarme Bellatrix y él. La segunda vez me crució él sólo y me dejó sin comer durante tres días amenazando con entregarme a Greyback como concubina en lugar de mi madre. Cuando no reconocí a Potter, Granger y Weasley y consiguieron huir, mató a todos excepto a mis padres y mi tía.

  **-¿Reconoció usted a Potter, Weasley y Granger cuando fueron capturados en la mansión Malfoy?**

-Por supuesto, he convivido durante seis años con ellos y los reconocería en cualquier parte, nadie podría tener un pelo tan revuelto como Potter -eso generó algunas risas entre el Wizengamot, camufladas con toses.

**-¿Intentó usted entregar a Harry Potter en algún momento, tanto en la mansión como en la Sala de los Menesteres?**

-No, en la mansión los reconocí, pero no podía ayudarlos sin poner en peligro a mi familia. Bellatrix jamás los hubiera dejado ir, por lo cual no los entregué y mandé a Pettigrew en mi lugar al sótano. En la Sala de los Menesteres, quería recuperar mi varita para proteger a mi familia. Voldemort tenía la varita de mi padre para que no conectara con la de Potter. Éste había robado la mía en la mansión antes de huir, yo tenía la de mi madre, que no nos funcionaba realmente bien, ya que, no era la mía. Sólo quería recuperar mi varita para poder protegernos.

  **-¿Cree usted que los sangre muggles o los mestizos son inferiores a los sangre puras?**

-Dumbledore era un mestizo y acabó con Grindelwald, fue uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Potter es un mestizo y es el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Incluso Granger, hija de muggles, fue la primera de su promoción durante seis años y superó las expectativas de todas las asignaturas, lo sé bien pues mi padre me castigaba porque yo sacaba peores notas que ella.

 **-Muy bien, deliberaremos, y se le volverá a llamar. En veinticinco minutos.** Cuando los miembros salieron de la sala, Draco se volvió con mirada interrogante hacia McGonagall, la que procedió a explicarle.

-El cuadro de Snape ahora colocado en Hogwarts como director y héroe de guerra le había dejado varios recuerdos a su disposición por si usted sobrevivía a la guerra. Fui informada de que usted fue incapaz de matar a Dumbledore por el señor Potter, él dijo que bajó la varita antes. Le ofreció ayuda y que estaba protegiendo a su madre. Potter habló con los miembros del Wizengamot sobre tus acciones en la guerra antes de que entraras, por eso el juicio se retrasó.

Draco enmudeció, sin explicarse porqué ellos dos de entre todos lo estaban ayudando.

 

_** ****CONDENA A DRACO L. MALFOY**** ** _

 

-El Wizengamot en pleno, tomando en cuenta el interrogatorio y las pruebas de los testigos presentados por Harry James Potter y Minerva McGonagall, condena al ex-mortífago Draco Lucius Malfoy a pagar con un treinta por ciento de su patrimonio, así como ayudar a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts durante este verano hasta su total reconstrucción. Tiene de manera obligatoria que completar su séptimo año correspondiente a su formación académica. Se le obliga a asistir a la asignatura de Estudios Muggles y convertirse en un miembro respetable de esta sociedad. Se le prohíbe hacer cualquier hechizo de magia oscura so pena de permanecer en Azkabán. Tendrá que ayudar en la enfermería de la escuela cuando Madame Pomfrey lo necesite y a las reconstrucciones del colegio. Se le prohíbe salir al extranjero en dos años. Finalmente, se le devolverá a usted la mansión Malfoy cuando sea totalmente revisada.

Draco no podía creerlo, era libre, libre de verdad y todo se lo debía a Potter, McGonagall y a Severus, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía ser cierto, era un sueño y se despertaría con las patadas de los aurores. Los insultos entre dientes de los aurores lo hicieron salir de su estupor, convirtiendo los hechos en realidad, reconstruyó su máscara Malfoy y se acercó al estrado y pidió poder dirigirse al ministro.

-Señor Ministro, discúlpeme, pero es imposible poder revisar toda la mansión, debido a que usted no ha podido registrar la bóveda familiar, pues, se necesita sangre Malfoy para poder entrar en ella-Draco, creó un frasco y dejó un poco de sangre. Con desparpajo siguió hablando -Ésta se encuentra situada debajo del cuadro de mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy, he de avisarle que habrá varios objetos de magia oscura puestos ahí por el propio Voldemort.  Si alguno atacara a un auror entendería que éste le lanzara un Avada defenderse y si por casualidad tocara el pilar adjunto y la mansión se viniera abajo ni yo, ni nadie, podría culparlos...- anunció Draco arrastrando las palabras. Luego, dio un suave asentimiento y salió de la sala rumbo a su nuevo hogar, dejando a todos los magos impactados. 

Draco apareció en la calle de La Hilandera, era muy estrecha hasta para ser muggle y de un color gris plomizo, una puerta al fondo se abrió y Narcissa se asomó al umbral. Al verla Draco, corrió a su encuentro y los dos lloraron abrazados en el salón contándose todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo que habían sido separados.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Pasaron los días en pacífica convivencia, los Malfoy habituándose a las dimensiones de su nueva casa y sus restricciones. Narcissa era la que se ocupaba del cuidado y limpieza de la casa, la cocina y demás. Tenía el número de hechizos restringidos hasta que finalizara su arresto domiciliario de cinco años y cinco de libertad condicional.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra casa, otra Black con otro apellido, recibía la ayuda de un joven héroe para criar a su travieso nieto que había resultado igual de precoz que su madre y podía cambiar su pelo a placer, lo que obligaba a restringir las salidas y a usar un gorro en la zona muggle. Esa mañana salió una impresionante noticia en el Profeta:

 

_**LA MANSIÓN MALFOY HA SIDO DERRUIDA** _

_Rita Skeeter_

 

_Queridos Magos y Brujas, vuestra reportera favorita que vive para traeros los mejores reportajes y los jugosos escarceos de la alta sociedad y más interesantes miembros de la comunidad mágica, os trae este reportaje sobre la familia de ex-mortífagos más famosa del mundo mágico. Como ya pudisteis leer en mi anterior reportaje, sobre la condena de los Malfoy. Se les permitía quedarse con la mansión como parte de su patrimonio natural. Sin embargo, esta mañana varios aurores se han encontrado con la Mansión Malfoy hecha pedazos, el antiguo bastión de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico con origen de rancio abolengo por siglos y antigua residencia y cuartel de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortífagos ha sido encontrada en ruinas, se desconoce la causa que haya podido producir el derrumbe de tamaño palacio de la oscuridad. Una fuente cercana a la familia, nos ha comunicado que estos pudieron rescatar sus pertenencias más valiosas además de su extenso guardarropa y joyería. Actualmente, los Malfoy viven en una residencia de ubicación desconocida protegida recientemente con un Fidelio. La cuestión más importante, sin embargo, es la causa de este derrumbe, han sido mortífagos buscando venganza o quizás algún hijo de muggles..._

 

 

Draco quemó el periódico con rabia mal contenida, si la bruja supiera que el mismísimo Malfoy era el que había derruido la mansión, por un comentario, se quedaría petrificada. Lo que fue toda una sorpresa fue recibir la herencia de los Lestrange, por parte de su tía Bellatrix puesto que la familia se había extinguido por la rama de su marido y cuñado. Después de derruir dicha mansión, él como último heredero de la familia podía reconstruirla a su antojo, les habían robado varios muebles y destrozado obras de arte, aunque la mayoría de sus objetos de valor se encontraban en la bóveda familiar de los Malfoy, la que se encontraba en la casa de campo de Francia.

A la semana, Draco diseñó y contrató con ayuda de algunos galeones unos albañiles americanos, pues sabía que ningún trabajador de Inglaterra le ayudaría. Él mismo había empezado a reconstruir una nueva y mejorada Malfoy Manor que no tuviera los amargos recuerdos de la última.

-No hay tiempo para pensar en tonterías.-le dijo un Hufflepuff mientras le empujaba para continuar el trabajo.

Debía seguir con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, además el trabajo a veces manual le ayudaba a llegar tan cansado a casa que no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de descansar en su cama e incorporar algunos detalles a la nueva mansión, como un nuevo jardín para su madre. Draco llevaba puesta su nueva ropa de trabajo, unos jeans desgastados, unas zapatillas de trabajo, unas gafas de sol y una camiseta ajustada con capucha de color verde que ocultaba el color de su pelo por completo.

 Su madre odiaba su nueva ropa, pero él ya se sentía cómodo con ella y lo mejor era que nadie reconocería al sofisticado heredero y snob Draco Malfoy con ella puesta. Por lo que le era muy útil sobre todo para salir a comprar sin que intentaran matarlo sobre todo, ciertas cosas en más de una ocasión. Como la primera vez, aquel día después del juicio.

 -FLASH BACK-

-Entonces madre, ¿me estás diciendo que Severus me dejó en herencia la casa al morir y Potter es nuestro guardián secreto y que en realidad éste era un espía doble de la Orden, que aceptó el juramento inquebrantable para que no me convirtiera en un asesino y dejó una serie de frascos con recuerdos por si sobrevivíamos a la guerra? -preguntó Draco - Realmente debo de estar en Azkaban, demente y moribundo.

-No seas ridículo, Draco, tu padrino te quería como a un hijo. Además, fue Potter quien nos ayudó a salir de Azkabán, al presentarse por propia voluntad con recuerdos de la Torre de Astronomía e interceder por nosotros ante el Wizengamot, dijo que gracias a ti en la mansión y a mí en el bosque, había podido matar a Voldemort en el preciso momento y estaba dispuesto a pagar su deuda de mago -respondió Narcissa.

-Madre, creo que deberíamos mandarle algo a Potter, después de todo, se lo ha ganado y los Malfoy siempre hemos tenido clase para agradecer, no vamos a dejar que los pobretones de los Weasley queden por encima- comentó como al descuido mientras degustaban unas pastas con su té.

-Yo también lo creo, mi pequeño dragón.-respondió Narcissa ocultando una sonrisa tras su taza.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

 

 

Había comenzado su trabajo en Hogwarts dos días después de salir de Azkaban y faltaba otro mes o dos para que la escuela empezara. A la semana de salir, había enviado por medio de su lechuza Lumus, una corona formada por un grandioso ramo lleno de Nenúfar, Zinnia y Gladiolos, con una rosa negra en el medio junto a un narciso y una boca de dragón. Todo el ramo estaba rodeado de una cinta verde esmeralda y plateado los colores de su querido padrino, Severus, el cual fue enterrado al lado de Lily Evans. El eterno amor de su padrino, la madre de Potter.

Cosa que impresionó al rubio, después de tantos años, sabía a quién pertenecía la foto rota que su padrino conservaba en su despacho de una preciosa pelirroja, debería haberla reconocido por los ojos y la sonrisa. Draco, había estado pensando mucho sobre qué carrera elegiría para su futuro, no es como si un Malfoy necesitara trabajar para subsistir, a pesar de no ser tan rico como antes. Pero después de ver todo el desastre del que él había formado parte no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, quería tratar de enmendar un poco todo el daño que había causado en la guerra. Sabía que no lo aceptarían en la academia de Aurores y de todas formas no se imaginaba de compañero de San Potter y la Comadreja.

 Finalmente, había decidido estudiar Medimagia y especializarse en daños provocados por hechizos y encantamientos, era lo bastante bueno en pociones como para no tener ningún problema en el caso de que ningún pocionista quisiera ayudarlo con las pociones necesarias y sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas para no tener que preocuparse por entrar a las asignaturas correspondientes a los EXTASIS. Pero eso tenía que esperar hasta 1 de Septiembre y ver si sobrevivía a un año escolar. Su último año. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Potter y McGonagall había dejado al mando a unos Hufflepuff de séptimo que se habían presentado voluntarios. Hufflepuff, siempre tan laboriosos, estúpidos tejones serviciales. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Era el primer cumpleaños de Harry después de la guerra. El héroe, estaba rodeado de su familia y amigos. Este año, iba a tener por fin un cumpleaños de verdad. La señora Weasley había hecho una fuente de sándwiches y empanadas de calabaza. Fleur había cocinado su famosa Bullabesa, ranas de chocolate, cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego y por supuesto, una tarta gigante de melaza, la favorita de Harry.

Se encontraban todos reunidos: los Weasley al completo, Hermione, los restantes miembros de la Orden, Andrómeda y, por supuesto, el pequeño Teddy. Este último, se había manchado toda la cara comiendo una rana de chocolate y su abuela intentaba alcanzarlo para limpiarlo mientras corría alrededor de la mesa entre risas del pequeño y ánimos de George, que adoraba al niño y parecía estar mejorando con el tiempo. Aunque, no tenía su habitual brillo en los ojos. Hermione y Ron habían averiguado que McGonagall con ayuda de un prestigioso Medimago había hecho regresar la memoria a los Granger. Lo que estaban celebrando en La Madriguera.

Después de la comida decidieron abrir los regalos. Los señores Weasley le habían comprado un nuevo baúl para Hogwarts, Charlie unas botas de piel de dragón de un precioso azul marino, Bill y Fleur le había traído una boina y una bufanda roja para pasar el frío. En Hogsmeade, George y Ron le regalaron un surtido de Sortilegios Weasley que ellos mismos habían creado para Harry. Hermione le había regalado un nuevo caldero después de que el suyo se rompiera y el libro _“Quidditch a través de los tiempos”._

McGonagall, entre un guiño pícaro que le recordó a Dumbledore, le había regalado “La responsabilidad de ser un Animago y el animal que hay en ti”, Harry estaba muy emocionado por la perspectiva. Kingsley le había regalado “Maldiciones y contra conjuros de todo el mundo”. Andrómeda le había regalado una copia de llave de su casa y le había invitado a vivir con ella y el niño, el cuál, le regaló un dibujo muy bonito. Ginny, un precioso juego de plumas, tinteros y pergaminos. Luna, unas gafas especiales para ver tordosoplos y Neville una maceta con lirios, en honor a la madre de Harry para su jardín. Hagrid le regaló un precioso cuervo adiestrado para mandar mensajes, tan negro como blanca fue en su día Hedwing, e igual de cariñoso que ella, el cuervo se llamaba Nox. Harry se sentía triste y a la vez alegre por volver a tener una mascota.

Finalmente, solo quedaba un regalo, no llevaba ninguna nota y todos se asustaron hasta que Kingsley le realizó todos los hechizos contra maldiciones y lo abrió dejando a todos sorprendidos. Era una preciosa túnica de gala de seda negra con ribetes dorados. Un orgulloso león dorado y rojo bordado a la espalda. Además, un pequeño paquete que contenía un enganche para la capa de oro con la cabeza de león rugiendo a juego con un par de gemelos, también de oro, no tenía una tarjeta solo un eupatorio, que como dijeron Molly y Andrómeda significa gratitud.

Era el regalo más hermoso y costoso que Harry había recibido nunca y le entristecía no saber quién se lo había comprado. Todos estaban maravillados por la delicadeza y belleza del regalo, la seda lo envolvía suave y delicada como la caricia de un amante. No parecía el regalo de ninguno de sus fans, era demasiado personal y se le ajustaba de manera impecable. Era el regalo de alguien que lo conocía y que sabía cuánto necesitaba una nueva túnica para todas las nuevas ceremonias del Ministerio. Harry no podía imaginar quien podría ser, ni siquiera Ginny conocía su talla de esa manera. El color negro era del tono exacto de su pelo y lo hacía ver elegante e imponente, poderoso. Jamás había recibido algo tan precioso y perfecto.

_** ETIAM PERIERE RUINAE ** _

_Hasta las ruinas han perecido_

 

 

 

_“ _La muerte no nos roba los seres amados.__

_Al contrario, nos los guarda y_

_nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo._

_La vida sí que nos los roba muchas_

_veces y definitivamente”_

_François Mauriac._

 

Todo ha terminado, la guerra ha acabado, la sangre ha fluido, el dolor es sordo y crudo, no más muerte. Él ha muerto, nunca más volverá, jamás verá asesinar a nadie de mi familia. Quizás él sea un huérfano, pero los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix le han cuidado y querido como un hijo, como un hermano, sin tener en cuenta que no compartan parentesco y que, gracias a él, muchos murieron. Anoche, todos durmieron en La Madriguera, el sufrimiento en el lugar es verdaderamente oscuro y ponzoñoso, el más cruel y doloroso de los venenos.

Molly, está destrozada y Andrómeda con ella, ambas han perdido un hijo. El tormento acuchilla profundo en sus corazones y penetra en sus almas, las desgarra, las rompe. A su lado, se encuentra Arthur, manteniéndose de pie, firme, fuerte intentando consolar a su mujer, abrazándola, cuidando a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos. Al otro lado, Charlie rodea entre sus brazos a una Andrómeda, una esposa sin marido, una madre sin hijos. Otra viuda más de la guerra, su pelo ha encanecido considerablemente desde que perdió a Ted. Los ojos rojos del llanto, un temblor en el labio superior y la barbilla desafiante, intentando afrontar con todas las enseñanzas de su educación de sangre pura para no derrumbarse. Desafiante ante el dolor y el abandono, sólo encuentra una pequeña luz, un atisbo que se cuela en ese oscuro mundo de tinieblas, su nieto Teddy. Un pequeño que lleva la herencia de su hija y su yerno. Con su pelo azul herencia de la auror y la nariz de su padre, esos héroes que perecieron en la última batalla.

Harry, jamás podrá olvidar como sus cuerpos acostados, uno junto al otro, buscándose más allá de la muerte, sus dedos rozándose por milímetros parados en la eternidad y fuera del alcance en este mundo lleno de penurias. George, está arriba, su otra mitad lo ha abandonado en este universo lleno de oscuridad y océanos de tristeza, jamás nadie entenderá el dolor de ver la pérdida cada mañana en su reflejo y su alma grita en agonía tan alta, que hasta los demonios se estremecen. Percy vela su sueño, tuvieron que sedarlo, el remordimiento y la culpa pesan en su alma como una roca atada a la pierna de un náufrago, hundiéndolo, alejándolo de la superficie, del perdón. 

Bill, con el rostro lleno de cicatrices de la guerra, una mitad completamente desfigurada, la otra mostrando al apuesto joven que siempre fue, el corazón, tan roto como el de los demás. El alto pelirrojo, se abrazaba a una Fleur sollozante, consolándose el uno al otro, su amor lo único que los ayuda. Los pequeños de la casa, Ginny y Ron se aferraban, los dedos blancos de la fuerza que tiene el abrazo, consolándose en el contacto con el otro. Harry y Hermione, se habían llevado a Teddy, intentando alejarlo del ambiente lúgubre que los envuelve. Ambos, se sienten como intrusos ante tanto dolor, inútiles, (e)inservibles, ellos mismos sufriendo. Hermione echando de menos a sus padres, pensando en buscarlos, ahora que han sobrevivido, Harry, abrumado por la culpa y recuperándose de las heridas sufridas, después de todo ha vuelto de entre los muertos.

El Elegido se estremece al ver a Teddy, el pequeño niño, consciente de todo lo que ha perdido por culpa de la guerra, por culpa de Voldemort y también suya. Sabiendo lo que siente, pues él mismo es un héroe de guerra. Harry, no sabe cómo disculparse con Andrómeda y Teddy, sabe que no hay redención posible a sus errores. Sabe que es por su causa, por la que ellos habían perdido un marido, una hija, una madre y un padre. Mañana, será el funeral a los caídos, donde se rendirá culto a los héroes del Mundo Mágico. Mañana, el mundo honrará y despedirá a muchos valientes como; Albus, Fred, Tonks, Remus y Severus. Los suyos ya lo hicieron.

Severus, el más olvidado, valiente y fuerte, para todos el anti-héroe. El caballero oscuro que todos necesitábamos y al que todos despreciábamos tildándolo de cobarde, de traidor. Ese mismo hombre que navegó durante más de una década en la línea de fuego, entre el bien y el mal, el cielo y el infierno.

Remus, el paria, pobre y cansado, el hombre-lobo, uno de los hombres a los que Harry consideró como un tutor, un amigo, un padre... Ese hombre lleno de cicatrices, dolor e inseguridades, ese hombre que luchó hasta perder la vida, la oportunidad de ver crecer a su pequeño, junto con su joven esposa.

Los valientes y alegres, Tonks y Fred, siempre con una broma y una risa para todos, los que siempre sabían decir algo en los peores momentos, que hacían a los demás sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Los dos leales a los suyos y bravos en la batalla, muriendo de manera absurda y sin sentido, intentando proteger a todos los que amaban, puro corazón.

Los Weasley, tan maravillosos, los que lo querían como un hijo, su familia, la más aguerrida y valiente de todas. Ellos habían perdido tanto, y Harry se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de estar ahí, junto a ellos, sabiendo lo que habían perdido en la guerra. Aun puede ver el boggart de la Señora Molly, la primera mujer que se comportó con Harry como si fuera una madre y a pesar de tener siete hijos adoptó un octavo. Siempre los trataron como pobretones y parias, ridiculizándolos y burlándose de sus ropas ajadas y sus libros de segunda mano. Sin embargo, todos lucharon en la guerra desde Arthur hasta Ginny, una guerra donde desfiguraron a Bill, mutilaron a Georgey,  finalmente, mataron a Fred.

Dolía, joder, como dolía, perder una parte de tu corazón y de tu alma en una guerra absurda, por unas creencias que no tenían razón de ser. Nunca había conocido a gente más generosa que los Weasley, bruja más talentosa que Hermione, hombre más amable que Remus, chico más divertido y osado que Fred, gente más leal que Tonks y Severus, que amaban sin reparos y sin límites.

Llega el amanecer y con ella la mañana, la celebración se acerca. Los Weasley y toda la Orden del Fénix, o lo que queda de ella, se dirigen a la ceremonia con sus mejores galas. George, parece un inferí, seguramente enfermo al pensar que ya sólo vería a su otra mitad en una tumba oscura y solitaria. El pobre iba lleno de pociones calmantes, los ojos opacos, sin rastro del brillo travieso que los caracterizaba. A su lado, una desconsolada y temblorosa Molly, agarrada por Arthur y Charlie. Después, el reparto de las Órdenes de Merlín y un discurso del nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Schacklebolt.

 En el fondo, Harry, disimuladamente sostiene a una rígida Andrómeda, con una preciosa capa negra de terciopelo, una túnica de rica seda, altiva y orgullosa cargada con un precioso bebé de cabello azul. Las lágrimas resbalan silenciosas por las mejillas de todos los presentes, magos y brujas por igual.

 De repente, el cielo se llena de fuegos artificiales representando los nombres y las caras de los héroes. Fred, el más joven e inocente de todos fue el último en iluminar el cielo con su sonrisa y un guiño pícaro. Finaliza la ceremonia, los cuerpos son enterrados en las criptas familiares o en los lugares asignados a los héroes. Molly y Andrómeda se acercan, los ojos cuajados de lágrimas sin derramar y un dormido bebé en medio de ambas, su dulce e infantil aroma, recordándoles una época mejor.

Harry, mira todo con una sonrisa triste, las escucha hablar de lo traviesos que eran, y de todas las jugarretas que habían hecho y recuerda. Recuerda que ya ha pasado un mes, que ya han enterrado a todos, en el cementerio y esto es sólo una ceremonia. A su vez, recuerda a otra mujer, a otra guerrera, a otra madre. Sabe que tenía una conversación pendiente con Schacklebolt, una deuda de mago con ella, que se jugó su vida por la de su hijo, como su propia madre, una desafiante mujer como su padrino, como otra Black...

 

\---------------------------------

 

La celda es oscura, húmeda y lóbrega, las paredes llenas de moho y polvo. Huele a muerte, codicia, podredumbre y dolor. El tiempo se hace desoladoramente eterno, tan interminable que desgarra el alma, rompe esperanzas y deshilacha la cordura. Draco, encerrado en una desde hace dos semanas, está seguro que Dante en realidad fue un mago, y esta celda está en alguna parte de los siete círculos de su famosa obra titulada “Infierno”. Su pelo antes pálido y prístino, ahora se encuentra sucio y enredado, las mejillas hundidas y los ojos opacos.

 A su alrededor, sólo pueden oírse los gritos de dementes que han perdido su alma en el camino a la muerte, o el silencio, que marca la soledad de los que se aferran con uñas y dientes a sus últimos resquicios de cordura, cómo él. En las penumbras, recuerda a Crabble, su amigo de la infancia y la forma tan horrible en la que murió. Todavía no entiende cuando el odio enraizó en su corazón de forma tan profunda. No reconoce a ese niño que jugaba con él en los jardines de la mansión, su guardaespaldas, ese mismo chiquillo convertido en asesino. Draco, no deja de pensar en sus errores, en sus elecciones, en su pasado.  Piensa en sus padres, en su padrino, en sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos muertos o encerrados.

Ahora, por fin, sabe qué ha ganado con esta guerra, siguiendo esta causa, perder, perderlo absolutamente todo. Sus amigos convertidos en asesinos, sus familias arruinadas como la suya, ahora la mayoría son huérfanos y pobres. Su familia encarcelada, al borde de la muerte, la deshonra ha caído sobre su apellido, el orgullo Malfoy enterrado en sangre y cenizas, su libertad rota. Los errores le han cortado las alas, ahora ha caído de la nube en la que vivía, tan fuerte que a veces no puede ni respirar. Puede que mañana incluso pierda su vida, su esencia, su alma, los Dementores aguardando su próxima comida. Es irónico, siempre fue un cobarde, un niñato caprichoso, pero ahora el miedo a morir ha desaparecido. El pánico se ha desvanecido como el agua que se escurre entre los dedos, ya no puede perder nada más, se lo han arrebatado todo por sus estúpidas acciones.

En estos momentos, podría maldecir a su padre por haberlos metido en este lío con su estúpido orgullo de sangre pura y odio a los muggles, con sus arcaicas e ilógicas tradiciones y normas. Toda su infancia siendo castigado por su incompetencia a la hora de superar a todos en todo, siempre tenía que ser perfecto. El perfecto sangre pura, el perfecto jugador de quidditch, el mejor de su promoción, el perfecto hijo y heredero. Mientras, era ignorado y mirado con decepción y desprecio, con frialdad e indiferencia, cariño comprado con regalos y culpabilidad.

Mostrándole desde pequeños los negocios y artimañas que el día de mañana tendría que ejecutar, recuerda a la gente arrastrándose por complacerlo. Mientras, ahora mismo tiene que tirar su mierda por la ventana, irónico. Toda esa etiqueta y entrenamiento, estudios de normas de comportamiento apropiado para alguien de su posición, castigos y noches de soledad. Todo para convertirlo en el mortífago más joven de la historia, un verdadero honor para un Malfoy. Todavía recuerda cuando su padre le dijo:

-Serás recordado por siempre, hijo.

¡Y una mierda!, pensó Draco.

Fue un mortífago patético, no pudo asesinar a nadie, vomitaba cada vez que tenía que cruciar a alguien. Ni siquiera fue capaz de quitarle la vida a un viejo moribundo para salvar a su madre, sabiendo que en el camino perdería parte de su alma, pero salvaría a la única persona que lo quería y conocía por realmente quien era, , pero no se arrepentía él no era un jodido asesino. No tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y el alma corrupta.

En estos momentos piensa en lo estúpido, arrogante y mocoso ignorante que fue al dejarse marcar por ese asqueroso mestizo demente y cruel, ahora se avergonzaba de todo aquello. Debería haber sabido que no podría ganar, él conocía lo suficiente a Potter para saber que siempre le ganaba, siempre vencía. Si hubiera sido inteligente se hubiese unido a la Orden del Fénix, quizás así hubiera salvado a su madre de la muerte. Debería haberla cuidado, su bienestar era su responsabilidad, no había sido un verdadero hombre, sino un niñito asustado.

Su madre, su pobre madre, Narcissa Malfoy Black, sangre pura, la perfecta dama y esposa, la perfecta madre, hermosa, cariñosa y fuerte. Ella la más inteligente y fuerte de los tres, se mantuvo entera aun cuando encerraron a su padre, embaucando a su padrino para realizar juramentos inquebrantables.  Obligándolo a aprender Oclumancia con Bellatrix, traicionando a todos, siendo sólo leal a los suyos, a su familia, su marido y su hijo. Ella, la que se burló del Señor Oscuro en su cara, yendo a la batalla desarmada para que yo pudiera sobrevivir. Slytherin hasta el final, egoísta, fría y astuta, lista para vender su alma para lograr sus propios fines.

El último año, había sido una pesadilla, conviviendo con un monstruo que se apropió de su casa, de su mente, de su miedo, de su varita, de su orgullo... Que los marcó a fuego, a tinta, sangre y sobre todo dolor. Adueñándose de sus pesadillas y desgarrando sus sueños. Gracias a Merlín, Morgana, Mordred y todos los magos chiflados de la historia, Potter acabó con él.  Usando su jodida varita, la varita con la que Draco no fue capaz de matar, le sirvió a su rival para con un jodidamente estúpido y simple _Expelliarmus_ , acabar con Voldemort.

Lucius, se negaba a llamarle padre, estaba demasiado enfadado y decepcionado con él, me gustaría poder odiarte -pensaba Draco- pero no puedo, sabiendo que puede que ya estés muerto. Aunque fueras un padre frío y déspota, tiránico, a veces cruel, ciego a tus propios errores, insensible y avaricioso. Envenenado por la ambición... Tantas veces me castigaste y me miraste como si fuera una completa decepción, como sino valiera el aire que respiraba. Te gritaría todo lo que ello me dolía, pero ya tienes bastante castigo. Sabiendo que has sido tú y sólo tú el que ha hecho caer a toda la familia Malfoy, siglos de riqueza y predominancia en la sociedad mágica y ahora no somos nada.

“Padre, madre, os amo, vosotros sois lo único que he amado con todo mi corazón y siempre os querré, a pesar de vuestros errores y de los míos. Siento haber sido un hijo tan decepcionante, una pobre excusa de hombre. Merezco morir, ahora lo sé, pero soy tan joven y he vivido tan poco. No voy a volver a lamentarme, no sirve de nada. Donde quiera que vayamos, espero encontraros y que os podáis sentir orgullosos de mí. Quizás esta sea mi última noche”, pensaba Draco con tristeza.

 

El amanecer llega y da paso a la mañana, el Auror McCorck y su compañera Dunne, acompañan a Draco a su juicio, le administraron _Veritaserum,_ en la puerta. Los aurores le sentaron en una silla de hierro, le ataron los pies a las patas de ésta, tan fuerte que le dolían los dedos y le colgaron un translador al cuello. Al instante, Draco apareció en una celda circular en el Wizengamot presidido por el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Schacklebolt y alrededor de cincuenta magos y brujas más lo componían.

De repente, justo antes de empezar el juicio, Minerva McGonagall, actual Directora de Hogwarts, se colocó a su lado y se presentó ante el Ministro como testigo de la defensa, todos en la sala enmudecieron, incluso Draco, al fondo se encontraba Harry Potter.

-Ministro de Magia, miembros del Wizengamot antes de empezar el interrogatorio me gustaría que se tuviera en cuenta una serie de recuerdos aportados por distintos testigos de vital importancia. Además de su propia exposición de los hechos y el porqué de las acciones llevadas a cabo por el señor Malfoy aquí presente-dijo McGonagall.

-Directora McGonagall, los recuerdos vistos se tendrán en cuenta, pero antes debemos llevar a cabo un interrogatorio sobre la participación del joven Malfoy en esta Segunda Guerra Mágica.  He sido avisado de que ya se le ha administrado veritaserum, por lo que no hay ninguna razón para esperar.

 

_** ****INTERROGATORIO DEL WIZENGAMOT A DRACO L. MALFOY**** ** _

  **-¿Cuál es su nombre y fecha de nacimiento?**

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Nacido el 5 de Junio de 1980.

**-Draco Lucius Malfoy, se le acusa de ser miembro de la organización de mortífagos que fundó Tom Marvolo Riddle, de ser responsable de la entrada de mortífagos en Hogwarts, intento de asesinato contra Albus Dumbledore e intento de robo de la varita de Harry James Potter antes de la batalla final. ¿Era esa su misión como seguidor de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?**

+Sí señor, yo fui el elegido para matar a Dumbledore aunque no llevé a cabo la misión. Finalmente, conseguí introducir a los mortífagos en Hogwarts gracias al armario evanescente, y antes de la batalla final intenté recuperar mi varita que estaba en poder de Harry Potter.

**-¿ A qué edad se unió usted a los mortífagos?**

+A los dieciséis años después de que mi padre fuera encarcelado en Azkabán, se me impuso la Marca Tenebrosa.

Los miembros del Wizengamot jadearon de la impresión, nunca había existido un mortífago más joven.

 

**-¿Tomó usted la marca por propia elección o fue coartado y/o amenazado para tomarla?**

+Mi padre siempre me dijo que a los diecisiete tomaría una gran decisión, eso se tradujo en la Marca Tenebrosa, sería un verdadero honor luchar por la causa. Un deber que llevar a cabo como sangre pura. Era mi responsabilidad luchar por la pureza de sangre, por mi apellido, por mi estirpe. Al ser encarcelado mi padre, estaba furioso con Potter. Tuve que tomar la marca para proteger a mi madre cuando amenazó con entregarla como concubina de Greyback, ya que, era uno de sus mortífagos más fieles, debido a su naturaleza sanguinaria. Ordenó a Bellatrix enseñarme _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_ , en menos de un mes- el Wizengamot se llenó de susurros.

-Mi tía estaba realmente loca, pero sabía muy bien como incentivar para que aprendiera rápido-dijo con un toque de ironía propia de Draco. 

**-¿ Fue usted castigado y/o torturado cuando falló en su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore?**

\- V...Vol..Voldemort, nos castigaba si se sentía furioso o por cada pequeña falta, fuera de día o de noche. Algunos creen que su maldición favorita es el Avada Kedavra, pero en realidad, la Cruciatus era su favorita. Al mismo tiempo, nos obligaba a ver como torturaba y mataba a la gente y las daba de comer a Naginni mientras reía. Cuando fallé mi misión, me obligó a Cruciar a unos muggles padres de mestizos que iban a Hogwarts, él dijo que era para fortalecer mi débil carácter.

"Después, yo pasaba horas vomitando y llorando completamente enfermo, Snape y mi madre tenían que esconderme y llenarme de pociones para dormir sin sueños”, pensó Draco, sin saber que esos recuerdos los había conseguido Potter, gracias a su madre y la caja fuerte de Severus.

\- La primera vez que fallé, en la misión anteriormente mencionada, se turnaron para cruciarme Bellatrix y él. La segunda vez me crució él sólo y me dejó sin comer durante tres días amenazando con entregarme a Greyback como concubina en lugar de mi madre. Cuando no reconocí a Potter, Granger y Weasley y consiguieron huir, mató a todos excepto a mis padres y mi tía.

**-¿Reconoció usted a Potter, Weasley y Granger cuando fueron capturados en la mansión Malfoy?**

-Por supuesto, he convivido durante seis años con ellos y los reconocería en cualquier parte, nadie podría tener un pelo tan revuelto como Potter-eso generó algunas risas entre el Wizengamot, camufladas con toses.

**-¿Intentó usted entregar a Harry Potter en algún momento tanto en la mansión como en la Sala de los Menesteres?**

-No, en la mansión los reconocí, pero no podía ayudarlos sin poner en peligro a mi familia. Bellatrix jamás los hubiera dejado ir por lo cual no los entregué y mandé a Pettigrew en mi lugar al sótano. En la Sala de los Menesteres, quería recuperar mi varita para proteger a mi familia. Voldemort tenía la varita de mi padre para que no conectara con la de Potter. Éste había robado la mía en la mansión antes de huir, yo tenía la de mi madre, que no nos funcionaba al cien por ciento a ninguno, que no le pertenecía la varita y quería recuperar la mía para poder protegernos.

**-¿Cree usted que los sangre muggles o los mestizos son inferiores a los sangre puras?**

-Dumbledore era un mestizo y acabó con Grindelwald, fue uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Potter es un mestizo y es el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Incluso Granger, hija de muggles, fue la primera de su promoción durante seis años y superó las expectativas de todas las asignaturas, lo sé bien pues mi padre me castigaba porque yo sacaba peores notas que ella.

**-Muy bien, deliberaremos, y se le volverá a llamar. En veinticinco minutos.**

Cuando los miembros salieron de la sala, Draco se volvió con mirada interrogante hacia McGonagall, la que procedió a explicarle.

-El cuadro de Snape ahora colocado en Hogwarts como director y héroe de guerra le había dejado varios recuerdos a su disposición por si usted sobrevivía a la guerra. Fui informada de que usted fue incapaz de matar a Dumbledore por el señor Potter, él dijo que bajó la varita antes. Le ofreció ayuda y que estaba protegiendo a su madre. Potter habló con los miembros del Wizengamot sobre tus acciones en la guerra antes de que entraras, por eso el juicio se retrasó.

Draco enmudeció, sin explicarse porqué ellos dos de entre todos lo estaban ayudando.

 

_** ****CONDENA A DRACO L. MALFOY**** ** _

 

-El Wizengamot en pleno, tomando en cuenta el interrogatorio y las pruebas de los testigos presentados por Harry James Potter y Minerva McGonagall, condena al ex-mortífago Draco Lucius Malfoy a pagar con un treinta por ciento de su patrimonio, así como ayudar a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts durante este verano y hasta su total reconstrucción. Tiene de manera obligatoria que completar su séptimo año correspondiente a su formación académica. Se le obliga a asistir a la asignatura de Estudios Muggles y convertirse en un miembro respetable de esta sociedad. Se le prohíbe hacer cualquier hechizo de magia oscura o volverá a Azkabán. Tendrá que ayudar en la enfermería de la escuela cuando Madame Pomfrey lo necesite y a las reconstrucciones del colegio. Se le prohíbe salir al extranjero en dos años. Finalmente, se le devolverá a usted la mansión Malfoy cuando sea totalmente revisada.

Draco no podía creerlo, era libre, libre de verdad y todo se lo debía a Potter, McGonagall y a Severus, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía ser cierto, era un sueño y se despertaría con las patadas de los aurores. Los insultos entre dientes de los aurores lo hicieron salir de su estupor, convirtiendo los hechos en realidad, reconstruyó su máscara Malfoy y se acercó al estrado y pidió poder dirigirse al ministro.

-Señor Ministro, discúlpeme, pero es imposible poder revisar toda la mansión, debido a que usted no ha podido registrar la bóveda familiar, pues, se necesita sangre Malfoy para poder entrar en ella. -Draco, creó un frasco y dejó un poco de sangre. Con desparpajo siguió hablando-Ésta se encuentra situada debajo del cuadro de mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy, he de avisarle que habrá varios objetos de magia oscura puestos ahí por el propio Voldemort.  Si alguno atacara a un auror entendería que éste le lanzara un Avada defenderse y si por casualidad tocara el pilar adjunto y la mansión se viniera abajo ni yo, ni nadie, podría culparlos...- anunció Draco arrastrando las palabras. Luego dio un suave asentimiento y salió de la sala rumbo a su nuevo hogar, dejando a todos los magos impactados. 

Draco apareció en la calle de La Hilandera, era muy estrecha hasta para ser muggle y de un color gris plomizo, una puerta al fondo se abrió y Narcissa se asomó al umbral. Al verla Draco corrió a su encuentro y los dos lloraron abrazados en el salón contándose todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo que habían sido separados.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Pasaron los días en pacífica convivencia, los Malfoy habituándose a las dimensiones de su nueva casa y sus restricciones. Narcissa era la que se ocupaba del cuidado y limpieza de la casa, la cocina y demás. Tenía el número de hechizos restringidos hasta que finalizara su arresto domiciliario cinco años y cinco de libertad condicional.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra casa, otra Black con otro apellido, recibía la ayuda de un joven héroe para criar a su travieso nieto que había resultado igual de precoz que su madre y podía cambiar su pelo a placer, lo que obligaba a restringir las salidas y a usar un gorro en la zona muggle. Esa mañana salió una impresionante noticia en el Profeta:

 

_**LA MANSIÓN MALFOY HA SIDO DERRUIDA** _

_Rita Skeeter_

 

_Queridos Magos y Brujas, vuestra reportera favorita que vive para traeros los mejores reportajes y los jugosos escarceos de la alta sociedad y más interesantes miembros de la comunidad mágica, os trae este reportaje sobre la familia de ex-mortífagos más famosa del mundo mágico. Como ya pudisteis leer en mi anterior reportaje, sobre la condena de los Malfoy. Se les permitía quedarse con la mansión como parte de su patrimonio natural. Sin embargo,esta mañana varios aurores se han encontrado con la Mansión Malfoy hecha pedazos, el antiguo bastión de una de más las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico con origen de rancio abolengo por siglos y antigua residencia y cuartel de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortífagos ha sido encontrada en ruinas, se desconoce la causa que haya podido producir el derrumbe de tamaño palacio de la oscuridad. Una fuente cercana a la familia, nos ha comunicado que estos pudieron rescatar sus pertenencias más valiosas además de su extenso guardarropa y joyería. Actualmente, los Malfoy viven en una residencia de ubicación desconocida protegida recientemente con un Fidelio. La cuestión más importante, sin embargo, es la causa de este derrumbe, han sido mortífagos buscando venganza o quizás algún hijo de muggles..._

 

 

Draco quemó el periódico con rabia mal contenida, si la bruja supiera que el mismísimo Malfoy era el que había derruido la mansión, por un comentario, se quedaría petrificada. Lo que fue toda una sorpresa fue recibir la herencia de los Lestrange, por parte de su tía Bellatrix puesto que la familia se había extinguido por la rama de su marido y cuñado. Después de derruir dicha mansión, él como último heredero de la familia podía reconstruirla a su antojo, les habían robado varios muebles y destrozado obras de arte, aunque la mayoría de sus objetos de valor se encontraban en la bóveda familiar de los Malfoy, la que se encontraba en la casa de campo de Francia.

A la semana, Draco diseñó y contrató con ayuda de algunos galeones unos albañiles americanos, pues sabía que ningún trabajador de Inglaterra le ayudaría. Él mismo había empezado a reconstruir una nueva y mejorada Malfoy Manor que no tuviera los amargos recuerdos de la última.

-No hay tiempo para pensar en tonterías-le dijo un Hufflepuff mientras le empujaba para continuar el trabajo.

Debía seguir con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, además el trabajo a veces manual le ayudaba a llegar tan cansado a casa que no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de descansar en su cama e incorporar algunos detalles a la nueva mansión, como un nuevo jardín para su madre. Draco llevaba puesta su nueva ropa de trabajo, unos jeans desgastados, unas zapatillas de trabajo, unas gafas de sol y una camiseta ajustada con capucha de color verde que ocultaba el color de su pelo por completo.

 Su madre odiaba su nueva ropa, pero él ya se sentía cómodo con ella y lo mejor nadie reconocería al sofisticado heredero y snob Draco Malfoy con ella puesta. Por lo que le era muy útil sobre todo para salir a comprar con ella, sin que intentaran matarlo sobre todo, ciertas cosas en más de una ocasión. Como la primera vez, aquel día después del juicio.

 -FLASH BACK-

-Entonces madre, ¿me estás diciendo que Severus me dejó en herencia la casa al morir y Potter es nuestro guardián secreto y que en realidad éste era un espía doble de la Orden, que aceptó el juramento inquebrantable para que no me convirtiera en un asesino y dejó una serie de frascos con recuerdos por si sobrevivíamos a la guerra? -preguntó Draco- Realmente debo de estar en Azkabán, demente y moribundo.

-No seas ridículo, Draco, tu padrino te quería como a un hijo. Además, fue Potter quien nos ayudó a salir de Azkabán, al presentarse por propia voluntad con recuerdos de la Torre de Astronomía e interceder por nosotros ante el Wizengamot, dijo que gracias a ti en la mansión y a mí en el bosque, había podido matar a Voldemort en el preciso momento y estaba dispuesto a pagar su deuda de mago-respondió Narcissa.

-Madre, creo que deberíamos mandarle algo a Potter, después de todo, se lo ha ganado y los Malfoy siempre hemos tenido clase para agradecer, no vamos a dejar que los pobretones de los Weasley queden por encima- comentó como al descuido mientras degustaban unas pastas con su té.

-Yo también lo creo, mi pequeño dragón-respondió Narcissa ocultando una sonrisa tras su taza.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

 

 

Había comenzado su trabajo en Hogwarts dos días después de salir de Azkabán y faltaba otro mes o dos para que la escuela empezara. A la semana de salir, había enviado por medio de su lechuza Lumus, una corona formada por un grandioso ramo lleno de Nenúfar, Zinnia y Gladiolos, con una rosa negra en el medio junto a un narciso y una boca de dragón. Todo el ramo estaba rodeado de una cinta verde esmeralda y plateado los colores de su querido padrino, Severus, el cual fue enterrado al lado de Lily Evans. El eterno amor de su padrino, la madre de Potter.

Cosa que impresionó al rubio, después de tantos años, sabía a quién pertenecía la foto rota que su padrino conservaba en su despacho de una preciosa pelirroja, debería haberla reconocido por los ojos y la sonrisa.Draco, había estado pensando mucho sobre qué carrera elegiría para su futuro, no es como si un Malfoy necesitara trabajar para subsistir, a pesar de no ser tan rico como antes. Pero después de ver todo el desastre del que él había formado parte no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, quería tratar de enmendar un poco todo el daño que había causado en la guerra. Sabía que no lo aceptarían en la academia de Aurores y de todas formas no se imaginaba de compañero de San Potter y la Comadreja.

 Finalmente, había decidido estudiar Medimagia y especializarse en daños provocados por hechizos y encantamientos, era lo bastante bueno en pociones como para no tener ningún problema en el caso de que ningún pocionista quisiera ayudarlo con las pociones necesarias y sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas para no tener que preocuparse por entrar a las asignaturas correspondientes a los EXTASIS. Pero eso tenía que esperar hasta 1(el primero) de Septiembre y ver si sobrevivía a un año escolar. Su último año. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Potter y McGonagall había dejado al mando a unos Hufflepuff de séptimo que se habían presentado voluntarios. Hufflepuff, siempre tan laboriosos, estúpidos tejones serviciales. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Era el primer cumpleaños de Harry después de la guerra. El héroe, estaba rodeado de su familia y amigos. Este año, iba a tener por fin un cumpleaños de verdad. La señora Weasley, (quita la coma) había hecho una fuente de sándwiches y empanadas de calabaza. Fleur había cocinado su famosa Bullabesa, ranas de chocolate, cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego y por supuesto, una tarta gigante de melaza, la favorita de Harry.

Se encontraban todos reunidos: los Weasley al completo, Hermione, los restantes miembros de la Orden, Andrómeda y, por supuesto, el pequeño Teddy. Este último, se había manchado toda la cara comiendo una rana de chocolate y su abuela intentaba alcanzarlo para limpiarlo mientras corría alrededor de la mesa entre risas del pequeño y ánimos de George, que adoraba al niño y parecía estar mejorando con el tiempo. Aunque, no tenía su habitual brillo en los ojos. Hermione y Ron habían averiguado que McGonagall con ayuda de un prestigioso Medimago había hecho regresar la memoria a los Granger. Lo que estaban celebrando en La Madriguera.

Después de la comida decidieron abrir los regalos. Los señores Weasley le habían comprado un nuevo baúl para Hogwarts, Charlie unas botas de piel de dragón de un precioso azul marino, Bill y Fleur le había traído una boina y una bufanda roja para pasar el frío. En Hogsmeade, George y Ron le regalaron un surtido de Sortilegios Weasley que ellos mismos habían creado para Harry. Hermione le había regalado un nuevo caldero después de que el suyo se rompiera y el libro _“Quidditch a través de los tiempos”._

McGonagall, entre un guiño pícaro que le recordó a Dumbledore, le había regalado “La responsabilidad de ser un Animago y el animal que hay en ti”, Harry estaba muy emocionado por la perspectiva. Kingsley le había regalado “Maldiciones y contra conjuros de todo el mundo”. Andrómeda le había regalado un traje muggle y le había invitado a vivir con ella y Tel niño le regaló un dibujo muy bonito. Ginny, un precioso juego de plumas, tinteros y pergaminos. Luna, unas gafas especiales para ver tordosoplos y Neville una maceta con lirios, en honor a la madre de Harry para su jardín. Hagrid le regaló un precioso cuervo adiestrado para mandar mensajes, tan negro como blanca fue en su día Hedwing, e igual de cariñoso que ella, el cuervo se llamaba Nox. Harry se sentía triste y a la vez alegre por volver a tener una mascota.

Finalmente, solo quedaba un regalo, no llevaba ninguna nota y todos se asustaron hasta que Kingsley le realizó todos los hechizos contra maldiciones y lo abrió dejando a todos sorprendidos. Era una preciosa túnica de gala de seda negra con ribetes dorados. Un orgulloso león dorado y rojo bordado a la espalda. Además, un pequeño paquete que contenía un enganche para la capa de oro con la cabeza de león rugiendo a juego con un par de gemelos, también de oro, no tenía una tarjeta solo un eupatorio, que como dijeron Molly y Andrómeda significa gratitud.

Era el regalo más hermoso y costoso que Harry había recibido nunca y le entristecía no saber quién se lo había comprado. Todos estaban maravillados por la delicadeza y belleza del regalo, la seda lo envolvía suave y delicada como la caricia de un amante. No parecía el regalo de ninguno de sus fans, era demasiado personal y se le ajustaba de manera impecable. Era el regalo de alguien que lo conocía y que sabía cuánto necesitaba una nueva túnica para todas las nuevas ceremonias del Ministerio. Harry no podía imaginar quien podría ser, ni siquiera Ginny conocía su talla de esa manera. El color negro era del tono exacto de su pelo y lo hacía ver elegante e imponente, poderoso. Jamás había recibido algo tan precioso y perfecto.


	2. CARPE DIEM QUAM MINIMUM CREDULA POSTERO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico  
> Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner...etc. Sino crear mi propia versión de la historia y darle vida a mis propios personajes.

CARPE DIEM QUAM MINIMUM CREDULA POSTERO  
Aprovecha el día, nunca confíes en el posterior

 _Sigue adelante pero sin flaquear,_  
sigue adelante y que no te envenene el odio,  
sigue adelante y que no te ciegue el amor,  
sigue adelante con un propósito.

 

REGRESO A HOGWARTS

  
Los alumnos de séptimo curso de Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, se organizaban en varios puntos para aparecerse. Debido al poco número de estudiantes resultante de los supervivientes a la guerra y la cantidad de alumnos que se había cambiado de colegio e incluso de continente. Este año sería, en realidad, un octavo curso, por primera vez en Hogwarts, se habían escogido 4 puntos diferentes de aparición, para las cuatro casas. Era la primera vez que, el curso empezaba en Octubre, escoltados por aurores cada grupo y creados diferentes transladores.   


Excepto para cuatro alumnos especiales, ellos llegarían a Hogwarts por Red Flu por su propia seguridad. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Ron y Hermione, al cabo de un tiempo llegó Harry tropezándose y sacudiéndose el polvo, los tres traían sus baúles encogidos. Dos horas antes de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, volvió Draco que había ido a despedirse de su madre por la tarde y tomar un té.

Por la mañana, la directora McGonagall había anunciado al trío de héroes que este año el colegio tenía unas circunstancias especiales. Toda protección de los alumnos era poca, por lo que debido a sus diferentes condiciones, les serán asignados distintos lugares del colegio para su descanso. La sala común de “Octavo” era la reconstruida Sala de los Menesteres, cosa que no les gustó nada al trío y seguramente, horrorizaría a morir a Malfoy.

-En estos papeles se encuentra cada una de sus habitaciones, estas estarán protegidas por un _Fidelio_ si así lo quieren. Los alumnos serán sus propios guardianes, por supuesto, pueden elegir a alguien más. Además, debido a este “octavo año” hay dos primeros, por los alumnos que no pudieron venir el año pasado. Al mismo tiempo, pocos alumnos de séptimo, por lo que me gustaría contar con su ayuda para ciertas asignaturas, como ven algunos de sus compañeros ya se han ofrecido a ayudar en algunas de las clases como profesores de apoyo.- El trío miró el listado y se impresionó al ver el gran número de asignaturas en las que Malfoy daría apoyo, aunque seguramente obligado.

-Señorita Granger como pueden ver, junto con el Señor Malfoy, tienen la mayoría de las asignaturas escogidas para EXTASIS, por lo que nos gustaría que nuestros dos mejores estudiantes nos ayudaran en la medida de lo posible. El Señor Malfoy ha escogido ya un gran número de asignaturas para ayudar a sus compañeros. A pesar de, tener que estudiar para sus EXTASIS, se lo pido especialmente a usted, puesto que, ustedes dos son los únicos estudiantes que se presentan a todos estos-dijo la ahora directora McGonagall.

-No me importaría dar algunas clases, incluso partirnos algunos turnos, Directora-dijo la castaña.

\- El Sr Malfoy, dijo que no le importaría que tú impartieras Runas y podría partir turnos en Aritmancia.- McGonagall asintió y añadió.

  
-Srita Granger, eres la más indicada de los 4 para dar Estudios Muggles, ya que, tanto Weasley como Draco son sangre puras y no conocen nada sobre ellas. Ustedes conocen mejor a Hagrid y ya saben lo bien que Draco se lleva con las criaturas mágicas- repitió McGonagall haciendo que el trío soltara unas risitas por lo bajo, al recordar el asunto del hipogrifo.   


-Malfoy es muy talentoso en pociones y transformaciones y no sería para él ningún problema dar esas clases, completas, incluso encantamientos. Srita Granger y el Sr Malfoy, ha hecho una lista de los objetivos que suelen ser impartidos en esos cursos y me ha pedido que la revisara por si quería añadir algo.-finalizó ella. El trío, la miró asombrados de las palabras de la directora, esta continuó explicando su conversación con Malfoy.

-Dice que posiblemente no pueda ayudar todo el año. Duda seriamente que los padres estén felices de que un mortífago sea el profesor de sus hijos. Aunque he intentado decirle que no hay ningún problema él me ha recordado el caso de Remus.-dijo Minerva.

-Eso es cierto, sigue siendo mucho trabajo para Malfoy. Yo podría compartir con él, Aritmancia, ocuparme de Runas y de Estudios Muggles. Harry sería un gran profesor en DCAO, después de todo ya dio clases y Ron podría ayudar a Hagrid en Criaturas Mágicas.-dijo Hermione mientras Ron la miraba horrorizado, presintiendo que algo malo había hecho para que su novia lo castigara tanto. Harry le dijo en bajito que seguramente no volvería a ver las acromántulas. Además podremos repasar de diferentes asignaturas.-

Así quedaron repartidas todas las asignaturas.

  
Asignaturas que necesitan apoyo

  
ARITMANCIA (Hermione Granger)  
ESTUDIOS MUGGLES (Hermione Granger)  
CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS (Ronald Weasley)  
ESTUDIO DE RUNAS ANTIGUAS (Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy)  
ENCANTAMIENTOS (Luna Lovegood)  
DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS (Harry Potter)  
HERBOLOGÍA (Neville Longbotton)  
POCIONES (Draco Malfoy)  
TRANSFORMACIONES (Draco Malfoy)

 

-Deberían ir a acomodar sus cosas en sus nuevos dormitorios, podrán utilizar su sala común si así lo desean, Malfoy ya se ha instalado en el suyo. Los dormitorios han sido sorteados entre los cuatro y modificados por sus necesidades por la magia del propio castillo esperemos que sean de su gusto. La cena empezará en unas horas, espero que este año sigan las normas del colegio y no se metan en líos-dijo McGonagall con semblante serio aunque ojos pícaros.

   
El trío salió del despacho de la directora de camino a sus nuevos dormitorios. Ron empezó a refunfuñar sobre hurones albinos que recibían premios por ser cobardes mortífagos.  


-No seas iluso Ron, la directora solo quiere evitar que alguien acribille a Malfoy a maldiciones o lo mate, tanto del bando de los mortífagos por haberse librado de Azkaban, como del bando de la luz por la cantidad de muertos-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, él está en peligro y no podemos dejar que lo asesinen a sangre fría, después de todo, él no nos entregó en la mansión-continuó Harry.

  
-Está bien, pero sigue sin caerme bien, no pienso ser amable con él, y menos ahora que a mi familia le va bien y la suya está en la ignominia- Bufó reconfortado, mientras Hermione y Harry lo miraban extrañados porque hubiese usado la palabra ignominia, cuando normalmente hubiera amenazado con estrujarle el cuello a Malfoy.

En el pasillo, se separaron y fueron cada uno a su nueva habitación. La habitación de Hermione se encontraba en la torre de Ravenclaw, las paredes eran de un azul cálido y relajante muy distinto al rojo apasionado de los Gryffindor. Esta habitación contaba con una cama con sábanas azul cobalto y cenefas de color bronce, un espejo, un escritorio, una estantería llena de libros y un pequeño baño incorporado.

Cerca de los Hufflepuff, y lo mejor de las cocinas, se encontraba la habitación de Ron, era cálida y acogedora. Tenía las paredes de color crema y la cama de color rojo y dibujos dorados, el emblema de Gryffindor. La habitación, contenía una estantería con varios libros de recetas y Quidditch, una pequeña despensa con comida, un ajedrez mágico y un pequeño baño.  


La habitación de Harry se encontraba por encima de la torre de Gryffindor, en el último piso. Una amplia ventana dejaba entrar una gran cantidad de luz a la habitación, además esta daba al campo de quidditch, tan cerca que podría escaparse a volar sin que nadie pudiese verlo, eso lo hizo sonreír. Un juego de pelotas de quidditch y una maqueta del campo para realizar estrategias. Adornaban la pequeña mesilla con unos cuantos libros de Maldiciones y protecciones contra las artes oscuras, libros sobre animagos y tradiciones mágicas. En un rincón se veía un escritorio grande con un diario de color rojo y dorado con un hechizo de privacidad. La gran cama roja y dorada se encontraba en la parte central del dormitorio, un espacio grande, alto y un baño con tina en la esquina izquierda, con un escusado y lavabo.  


Por último, el dormitorio de Draco se encontraba debajo del lago cerca de las mazmorras pero lejos del castillo. Este, se situaba en la famosa casa de los gritos, donde una vez albergó a otro buen alumno con problemas. La casa había sido decorada en esmeralda y plata, una gran cama ocupaba el lado izquierdo de la habitación, una estantería al frente de la cama con numerosos libros sobre sanación y animagos dejados por el antiguo dueño. Draco sacó de su maleta nuevos libros sobre contra-hechizos y protecciones mágicas, dejándolos en el gran escritorio del nuevo dormitorio. A la derecha, una puerta llevaba a un amplio baño con una gran bañera casi como la de Malfoy Manor. Aunque aislado y un poco humillado por usar una casa abandonada, Draco se dio cuenta de las ventajas de estar aislado y protegido por el Sauce Boxeador que sólo él sabía bloquear o eso pensaba...

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, sólo dos alumnos permanecían despiertos en todo el castillo, pero debido a motivos muy diferentes. Un moreno debido a la excitación y alegría de tener un año normal donde no tuviera que luchar contra un psicópata asesino. Harry se encontraba nervioso y excitado, a pesar de su experiencia como líder del E.D, por su nuevo papel como profesor. Le entusiasmaba el tema de aprender y enseñar al mismo tiempo y le preocupaba la idea de no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Quería que sus clases fueran interesantes pero que no lo adoraran y le miraran como idiotas alucinados, por su fama.   


Lo primero era hacer un plan de estudios como Malfoy, con criaturas oscuras e interesantes a las que se enfrentarían y complicados hechizos como Remus -se lo debía a Remus-pensó con tristeza.Seguramente, le pediría ayuda a Hermione, aunque estaba seguro de que se quedaría hasta tarde leyendo los dossiers que había escrito Malfoy.

¿Dónde estará durmiendo esa pequeña serpiente?-se preguntó mientras se zambullía en el sueño.  


Un rubio, preocupado por cómo y cuándo empezarían sus compañeros a atacarlo. ¿Dónde comería mañana? ¿Lo expulsarían de la mesa de Slytherin? ¿ Pomfrey lo trataría mal trabajando con él? ¿Cómo estaría su madre sola con la única compañía de la elfina Timina? ¿Cuánto duraría en las clases de apoyo o quizás cuanto permanecería vivo en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo haría para que sus alumnos lo respetaran?. Recordó entonces su primera clase de Pociones con Potter y sonrió, ya tenía una idea, sólo tenía que elegir un “Potter”, aterrorizar a un Hufflepuff y no dejar que el miedo se reflejara en sus ojos.

Después de todo era ahijado de Severus, creía que tenía una capa negra por ahí encima, siempre adoró su gusto por el dramatismo de su padrino. Estaba deseando ver las caras asustadas de sus alumnos, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, y se quedó plácidamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron y le fueron entregados los horarios. A los 5 minutos, de abandonar la oficina de la directora, Hermione se había enfrascado en un nuevo horario de estudios para los tres, pidiéndole a Harry que arreglara el horario de entrenamiento para incluirlo lo antes posible. McGonagall les había dicho que empezarían en una semana a dar sus clases. Para mejorar su humor, prácticamente la totalidad de la escuela quería un autógrafo y el resto lo miraba con desprecio por haber matado y/o metido en Azkaban a sus padres, excepto Malfoy.  


Malfoy, también parecía luchar en su propio infierno. Habían intentado maldecirlo en medio del pasillo, por sus antiguos compañeros, sino llega a ser por el rápido _Protego_ tan potente que había hecho vibrar la varita del chico que lo había intentado, le habían llamado mortífago y más tonterías era un paria dentro y fuera de su casa. Como siempre había entrado en el comedor con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto su andar arrogante y seguro. Mientras el resto del gran comedor enmudecía. En la mesa, Goyle y Pansy, no paraban de lanzar miradas de muy distinta naturaleza, decidiendo si acercarse o dejarlo para después.

Nott le había hecho un hechizo zancadilla, en medio del gran comedor que lo había hecho tropezar y si no fuera por los reflejos de buscador de quidditch que tenía, dándole tiempo a agarrarse a la mesa, hubiera caído de boca a suelo. Mientras la mayoría del gran comedor reía, Malfoy levantó una ceja y le susurró algo a Theo, que hizo a este apretar más los puños y apuñalara sus huevos.

Después de eso, decidió sentarse en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin conjuro una barrera anti maldiciones y un Silencio, abrió un libro de Pociones avanzadas y empezó a comer pausadamente su desayuno.

¿Habéis visto a Malfoy? Casi se come el suelo- decía Ron limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos junto con Ginny- es un paria y un marginado del que todos se burlan. Gracias a Merlín, por los pequeños favores, por lo menos recibirá parte de lo que se merece.-

-Me gustaría saber que le ha podido decir Malfoy a Nott, para que este reaccionara con tanta rabia-comentó Harry mientras Hermione asentía y añadía. -Puede que me caiga mal pero Malfoy siempre fue muy astuto e inteligente, un líder nato. Desde fuera parece que Malfoy ha sido humillado pero ha sido Nott el perdedor con ese arrebato.

-Mione estas equivocada, todos se han reído de Malfoy cuando casi se cae como si fuera una muñequita de trapo. Nott solo está enfadado porque no haya podido tirarlo al suelo.-

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y les explicó los horarios de estudios como maestras y los de EXTASIS. Luego, se fue anunciando que tenía Runas Mágicas y tenía que hablar antes con Malfoy sobre repartir clases. Mientras dejaba a los chicos hablando sobre las estrategias y las selecciones de nuevos jugadores de Quidditch, salió del gran comedor detrás de Malfoy.  


-¡MALFOY!¡MALFOY ESPERA! ¡PARA!-gritó Hermione corriendo detrás del alto rubio- que se volvió alzando una ceja.

-Granger, ¿Tienes que montar tanto escándalo para maldecirme o acaso vas a lanzarme un puñetazo como en tercero?- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida de oír su apellido en la boca del rubio que no supo que contestar por 5 segundos.  
-Nada de eso, Malfoy, quiero hablar contigo sobre las clases y los contenidos para las clases de apoyo, si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca y comparar notas para poder organizarnos.-

-Mierda, lo sabía, alguien te ha echado una maldición y quiere culpabilizarme y echarme de Hogwarts. Malditos bastardos, Granger vamos a la enfermería. Allí, Pomfrey te podrá quitar lo que sea que te hayan puesto antes de que alguien te vea siendo amable conmigo-espetó Draco mientras dirigía a Granger a la enfermería. Para su sorpresa, la gryffindor, empezó a reír en medio del pasillo haciendo que Malfoy se detuviera y mirara alrededor asustado.

  
-No tengo ninguna maldición Malfoy, sólo quiero repartir las asignaturas para poder organizar mis horarios de estudios y me pareció que la biblioteca era un bien sitio ya que es terreno neutral.-Con un asentimiento se dirigieron a la biblioteca y se sentaron a deliberar.  


-Está bien, desde ya te digo que no pienso ceder en Pociones y Encantamiento, siempre fui el mejor de la clase-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.-Y las adoro- pensó Draco. En Runas y Transformaciones estamos igualados. Aritmancia, me resulta interesante pero no tanto como a ti, por lo que si quieres puedes encargarte de ella en su totalidad, no me importa-añadió.

-Está bien, aun así creo que son demasiadas asignaturas, sabiendo que tienes cada vez menos tiempo para estudiar y que depende del número de EXTASIS al que te quieras presentar.-Añadió Granger.

-Me presento a 13 EXTASIS, pero dado que ya no formaré parte del equipo de quidditch y no tengo mis obligaciones como heredero, ni como ex mortífago -dijo con ironía- Creo que me las podré arreglar, con todas aunque puedes quedarte Aritmancia si gustas.

-Malfoy tenemos el mismo número de EXTASIS, ¿tú tampoco sabes que quieres hacer el año que viene?

-Claro que lo sé, pero a diferencia de ti como heroína del mundo mágico se te abrirán todas las puertas del Ministerio, mientras que como ex mortífago tendré suerte sino sustituyo a Filch. Aunque, espero poder elegir otra mascota menos vulgar y gryffindor.-Refunfuñaba el slytherin.

-Entiendo. Bien, deberíamos ir a Runas antes de que se haga tarde- dijo ella, conteniendo la risa, por el comentario.

Todos los magos y brujas entraron a clase, sólo 12 alumnos de séptimo daban Runas Mágicas en Hogwarts, tres por cada casa. Asimismo, estos se repartieron en las cuatro mesas que integraban la clase extrañados por la distribución. Por la puerta del aula entró, una mujer de mediana edad y de rasgos dulces con unos claros ojos azul agua marina y un pelirrojo y rizado cabello recogido en un estilizado moño. Su túnica de color gris perla con diseños de runas y bordes azules, completaba el conjunto.

-Me llamo Alyssa White, soy su nueva profesora de Runas mágicas. En este curso, nos ocuparemos de mejorar nuestra traducción e interpretación de las runas, sus usos en conjuros y hechizos, diferenciar su utilidad en los distintos campos de la mágica y los tipos de runas que existen según las diferentes culturas del mundo. Como ya saben hay muy poco alumnos/as de séptimo en la mayoría de las clases, ya sea, por las bajas de la guerra, como por las familias que han decidido emigrar o mandar a otros colegios a sus hijos. Además, tanto la directora McGonagall como el claustro hemos decidido terminar con la rivalidad de casas.

Por ello, se elegirán tres grupos de estudios en mi clase con un miembro de cada casa, y ese trabajo tendrá un 40% de peso final en sus EXTASIS. Tendrán que llevar un “bitácora o diario”, con la repartición de tareas de cada compañero y sus apuntes personales. Ahora con ayuda de este bingo mágico crearemos los grupos.

Draco, con todos sus compañeros se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al sentirle invadir la rabia, sabía que nadie querría trabajar con él y no podría pasar la asignatura, él mismo no quería pasar tiempo con nadie, no pensaba ser el esclavo de ninguno de estos idiotas. ¡Maldición! Sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Las bolas con los números empezaron a caer en las 3 cajas colocadas en la mesa de la profesora White, que colocó cada una en las 3 grandes mesas transformadas, mientras nombraba a los componentes. El último que nombró fue a Draco quien era compañero de Granger, un Ravenclaw llamado Johan Wallace hijo de un mago y una squib y Alice Sonen, una Hufflepuff hija de bruja y muggle.

Las caras de los 4 integrantes iban desde el desprecio, el miedo, el ansia hasta la resignación de Draco.

-Yo no quiero ir con un sucio mortífago-dijo Wallace en voz alta avergonzando a Draco.

-Como si yo quisiera ir con un Ravenclaw que no es más que un paleto-dijo con desprecio. Aunque siempre puedes hablar con la Profesora White, seguro que estará encantada por cambiarme por Goyle o Core.-dijo Draco mientras veía a los mencionados, los cuáles dormían y amenazaban a cualquiera que intentara despertarlo o intenta sacarse los mocos y comérselos disimuladamente.

-¡NO!-Dijeron Granger y Sonen al mismo tiempo estremeciéndose de asco.

-Wallace, Draco es el segundo mejor de la clase. Además, si está aquí es porque el Wizengamot lo ha liberado, así que mejor empezamos a repartirnos el trabajo, no quiero que mis notas bajen por esto- dijo Granger.

-Podríamos hacer un trabajo sobre las runas y su importancia en los hechizos de protección y lazos de sangre-comentó Sonen.

-Pero, ese tema no está en ninguna estantería de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, eso seguramente pertenecerá a la sección Prohibida y tendríamos que pedir un permiso- dijo Granger.

-No hay ningún problema- dijo Draco- la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy es la tercera más completa, después del Ministerio y Hogwarts, hay varias estanterías dedicadas a Runas y hechizos de protecciones mágicas y lazos de sangre.-decía mirando con media sonrisa arrogante a Wallace refunfuñar por lo bajo, avergonzado e intrigado.

-¿Podrías traer los libros de la biblioteca Malfoy? Me encantaría echarles un vistazo- comentó Granger con los ojos brillantes de ansiedad antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y retractarse. El timbre marcó el final de la clase.

-Claro, aunque no podré traerlos todos son demasiados y deberé pedirle permiso a McGonagall para traer los libros de mi nuevo hogar.

-Está bien, aquí tienes una serie de temas que nos interesarían bastante para el trabajo- aclaró Wallace.

  
-¿Qué os parece si quedamos el martes que viene en la biblioteca con los libros de Malfoy y los que encontremos en la biblioteca?-dijo Granger.

-Bien-dijeron los cuatro integrantes del grupo. Al tiempo que, Draco y Hermione partían a Herbología y Astronomía, respectivamente.

Al mediodía, en el gran comedor Herms y Nev, hablaban de sus clases, sus trabajos y sus nuevos compañeros de grupo. Ron, no estaba nada contento con que Malfoy tuviera que mezclarse con su novia y uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero no tenía más remedio, a él le había tocado en Herbología con Goyle, al que odiaba a pesar de sus disculpas por lo ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres y en Adivinación con Zabini.

En todas las clases, se fueron haciendo grupos o parejas con todos los componentes de las casas de Hogwarts, así Draco se encontró formando grupo con Longbotton en Herbología, Luna en Aritmancia, Finnigan en Transformaciones, Thomas en encantamientos y mañana faltaban DCAO y Pociones, no quería pensar quién o quieres podrían ser sus compañeros.

  
Cuando terminó el día Draco estaba agotado y se preguntaba si McGonagall, no estaba vengándose por el asunto del armario evanescente en sexto. Cogió sus cosas se encaminó a su dormitorio, mirando que nadie le viera después de salir del despacho de la directora.

Había pedido el permiso para el fin de semana poder visitar a su madre. Escribió una carta informándole a su madre de su próxima visita que le envió con su halcón albino _Lumus_ diciéndole el motivo de esta, se duchó y puso el pijama y la alarma y continuó con su actual libro preferido. “Cómo convertirse en Animago y disfrutar del animal que hay en ti”. Sólo le quedaban 5 capítulos y pronto podría empezar a hacer los ejercicios de meditación y trance para descubrir su animal interior y posteriormente, tomar su forma. Mientras leía el siguiente capítulo se quedó dormido. 

Harry estaba realmente cansado, era agotador aguantar tanto admirador y tanta locura, los únicos que no lo trataban como un héroe o un Dios omnipotente eran sus amigos y Malfoy que ignoraba a todo el mundo. Harry, como el héroe del mundo mágico tenía que seguir yendo al Ministerio de vez en cuando. Como hoy, que se había perdido las dos últimas clases. Mañana tendría que ver a los Slytherin por primera vez después de la guerra, intentarían maldecirlo, y no estaba seguro de sí Malfoy, se lo agradecería o lo maldeciría. Estaba muy silencioso y solitario. Era muy sospechosa su nueva actitud, siempre con un libro que le tapaba los ojos como si quisiera vigilar a alguien sin que lo vieran. Sería mejor que fuera a dormir, mañana seguiría con sus ejercicios para ser Animago, sería una manera de honrar a sus padres y padrino, a los que echaba muchísimo de menos.

-“Genial, simplemente fantástico, alguien podría mandarle ya el Avada, y terminar con su sufrimiento, tenía que ser Potter, ¡Potter, su compañero en Pociones! Merlín, realmente los dioses tenían que odiarlo. Esperemos que siga haciendo las pociones igual de bien que cuando su querido padrino daba DCAO. Como echaba de menos a su padrino, con su sarcasmo y su manera de ridiculizar a Potter y no esté lame-botas de Slughorn, que sólo le faltaba besarle el culo al Niño Dorado. Estoy jodido, muy jodido”-pensaba Draco.

-¿Por qué a mí?- pensaba Harry. Slughorn, debía de haber bebido antes de hacer las parejas. Harry no podía pensar como había reunido tanto rencor este viejo profesor, por engañarlo con el recuerdo de los horrocruxes. Lo había hecho compañero de Malfoy, y en pociones, nada menos. Malfoy era el mejor alumno de la clase superando incluso a Hermione, tenía una manera meticulosa, ordenada y correcta de trabajar, al contrario que él. La humillación sería terrible, ya estaba oyendo sus comentarios sarcásticos y su pose arrogante sobre todo ahora que el magnífico libro del murciélago estaba hecho cenizas. Snape, debía estar muriéndose de risa en el más allá viéndome sufrir de esta manera.

Slughorn, puso en el pizarrón la lista de ingredientes y todas las parejas empezaron la preparación. Los ingredientes estaban instalados en la mesa y sólo debían pesarse, medirlos, cortarlos, aplastarlos o escurrirlos según indicara su libro. Draco cogió su caldero encendió el fuego y se puso a realizar la poción. Draco añadió el agua de manantial y la esencia de ruda, mientas Harry empezó a partir el laurel en finas tiras cuando oyó un bufido a su lado.

-Por el caldero de Dagda, ¿qué narices estás haciendo Potter?-bramó Malfoy. ¿Quieres arruinar MI poción sólo para fastidiarme, verdad? Tienes que vengarte del pequeño mortífago personalmente por eso no me enviaste a Azkaban ¿Es eso?- siseó Draco.

-¡Qué narices hablas Malfoy!- exclamó Harry enojado. -Yo no estoy saboteando NUESTRA poción estoy siguiendo los pasos cuidadosamente. No soy un niñato mimado con ganas de llamar la atención en clase ¿Al principito, no le parecen los trozos de laurel suficientemente finos?- dijo Hary sarcásticamente.

-Potter, eres un idiota- dijo Draco- ¿No sabes leer o se te han rallado las horribles gafas esas que llevas? No ves que aquí dice, que tienes que cortar, la raíz de jengibre y echar entera la hoja de laurel- plantándole el libro en la cara un furioso Draco, al que los ojos le destellaban de rabia.

Harry apartó el libro de su cara enfurecido para enseñarle que el idiota era él, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había saltado una línea y enrojeció de vergüenza. Dioses, el primer paso que hacía y casi echa a perder toda la poción. De hecho, el caldero podía haber explotado si llega a echar el jengibre entero, además de varios calderos más. Encima, había montado un espectáculo en medio de la clase insultando a Malfoy y quedando como un ignorante. Cuando un impaciente y cabreado Draco iba a la despensa para coger otra hoja de laurel y echarla en la poción antes de que se estropeara y tuvieran que empezar de nuevo.

-Si eres incapaz de leer correctamente y cortar un par de cosas de la manera adecuada, será mejor que haga la poción yo solo. Total, no queremos que a nuestro gran héroe le tengan que poner malas notas por culpa del pequeño mortífago malo- dijo Draco sarcásticamente agarrando fuertemente el asa del caldero y pensando que terminaría en Azkaban si se la lanzaba a Potter por humillarlo así.

-Puedo leer, Malfoy, sólo ha sido un error, esta también es mi poción, ayudaré- contestó Harry con los puños apretados.

-Demuéstralo- retó Malfoy, a continuación le dio el jengibre y le ordenó que cortara.  
Durante el resto de la hora, Harry fue siguiendo meticulosamente las instrucciones de la preparación de la poción, mirándolo todo dos veces. No quería cometer ningún error y darle el gusto a Malfoy, aunque fue el Slytherin quien se encargó de las cosas más delicadas del trabajo. Cuando estaban finalizando de hacer la poción tenían que girar tres veces a la izquierda y una a la derecha. De repente, Harry se fijo en que Malfoy había añadido una gotita de romero e iba dándole dos vueltas a cada lado estaba a punto de burlarse de él, y le llegó la voz del Slytherin, adelantándose al comentario del gryffindor diciéndole:

-Potter, llevo haciendo pociones desde los 5 años con mi padrino, tengo un talento natural para ellas, lo único que estoy haciendo es acelerar el proceso de la poción y estabilizarla para que no haya que esperar tanto.

A la media hora, el profesor Slughorn pasó mirando todas las mesas y se quedó maravillado viendo la suya.  Estaba realmente perfecta, por lo que el maestro elogiaba a Harry por su gran trabajo, el cuál podía oír los dientes de Malfoy rechinando. Harry, abochornado, por recibir el mérito después de lo que había pasado con la poción y Malfoy. Al minuto, sonó el aviso que daba por concluida la clase y vio como este salía del aula con la barbilla en alto y ondulando su túnica. Harry suspiró y se dio cuenta del duro año que le esperaba.

Draco salió iracundo del aula, sabía que pasaría esto, lo sabía, no sólo tuvo que estar toda la clase vigilando que Potter no fastidiara de nuevo la poción por dos interminables horas, sino que tuvo que oír los elogios de su propio jefe de casa por SU trabajo, al maldito Potter. Menos mal que ahora tenía hora libre para relajarse y tomarse el desayuno, se había tenido que saltar cuando esos imbéciles intentaron atacarlos y tuvo que librarse de ellos. Y después, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO). Seguramente, con su suerte seguro que le tocaba la comadreja como pareja-dijo gimiendo. Iba cerca del comedor, cuando pensó en que ya había tenido bastante "unión de casa" y llamó a un elfo para pedirle un poco de comida.

Los cuales por alguna razón, lo miraban con mala cara por llevar la Marca Tenebrosa. Hasta un elfo le juzgaba, Merlín que bajo habían caído los Malfoy. En la clase de DCAO, un aburrido Harry Potter intentaba trabajar con su compañero Bruce de Ravenclaw, el cuál, lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito enamorado. Este, no podía mandarle ni un simple Petrificus, lo que hacía gemir de disgusto internamente a Harry, tenía que fastidiarle su clase favorita maldita sea. En una esquina, podía ver a la compañera de Malfoy una hufflepuff, que temblaba de miedo. Donde un fastidiado Malfoy trataba de hacer entender a su compañera de sangre muggle, que no iba a maldecirla hasta la muerte.

Estoy jodido-pensaban Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo, después de dos horas inútiles de DCAO, con sus compañeros. Al finalizar la clase, ambos se acercaron a hablar con el profesor Delorian, que era un joven ex auror que había sufrido una lesión que le impedía seguir siendo un Auror en el campo, para poder cambiarlos de compañeros.

-Sr Malfoy, va a tener compañero nuevo, el Sr Potter.- Malfoy miró horrorizado a Potter y deseó no haberse levantado esa mañana. Harry oyó el susurro del Profesor Delorian, diciendo que era del único que se fiaba que el mortífago no pudiera maldecir a traición. Harry, estaba deseando llegar a su habitación para darse golpes con la mesa por haberse quedado más tiempo y ser un bocazas.

Menos mal que ahora tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y podría despejarse con su escoba. O eso creía, pues al ser capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, debería elegir al nuevo cazador y golpeador. Esperaba que la tarde no se le hiciera demasiado larga. Había quedado con Ginny para estudiar, pero no tenía ganas de nada, excepto de volar y escaparse un rato de todo y de todos.

Todo era culpa de Potter, tenía que llevarse siempre el mérito de todo y todos, su puto trabajo incluido. Todos lo cuidaban por ser el Niño que venció, vale que había matado a Voldemort, gracias a Morgana y Merlín, y no es que no les esté agradecido por eso, aunque, no se lo dijera. Pero, Draco tenía que llevarse el poco crédito que podía conseguir con su trabajo, después de todo, dudaba que alguien lo dejara estudiar en Inglaterra. Por el amor de los dioses, sólo quería conseguir las mejores notas, que nadie más lo despreciara por ser un ex mortífago y le permitieran redimirse. Estaba tan cansado, hoy dejaría el libro y tocaría un poco de música, hacía tiempo que no componía y necesitaba poder purgar la rabia e impotencia. Mañana tendría clases de Herbología y Aritmancia, gracias a los dioses no tendría que compartir grupo con Potter.

 Le ponía de los nervios la forma de vigilarlo que tenía Potter, como si fuera a volver a meter mortífagos en la escuela o matar a alguien. Se sentía tan avergonzado de sus actos, de sus elecciones y esta situación sólo lo acentuaba. Draco, se sentía viejo, con un suspiro, se puso a afinar las cuerdas de su precioso secreto. Cada vez, que Draco cogía su guitarra eléctrica sonreía al imaginar la cara de horror que pondrían sus padres al verla. Draco siempre tuvo mucho talento para la música, de pequeño le enseñaron a tocar muchos instrumentos, típicos de la alta élite de los sangre puras, como el violín, el arpa o el piano.

Su talento siempre había sido el orgullo de sus padres y daba muchos recitales o tocaba para ellos mientras degustaban un buen vino o un té con pastas. Hasta los 13 cuando Draco en una visita a la casa de Zabinni, conoció el rock, gracias al millonario y excéntrico amante/marido de turno de la madre de Blaise. El susodicho, amaba ese tipo de música apasionada y ruidosa. Jamás olvidaría lo rápido que se movían los dedos de aquel guitarrista en pleno concierto o la cantidad de gente que lo adoraba como si fuera un jodido Dios. Dos semanas después, con todos los ahorros de Navidad y su anterior cumpleaños. Draco pidió a Goyle que consiguiera los cabellos de alguien y quitándole a Severus una poción multijugos fue a una tienda. Así Draco consiguió una guitarra eléctrica como la que había visto en ese concierto, además de partituras.

A base de buen oído y un _Pensadero_ donde reproducía las canciones que esa tarde había descubierto, así fue como aprendió a tocarla. Era realmente preciosa, de color negro con motivos plateados que formaban un dragón y su sonido era espectacular. También estudió un hechizo para ampliar el sonido debido a que necesitaba poder esconderla de ser necesario. Draco pasó tardes y tardes, escondido en una cabaña cercana a Malfoy Manor, con un conjuro _Silencio_ y _desilusionador,_ aprendiendo, tocando y componiendo. A su padre siempre le decía que había estado por ahí con alguna chica. Lo que no era mentira, ya que, _Night_ , que era como la llamaba tenía curvas preciosas, hasta que el Sr Oscuro interrumpió en su hogar. Cambiándolo todo y le hizo esconderla en un bolsillo oculto de su capa favorita. Ese día, cuando siendo sólo un crío tomó la ardiente marca en su brazo que regiría su camino por la vida. Al paso del tiempo, Draco se dio cuenta que no sólo había marcado su destino, sino que había vendido una parte de su alma a ser que no tenía la suya intacta.

Harry, no podía creer lo que había pasado en el campo de quidditch. Realmente, casi no podía oír sus pensamientos por la algarabía que habían formado, todas las gradas estaban llenas de alumnos y alumnas, habían hecho pancartas con corazoncitos y besos con su cara, si hasta dos brujas de segundo se habían tirado de los pelos discutiendo de con quien se casaría con él. Recordándole que debía hablar con Ginny sobre su relación perdida aunque no se sentía con fuerza. Los hermanos Weasley odiaban a Malfoy y empezaron con sus bromas de siempre, intentando superar a su manera la pérdida de Fred, por eso Percy estaba ayudando a su hermano a reconstruir la tienda.

Ginny, era muy buena con la imitación, su preferido junto a la de Ron, era la de Malfoy. Harry no sabía porque pero esas historias cada vez le hacían menos gracia, cuando antes le encantaban. Al final de la guerra, Harry, aun tenía pesadillas del Sectumsempra y los gritos de Malfoy agarrado a su cintura en la escoba, los moratones le duraron una semana, imaginaba que no podía alcanzarlo a tiempo y este moría. Estaba claro, que debía ir a descansar, ya que, no parecía dejar de pensar en Malfoy, incluso se alegraba de haber discutido con él en Pociones. Él, era el único que no le trataba como si fuera todopoderoso. Este fin de semana, le pediría permiso a Andrómeda y McGonagall para poder visitar a Teddy. Ese niño siempre conseguía sacarle una carcajada, así Andrómeda podría descansar un momento de su cuidado.

El resto de la semana, pasó muy rápido, pronto, el Niño de Oro y el destronado príncipe de Slytherin se encontraron de camino a la dirección. Iban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que se chocaron, por lo que Draco casi cae al suelo antes de ser alcanzado por dos brazos y empezar una disculpa, pero...

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Draco tenía su varita apuntándole al cuello, y una rastra de insultos como cabrón entre otros, empezaron a salir, mientras intentaba apartarse su cabello rubio platinado de los ojos. Cuando verde esmeralda conectó con gris humo, manos morenas ásperas y grandes agarraban brazos pálidos y musculados. Sus alientos se quedaron atascados en la garganta y sus corazones se pararon para latir al ritmo de un tambor de guerra. El primero en parpadear fue Draco, que alzó una ceja y espetó, que él no era ninguna damisela en apuros y que podía soltarle y dejar de ser el héroe.

Harry, lo soltó como si quemara y los dos se recompusieron sonrojados. Los dos magos avanzaron en silencio hacia el despacho de la directora McGonagall cogieron la Red Floo y desaparecieron. Cuando Harry llegó a casa de casa de Andrómeda, todavía estaba en shock por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, se encontró allí con Molly, después de la muerte de Tonks y Fred se habían hecho muy amigas y todas las tardes se quedaban a tomar el té, las dos estaban la mayoría del tiempo solas y echaban de menos a sus hijos. Molly le había hecho una preciosa mantita de color azulón con el nombre de Teddy en dorado, la cuál utilizaba en este momento un dormido bebé, en su cunita y que hacía juego con su mechón que lo identificaba como metamorfo.

Molly había traído un montón de juguetes mágicos que habían pertenecido a los chicos además de unas cuantas ropitas. Mientras estas conversaban y tomaban café junto a un Harry que les contaba cómo estaban todos en Hogwarts y le mandaba recuerdos de Minerva, despertó un pequeño Teddy. Molly acunó a Teddy y se lo pasó a un aterrorizado pero encantado Harry para que le diera el biberón mientras ella seguía tejiendo un jersey para Andrómeda, la cual la miraba con ojos de halcón. Harry, le sacó los gases, lo cambió, jugó y lo acunó hasta que el pequeño bebé se quedó dormido en sus brazos con un encandilado Harry, que no paraba de acariciar su pelo.

Draco estaba en la obra, al principio, Narcissa había estado horrorizada por la pérdida de su casa, pensando en su marido. Después de ver los planos y las ideas de su hijo sobre la distribución materiales y espacio en los jardines. Draco había elegido un prístino mármol plateado para las columnas de las nuevas escalera laterales que saldrían a los lados de la mansión formando un arco y juntándose con la principal que se dirigía al hall. También de mármol y que haría que la mansión se elevara sobre el terreno.  
Las paredes de la mansión serían de azulejos en color blanco y crema. Los laterales formados por dos torreones a los lados con techos picudos de pizarra negra. La mansión, se iluminaría gracias a numerosas ventanas encantadas para mostrar el exterior, pero que impedirían a alguien que no fuera de la familia ver el interior de esta.

La decoración había quedado en manos de Narcissa, excepto por la habitación de Draco que decoraría él mismo. Draco dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre se colocó sus jeans y su sudadera, después de haberse roto un par de túnicas y que, Jack le prestara un conjunto de esas ropas. Salió apareciéndose en la obra donde hablo con el Jefe de albañiles, Jack.  
Jack; era un curtido albañil americano que no conocía la historia de la familia Malfoy. Este había protestado por tener que aguantar los caprichos de un niño consentido, pero del que terminó hacerse amigo. Después de que el niño mimado había salvado su viejo culo-como decía Draco con ironía.

Al salvarlo del primer derrumbe con un potente _Depulso_ , y corriendo el riesgo de ser derribado por los escombros, cuando llevaban un mes trabajando juntos. Después de eso, Jack consultaba, repasaba y defendía a Draco de los nuevos cuando pensaba que este no podía verlos. Jack era un hombre maduro y fuerte, hijo de madre bruja y padre muggle, con un rostro duro y una piel morena curtida de tantos años de trabajo duro al sol. Siempre bromeaba con Draco, se reía y le decía, que tenía la piel más blanca que la de una doncella virgen y anémica. Y las manos tan suaves que serían la envidia de su mujer. Loretta, una morena con cara seria pero bonachona que siempre tenía un dulce para Draco después de ese día.

Draco se duchó y cenó con su madre, le hablo sobre los avances en la obra cuando al fin se fue a la cama. No pudo dejar de soñar con alas de cuervo del más puro negro y dos esmeraldas que brillaban como estrellas, y que le calentaban el alma. Al día siguiente, Draco fue a una tienda muggle llamada Levi´s donde se compró un par nuevo de vaqueros desgastados que tanto le gustaban y unas sudaderas con un gran dragón chino, graffitis e incluso alguna de grupos de rock que se llevaban. Pero es que por una vez quería dejar de ser el perfecto Malfoy y ser Draco, además el rock siempre había sido su placer culpable.

Draco, también había comprado unos precioso pantalones ajustados de cuero negro con rotos en los sitios estratégicos que casi hicieron correrse al dependiente y que terminaron con el teléfono de este en la factura de la compra de Draco, se los había probado en un impulso y al verse absolutamente follable decidió llevárselos a pesar de saber que no tendría muchas oportunidades para lucirlos. 

Aunque, Draco sólo se ponía esta ropa para sus escapadas al mundo muggle para que nadie pudiera seguirlo cuando iba a comprarle flores a su madre y para ir a casa de Jack a cenar con su mujer Loretta, que eran todos los sábados después de la obra. Después de un día de extenuante de trabajo en la mansión, partió con Jack a su casa. Él cual, casi muere de risa al ver a su querido niñito mimado vestido así. Jack le hizo que prometiera acompañarlo a un famoso pub muggle donde muchos grupos hacían versiones de los clásicos de Rock, mientras comparaban gustos y bebían cerveza y alcohol muggle y risas. Le comentó que él tocaba la batería en uno de esos grupos y que estaba hartándose del idiota del cantante y que debería ir a verlo tocar.

En otro lado, un sonriente Harry, soñaba que acariciaba campos de trigo suave y de un amarillo pálido bajo un cielo gris que le producía una extraña paz. Hasta que el llanto de un pequeño bebé le despertó a las 9 de la mañana, lo que le hizo levantarse desayunar y junto a Teddy y Andrómeda, partir a un almuerzo a la Madriguera, donde ya se encontraban los chicos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico  
> Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner...etc. Sino crear mi propia versión de la historia y darle vida a mis propios personajes. 
> 
> Autora: Morrigan Black  
> EDITADO

_** GRANUM FIDES EST LUMEN LIBERTATIS ** _

_Un grano de lealtad, hay un atisbo de libertad_

 

_Un acto de justicia permite_

_cerrar el capítulo; un acto_

_de venganza escribe un_

_capítulo nuevo._

_Marilyn vos Savant_

 

 

Hermione se sentía inquieta, ella no era una persona supersticiosa, se dejaba guiar por la razón y en el intelecto. Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar que algo se le escapaba. Por eso, cuando vio a Malfoy entrar en clase de Aritmancia, con sus programaciones para las clases de Pociones con sus alumnos de primero, casi sufre un desmayo. Hermione Jane Granger, por primera vez en su vida había olvidado algo, y lo peor es que era realmente, muy importante. Mañana, ella empezaría a impartir, la mitad de Runas y no tenía preparado la primera clase, es decir, sólo se había podido leer 5 libros. Ni siquiera había acabado “Guía del maestro hechicero para enseñar el lenguaje sagrado a sus aprendices” que McGonagall le había dado.

Así que, en cuanto terminaron las clases, se encerró en la biblioteca y se puso a estudiar como si los EXTASIS fueran al día siguiente. Por supuesto, arrastrando a Ron con ella que como siempre se había olvidado por completo y tenía que hacer toda su programación, o eso le había dicho el pelirrojo, aunque lo más seguro es que la hubiera dejado para última hora como siempre.

Las primera clase de los jóvenes ayudantes de los maestros, serían Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues a pesar de la guerra, la fama de Harry hizo que muchos padres solicitaran que sus hijos e hijas estudiaran en Hogwarts. Harry y Draco, aunque eran buenos estudiantes en las asignaturas de toda su promoción, sobre todo el rubio. En esas asignaturas, eran unos verdaderos prodigios, instintivos, naturales y muy eficaces. Aun así, no podían evitar estar nerviosos. A las 4:30 p.m, los dos esperaban en la sala de profesores oyendo los últimos consejos de sus profesores, lo que era muy incómodo. Draco, ahora comprendía lo que había que tenido que pasar Severus siendo el más joven, e intentaba no reírse imaginándolo. Mientras, los maestros seguían hablando, sobre que podían y no podían hacer, la política de casas y las reglas de puntos, y revisaban los contenidos de las dos clases.

Harry, al lado de Draco, recordaba todas las clases con el ED, los primeros Patronus, Impedimenta, Protego y moco-murciélagos de Ginny, estos últimos le dieron un escalofrío. Puesto que, fue ese conjuro el que le valió el ingreso en el Club de Slughorn, intentaba recordar los consejos de Hermione, las horas con ella en la biblioteca, y por supuesto, las clases con el profesor Lupin.

Draco, aun podía recordar cuando su padrino le compró su primer caldero de verdad con los 8 años, para que pudiera ser su ayudante haciendo su primera poción, sin que fuera simplemente mezclar colores. Draco como el perfeccionista que era, siguió cuidadosamente los detalles hasta conseguir la poción perfecta. Siempre recordaba con una sonrisa, el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de su padre y la sonrisa de satisfacción que Sev, intentó ocultar mirando para otro lado. En honor a su padrino y el mejor maestro de pociones que había tenido en toda su historia Hogwarts. Se puso una capa negra sobre su túnica, esperaba no manchar, su memoria, siendo torpe o un completo desastre.

El grupo de Malfoy, estaba formado por los miembros de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Draco amaba su jodida suerte, le había tocado los rivales, mientras Potter tenía a los inocentes Hufflepuff y los tranquilos y centrados Ravenclaw. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, se abrió la puerta y con entrada dramática que hubiera hecho que su padrino se inflara de orgullo, con su negra capa ondulante. Todos guardaron silencio, excepto dos que estaban en última fila hablando en susurros sobre mortífagos dando clase. Cuando el profesor Malfoy, se volvió alzó una ceja acordándose de su primera clase de pociones con Potter, le preguntó:

-Sr McMillan, ¿Sabe usted para qué sirve la bardana en las pociones?

-No, Señor.

-¿Y la diferencia entre lavanda y espliego?

-No, Señor.

-Bueno, Sr McMillan, ya sabemos porque es usted de Gryffindor y no de Ravenclaw- mientras escuchaba las risas de los Slytherin, sobre todo de un arrogante chico rubio de ojos azules.- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su ignorancia.-dijo con gran satisfacción.

-Sr Pratt, ¿Podría usted responder a las preguntas de su compañero, ya que, le parece tan divertida su ignorancia?-continuó el rubio.

-Profesor, la bardana es un reconstituyente se utiliza para cólicos y también para la poción crece pelo y crece-huesos ya que, favorece el crecimiento. El espliego y la lavanda son la misma planta y son conocidas por sus características calmantes y relajantes, óptimas para realizar Poción para Dormir sin Sueños.

-Excelente, Sr Pratt, 15 puntos para Slytherin- Malfoy vio enrojecer a McMillan al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Pratt. Parecía que su historia con Potter se repetía, pensó este intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-Ahora pónganse en parejas y vamos a realizar la Poción calmante. Debido a las nuevas reglas, las parejas serán sorteadas por medio de los pergaminos hechizados. A la mejor pareja, le premiaré con 10 líneas menos de trabajo y 10 puntos más, y a los que hagan explotar el caldero con 20 líneas más y 10 puntos menos.-respondió con su mejor mirada helada.

Malfoy, vio enfurecerse a McMillan cuando le tocó de compañero Pratt y arder sus ojos de odio, cuando éste lo tachó de cobarde porque quisiera que se pusiera en la parte Gryffindor. Astuta serpiente, pensaba Malfoy, sonriendo por dentro. Sobre todo, cuando el primero cedió con el burdo truco. Todos los alumnos trabajaban en silencio, menos una pareja, al tiempo que, Draco pasaba por la mesa revisando las pociones.

-McMillan, sé útil y córtate un dedo, ya que, no sabes cortar unas pocas bayas.- (risitas ahogadas de los Slytherin)

-Pratt por el amor de Godric, ahógate en el caldero y así todos seremos más felices- siseó McMillan (risitas de los Gryffindor)

-Estúpido gatito nos joderá la poción, y tendremos que copiar y nos quitaran puntos- gruño Pratt.

-Mira pequeña víbora, si tú no te metes conmigo en pociones, yo tampoco e intentaremos que nos salga bien. ¿Trato hecho?- Le dijo tendiéndole la mano McMillan.

-Trato.-dijo a regañadientes el sly.

Increíblemente, nadie explotó un caldero, y fueron finalmente ellos dos los que ganaron, consiguiendo la mejor poción de toda la clase. Sonriéndose mutuamente por su logro, antes de darse cuenta, de que eran rivales, para volver a fruncirse el ceño, cosa que dejó intrigado a Draco. Hasta que oyó como Pratt se concedía todo el mérito. Entonces, si que le costó no reírse.

En la sala de al lado, simultáneamente, se estaba dando una clase muy distinta. El profesor, Harry, intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo y no tartamudear. Con voz firme, les enseñaba a los pequeños Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff , las posiciones de ataque y defensa en un duelo y a ejecutar un Expelliarmus. Lo que fue una clase muy tranquila y amena. Al finalizar, sólo dos Ravenclaw habían conseguido quitar y coger las varitas de sus compañeros. Lo que les valió 10 puntos para su casa y les hizo escribir un pergamino sobre desarme de 10 líneas.

Al día siguiente, les tocó a Ron, Hermione y Neville, el primero les explicó a los alumnos sobre los globins y sus distintas características. Neville, les mostró la ruda y sus diferentes usos y recolección. Hermione tuvo su primera clase de Runas donde les explicó el abecedario, el nombre y símbolo de cada runa vikinga y les mandó una redacción sobre el origen del abecedario rúnico de 25 líneas.

Draco, esta vez como alumno, tuvo su primera clase de Estudios Muggles. Hermione les explicó lo que era el cine, sus orígenes y géneros y les dio unas cámaras con las que tendrían que hacer un pequeño corto. Draco odiaba a Granger, con toda su alma cuando terminó la clase, sobre que podría hacer el absurdo corto.

La rutina continuaba con clases, entrenamientos de Quidditch o realizar pociones para la enfermería. Draco, por su parte, intentaba sortear a los compañeros que intentaban agredirlo, por las noches componía. Asimismo, hacía sus ejercicios de Animago, para la trasformación que llevaría a cabo el 1 de Noviembre coincidiendo con el baile de Halloween o Samhain. Harry,  después del primer partido Gryffindor-Ravenclaw con la victoria de los primeros, dejando el marcador 180-20, a favor de los leones. Donde la Sala de Gryffindor se llenó de confeti dorado y rugidos del león de peluche que Luna había hechizado. Fue una fiesta que se prolongó toda la noche, en un rincón dos parejas se besaban acarameladamente, sin estar una de ellas, cómoda con los besos.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin se hablaba sobre su antiguo Príncipe y se debatía sobre quien sería su digno sucesor.

-Por favor, ¿de verdad pensáis que podéis sustituirlo?- bufaba Pansy con esa vocecilla irritantemente aguda que usaba para fastidiar a sus compañeros.- Puede que ya no sea tan rico, su padre esté en Azkaban, su mansión derruida y él esté durmiendo fuera de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Todo eso es cierto, pero siempre será nuestro líder, el que siempre se enfrentó a Potter y a los demás que intentaban ridiculizar a los Slytherin, el que apareció en la batalla final dentro del castillo, el mejor en pociones y el segundo mejor en la notas que la sabelotodo de Granger, el fue nuestro mejor buscador, nuestro compañero y líder.

-Además, es un manipulador nato. Recordáis la vez esa que nos convenció para ser miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Deberíais haber visto la cara que puso Potter y Weasley cuando Filch entro con Umbridge a su sala de entrenamientos- dijo Blaise entre risotadas de todo el grupo.      -Aunque para ser sincero me alegré cuando esa cara sapo por fin se fue del colegio gracias a Potter y Granger, no sé cómo pudo sobrevivir a los centauros.

-¿Os acordáis de aquella vez que con un gruñido gutural escupiendo “Potter” hizo escapar a todos los que estaban en la Sala Común? Recuerdo la cara de Millicent muerta de miedo- les recordó Pansy entre lágrimas de risa.

-Eso es cierto, pero, nadie lo respeta. Los niños de primero se ríen de él, lo llaman mortífago y lo insultan. Sin embargo, él no se defiende, no podemos dejar que nos guíe, es un medio ex-mortífago cobarde, si nos juntamos con él nos convertiremos en parias. Además necesitamos un nuevo capitán y buscador, ya que, nadie respeta a Draco para que tome su lugar. -dijo Nott.

-Cierto- dijeron todos- Deberíamos ir a dormir no solucionaremos nada esta noche.-

En la Casa de los Gritos un joven corregía los ensayos de pociones y preparaba las próximas clases durante el próximo mes, al mismo tiempo que terminaba sus propios proyectos y decidía sobre qué tema podría hacer el proyecto de la jodida Granger, sobre algo muggle, maldita política del ministerio y malditos muggles.

Al día siguiente, después de la clase un grupo de Slytherin quitó la varita a Draco, mientras este pataleaba en los brazos de alguien y cerró la puerta.

-Muy bien, ya estáis contentos de verme indefenso empezar a pegarme- dijo con la barbilla alta, el rubio.

-Draco, somos tus amigos de la infancia, no puedes seguir sólo aguantando los insultos y vejaciones de unos niñatos. Eres Draco Lucius Malfoy. ¡Por amor a Merlín, has ido ya tres veces a la enfermería!. Tú eres nuestro príncipe siempre nos has guiado y nos has protegido, déjanos que te cuidemos nosotros ahora-dijo Pansy.

-Además, sin ti la casa Slytherin pierde mucho glamour, sólo quedo yo como casanova y las tías me están agobiando y algunos magos también-dijo Blaise risueño.

Draco sintió calidez en su pecho y una gran ternura, la gente pensaba que los Slytherin tenían la sangre fría como las serpientes que eran, pero se equivocaban. Ellos eran leales a los suyos, fuertes, astutos e intrigantes. Draco empezó a recordar las veces que consoló a una llorosa Pansy que le habían prohibido salir por no ser lo suficientemente femenina y delicada. Puesto que, no se había interesado lo suficiente por un comentario de un posible futuro marido, como si ella sólo fuera un trofeo de caza, rompiéndole las hadas que tanto quería, regalo de su mejor amigo. Un Blaise avergonzado del comportamiento de su madre que era una auténtica viuda negra, fría y rallando en lo criminal, que sólo pensaba en su exterior y en aumentar su fortuna y que absorbía la vida de sus maridos.

También, fue Draco quien le presentó a Pansy que lo trataba con un cariño maternal a todos sobre todo a  Blaise y él. Ella que era una auténtica arpía cuando alguien se metía con ellos. A un Goyle, que lloraba mientras pegaba a unos niños que lo trataban de troll feo y tonto o a un Crabble asustado de un padre cruel. Él nunca se mostraba débil en público pero cuando las puertas se cerraban era ellos los que veían al verdadero Draco. Pero nunca recuperaría a Goyle y lo sabía, Crabbe había sido su mejor amigo, incluso su amante. Ellos dos eran su verdadera familia. Así que se colocó la máscara de frialdad marca Malfoy.

-¿Que os hace pensar que quiero aceptar vuestra compañía? No necesito, ni quiero esbirros, una niñata que me riña por todo y un tío que se acuesta con todos, igual que su madre. Ahora si me disculpáis, me voy.- Al salir, se apoyó en la puerta, cerró los ojos y pidió que no le odiaran por intentar salvarlos. Ya había fracasado salvando a sus padres tomando decisiones equivocadas no lo volvería a repetir.

-Te dije que haría eso. Es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda, Pansy. Cabrón, siempre dando donde más duele-dijo Blaise, mirando la cara de dolor de Pansy, se sentía derrotado y con ganas de pegarle en la cara.

-Blaise, eres idiota. No ves que intenta protegernos, ¿acaso no has notado esa chispa de dolor en sus ojos al decirnos esas cosas? Ha perdido a su padre, su madre está encerrada y su nombre por los suelos. Él sabe lo que pasará si nuestros padres nos encuentran hablando con él. Nos castigarán, los demás nos tratarán de parias y nuestros futuros contactos nos dejarán de lado al ser amigos de mortífagos. No podemos dejar que vuelvan a atacarlo.-dijo Pansy furiosa y frustrada, al borde del llanto.

Esa noche, Pansy se coló en la oficina de la Directora y consiguió el horario de clases de Malfoy. Viendo con exasperación la cantidad de créditos que había escogido el rubio. ¿Cómo iban a hacer para poder protegerlo en todo momento? Sin olvidarnos de las clases de apoyo a los de primero, ya que, habían muchos y los profesores terminan de arreglar el castillo con todas las protecciones pertinentes.

Durante toda una semana la pareja de morenos, se encargó de cuidar entre las sombras de su antiguo príncipe, impidiendo que se encontrara sólo con grandes grupos de Gryffindor. Aunque siempre dejaban que él se defendiera de los pequeños altercados.

Hasta que Blaise, sufrió una de las bromas de unos chicos de Hufflepuff y no pudo aparecerse en el desayuno amenazando a los moscones que solían agolparse a la entrada esperando atacar. Todos se encontraban cerca del pasillo de camino al Gran Salón. Un grupo formado por varios magos y brujas de quinto y sexto que tenían familia que había sufrido daños por los mortífagos, esperaban a cierto rubio de ojos tormenta.

Cuando Draco apareció, todos al mismo tiempo lo empezaron a atacar con varios hechizos y a pesar de los grandes escudos defensivos algunos no pudo pararlos, haciéndole rasgar la túnica y creándole moratones en los brazos y rostro. Varios Slytherin miraban iracundos como su antiguo líder era herido, mientras el trío más famoso del mundo mágico se debatía entre la satisfacción, el desencanto y la rabia.

-Ya no eres tan valiente tú solo, mortífago asqueroso. Pensabas que ibas a estar tranquilo aquí asesino de mierda. Ya no te ríes con tu querido papi que vivía como un rey siendo el mimado de Ya-Sabes-Quien- dijo un chico que parecía el líder. 

De repente, para estupefacción de todos, un golpeado y sangrante Draco comenzó a reírse desde el suelo, una risa vacía de toda calidez, casi histérica, ronca llena de dolor. Se levantó del suelo se irguió en todo su 1,86m de altura, se limpió la comisura de sus labios, aparto su platinado cabello de sus ojos con elegancia e indiferencia, miró tan frio con sus ojos grises, convertidos en hielo y acero puro, levantó una ceja y torció la boca en esa mueca tan irónica suya. Se acercó al líder, le miró directamente a sus ojos y dijo:

-¿Crees que era divertido? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Vivir con un hombre lobo que no esperaba a la luna para volverse sangriento y morder y desgarrar a sus víctimas o a cualquiera lo bastante imbécil como para cabrearlo? ¿Vivir con tu loca tía que se moría de ganas por que se la follara Voldemort? ¿O que tenía un jodido orgasmo cada vez que Voldemort torturaba a alguien y luego lo mataba? ¿Sabes lo que era tener que proteger a tu madre de las miradas lujuriosas de Dolohov cuando mi padre terminó encerrado en Azkaban y de las ganas que tenía Greyback de convertirte en su perra? ¿Lo que era saber que un mínimo fallo acabaría con toda tu familia, que tu padre fuera un paria en su propia casa reducido a ser un simple squib después de que Voldemort le quitara su varita?-dijo gritando.

-Cállate- dijeron algunos asustados, temblando. Más Draco continuó con su macabro relato.- Aprender en un mes Oclumancia para poder salvar a tu familia de tu propia debilidad, sufrir Crucios cada vez que él se cabreaba o si fallabas alguna misión. Mandarle a matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos a un crío de 16 años y dejar entrar a mortífagos a su fortaleza. Obligado a tener que torturas a personas inocentes para que no te mataran a tí o a los tuyos -aunque sus gritos desgarraban tu alma y tus oídos-pensó Draco, aunque no lo dijo. -Sabiendo lo que se sufre porque ese también era tu castigo, de su mano, de la de tu psicópata tía o la del animal de Greyback. Tener que ver como torturaba mataba y luego mandaba a su serpiente a comer sus cadáveres en la mesa donde desde que habías tenido edad suficiente para alcanzarla habías aprendido a usar los cubiertos y compartido con tu familia y amigos, viéndola manchada de dolor y sangre o como...-escupía Draco con la mirada perdida reviviendo el dolor.

 

-¡BASTA!¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Potter con ojos llenos de pena, rabia y dolor, a su lado un pálido Weasley y una llorosa Granger, mientras lo zarandeaba para que parase su relato. Para comprobar cómo la mitad del Gran Comedor lloraba y/o vomitaba.

-Potter- escupió Draco- ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a poner tus manos en mí otra vez! No queremos que el mortífago te ensucie con sus manos llenas de sangre- contestó Draco mientras daba media vuelta Y salía del Gran Comedor. El rubio, con mucho trabajo, pero sin perder la elegancia. Llegó cojeando, tambaleándose a su habitación donde tomó un par de pociones hechas por el mismo, pues no se fiaba de nadie y llorando desgarradoramente se quedó dormido, hasta el día siguiente. La pareja de Slytherin, Pansy y Blaise, en el despacho le explicaban a la directora lo que había ocurrido y quienes habían sido.

-No puedo creerlo. Malfoy está enfermo- gritaban los dos Weasley, en la Sala de Gryffindor. 

-¿Habéis visto con que morbosidad contaba los hechos más bajos de Vol...Voldemort? Que tenían a su familia amenazada. Si claro, y su padre en la 1° guerra mágica estaba bajo una Imperius y no era la mano derecha de Voldemort- resoplaba Ron. 

-Ron, él no hablaba con morbo, ¿Recuerdas como se abrazaban los tres cuando todo acabó en la Batalla Final? Además, Malfoy no nos entregó a su familia en la Mansión. A pesar de su padre, lo que permitió que nosotros escapáramos de las garras de los mortífagos,  su madre engañó a Voldemort diciendo que Harry estaba muerto y dejando que se enfrentara sólo a él, cumpliendo por fin la profecía. Además, no tuvieron ninguna participación en la última batalla -dijo Hermione

-Pero dejó que te torturaran, Mione. Él pudo haberlos parado y se quedó quieto mientras gritabas-reclamó Ron

-Ron, yo lo vi en la torre de Astronomía esa noche, Malfoy estaba muerto de miedo. No podía matar a Dumbledore.- dijo Harry

-Eso es porque es un cobarde, Harry. No quería matar porque sabía que lo matarían a él, ya que, sólo es un niño de papá sin ningún tipo de talento, que tuvo que colar mortífagos para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio- dijo Ginny

-No, eso no fue cobardía, quitar una vida si es cobarde aunque sea para salvar a su familia, me reconoció en la mansión vi miedo en sus ojos y tampoco no dejó que Crabbe me matara en la Sala de los Menesteres- dijo Harry.

-Que no matara a Dumbledore no quiere decir que sea una pobre víctima de la guerra. Él torturó muggles. Harry, tú mismo lo dijiste, no es una buena persona simplemente por haber sufrido como lo hicimos todos por lo menos él no ha tenido que ver a su hermano desfigurado por un psicópata, ni ver mutilado a un gemelo y muerto a otro, ver como tu madre llora todos los días su ausencia y tu hermano es un inferí- respondió Ginny grana de la rabia.

-No he dicho que sea bueno, sigue siendo el mismo Malfoy de siempre, pero no es un asesino, y yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi persona, ¿vosotros os hubierais enfrentado a Percy? ¿Lo hubieses herido o incluso matado, tus padres lo hubieran desheredado, lo hubieran repudiado? ¿Solos en el mundo sin familia, ni amigos?-dijo Harry antes de partir a su habitación.

 

El héroe, se sentía asqueado, aburrido y harto de tantos prejuicios de tantas peleas y de tantos problemas, él había muerto y vuelto, luchado y perdido a su familia, para esto. Ron podría decir que se lo merecía. pero él sabía, sabía demasiado, lo que el rubio había sufrido, había visto los recuerdos junto con McGonagall, los de Narcissa, las heridas curadas por Severus, los llantos y vómitos cada vez que torturaba obligado, las amenazas de Greyback y las clases con Bellatrix donde cada fallo significaba un Crucio... Harry, salió a volar esa noche, dejándose llevar por la velocidad, el viento, la adrenalina. A pesar de ello, no pudo dormir bien, pues pasó toda la noche imaginando una y otra vez el cuerpo sangrante de Malfoy después del Sectumsempra, la noche de la Torre de Astronomía y sus lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación. Aunque, lo que más hacía doler su corazón y no sabía porque eran esos profundos ojos gris plata que lo miraron con crudo dolor, derrota y soledad, antes de que se convirtieran en ira y orgullo herido.

Al día siguiente, tuvo lugar una reunión en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall donde se discutía sobre el futuro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

-Directora, no tenemos buscador ayer hicimos las pruebas y fueron un desastre, no había nadie medianamente bueno y para colmo Malfoy que era el único que podría habernos salvado del ridículo no se presentó porque un grupo de cobardes decidió utilizarlo como chivo espiatorio de su ira por tantas muertes. Encima, seguramente se le haya prohibido jugar el quidditch así no podemos seguir, no tenemos casi alumnos de a partir de quinto, no podemos jugar así, yo soy un cazador, el estratega es Draco él siempre nos ha guiado.

-Sr Warrington, al señor Malfoy no se le ha prohibido en ningún momento jugar al Quidditch, hablaré con éste, sobre este asunto. Busque usted al Sr Malfoy y mándelo inmediatamente a mi oficina.

Draco se encontraba en un rincón de la biblioteca, con una manzana verde que había conseguido, gracias a Kreacher que se encontraba trabajando en Hogwarts y seguía adorándolo, gracias a la diosa por los pequeños favores. Entre bocados de la ácida y jugosa fruta, Warrington, le mandó al despacho de la Directora. Draco iba caminando por los pasillos, como un condenado que se acerca a la horca, debería haber controlado su temperamento. Sabía que no debería haberles hablado sobre la guerra, las torturas y los mortífagos, y mucho menos haber despreciado y contaminado a su precioso héroe. Pero cuando lo miró con esos asustados y grandes ojos, tan verdes como los prados irlandeses llenos de hierba húmeda, sus grandes, callosas y calientes manos lo ciñeron como un hierro, se sintió expuesto y marcado,  tuvo que soltarse e irse antes de hacer el ridículo derramando amargas lágrimas de rabia y frustración delante de todos. Ahora, lo expulsarían y lo mandarían a Azkaban había vuelto a fallarle a su madre.

Llegó a la oficina dijo la nueva contraseña que era “luz y oscuridad” y entró.

-Siéntese Señor Malfoy, ¿quiere usted un té?

-No, muchas gracias Directora McGonagall

-Ha llegado a mis oídos el altercado de ayer, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, gracias.

-Así que sus compañeros lo atacaron y lo hechizaron y usted en vez de maldecirlos, los ridiculizó con palabras y cuando el Sr Potter intentó ayudarlo usted, rechazó la ayuda y se fue con la barbilla bien alta. Tome un scone y un té, ahí tienes leche y azúcar.-

-Directora... ¿Qué? Pero no lo entiendo, pensaba que me expulsaría por tratar mal a Potter y contarles esas cosas a los alumnos.

-Sr Malfoy, si cada vez que Potter y Ud. se pelearan hubiésemos expulsado a alguno de ustedes, no hubieran dado ni una semana de clases. Mis alumnos deben de aprender a respetar la ley y a no ser prejuiciosos. Yo misma, juzgue muy mal a otra persona y me arrepiento de que mis últimas palabras fueran llamarlo cobarde cuando es uno de los hombres más fuertes y valientes que conozco. Usted, ha madurado, ha sabido sobrevivir a una guerra y está aprendiendo a respetar a los de su alrededor, es un hombre que no necesita un salvador, ni que lo traten como un niño, necesita amigos. La soledad no es buena, Sr Malfoy y seguramente, sus compañeros de casa lo echan de menos, yo misma tuve que tranquilizar a un grupo para que no maldijera a los causantes de sus heridas.-dijo Minerva sonriendo suavemente.

Draco sonrió imaginándose a una histérica y furiosa Pansy que gritaría como una banshee, a un Goyle crujiéndose los nudillos y a un Zabini con sonrisa maliciosa.

 -Gracias, Directora, siento dar tantos problemas.-susurró el rubio.

-Tonterías Malfoy, ahora el asunto por el que lo he traído aquí es otro. Su equipo de Quidditch necesita capitán y buscador. Su actual capitán está desbordado no encuentra a ninguna persona adecuada para el puesto. Nadie quiere enfrentarse contra Harry Potter, tienen miedo de herir al héroe, pero yo sé que ese no es su caso, sé que le estoy pidiendo mucho pero también sé que echa de menos volar, la competición y que le importa un bledo si Potter es el salvador o el fantasma de Gryffindor, usted irá a por la snitch, así que le pregunto ¿Acepta el reto y presentarse a las pruebas?

-Me siento muy halagado pero no tengo escoba se rompió en la Mansión....- dijo Draco.

-Por eso no se preocupe, ahora vaya a clases y a las 5 p.m preséntese a las pruebas, si lo cogen ya nos ocuparemos del problema.-dijo la directora.

Draco estuvo todo el día contento, incluso cuando tuvo que darles clases a unos correctos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que no tenían ni el coraje, ni la malicia que hacía tan divertida las clases de Pociones. Incluso, disfrutó de la clase de Estudios Muggles sobre los transportes muggles, sobre todo de algo llamado nave espacial que los hacía salir de la tierra e incluso ir a otros planetas, los muggles eran interesantes, aceptaba el rubio a regañadientes. A las 5 p.m, se presentó las pruebas con una escoba prestada y cogió la snitch a los 20 minutos mientras esquivaba bludgers y quaffles.

Esa noche se acostó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, soñando con bosques llenos de verde musgo.

Harry, por otro lado, había pasado todo el día enfadado por los altercados de la mañana anterior. Y más cabreado aún, cuando descubrió que Ginny y Ron, no le hablaban por haberlos comparado con Malfoy. El día fue aburrido y soso. La única clase que lo había hecho sonreír a regañadientes fue la de DCAO donde un tal Pratt y un McMillan, se lanzaban algunos conjuros y se hacían la zancadilla recordándole a Malfoy y a él en los duelos de segundo curso. Esa noche volvió a salir a volar y se quedó viendo las estrellas recordando a sus padres, a Sirius y a Lupin en la Batalla, recordando el amor no correspondido de Snape hacia su madre. Demostrándole la tremenda capacidad de amor que podían tener los Slytherin. Esa noche volvió a soñar con campos llenos de trigo pálido acariciando sus dedos, bajo un cielo tormentoso.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Al despertar en su cama de la Casa de los gritos aquel jueves de su habitual siesta, el Slytherin se encontró con una sorpresa, un papel envuelto en su sillón verde esmeralda. Después de lanzar le todo tipo de hechizos detectores de magia negra y unos cuantos más de cosecha propia, abrió el paquete encontrándose con una preciosa Saeta de Fuego, igual a la de Potter, que tanto envidió en su día. Al lado, se encontraba una nota.

 

_**Querido ahijado,** _

 

**Espero que te guste mi regalo tu 15ª cumpleaños aunque viene con unos años tarde,**

**debido a las circunstancias que tuvieron lugar en esa fecha,**

**me alegro de que por fin tengas oportunidad de poder recibirlo.**

**Espero que con esto, por fin le patees el culo a Potter,**

**le bajes un poco el ego ese que tiene tan subido**

**y nos hagas ganar la Copa de Quidditch y de las casas.**

**Fdo: Severus Snape.**

Lágrimas de agradecimiento se deslizaron por la cara de Draco al leer el mensaje. El rubio, se sintió envuelto por el calor de su padrino, el cual solo se permitía ser cariñoso con él en la intimidad, dándole todo el amor y mostrando le su orgullo que su verdadero padre nunca supo darle. Porque para Draco ese rígido y serio profesor de pociones era como un segundo padre y este siempre se sintió el hijo querido que nunca tuvo el maestro de pociones. Envuelto en el amor de su madre que había sido la que le mandara el regalo y la gratitud hacia McGonagall que le había comunicado el motivo. Junto a la escoba se encontraba una caja de dulces con una carta de su madre donde como siempre, le decía cuanto lo quería y lo orgullosa que estaba de su pequeño Dragón, se prometió que esa noche la probaría, ya que, este fin de semana le tocaría volver a trabajar en la Mansión, donde estaban colocando los balcones de las alcobas principales, la de sus padres y la suya.

La mañana pasó aguantando las clases de DCAO, con Potter. El sly intentaba no mirarlo, copiando a su lado la teoría sobre el origen de los hechizos de magia oscura que se usaban en antiguos rituales de sangre. Lo que hizo que Draco recordara los libros que había prometido traer de la Mansión y la casa de su padrino para el trabajo en grupo de Runas mágicas con Granger y con los que le cerraría la boca al puñetero Ravenclaw.

Ron y Ginny habían vuelto a hablarle a Harry, despotricando sobre mortífagos a los que se les permitía participar en Quidditch y que seguramente matarían a todos, y sobre nuevas estrategias, ya que Malfoy era un cabrón astuto y tramposo y tenían que estar preparados para todo.

Esa noche, Draco decidió salir de su dormitorio y volar por el Bosque Prohibido, estaba exultante hacía tanto que no volaba. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, sin escalar los cielos, sin dejarse llevar, sintiéndose libre, ligero, invencible. Notar la suave brisa en la cara con la suavidad de una mano que acaricia con ternura, la libertad de dejarse llevar por el instinto, la adrenalina del juego, la sensación de supremacía, el reto de demostrarle al mundo sus habilidades. Por primera vez en años se sintió totalmente libre, sólo Draco, sin Malfoy, sin miradas desaprobadoras, sin presiones, abandonándose a la dicha, siendo más salvaje en las maniobras, más osado, mas resuelto, con una cegadora sonrisa en la cara... 

Harry, en su habitación, sintiéndose inquieto, receloso y confundido. Las cosas con Ginny, ya no eran igual. Ella, no le había pedido nada. Ginny era una mujer fuerte, independiente, divertida, y lo quería, pero no había fuego, no había lujuria en sus besos, sentía que le faltaba algo, aunque no sabía qué. No le hacía que le ardiera la piel y lo invadiera el éxtasis, no entendía como había pasado aquello. Recordaba durante la guerra lo mucho que la había echado de menos, los momentos en la Madriguera, sus bromas, su precioso pelo pelirrojo y ojos castaños. Notaba que ellos se iban distanciando y no podía dormir, decidió ver las fotos de la boda de sus padres. James y Lily Potter, su padre con su mismo pelo despeinado, sus gafas y su sonrisa de medio lado chulesca y sarcástica, casi como la de Malfoy, mientras miraba a su madre con algo poco menos que verdadera adoración. A su lado, su preciosa madre, sus ojos verdes como los suyos, con el pelo rojo como el fuego, suaves pecas y una sonrisa traviesa como...un momento, pensó Harry asustado, no puede ser.

 Corriendo sacó el libro de animagos que McGonagall le regaló por su cumpleaños y cogió la foto que usaba como marcador, la habían hecho en el callejón Diagon en una salida con Teddy. La colocó al lado de la fotografía de sus padres y horror, Ginny era una versión más joven de su propia madre, pero con los ojos diferentes. Sangriento infierno, tanto anhelaba a su madre que había intentado sustituirla con la persona más parecida que pudo encontrar. Dioses, era patético, y encima tenía que ser la hermanita de su mejor amigo, estaba tan jodido, tendría que pensar cómo solucionar esto. No estaba enamorado, no tenía la mirada que Ron ponía cuando veía a Hermione. Ahora lo sabía, se había sentido sólo y había confundido las cosas. Él la quería si, pero como una hermana, como una amiga, no como una amante y mucho menos su futura esposa.

Tres días después, la pelirroja estaba harta, Harry no dejaba de esquivarla, cuando se sentaba al comedor a su lado engullía la comida lo más rápido posible y se iba con la primera excusa que encontraba. Por las tardes se encerraba en la biblioteca con Hermione con la excusa de preparar sus clases y aprobar debido a que quería experimentar un año como un chico normal, jugaba al ajedrez explosivo durante horas con Ron o iba a visitar solo a Hagrid, hasta que desprevenido logró arrinconarlo en una sala cerró la puerta y se puso a devorarle la boca.

Harry estaba sólo petrificado con los ojos muy abierto y completamente tenso con las manos de su novia sujetando su cara y su lengua invadiendo su boca, con un bufido, Ginny se apartó suspiró y dijo:

-Harry, esto no funciona, huyes de mí, te bloqueas cuando te beso, no puedes mirarme...

-Ginny, yo no huyo...

Pero la pelirroja no era Gryffindor igual que toda su familia por nada, ella tenía un objetivo y lo iba a llevar a cabo.

-Harry, soy tu amiga dime qué te pasa- dijo Ginny, mientras Harry pensaba como le decía que era como una hermana para él.

-Ginny, estoy raro, no siento esa sensación que Ron describe hasta el cansancio, es como...si faltara algo- dijo Harry.

-No eres sólo tú, yo te quiero pero no me siento derretir entre tus brazos, cuando me dejaste después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, me sentí mal. Pero luego, entré en el colegio, luché contra los mortífagos junto con Neville, Seamus, John y Dean. Ellos siempre me protegieron, muchas veces sufrieron horribles castigos por mi culpa y aunque yo estaba preocupada y triste, no me sentía incompleta ellos me hacían reír y olvidarme de todo. Cuando volviste y nos besamos había cariño pero no fuego, te quiero mucho pero...no estoy enamorada.-susurro con tristeza Ginny.

-Gracias a Merlín- suspiró Harry, al mismo tiempo que Ginny arqueaba una ceja -No, no...- balbuceaba Harry-tú eres una chica maravillosa y yo te quiero, pero no te amo, no como a mi novia. Es lo que tú dices, durante semanas vi a Hermione llorar por Ron y a él venir demacrado por la pena, estuvo buscándonos por semanas. Yo te echaba de menos, pero no lloré, ni me sentí vacío. Te quiero mucho y mereces a alguien que te ame como yo no puedo hacerlo Ginny, lo siento. ¿Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, verdad?-

-Claro, Harry, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima- dijo ella sonriendo y saliendo del aula.

-Ginny... deberías darle otra oportunidad a alguien que pueda ver lo maravillosa que eres, creo que alguien, si está enamorado de tí, te mira con anhelo y cariño.-dijo Harry en un arranque de valentía y gratitud.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Harry hizo un gesto vago como diciendo que no fuera tonta. -Gracias Harry, yo también creo que podría enamorarme de alguien que se parezca a ti, se dieron un abrazo y salieron de ahí.

Ron se lo tomó mejor de lo que ellos pensaban. Aunque, suspiró dramático diciendo que no encontraría un cuñado mejor que el Salvador del mundo mágico, y de seguro acabaría con algún cuñado Hufflepuff, lo que le valió un coscorrón de Ginny y la risa de toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Cuando Ginny se fue, se acercó a Harry le susurró que no estaba enfadado. Él siempre lo querría como a un hermano y como su mejor amigo y siempre sería así. Le prometió que no volvería a fallarle nunca más. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, agarró a Hermione y la sacó de la Sala Común rumbo a sus habitaciones mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Había sido una semana horrible, Draco era un sádico hijo de puta, el equipo de Slytherin había estado entrenando 3 horas diarias los había hecho correr, lanzar en el suelo e incluso hacer flexiones como si fueran jodidos muggles. Todos querían matarlo. El equipo de Slytherin era un equipo lleno de chicos y chicas, robustos y fuertes. Goyle y Millicent eran los golpeadores, Pucey, Warrington y Blaise los cazadores y Bletchley el guardián. Que intimidaban con su juego rudo y sus maneras bruscas. Donde resaltaba un elegante y delgado Draco que cortaba el cielo con una maestría impresionante y sin dejar que lanzar órdenes sin que un sólo pelo se moviera de su sitio. Llegó el partido de Hufflepuff-Slytherin el sábado, con miles de pancartas donde se leía  _“Al mortífago vamos a pisotear”._

 

A Draco le importó una mierda, guió a su equipo con precisión, Bulstrode golpeaba todas las quaffles con tal fuerza que más de una vez al pasar al lado de uno de los jugadores les hizo desequilibrarse de la escoba. Pucey era rápido al igual que Blaise, Warrington, arrinconaba empujaba o incluso golpeaba a los contrincantes en su lucha por lanzar a través de los aros, haciendo que más de una vez el guardián de Ravenclaw, Page temiera por su vida. Draco, esquivó las bludger que su propio antiguo amigo Goyle le enviaba en vez de apartarle. Aun así, en 30 minutos se hizo con la snitch dejando al otro cazador muy atrás en la persecución, entre un gruñido general de descontento y tibios aplausos. El marcador 170-20 lo hacía sonreír de forma arrogante debido a la satisfacción de la victoria, con las mejillas arreboladas por el viento y alzar la ceja en mudo desafío. En un lado del campo, se podía ver a un moreno disimular una sonrisa y como buen Gryffindor aceptar el desafío que había sido lanzado. Poniéndose junto a Ron a discutir nuevos horarios de entrenamiento y técnicas de Quidditch.


	4. EGO DILIGENTES RIDERE AD DIMIDIUM ELIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico  
> Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner...etc.
> 
> Autora: Morrigan Black  
> Beta: Lady Millie

_ **EGO DILIGENTES RIDERE AD DIMIDIUM ELIT** _

_(Amo a aquellos que son capaces de reír en medio de los problemas)_

 

_** EGO DILIGENTES RIDERE AD DIMIDIUM ELIT ** _

_(Amo a aquellos que son capaces de reír en medio de los problemas)_

 

 _Si queremos un mundo de paz y de_ _justicia_

_hay que poner decididamente_

_la inteligencia al servicio del amor._

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

 

 

Los días en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, más conocida del mundo mágico, hogar de nuestro héroe y nuestro mortífago (vivo) favorito. Pasaron llenas de estudios, actividades, clases, tareas y entrenamientos de Quidditch. Todos estaban esperando el partido más importante del curso Slytherin-Gryffindor, serpientes contra leones, o como les gustaba dividirlos, los héroes y villanos del mundo mágico. Harry decidió entrenar dos horas diarias con su equipo, disputándose el campo con los otras tres casa de Hogwarts. Los obligaban a volar y a realizar todas las tácticas escritas en el libro “Quidditch a través de los tiempos”.

 

Hermione estaba frenética con los estudios, las tareas y sus clases. Ron había pasado ya tres veces por la enfermería gracias a sus clases con las criaturas que le había recomendado Hagrid y tenían los niños en sus libros casi echaba de menos a Aragog, casi. El guardabosques había creado una criatura, Caraña, mitad araña mitad camaleón que se camuflaba con el entorno creando desconcierto y terror tanto en los alumnos, como el maestro. El pobre Ron estuvo a punto de sufrir taquicardias y por las patas de la araña y sarpullido con su lengua.

 

Harry estaba volviendo locos a todo el equipo de Quidditch con sus entrenamientos interminables y sus jugadas imposibles. Por las mañanas se dedicaba a hacer unas flexiones y abdominales. No es que fuera un creído pero se había quedado bastante delgado en la guerra y quería sentirse fuerte, un hombre, no el títere de nadie más. Esa rutina junto con su heredada espalda ancha con músculos marcados hacía que las chicas suspiraran aun más por él. Había recortado su pelo y lo seguía llevando salvaje. Los martes y los jueves ejercía como el profesor de DCAO, mientras el profesor Delorian junto a los demás continuaba con la reconstrucción de las alas más peligrosas de Hogwarts y estudiaba con Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca.

Ginny, recientemente había empezado a salir con un tal John, con el que Harry se llevaba bastante bien. Draco, corría por el lago y hacía flexiones todas las mañanas, quería fortalecerse para poder mejorar en su resistencia física al dolor después de lo débil y delgado que había quedado por la Cruciatus y Azkaban. Odiaba verse demacrado y débil; además, parte de su preparación como mortífago, era rapidez y sigilo para librarse de los aurores cuando salían de  los campos de anti-desaparición. Aunque sus entrenamientos con los chicos de Slytherin y sus fines de semana en la obra estaban haciendo que su tez recuperara su color y un brillo saludable.

Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas a pesar de los hechizos de protección de su madre y su pelo tenía reflejos rubio dorado que lo hacían ver más llamativo. Estudiaba para los EXTASIS como si se examinara mañana y daba clases a los pequeños diablillos, sus favoritos era McMillan y Pratt que siempre tenían alguna discusión. Estas confrontaciones terminaban poniendo nerviosos a sus compañeros haciendo explotar algún caldero que luego debían limpiar los dos y por supuesto el causante. Por las noches componía con su guitarra y volaba por el Bosque Prohibido, dejándose acunar por el cielo estrellado y la quietud nocturna.

Pasaron las semanas y pronto llegaría la fiesta de Samhain, o Halloween, como las llamaban en el mundo muggle. El castillo se llenaría de vida y parejas de chicos y chicas disfrazados, excitados por la perspectiva de bailar con sus parejas o de que algún chico las invitara a salir. Ginny iría junto a John, Neville con Luna y Ron con Hermione, Harry se sentía solo a pesar de estar rodeado de sus amigos y de miles de invitaciones de chicas y algún chico. Algunas de ellas llevaban incluidas varios regalos, como algunos bombones, de los que esta vez Ron se mantuvo realmente alejado. Él sabía muy bien que esas personas no lo conocían en absoluto, sólo querían la fama y la gloria de ser la pareja del Elegido, lo que asqueaba a Harry, pues odiaba la fama.

 

Por fin, llegó la gran noche, el castillo estaba precioso decorado con total precisión, telarañas, que hacían a Ron tener escalofríos involuntarios, velas, niebla y cantidad de objetos góticos.

la temática de los trajes este año eran de origen muggle, aunque podían verse algunos de criaturas mágicas francamente aterradores. Habían zombies, vampiros, veelas, sirenas, algunos magos y brujas famosos, cazadores, guerreros, reyes...

 

En un rincón del salón, Ginny y John iban de zombies riéndose a carcajadas y asustando a los pobres de primero y segundo año. Neville y Luna iban de Nargless con unos graciosos cuernos torcidos de color azulón que hacían enrojecer de vergüenza a Neville, pero que quedaban adorables en la rubia. Pansy, había decidido vestirse de bruja árabe con una falda de pañuelos de seda, un top que enseñaba escote y ombligo que hacía babear a los chicos de todas las casas. Los ojos pintados con kohl y llena de monedas en pies y manos que tintineaban, manos y pies decorados con caracteres árabes. A su lado, un atractivo Blaise vestido de Jeque árabe, con su piel morena y sus ojos ámbar. Goyle y Millicent iban de Dementores, mandando miradas socarronas a Harry y despertando la risa de todos los Slytherin.

 

Pero los trajes más espectaculares eran los de Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo iba de guerrero vikingo con una capa de pieles, tatuajes de runas en sus fuertes y pálidos brazos y en su pecho. Una especie de kilt y unas botas de piel de oso que le daban unos buenos 5cm a su imponentes casi 2 m de altura. A su lado, una Hermione, vestida como una valkiria, había domado su pelo y recogido en un complicado peinado lleno de trenzas de distintos tamaños, unas botas hasta los muslos completados con top y falda de piel de oso, conjunto que traía al pelirrojo loco.

Finalmente, un solitario Harry vestido de Godric Gryffindor pedido por sus amigos, con una barba cerrada y muy varonil, su traje se componía de una armadura dorada, con un león en su pecho y la espada de Godric en su cinto, con su preciosa capa roja, con el león refulgiendo. Todas las miradas quedaron prendidas de él. Harry se encontraba nervioso por el silencio, excepto por el susurro: -Os lo dije, Draco se había disculpado a su modo con Potter-de Pansy, dejó a este último intrigado.

 

En la Casa de los Gritos, el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin se vestía de Salazar Slytherin, sabía que estaba siendo rebelde y algo atrevido pero estaba harto de pasar miedo en su vida, si eso significaba tener que cambiar ciertas cosas, lo haría. Su pelo peinado y decorado, estaba lleno de luz, por el adorno de serpiente plateada que en otra época perteneciera a Lucius El disfraz constaba de, una preciosa túnica verde esmeralda con toques plateados, una capa verde casi negra con una plateada serpiente en ataque, que ondeaba sobre su espalda dándole aspecto de criatura sobrenatural y letal. Además de, una boa albina, convocada por el Serpensortia y paralizada sobre sus hombros y unas botas de piel de dragón. Si iba a ser el malo, sería con estilo como todo un Malfoy-Black, llegando elegantemente tarde y poniéndose su máscara de frialdad y sarcasmo

 

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, se oyó el jadeo de varios y el rubio se fue abriendo paso con su habitual elegancia, todos se apartaban a su paso hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Cogió una copa con whisky de fuego y se dio la vuelta, abriéndose paso hacia un rincón apartado, pues sabía que nadie quería estar junto a él. Sin darse cuenta, se acercaba a Harry, que había elegido el mismo lugar por razones parecidas. Cuando los rivales se tuvieron cara a cara analizaron minuciosamente todos los detalles del contrario, como siempre habían hecho. Draco se fijó en como el dorado de la armadura hacía que los ojos del moreno brillaran más intensamente-a pesar de esas anticuadas gafas-, y su pecho pareciera enorme. El rojo resaltaba el moreno leonino de su piel y su negro cabello, con destellos azulados como una noche sin luna,  hizo que el rubio, se quedara sin respiración. Frente a él se encontraba el héroe del mundo mágico, sólo un poco más bajo que él, vestido como un guerrero medieval invencible, como el luchador que era. Sus piernas y brazos fuertes hacían sentir algo raro a Draco, como si el cuerpo le hormigueara, sobre todo al mirar los labios rojos y llenos del Gryffindor.

 

Harry, por su parte miraba a su némesis sin poder creer en lo que sus ojos veían, el rubio parecía un jodido rey o quizás un dios, un príncipe élfico. Como el tal Legolas, personaje élfico del último libro que había leído Harry, por recomendación de Hermione. Su pelo más largo desde la guerra, caía como una cascada de suave oro blanco por su ojo izquierdo hasta tocar su pómulo. Hacía que a Harry, le picaran los dedos al no poder acariciarlo, sus fracciones marcadas y el plateado y verde de la capa, hacían que su cabello y piel brillara como una criatura etérea. Más alto que Harry, piernas largas y fuertes y miembros delgados pero elegantes y fuertes, enfundados en rica seda complementaban el conjunto. Ambos eran una absoluta visión de fuerza y elegancia masculina que quitaba el aliento.

 

El primero en recuperarse fue Draco, con precisión, puso la máscara de frialdad en su cara y una mueca de desagrado antes de decir con su arrastrada y ligeramente más ronca voz, una herida de guerra producida por los[ continuos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4335314/chapters/9929438#35630888) gritos y vómitos producidos por la Cruciatus

 

-Parece que hasta disfrazados nos ponemos de acuerdo para ser rivales con una ceja enarcada- dijo el rubio, intentando quitar la tensión del Gran Salón. Pues todo el mundo conocía la vieja rivalidad de Godric y Salazar, en la antigüedad y como el primero con ayuda de Ravena y Helga consiguió expulsar a Salazar. Draco terminó su copa, la dejó a un lado y con la cabeza en alto salió del salón, con andares felinos y arrogantes tan propios de él. No pensaba quedarse y que lo ridiculizaran, después de todo, aparecer había sido una tontería.

 

                                   -------------------------------------------------

 

Muy lejos de ahí en las Tierras del Eterno verano*, tenía lugar un encuentro largamente esperado. Severus había sido retenido pues los dioses, estos no sabían dónde ubicarlo. Aunque había tenido una vida de servidumbre y heroísmo, llena de dolor y sacrificio. Había mentido, consentido y asesinado en pos una fuerza mayor y una promesa hecha con el corazón. Dos diosas se disputaban su destino, Dana y Morrigan, la primera, diosa madre y de la vida abogaba por un castigo, pues podría haberse evitado muchas muertes si él hubiera acabado con su asociación con Voldemort.

 

Morrigan, diosa de la muerte, la sexualidad, la guerra y la reencarnación. Conocía la lujuria de sangre y las difíciles decisiones que se tomaban en el campo de batalla, abogaba por su corazón de guerrero oscuro y atormentado. El qué tomabas vidas necesarias y se sacrificaba por un amor puro e incorruptible, que envolvía un alma pura y noble, a pesar de la sangre. Finalmente, con ayuda de Angus y Dagda, dios padre, guerrero y dueño del caldero que da la vida. Severus fue enviado a las Tierras del Eterno Verano. Donde todos los demás se encontraban. Antes de partir, el dios Angus, dios celta del amor, se acercó al oscuro profesor y le susurro unas palabras que tambalearían las creencias de este: Deberías mirar en lo profundo de tu corazón y conocer tus verdaderos anhelos, no eres el primero que sufre toda una vida, al aferrarse a un amor. No desperdicies la eternidad, Severus.

 

El profesor vagó durante semanas disfrutando del paisaje y las vistas hasta que en un verde campo irlandés donde se alzaba una preciosa cabaña de madera y piedra se oían unas risas provenientes de la lumbre. El primero en verlo fue un joven Dumbledore, con sus inteligente y chispeantes ojos azules y su pelo pelirrojo, corrió a abrazarlo entre lágrimas de ambos llamándole hijo. Pues sabía la pena que embargaba a su alumno al haberlo matado a él, que como decía el Slytherin lo había salvado de la oscuridad y había sido su confidente. Una melena pelirroja, se acercaba a toda prisa y le abrazaba dándole las gracias entre lágrimas de alegría por cuidar tan bien de su pequeño. Culminando con un suave roce de labios en la mejilla de este que dejó cálido pero sin la sensación de plenitud que siempre había imaginado. Para él, era como reencontrarse con su mejor amiga, una sensación cálida que siempre le había pertenecido pero sin el deseo desgarrador que había visto en los ojos de otros. Entendió que había confundido un amor adolescente y celos, por perder en manos de su enemigo a su hermana y mejor amiga, la única que había sabido ver en su solitario corazón, apoyarlo y enseñarle a amar.

 

Un James Potter, con orgullo pero agradecimiento, le dio tímido un abrazo diciéndole gracias, y haciendo sentir incómodo al profesor. Un Lupin y una Tonks, se disculpaban y lo abrazaban con cariño, pidiendo perdón por no haberlo creído. A su vez, el moreno, que no aguantaba a ningún merodeador, se sentía mal por no haber podido proteger a otro niño de quedarse huérfano, sintiéndolo mucho, que no pudieran ver a su pequeño Teddy crecer. Un serio pelirrojo, le daba la mano y le daba las gracias por no haber matado a su hermano y haberlos ayudado desde las sombras, con los ojos cuajados en lágrimas. Sabía que la maldición que recibió en la oreja George, podría haber sido peor de no ser por la ayuda de Severus. Al fondo, un apuesto moreno de melena larga y ojos plateados se mantenía apartado mirándolo. Cuando Snape lo vio levantó el labio con su habitual mueca de desprecio al ver como el arrogante Gryffindor no lo creía digno de ese recibimiento, recibiendo una mirada cargada de ira.

-Snivellus-dijo con su toque socarrón y arrogante que lo caracterizaba

-Pulgoso-respondió con todo el desprecio y la frialdad del que fue capaz con sus ojos negros.

-Basta -dijeron los demás -ni muertos se comportarán como corresponde...- Los dos adultos ahora rejuvenecidos gracias a su actual condición, avergonzados, miraron para otro lado y extendieron la mano al frente por obligación.

 

 Al rozarse sus palmas una corriente eléctrica los atravesó haciéndolos jadear, y apartar la mano del contacto con el otro. Mientras unos chispeantes ojos azules, maquinaba, nuevos planes con unos divertidos ojos verdes correspondiendo al desafío.

 

Pasaron los días entre charlas y risas. Con dos morenos muy distintos peleándose y lanzándose pullas cuando nadie los veía intentando ser mejor que él otro inventando nuevos y peores motes para el otro, algunos francamente estúpidos e infantiles.

-Sarnoso

-Virgen María

-Perra callejera

-Monje

-Inútil[ bola](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4335314/chapters/9929438#5016804) de pelo

-Ermitaño

-Fracasado

-Pobretón

-Despojo

-Rancio

-Piojoso

-Grasiento

...

Y así era la lista interminable de insultos, se mantenía la mirada de ónice y metal, enfrentados, midiéndose, casi sin pestañear. Los puños y dientes apretados en un caso, y voz cantarina. Rigidez en el otro, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo veían y disimulaban poniéndose a correr como un perro estúpido en caso de uno y leer como un viejo amargado en caso del otro, que era lo que pensaban de su némesis. Más no podían estar sin molestarse ni un sólo día.

 

El día de Samhain, cuando el velo de los vivos y de los muertos se difumina y la Diosa Morrigan gobierna, en la tierra. El dios pasa a mejor vida para empezar un nuevo ciclo. Esta diosa como premio a sus almas fuertes y atribuladas. Los dejaba espiar por un lado encantado a su familia como sus guerreros predilectos. Lupin y Tonks, miraban como Andrómeda cuidaba a Teddy, abrazados, veían a este crecer a pasos agigantados, Lily y James miraban a Harry. Albus miraba al trío dorado, a su hermano y a McGonagall, una de sus mejores amigas, con la que siempre compartió la pena de un amor imposible.

 

En su caso, por un mago oscuro y en el de ella por un muggle. Por su parte, Fred como la mitad de un mismo ser, como eran los gemelos. Tenía una conexión especial con George, reforzada por varios hechizos que habían hecho para poder comunicarse telepáticamente en la guerra, podían charlar. Incluso, si George hacía un ritual de sangre para invocarlo podían verles aunque Fred fuera sólo una sombra liviana. George, le contaba cosas de su familia y amigos, y Fred le hacía sentir cálido y acompañado. Sirius y Severus miraban a sus ahijados. Harry, rodeado de amigos y sintiéndose solo,[ cortando](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4335314/chapters/9929438#63501204) con Ginny lo que causó mucha risa a Sirius y James, cuando la comparó con su hermana. Lo veía conversar con Molly y Andrómeda, llevar a Teddy al parque.

 

Sev, miraba a Draco, hablando con su madre, Narcissa y con Jack, estudiando para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, volando y dando clases, haciendo sonreír a Snape por sus ademanes elegantemente dramáticos en parte copiados por el mismo, y siendo más maduro y responsable. Sobreviviendo día a día, pero algo que preocupaba al moreno de su ahijado, la manera en la que se mantenía solo, rechazando a sus compañeros, anteponiendo su bienestar al suyo propio. Black y Snape, viendo la elegante fiesta y la conmoción del encuentro de los dos jóvenes. Compartieron una mirada enfurecida y mirando rápidamente para otro lado, maquinando posibilidades.

                                                -----------------------------------------

 

En la fiesta, los amigos de Harry se acercaban a este que se había quedado parado en el sitio debido a la impresión. 

-Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione, siempre curiosa por saber que pasaba con su amigo, nadie se merecía más ser feliz que su pobre mejor amigo. Había vivido un infierno hasta ahora e incluso cortado recientemente con Ginny. Ella, sabía lo sólo que se sentía, lo perdido que estaba. Sabía cómo odiaba la fama y la atención que despertaba su persona. Harry, sólo quería una familia, como la que nunca tuvo, unos niños a los que cuidar y proteger, una persona a la que amar.

 

-No lo sé- y en realidad no sabía porque siempre tenía que encontrarse al Slytherin. Retándolo, mirándolo con esa mueca desprecio como si él fuera un intruso ahí, era el único que no lo trataba como un jodido dios sino como un simple mortal más, como si no fuera digno de tanta atención. Esto siempre descolocaba y hacía enfadar sin razón a Harry, casi había echado de menos sus comentarios sarcásticos, estaba apagado y solitario como en sexto.

 

-Harry, vamos no dejes que el hurón te fastidie la fiesta, no le des esa satisfacción- decía un Ron arrastrando a Harry hacia la mesa de bebidas y dándole un vaso de whisky de fuego que habían conseguido introducir Seamus y Dean.

 

-Creo que a Harry, le ha molestado que Draco se fuera tan repentinamente, quería que él también se divirtiera como uno de nosotros- dijo Luna con su habitual franqueza y dulce voz. Su mirada soñadora se perdía, como si viera cosas que a los demás mortales les estaban vedadas y haciendo que los demás se burlaran de ella o la miraran como si estuviera loca.

 

Los Gryffindor, incluso Neville que la sostenía de manera dulce de la cintura, se quedaron mirándola pestañeando, hasta que Ron, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, diciendo que era imposible que Harry quisiera estar cerca de Malfoy mientras todos los demás lo secundaban. Aunque a Harry no le había hecho ninguna gracia el comentario.

 

La fiesta continuó con el concierto del grupo de “Las Brujas de Salem” muy famosas. El grupo estaba formado por las descendientes del grupo, las Brujas de MacBeth que había fallecido o retirado, en la guerra. Los chicos rieron y bromearon, se besaron y abrazaron. Con el paso del tiempo, un moreno, se fue escabullendo hasta salir del salón y dirigirse a su habitación.

 

En la casa de los Gritos un rubio rumiaba su mala suerte, estúpido, imbécil, crédulo... ¿Acaso pensabas que podías presentarte en una fiesta y que no intentaran hechizarte? Arrogante como siempre se había arreglado con detalle por dos horas. Cuidando cada detalle y saliendo a hurtadillas los fines de semana a comprar las prendas tan exquisitas que había usado para confeccionar el disfraz, estudiando hechizos glamour para conseguir que aguantara su aspecto, y todo para ser ridiculizado por sus compañeros. Potter, lo había mirado con los ojos como platos de arriba abajo, como si él no tuviera derecho a estar en esa fiesta y fuera un intruso.

El jodido Potter que llevaba para mayor escarnio, el traje del puto Godric Gryffindor, fundador de su casa y rival por antonomasia de la suya propia y de su disfraz. Con una armadura dorada, que lo hacía parecer un rey y la espada original, pues Draco la recordaba de la “visita” a la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser mejor que él en todo? Lo hacía sentir tan poca cosa, tan indigno de su presencia como cuando tenía 11 años y el eligió a la comadreja antes que a él. ¡La Comadreja! Tremenda afrenta. Jamás, se había sentido tan humillado en su corta vida o cuando lo ganó en su primer partido de Quidditch.

 

Tuvo que oír las burlas de todo el equipo llamándole incompetente y el castigo de su padre. Estuvo encerrado toda la Navidad, sin que su padre dejara venir a sus amigos a acompañarlo, la mirada decepcionada. Casi, no había hablado sino llega a ser de por su madre, sí tuvo regalos aunque no tantos como otros años. Estaba tan harto de todo, del puto héroe, encima le debía la vida. Él, como un imbécil había estado mirándolo con total admiración, estaba tan espectacular jamás había visto a alguien tan deslumbrante. Estaba loco. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para componer o estudiar esta noche. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, de la rabia. Así que, abrió su baúl, sacó su guitarra, lanzó un Silencio y empezó a tocar para relajarse. Cuando inspirado, tomó un pergamino y una pluma y se puso a componer, quizás le hiciera caso a Jack e iría a verlos al pub. Estaba harto de estar en un ambiente tan hostil. Realizó un Tempus, señalando las 3a.m y decidió irse a dormir. Mañana era viernes y podría descansar de todo esto.

Esa mañana, en el desayuno una Pansy, se acercó disimuladamente a coger una manzana cerca del cesto que estaba al lado del rubio Slytherin y susurrarle que nunca se había imaginado que Salazar fuera tan violable, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera a pesar de querer impedirlo. Harry desde la mesa de Gryffindor observaba al rubio dentro de la burbuja que siempre creaba para que nadie le molestase, pensando sobre el comentario tan extraño que había hecho la morena. Draco no se había disculpado, sin embargo ella creía que sí, era todo tan confuso. No se había dado cuenta hasta ayer noche que Draco tenía un voz más ronca y había vuelto a crecer este verano consiguiendo la altura de su padre. Aunque seguía siendo un poco más bajo que Ron. El pelirrojo, era el más alto de toda su familia y cuyo parecido con Bill antes del accidente se acentuaba con el tiempo. Vio como el Slytherin, leía un libro sobre encantamientos, al tiempo que comía una de esas manzanas verdes brillantes que tanto parecían gustarle.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, cierto rubio se deleitaba con el sabor de ese ácido manjar intentando no pensar en la entrega de proyectos de Estudios Muggles. Clase que compartía con la comadreja y Longbotton, entre la mayoría de los Slytherin y Granger quien la impartía. Por lo que el platinado no estaba muy seguro de aprobar su proyecto con la nota que según él merecía. Con un suspiro, se levantó eliminó la burbuja y salió del Gran Comedor dirigiéndose a su clase, seguido por unos metros por el trío. Harry se despidió de la pareja pues, se disponía a dar clases a los mini monstruos de primero y esperaba que esa mañana ni Pratt ni McMillan, acabasen en la enfermería.

 

La mañana empezó con la clase de Estudios Muggles, algunos alumnos empezaron la exposición de los proyectos sobre creaciones y/o inventos muggles. Continuaron con la clase de Runas mágicas y su proyecto, que gracias a los libros de Draco avanzaban y hacían brillar de gozo e ilusión los ojos de Granger al tener entre sus manos unos ejemplares únicos e irreemplazables, y una permanente sonrisa socarrona en Draco viendo al Ravenclaw hervir de rabia por no poder tocar los libros. Los cuatro componentes del grupo habían estado reuniéndose dos veces a la semana en la biblioteca, en compañía de un no-muy-alejado Ron que no se fiaba de Draco.

 

En la clase de DCAO, empezaron un tema nuevo que trataba sobre los orígenes de los hechizos de defensas y barreras mágicas colocadas en las antiguas mansiones así como el hechizo  _FIDELIUS_  lo que permitió que Draco y Harry pudieran pasar las dos horas sin hablarse, mirándose de forma furtiva.

 

Al finalizar las clases, Draco se encaminó a la biblioteca por varios libros de medimagia, pues hoy no tendría entrenamiento con su equipo, nadie quería entrenar en fin de semana. Draco, suspiró como desearía tener el fin de semana bimensual en el cual se le permitía visitar a su madre y supervisar la mansión. Puesto que como parte de sus respectivas condenas, su madre durante las vacaciones tendría que ayudar como voluntaria en San Mungo, el hospital mágico que siempre se plagaba de personas resfriadas o que habían sido maldecidas por sus familiares fruto de las tensiones que se creaban en las “entrañables” reuniones familiares de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Por otro lado, la condena de Draco le obligaba a quedarse en HOGWARTS para seguir la reconstrucción de las pocas partes del castillo que aun tenían las huellas de los ataques de los mortífagos. Lo cual, le permitiría no sólo verse libre de los trabajos de reconstrucción sino de su papel de profesor el cuál echaría de menos. Aunque antes preferiría morir a decirlo en voz alta. Las clases con Gryffindor y Slytherin, le provocaban dolor de cabeza, pero siempre eran divertidas, le recordaban a los viejos tiempos cuando tenía el mundo a sus pies y sólo tenía que preocuparse por fastidiar a Potter. Viendo brillar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban con el fuego de la ira.

 

Las clases de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw eran interesantes, siempre eran curiosos, trabajadores y querían aprender todos los secretos de las pociones y él con gusto se esmeraba aceptando el reto y siguiendo los pasos de su añorado padrino. Al cual echaba de menos cada vez que se acercaba a un caldero. Aunque le había mandado flores a su padrino, no había ido a visitarlo a su tumba, primero porque había estado ocupado con la obra de la nueva mansión Malfoy, administrar las cuentas de su padre y re-ubicar sus cosas en la pequeña casa de Snape. También, porque imaginaba que estaba enterrado al lado de Lily Evans, madre de Potter y amor verdadero de su padrino. Él sabía que Potter visitaba la tumba de sus padres siempre que podía y no quería encontrarse con el Salvador del mundo mágico y terminar hechizado por un malentendido.

Hoy, era el día de ir a Hogsmeade pero él no iría, si saliera seguramente, no habría nadie que pudiera evitar que lo lincharan. Aunque podría ir con Pansy y Blaise, sabía que otros como Nott y Spencer se lo dirían a los padres de estos y metería en líos a los chicos. Nott no había llegado a tomar la marca si bien era sangre pura, no quería convertirse en mortífago. Había puesto como excusa que era demasiado joven para ser útil para el Señor Oscuro, por lo que, nunca tomó parte y no tuvo ningún problema en ser aceptado. Pues, su padre fuera un mortífago, bastardo astuto y suertudo. El padre de Nott había sido condenado a Azkaban, pero a diferencia del suyo, las posibilidades de que después de su condena de 50 años en pésimas condiciones saliera vivo eran prácticamente inexistentes. Eso hacía que Draco no quisiera acercarse demasiado a él, pues como buen Slytherin sabía que esperaría a verlo indefenso y confiado para atacarlo y nadie le diría nada.

Estaba claro que Theo también le tenía un gran rencor a Potter, pero nunca lo atacaría pues no quería morir tan joven. Sabía lo poderoso que era. Además, no es como si pudiera ir a las tres escobas, después de haberle lanzado un  _Imperius_  a madame Rosmerta o al Cabeza de Puerco, cuyo dueño era hermano de Dumbledore que murió por su culpa. Así que, Draco, estaba en la Casa de los Gritos estudiando para los exámenes parciales que determinarían el grado de preparación que llevaban los alumnos en este primer trimestre de su séptimo curso mágico. Ahora que no tenía tantas obligaciones estaba seguro que quedaría primero de su clase.

 

Harry, pensaba como pasar el fin de semana, Ron y Hermione, junto a Ginny y John, habían quedado en tener una cita doble en  _Madame Pudipié_ con la que las chicas se sentían entusiasmadas y los chicos resignados, aunque Ron estaba deseando volver a comer los ricos dulces franceses. Luna y Neville pensaban ir a  _Dogweed & Deathcap_, la tienda de herbología de  _Hogsmeade._ Todos sabían que Neville amaba la herbología aunque quería estudiar para Auror como en su día lo fueron sus padres y que su abuela se sintiera aun más orgullosa. Luna, estaba entre Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con su investigación de los _narggles_ y _tordosoplos_ , o _Inefable_ , lo cual en opinión de todos pegaba totalmente con su personalidad que parecía entender misterios que se les escapaba a todos los demás. Lo que pasa es que algunos pensaran que estaba como una cabra. Aunque seguramente, quisiera continuar con el Quisquilloso, el periódico de su padre.

 

Seamus, también se sentía sólo pues no había vuelto a ver a Lavander desde el ataque de Greyback en la última batalla, donde esta se había estado recuperando en San Mungo y posteriormente, ido a terapia en la Toscana para superar el trauma del brutal ataque. Así que Harry, decidió que iría para comprar muchos dulces en  _Honeydukes y Zonco_. Le gustaría preguntar a George y Angelina, como iban con la reconstrucción de la tienda. Gracias al dinero que los gemelos sorprendiendo a los demás, habían guardado en Gringotts. Todos pensaban que eran unos irresponsables, pero ellos realmente eran buenos con los negocios, muy creativos y trabajadores.

Al final de la tarde, todas las parejas quedaron en las Tres Escobas donde tomaron cerveza de mantequilla entre risa antes de volver al castillo. Harto de estudiar, Draco sacó la escoba y estuvo volando por todo el campo de Quidditch, intentando atrapar la snitch, virando salvajemente y esquivando los paneles y torres que formaban el campo de Quidditch. Había hechizado la bludger y la quaffle para que le persiguieran como en un partido normal y parasen cuando agarrara la snitch, mientras con el hechizo Tempus cronometraba sus atrapadas cada vez tardando menos. Después de dos horas de juego decidió parar y guardar las pelotas en la caja de la profesora de vuelo Hooch. Cuando por el camino se acercaban Harry y Ron que lo habían visto, jugando.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces, hechizando las pelotas para que nadie pueda coger la snitch y la quaffle y/o la bludger ataquen a los demás y así por primera vez puedas ganarnos?-dijo Ron con malicia.

Malfoy, apretó la mano con la que sostenía la escoba hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron de color blanco, arqueó una ceja y con una sonrisa socarrona dijo:

-No, sólo las he hechizado para que huyan de pobretones pelirrojos con uniformes andrajosos de segunda mano-contestó con rabia el rubio

-Yo que tú no me reiría, por lo menos yo no estoy viviendo en una casa prestada porque la gente me odia tanto que ha derrumbado la mía-dijo Ron rojo de la ira y con sorna. 

-Teniendo en cuenta a lo que tú llamas casa, preferiría que alguien se compadeciera de mí y la hundiera-dijo Draco con total frialdad.

-Por lo menos, mis padres no son unos parias y están detenidos y uno pudriéndose en la cárcel por segunda vez-dijo el pelirrojo de modo malévolo con media sonrisa.

-Sí, pero toda mi familia está...- Draco calló, arrepintiéndose al instante, no le caía bien Weasley, pero él sabía lo que era el miedo de perder a un ser querido cuando casi mueren sus padres y no le deseaba eso a nadie.

 

-Ibas a decir muerto verdad, hurón albino, eres despreciable-decía un Ron rojo de la furia sujetado por una Hermione y un Harry que miraban con odio a un Draco avergonzado.-Además, no soy el único te recuerdo que fue mi madre quien mató a tu querida tiita Bellatrix.-contestó.

-Gracias a los dioses, recuérdame que le envíe un ramo de flores por haber librado al mundo de esa arpía loca- dijo Draco dejando al trío parado en el sitio, mientras el Slytherin se giraba y se dirigía al vestuario para tomar una ducha antes de la cena.

-Joder, y yo creía que teníamos problemas familiares cuando Percy se peleó con papá-dijo Ron. 

-No recordáis cuando fuimos a la mansión y no nos descubrió. Bellatrix le dijo de matarnos a Ron y a mí sino era un cobarde. Además, mientras ella me torturaba él se retorcía las manos y miraba de manera desenfocada, creo que odiaba la idea de que nos torturasen. Aunque tampoco lo impidió, es extraño su comportamiento-dijo Hermione pensativa.

 

-Ni nos entregó, él nos conoció Herms y hoy cuando estaba a punto de meterse con Ron por Fred, se mantuvo callado, cosa que nunca hizo cuando se metía conmigo, por ser huérfano. Creo que ha madurado un poco, aunque sigue siendo un capullo-dijo Harry. 

-Exacto hermano, mejor vamos a cenar muero de hambre-dijo Ron provocando la risa de Harry y Hermione.

“No podía siquiera jugar tranquilo, maldita comadreja, siempre tocándole los cojones, de una u otra forma, metiéndose con su familia, nadie se metía con su familia. Diciéndole como los veía la sociedad, como si él no lo supiera, ya que, no tenía poder. Ni siquiera su jodido hogar, no podía hablar con sus amigos por miedo a perjudicarlos, que incluso vivían de prestado y habían derrumbado su casa, aunque fuera gracias a la información de Draco. Claro que se reiría menos cuando viera en todos los periódicos la nueva y mejorada mansión Malfoy.” Pensó sonriendo Draco mientras se enjuagaba el cabello en las duchas. Hoy comería en el Gran Comedor y se iría esta noche, no tenías ganas de nada, quizás decidiera convertirse en un  _animago_. Se vistió y se dirigió al castillo, tenía hambre después de tanto ejercicio. En la cena, sacó la carta de su madre que había recibido esta mañana.

 

__

_**Querido Dragón** _

 

_**Espero que todo vaya bien, me alegro mucho de que ganaras el partido.** _

_**Ojalá tu padre y tú padrino, lo hubieran visto, se sentirían tan orgullosos.** _

_**Se sentirán aun felices más cuando ganes a Gryffindor.** _

_**Espero que te estés cuidando,**_ _**no hagas ninguna tontería hijo mío,**_

_**sabes que las cosas ya no son como antes.** _

 

_**Jack me mandó una lechuza, preguntándome por el color de los suelos de la** _

_**mansión, ¿te gustarían color crema y esmeralda? Creo que tienen clase y se** _

_**verían muy elegantes. También me ha dicho que quieres que la biblioteca,** _

_**se encuentre integra en una parte de la mansión. He pensado en estanterías** _

_**de color caoba que lleguen hasta el techo. Los dioses saben que los Malfoy y** _

_**Black adoramos el conocimiento y el poder que dan los libros.** _

 

_**Muchas gracias, por el libro y el precioso ramo de flores que me enviaste el** _

_**otro día, mantuvo la casa llena de un delicioso aroma. No te preocupes por mí,** _

_**me mantengo ocupada re decorando la casa de Severus, no te preocupes** _

_**no pienso tocar su querido laboratorio, sería capaz de resucitar para** _

_**mandarme un avada. Quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero, mi pequeño y que** _

_**estés disfrutando de los bombones que te envío, si es que el vendedor los mandó.** _

 

_**Con cariño, tu madre** _

_**Narcissa Malfoy-Black.** _

Draco, sonrió sintiéndose un poco menos solo ese día, le había dicho a Jack que su madre se encargaría de la decoración. Sabría que a su madre le encantaría y que tenía un gusto exquisito, sólo le pidió a Jack que no nombrara el sótano. Draco había pensado en convertirlo en un laboratorio de Pociones y en una sala de música donde practicar sin ser molestado. Además de su habitación, en cuyo techo estaría la constelación que le daba su nombre. Y en la habitación de su madre una puerta decorada con dibujo hecho por narcisos. Todo lo demás sería obra de su madre. Morrigan sabía lo sola que estaba y lo mucho que necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás. Incluso el presente, con su marido encerrado en Azkaban y ellos dos convertidos en parias de la sociedad.

Draco terminó su cena y partió a su habitación, una mirada esmeralda lo seguía en su camino. Intentando adivinar, si el chispazo de tristeza que había visto en él mientras leía esa nota había sido imaginación suya. Los chicos salieron del comedor, Ron y Hermione, se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña.

-Me preocupa Harry, desde que terminó la guerra lo veo raro. Esta serio, y empieza a mirar a Malfoy como en sexto. Sé que la última vez nos advirtió y no le hicimos caso pero... Malfoy, no puede hacer nada, iría a Azkaban, él no es tan estúpido- dijo Hermione.

 

-Mione, no te preocupes si hace algo, pararemos al hurón albino, ahora ven aquí te he echado de menos todo el día.-dijo Ron, besó suavemente a Hermione, sus grandes y pálidas manos agarrando su cabello y su cintura, sentándola en su regazo. Siempre le había gustado su cabello tan salvaje y suave al mismo tiempo. Adoraba el tacto de sus rosados y voluptuosos labios, su sabor...

Hermione, ardía con los brazos de Ron, sus manos enterradas en el cabello color fuego, su león, el chico que la hacía gemir y rugir como una leona, su leona. Adoraba sentirse tan pequeña en los brazos del pelirrojo, protegida y amada.

Ron, rodeó con sus brazos a su novia apretándola contra su amplio torso, devorando su boca acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras se enardecía escuchando la respiración jadeante de Hermione, cuando empezó a lamer y besar su cuello, haciendo que esta lo agarrara de los hombros clavando sus uñas. Deslizó sus manos bajo su camisa, tocando la cremosa y suave piel de la castaña. Adoraba hacerla perder el sentido a la correcta y estudiosa Hermione, convertida en fuego y masilla entre sus manos, se sentía el rey del mundo.

Rodeando su cintura y acariciando su plano estómago subiendo lentamente las manos dándole tiempo a la pelirroja a que lo parase. Agarrando finalmente los hermosos pechos de su novia, acariciando encima del sostén sus erguidos pezones, lo que les hizo gemir con más intensidad a ambos. Hermione, tocaba los duros abdominales de su querido novio deleitada por su dureza buscando también sus pezones para encenderlo mientras ambos jadeaban en medio de un húmedo beso. Envalentonados y casi simultáneamente empezaron a quitar los botones de su pareja. Sintiendo su piel caliente y sensible al contacto con la de su opuesto, perdiendo el miedo.

Ron arrancó con lujuria el sostén que contenía los redondos senos de Hermione coronados por unos pequeños y rosados pezones que lo hicieron babear mientras ella miraba hipnotizada los pálidos pectorales de su novio salpicados de pecas y un poco de rojizo vello. Hermione, los acarició siguiendo los patrones de pecas y bajando por su compacto abdomen. Ron, empezó a acariciarlos amasándolos entre gemidos de ambos susurrándole a Hermione lo perfecto y preciosos que eran, lamiendo su oreja y su clavícula. Cuando apretó sus pezones y Hermione ronroneó, Ron fue incapaz de aguantarlo la agarró de la cadera y del cabello haciéndole arquear la espalda antes de zambullirse a devorar su cúspide haciendo gritar a la castaña.

Esta se restregara contra su dura erección contenida dolorosamente en el pantalón, sintiendo el calor y la humedad que salían del centro de su chica. La agarró fuertemente de las nalgas moviéndose, cambiando de un seno a otro, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, entre jadeantes palabras incomprensibles teñidas de deseo y anhelo. Entre succiones la castaña, enardecida, por las caricias y el roce entre sus entrepiernas, estimulando su clítoris, agarró el cabello del pelirrojo, dándole un beso demoledor mientras éste pellizcaba un pezón haciéndola gritar de éxtasis, apoyándose en su hombro. Lo que hizo que un asustado Ron empezara a disculparse, acariciándole el pelo. 

-Dioses, lo siento tanto, yo no quería hacerte daño creía que estabas disfrutando como yo, soy un inútil, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Ron arrepentido y balbuceando, intentando incorporarse.

Una Hermione, lánguida, sonrojada y ronroneante, por el orgasmo lo agarró impidiendo que se fuera.

\- Espero Ron que no te estés disculpando por darme un muy placentero orgasmo.-le susurró en la oreja. Lo que hizo que Ron se quedara petrificado, en su sitio.-Porque mi fogoso león, ahora me toca a mí-dijo una seductora leona antes de empujar a un desconcertado pelirrojo a la cama devorando sus labios en el proceso, bajaba mordiendo y succionando su cuello y pecho dando suaves mordiscos haciendo que Ron gimiera de placer.

 

El pelirrojo empujada por los sonidos provocados y los consejos del libro sobre sexualidad que había leído, continuó con su exploración. Su novio era tan sexy todo músculos pálidos salpicados de delicadas pecas por las que pasar su lengua, haciéndolo jadear de deseo, bajó por sus abdominales mordiendo y lamiendo el ombligo de Ron imitando con su lengua los movimientos del coito. Lo que hizo respingar la polla del pelirrojo y surgir de la boca de Hermione una sonrisa maliciosa. No sabía que tan inocente era su novio, pero por su anterior reacción, sabía que no se había acostado con Lavender y eso la hacía muy feliz, pues había hervido de celos. Ella, pensaba marcarlo para siempre como suyo.

 

Posó una mano en la gran erección cubierta por el pantalón haciendo que inconscientemente este levantara las caderas y ella se mordiera el labio recorriendo el gran tamaño de esta. Quería acariciarlo, saborearlo, lo amaba, lo quería y lo quería dentro suyo, haciendo el amor con ella por primera vez. Empezó a desabrochar los botones haciendo que Ron abriera los ojos como platos e incorporándose sobre los codos intentara quitarla cuando esta olió su ropa interior. Antes de que pudiera apartarla. Hermione, le bajó los pantalones y miró completamente embelesada durante 2 minutos, el gran pene que se presentaba erguido ante sus ojos.

 

Era precioso, largo, grueso y duro, con la cabeza congestionada y goteante, una vena azulada iba desde su base acunada por rizado vello rojo más oscuro hasta su cabeza granate. –Mione…- susurró Ron -por favor, no hace falta, no me tortures.- Esas fueron las palabras que la castaña necesitó para reaccionar, acariciando la polla con las yemas de sus dedos.

 

-Es tan suave y tan dura,…- susurraba ella haciendo gimotear a Ron, cuando para su asombro la oyó entre la niebla de lujuria jadear un -me pregunto cómo sabrá.- Antes de bajar su cabeza y lamer su punta haciendo gritar y gemir a ambos. Hermione, volvió a sacar la lengua, lamiéndola como si fuera un helado, golosa y seductoramente. Ella, se metió la cabeza de la polla en su boca haciendo gimotear a Ron, subiendo y bajando cada vez más. Introduciéndole más profundo relajándose como le recomendaban en el libro, siguiendo con su lengua la vena y masturbando la parte que no podía abarcar con su caliente boca. Ron, agarró su cabello haciendo que parase pues ya no podía más y no quería derramarse en su boca.

 

El pelirrojo estaba rojo desde su cuello hasta su frente. Cuando Herms levantó la mirada la agarró y la alzó sosteniéndola pegada completamente a su pecho hasta devorarle la boca y rodar dejándolo encima suyo. Volvió a tomar posesión con su boca de sus pechos mientras acariciaba su cremoso muslo. Subiendo su mano hasta su ardiente entrepierna quitando la falda primero y tocando su ardiente y húmedo centro por encima de sus diminutas bragas de encaje.

 

-Estás tan húmeda, Mione, tan caliente, me vuelves loco- decía entre mordiscos y succiones haciendo jadear y moverse a la castaña. -Quiero verte desnuda como tú me has visto a mí, quiero acariciarte y quiero saber cuál es tu sabor- susurraba ronco de pasión. Ladeó la braga y acarició suavemente su húmeda vagina, haciéndola gemir y jadear desesperada por más. Finalmente, arrancándoselas y dejándola desnuda y expuesta frente a él.

 

-Dioses, Herms si supieras las veces que he soñado con esto, eres tan jodidamente hermosa, tan perfecta y sensual, como una valquiria eres el sueño de cualquier guerrero y cualquier hombre, y me siento tan afortunado de esto- decía Ron mientras la acariciaba masajeando su clítoris. -Ahora quiero saborearte como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Espero que él libro sirviera para algo.- Ron la besó otra vez, en los labios, en el cuello, en los pechos mientras continuaba con las caricias, hasta finalmente bajar hasta el centro. La hizo abrir más las piernas mostrando su suculento banquete. Lamió el botón haciendo que ella lloriqueara, luego succionó y dio un mordisco juguetón en sus labios. Hasta que introdujo su lengua en el húmedo canal. Haciendo que esta le agarrara el cabello y sacudiera la cabeza. Salió, sonrió y junto a su lengua esta vez introdujo un dedo, sintiéndola estrecha a su alrededor, luego dos y luego tres hasta que hizo que se volviera a correr entre gritos de éxtasis por segunda vez esa noche.

 

-Herms, me muero por hacerte el amor me dejarías- dijo Ron continuando con el asalto de sus dedos en el cuerpo de su novia haciendo que se mojara cada vez más. Esta le dijo entre gemidos que la hiciera suya, entonces, cogió su varita e invocó un hechizo anticonceptivo y abrió las piernas. Ron agarró la cintura de su amada novia y fue introduciéndose lentamente mientras acariciaba su clítoris, hasta que encontró la barrera del himen.

 

Mordió su pezón, y frotó su clítoris dejándola al borde del orgasmo y cuando empezaron las primeras sacudidas se introdujo rápidamente causándole un mínimo de dolor. Se quedó parado, diciendo cuanto la amaba y lo preciosa que era. Hermione, le rodeó con sus largas y suaves piernas la cintura y sonrió. La volvió a besar, mientras empezaba un suave vaivén que iba aumentando de velocidad y fuerza igual que los gemidos de ambos y las palabras de Herms, pidiéndole más duro, más rápido, más fuerte, más, sí, más, hasta que los dos llegaron a un orgasmo demoledor, lleno de lujuria amor y luz, gritando el nombre de ambos y dejándolos sonrientes y satisfechos.

Ron se dejó caer, rodó y puso a Hermione encima de su pecho y besando su cabellera diciendo que había sido maravilloso y que la amaba, a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma. Herms les lanzó un Fregoteo y Ron los tapó para que no se resfriara su pequeña, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y suspirando de satisfacción con una sonrisa en los labios ambos se durmieron con los cuerpos entrelazados y los corazones latiendo al mismo compás.

Al mismo tiempo, en un rincón del Bosque Prohibido un mago se adentraba en la oscuridad, buscando encontrarse a sí mismo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los COMENTARIOS y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.  
> ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE


	5. TU MAGIS SCIRE VULPES TERREBANT LUPI INSIDIAS ET LEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico   
> Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner...etc.
> 
> Morrigan Black  
> Beta: Lady Millie

_ **TU MAGIS SCIRE VULPES TERREBANT LUPI INSIDIAS ET LEO** _

_(Hay que ser zorro para conocer las trampas y lobo para emboscar al león)_

 

 

_Tiene la ferocidad del león,_

_la cobardía de la liebre,_

_la astucia del zorro..._

_Lu Xun_

 

 

Era una noche tranquila, de luna llena, grande y redonda, la diosa de la noche, ilumina con su plateada luz los rincones más oscuros. Las estrellas tintinean, juguetonas y unidas formaban constelaciones de antiguas criaturas y seres, historias perdidas en el devenir del tiempo. En un claro de nuestro bosque se encuentra un joven mago con sus ojos cerrados, su pelo siendo acariciado por la fría brisa invernal, el rostro alzado hacia la luna, su cuerpo desnudo envuelto en una gruesa capa de invierno, su respiración profunda. Hoy era la noche, la elegida para convertirse en su animal totémico, símbolo de su naturaleza interior. Hace eones cuando los dioses y los magos, caminaban unidos en la tierra. Antes de que la raza humana se corrompiera, llena de avaricia y arrogancia, olvidó las sagradas tradiciones, partiendo así la relación con los dioses proveedores de los secretos de la magia. Ahora estas, convertidas en leyendas, al igual que los propios magos. En aquellos hermosos años, los dioses enseñaron a los humanos que todos sin excepción tenemos tres partes importantes. La física, el motor de fuerza y soporte terrenal junto con la mente. La espiritual, formada por el alma, nuestra esencia y sentimientos. La última y la más olvidada, la animal, instintiva, salvaje, visceral. Nos mostraba nuestro verdadero yo, fuerte o débil, valiente o cobarde, sumiso o dominante, alfa y omega...

 

 

Las personas habían olvidado las enseñanzas, pero el libre albedrío o nuestras elecciones, nos conducen por ciertos caminos, y fue un poco de las dos, en mi humilde opinión. Lo que llevaron a nuestro mago a esa noche llena de luz a honrar a los dioses en terreno virgen, lleno de magia ancestral, a convertirse en  _Animago_ . 

A pesar de la postura relajada que parecía tener nuestro mago, su corazón tronaba como un tambor de guerra, debido a la excitación y la incertidumbre, él no era un cobarde y no esperaría ni un minuto más. Una nube, ocultó a la luna, como en un signo de providencia, dándole fuerza. Tomando otra respiración se concentró en el hechizo y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, paulatinamente, adaptándose por primera vez a su nueva forma. Su postura erguida cambió cayendo sobre manos y rodillas, su nariz se alargaba, su extremidades y cuerpo encogiéndose, sus dientes se encogía y afilaban, sus ojos se volvían más rasgados, su piel se cubría de pelaje y sus sentidos se afinaban en sintonía con el medio y su nueva condición. Trotó probándose, sus patas deslizándose con elegancia y sigilo espectral por el mágico bosque, disfrutando de la sensación de la tierra revuelta y hojarasca bajo ellas, el olor limpio y húmedo. Después de tanto tiempo, se vio ligero, libre, como nunca antes se había sentido, corriendo por el medio del bosque sin presiones, ni reglas sólo él y la naturaleza. La luna reapareció iluminando su brillante pelaje, admirando la belleza del joven  _Animago_ . Lleno de intriga aprensión y por supuesto, muchísima curiosidad, se dirigía caminando al lago donde poder contemplar su nuevo aspecto.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Dentro de su dormitorio otro joven mago, se encontraba nervioso, como si algo lo llamase, notaba una picazón, un extraño hormigueo en la piel e inquietud en su corazón, harto de la sensación, soltó el libro que estaba leyendo, cambió su ropa, cogió su escoba y salió a volar. Adoraba volar, dejarse llevar con el viento en la cara, siempre podía olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría, de su vida, de su soledad, estaban sus amigos pero no podía acercarse a ellos como antes se sentía sólo, perdido. Como, cuando tu libro favorito se acaba y te deja con un final abierto e incompleto, llenos de dudas.

Se sentía ahogado, por todo y todos, cada vez, los estudios eran más difíciles y sus clases con los de primero eran lo único que alegraba realmente. Era un pequeño momento que disfrutaba y agradecía, donde podía ser el mismo sin que nadie le juzgara por su nombre, ni su pasado, sino por sus actos. Era liberador, le pesaba un pasado lleno de imposición por los mandatos de otras personas y lleno de pérdidas, de inocencia, de fantasía, de sueños y de metas. Preguntándose si podría cumplir sus sueños, siendo él mismo o vivía bajo el yugo de la inquietud de poder decepcionar a sus padres con las decisiones de su único hijo. No podía dejar que sus amigos volvieran a ser su apoyo, se merecían ser felices y dejar de sufrir, ya lo habían cuidado en el pasado, y él a ellos y seguiría haciéndolo pero sabía que estaban para él no sería como antes.

Alzó la vista mirando el estrellado cielo, admirando el hermoso espectáculo y dejando que la suave brisa acariciara su cabello cuando aumentaba la velocidad de su escoba, pensando como hubiera sido todo si su vida hubiera sido distinta, su nacimiento, su nombre, su familia, su historia. Volvió a coger la snitch por sexagésima vez e iba a irse cuando vio un destello entre los árboles, se giró con los reflejos rápidos que siempre había tenido pero al no volver a verlo, no dio importancia. Sería un animal del Bosque Prohibido, todos sabían la cantidad de extrañas criaturas que allí habitaban. Quizás, si se hubiera fijado, hubiera visto a un animal que no había pertenecido antes a ese bosque, este se acercaba oculto entre las sombras al Lago Negro buscando su propio reflejo.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_ **TIERRAS DEL ETERNO VERANO** _

 

-Me aburroooooo - decía un moreno de ojos grises -Joder, como odio estar muerto, ahora mismo podría estar por ahí de fiesta disfrutando de mi condición de héroe de guerra, bebiendo y rodeado de buena compañía, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y encierro. Dioses, porque no habré elegido el infierno, Voldemort y Bellatrix están en él y ya sobreviví a ellos, podría intentarlo de nuevo o quizás esté en él y no me he enterado.-

Con exasperación Severus miraba al libertino moreno que no paraba de lamentarse y le dijo con malicia centelleando en sus negros ojos -Sí, yo también odio que estés muerto, porque tengo que aguantarte, que injustos fueron los dioses, creo que es una venganza que esté aquí me hicieron creer que era el paraíso y es el jodido infierno. Todo el tiempo aguantándote pulgoso inmaduro, quejándote por haber muerto, haciendo el gilipollas porque no supo comportarse, si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera matado, estaría en el infierno, pero la satisfacción hubiera merecido la pena.-

 

Sirius, ofendido, se levantó de un salto se convirtió en perro, empezó a saltar sobre la mesa donde se encontraban todos los trastos de pociones que creaba el profesor para matar el tiempo. Mientras pensaba en las palabras que el Dios Angus, le había dicho. El perro, empezó a romperlos entre gruñidos de júbilo vengativo. Haciendo que Severus hirviera de rabia y saliera corriendo detrás de él entre burlones ladridos de un perro feliz.

-Asqueroso pulgoso, te juro que aprenderé como torturarte sin magia y te Cruciaré hasta que te conviertas en un fantasma y salgas de mi vista, mugroso.-

Mientras dos parejas y castaño de brillantes ojos azules más mayor, meneaba la cabeza de frustración diciendo al mismo tiempo: Nunca cambiarán.

 

-Pulgoso, eres una escoria, no sé como los engañaste para que te dejaran entrar aquí cuando siempre fuiste un cabrón de lo peor, que se creía superior a todos y sólo era un veleta irresponsable y libertino. Él chico mimado que nunca supo hacer nada útil y se vendía a cualquier postor. ¿No te tirarías a alguien para que te dejaran entrar? La verdad, es que no me extrañaría siempre conseguías a base de mentiras conquistar a la gente. Aunque más bien te prostituías- seguía diciendo Sev mientras corría.

Esto último hizo que el Animago en cuestión se detuviera y se convirtiera a su forma humana. Ese comentario le había dolido en el alma. Él siempre seguro Gryffindor se sentía así, una persona que nadie amaba e irresponsable, en la que nadie confiaba y que todos creyeron era capaz de entregar a sus amigos a una muerte segura. Sus ojos destellaron de manera peligrosa, llenos de ira, de manera amenazante se encontraba enfrente del pocionista. Haciendo que todos los mirasen asustado.

-¿Me has llamado puto? Tú, que eres un ser tan patético que murió virgen, sin probar las delicias de un beso de la lujuria, el deseo o la pasión, un tío que se pasó persiguiendo a una chica que ni lo veía toda su vida. Un ser tan insoportable que fuiste usado como un simple peón en una guerra porque nadie te echaría de menos. Tú que fuiste un asesino, un ser sin corazón y amargado. Un niño tan insoportable que ni sus propios padres querían, siendo pegado por su padre y despreciado por su madre, burlado entre los de tu ralea y tan patético de enamorarte de la chica más guapa de nuestro casa, pensado que se fijaría en alguien como tú. Un ser tan estúpido que vivió para odiar al niño del que fue lo suficiente hombre de enamorar a la mujer que tu corazón negro creía merecer. Un hombre tan simple que en más de 40 años no encontró a nadie que lo amara.- 

Ante eso un sorprendido Slytherin, se quedó callado, un nudo en la garganta y el corazón hecho pedazos, los ojos cristalizados llenos de crudo dolor, por la verdad en esas palabras. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció dejando a un jadeante Sirius. Su rabia prácticamente desaparecida al ver el dolor del otro, totalmente inmóvil, hasta que una pelirroja, se acercó abofetearlo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso. Al hombre que se sacrificó durante casi 20 años para mantener a mi hijo y tu ahijado seguro-dijo Lily llorando y abofeteando a Sirius -El hijo que todos los días le recordaba tus actos crueles, y el vivo retrato de su mayor enemigo, el fiel amigo que perdí gracias a las crueles bromas que James y tú como niñatos lo sometían. Nunca pensé que fueras mala persona, Sirius. Pero hoy me avergüenzo de ser tu amiga-dijo secundada por el hombre lobo -Nos vamos cuando madures ven a buscarnos.-

En un rincón oculto, unos ojos negros contenían lágrimas amargas de tristeza, soledad y vacío. Sintiéndose el ser más ínfimo del mundo, indigno de amor, su corazón destrozado y humillado por su torturador de la infancia, como odiaba a Black. Ese sucio perro al que todos querían, que siempre había tenido todo lo que él no pudo tener. En otro lugar, ese hombre con nombre de estrella lleno de vergüenza y arrepentimiento lo buscaba por todas partes, desesperado por encontrarlo. Hundido por ser conocedor del daño que había causado en un corazón tan puro. Estaba decidido a que lo perdonara a como fuese.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Nuestro joven mago se encontraba de camino al Lago Negro temeroso de ser un ridículo animal, una alimaña de la que se avergonzaría, y sufriría en silencio. Cuando se asomó a ese espejo líquido se descubrió maravillado. Cubierto de un hermoso pelaje blanco plateado y suave, un precioso zorro albino, un color tan exquisito y singular, que competía con el reflejo de la luna, haciendo pensar que la mismísima diosa lo había bendecido con uno de sus besos para darle tal etérea belleza. Pues sólo algunos ejemplares en todo el mundo compartían tan inusuales rasgos, siendo criaturas muy codiciadas, por su extraño y fascinante aspecto, que los hacía tan especiales. Del mayor tamaño de un zorro común, y mayor que del zorro polar, con un pelaje abundante. Sus rasgados ojos y vigilantes, de mirada intensa e inteligente, miraban con astucia el resto del mundo, un elegante morro con una naricita negra y patas fuertes con afiladas garras. Era un ejemplar único. Se sintió muy orgulloso de sus aspecto, por un momento pensó que era un hurón o una rata y estuvo a punto de tirarse al Lago para evitarse el sufrimiento si alguien lo descubriría. Después de contemplarse unos minutos más decidió aventurarse con su nueva apariencia por los terrenos. El Bosque le traía muy malos recuerdos había estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión y no tenía ganas de revivirlos pero ahora quería explorar el terreno. Vagó durante unas horas, persiguiendo luciérnagas y luego viajó corriendo al claro cansado de tanta actividad para transformarse en su forma humana, taparse con su capa y correr rezando para que nadie lo viera hacia su dormitorio. Se acostó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pensando en lo orgulloso que estaría su padre y se durmió.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Draco y Harry, tuvieron clase práctica de DCAO, por lo cual habían tendido que practicar juntos las protecciones y maldiciones que el profesor Delorian les había indicado. Estaban tan concentrados mandándose y protegiéndose de los conjuros. Cada vez más cerca y más rápido, de manera furiosa, que no vieron que todos en el salón se pararon y enmudecieron mirándolos luchar. Parecía que esos dos se leían los pensamientos saltaban esquivando maleficios, los lanzaban imposiblemente rápido. Haciendo a su objetivo estar en completa alerta, en tensión probando sus reflejos y su fuerza. Los ojos resplandecientes, las miradas conectadas plata y esmeralda, la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Finalmente, el aplauso de Delorian los hizo darse cuenta de donde estaban, haciendo que el joven héroe enrojeciera y la expresión del príncipe quedara bajo una máscara de frialdad, para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Muy bien chicos, así se hace, espero que aprendáis de vuestros dos compañeros para presentaros al Club de Duelo, que tendrá lugar en un mes. Seguramente, ya tengamos a estos dos inscritos en la competición. ¿Verdad?

-¡NO!- dijeron los dos en voz alta al mismo tiempo enrojeciendo por el exabrupto y la coincidencia, sin querer mirarse salieron pues la clase ya había finalizado y partieron en direcciones contrarias.

 

 

Dioses, sólo es lunes y ya estoy cansado porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado, Delorian es estúpido, como se le ocurre que participe en el Club de Duelo, como si pudiera dañar a alguien y afrontar las consecuencias, este tío es idiota. Para colmo tengo clases de Herbología, darle clases a los de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin y por si eso fuera poco entrenamiento de Quidditch- pensaban los dos en sus dormitorios. El rubio suspiró y pensó, será mejor que termine de corregir la tarea de los pequeños para esta tarde -que los Dioses me den paciencia- decía Draco corrigiendo las barbaridades que habían escrito algunos alumnos y pensaba en cómo se revolcaría en su tumba su padrino si leyera alguna de estas cosas.

En la clase de Herbología, estuvieron estudiando cuidado y características de la árnica, como plantarla, cómo cuando se recogía y sus diferentes usos. Draco, tenía que reconocer que Longbotton era muy bueno en Herbología, y las clases resultaban muy fáciles gracias a eso. Claro que Draco antes adoptaría como mascota un hipogrifo que reconocer eso en voz alta. Además, siempre se divertía, intentaba no reírse al ver la desesperación que sentía Weasley al compartir mesa con Goyle que ya había partido casi un cuarto de la planta con sus manazas, mientras Ron palidecía al confundir una mariquita con una araña. 

 

Por la tarde, un moreno gritaba al borde de la afonía a su equipo de Quidditch, pues el próximo mes se enfrentaban contra Slytherin y después del otro partido sabía que iba a disfrutar del reto.

 

Las clases de pociones con los leones y las serpientes, era siempre un reto, la eterna rivalidad los hacía querer destacar para ganarle los puntos al contrario. El profesor Malfoy, les ponía nuevos retos con los que medirse, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades e inteligencia. La pareja formada por McMillan-Pratt era los más concientizados y aunque seguían llevándose mal, habían llegado a un acuerdo. El mejor en Pociones era por supuesto el Slytherin, por lo que, él era el que se encargaba de los detalles más delicados como medir los tiempos y contar el número de vueltas, mientras el Gryffindor cogía el primero de la clase los ingredientes y los pesaba y cortaba con precisión quirúrgica. 

 

Todo ese afán de demostrarse entre ellos que podían mejorar y afrontar cualquier reto mientras se fulminaban con la mirada les recordaban a Potter y él mismo. Estaba cansado de tanta mierda, esta mañana al ir a coger un ingrediente para la poción, su mano se había rozado con la de Potter y se habían retirado como si el otro quemara, la mano le había hormigueado durante horas.

Draco, echaba de menos esas peleas de antaño donde tenía que poner en marcha su ingenio para poner a prueba a Potter, siempre había tenido la satisfacción de sacarlo de sus casillas como nadie en todo el colegio. Potter, era el único que se enfrentaba abiertamente a él, que no le importaba su dinero, su poder, ni su clase, él veía al chico y no lo encontraba suficiente digno y eso era lo que dolía. Esto hizo que, si Draco no podía ser su amigo, sería su enemigo y así había sido siempre. De repente, una poción explotó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y dejándolo asombrado como de costumbre un chico había volado el caldero, creyendo que la mirada vacía de Malfoy se había posado en él y le había añadido demasiado amonio a la mezcla consiguiendo que esta explotara. Lo impresionante sin embargo, no era eso, sino que McMillan se había interpuesto entre Pratt con su caldero y la poción que iba a explotar sin tiempo a crear un buen escudo completo le había salpicado la mano izquierda, la cual se le había agrietado sangrándole. 

 

Inmediatamente, el profesor Malfoy lo envió a la enfermería con Pratt. Por el pasillo, sólo se oían los insultos de este diciéndole estúpido gallito, casi muere por una puta poción y él no iba a dejar que muriera de esa forma sin arrebatarle la gloria en quidditch. Draco, sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, fulminó al culpable y salió con la clase antes de mandar al causante, con el jefe de casa. Fue directo a la enfermería donde se veía a un divertido Slytherin esperando a un abochornado Gryffindor que era curado entre regañinas por Pomfrey. Draco preguntó por su estado, le hizo saber que necesitaría una poción de regeneración epidérmica inmediata y una noche de descanso en la enfermería, pues la piel se le caería y volvería a surgir una capa nueva. Asintiendo a la enfermera, Draco se llevó consigo a Pratt a las mazmorras. Por el camino, el estudiante lucía con ceño y silencioso, miró al profesor Malfoy y dijo:

-Profesor, ¿Por qué me salvó McMillan, siempre nos estamos peleando, nos hacemos la vida imposible y ahora va y se juega la vida por mí?

Draco, asombrado por la pregunta del joven, se puso a pensar en la respuesta, a tan difícil enigma y dijo:

-Los Gryffindor están hecho de una pasta diferente. Una fuerte y noble, ellos son leales y valientes, la mayoría es pura de corazón, tanto que jamás dejarán sufrir a alguien si pueden evitarlo. No soportan las injusticias, ni piensan en los riesgos, ellos se lanzan frente al peligro sin ningún temor a lo que ocurrirá. Anteponiendo el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio, cuidando y guardando a los demás, a pesar, de que no se lo merezca, pequeño. Son unos suicidas en potencia y algo descerebrados. Algo que nosotros como Slytherin nunca podríamos imaginar debido a nuestra educación. Quizás por eso, su estandarte es un león fuerte y orgulloso, fiero y protector y el nuestro una serpiente fría y astuta, que se desliza en las sombras preparada para atacar. Dos criaturas fuertes y peligrosas que enfrentan al mundo de distinta manera. Ahora si me disculpas, me temo que debo hablar con Slughorn sobre el castigo apropiado para el desastre de mi clase.

 

Todo esto era escuchado por un impactado león, que nunca pensó que el rubio los viera de esa forma, siempre había pensado que era frío e indiferente. Pero él lo había visto luchar y sufrir, lo había visto aguantar dolor y penurias por su familia. Lo había observado, seguir adelante sin perder un instante y no ceder al terror traicionando su alma. Jamás, pensó que podría mirarlo de otra forma y allí estaba pensando en cómo la máscara se deslizaba y se dejaba ver por dentro como nunca antes.

 

Cayó la noche entre prácticas de Quidditch y las numerosas tareas de las distintas asignaturas. Nuestro precioso zorro se paseaba libremente, saltando y jugando con las luciérnagas, con sus pequeños cuerpecitos que creaban complicados patrones llenos de luz y belleza. El zorro las perseguía feliz de poder observar el espectáculo, desde su prespectiva, ya que, su postura oculto entre las sombras le daba la oportunidad de no asustarlas con su presencia.

Unas pequeñas hadas de agua jugaban y se acicalaban coquetas en los charcos intentando llamar la atención de nuestro peludo amigo, fascinadas por sus extraños y atrayentes rasgos.

Él, paseaba feliz detrás de todos esos animales que durante las noches lo acompañaban y daban luz a su vida. Aunque, no podía realmente jugar con ellos, ya que, eran criaturas frágiles, lo que le causaba cierta melancolía y no terminaba de sentirse parte de algo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en el espectáculo, que no vio la figura negra que lo admiraba desde detrás de un roble.

Un mago convertido en Animago, iba corriendo detrás de un conejo cuando se quedó paralizado por el hermoso espectáculo. Un conjunto de hadas de agua y luciérnagas jugaban y formaban galaxias, constelaciones y antiguos símbolos celtas, pero eso no fue lo que dejó sin aliento a nuestro mago. Si no, el precioso zorro albino que daban vueltas en el centro haciendo que hilos de luna se reflejarán en su pelaje, dándole un aspecto gris plateado.

Era un animal magnífico, como él mismo. Pensando en acercarse a conocerlo y así poder jugar con él. Él también, se sentía muy solo y aislado. Salió de su escondite, cuando dio varios pasos y crujió una rama, el hechizo se rompió. El precioso animal alzó la vista, se quedó mirándole paralizado por unos instantes y luego, salió a toda carrera fuera del claro huyendo de él.

No podía ser, no, le había encontrado le mataría o peor le convertiría en el monstruo que él era. No podía dejar que lo alcanzara. Su corazón latía enloquecido y la sangre le retumbaba en los oídos, sus pulmones parecían reventar. Estaba cansado de huir y de ser un cobarde, y aunque se moría de miedo, decidió enfrentarlo. Se escondió en unas raíces y al pasar el animal, lo embistió con todo su peso, haciendo que el animal cayera de lado, cosa que el zorro aprovechó para morderle una oreja con rabia.

El lobo, se lo quitó haciendo rodar el cuerpo más pequeño y usando su mayor tamaño, se colocó encima suyo gruñendo, se acercó al animal examinándolo, con su hocico oliendo el delicioso aroma y dándole un mordisquito suave en el cuello y un roce tierno en el hocico con el propio hizo al zorro enfrentar al lobo.

Cuando el zorro, lo tuvo tan cerca comprendió su error, este no era un sanguinario hombre lobo, sino un precioso ejemplar de  _Alaskan Malamute_ . Un perro lobo, salvaje y poderoso de precioso pelaje negro como una noche sin luna, suave y abundante, poderosas patas y cuerpo fuerte y robusto. Su postura erguida le daba un aspecto imponente y aterrador, hasta que fijabas la vista en sus fascinantes ojos llenos de diversión, arrepentimiento y ternura. El zorro, no pudo sino devolverle la tierna caricia contento de que no fuera un enemigo, haciendo que el animal moviera la cola y que a su vez, nuestro zorro comprendiera que ya no estaba sólo. 

 

Durante la noche, jugaron por todo el bosque corriendo detrás de pequeños insectos y animales dándose empujones y haciendo carreras. El zorro, usando su astucia y agilidad, se metía entre las patas, haciéndolo tropezar y a veces caer, para después salir corriendo divertido. El otro una vez levantado de nuevo salía corriendo detrás de su nuevo amigo dispuesto a vengarse sometiéndolo debajo suyo, aplastándolo y llenándolo de lametones haciendo que el pelaje se quedará hecho un desastre, cosa que engurruñaba y enternecía. Pasaron las horas y cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear se despidieron y se separaban.

 

Ya convertidos en humanos dos jóvenes magos sonreían durmiendo en sus confortables camas, sintiéndose después de mucho tiempo felices y completos.

El lunes, se palpaba la tensión en el Gran Comedor, los estudiantes se preparaban para a los parciales para comprobar su nivel de conocimiento alcanzado. Dado que este era el año de los EXTASIS y debían tener un amplio conocimiento en todas las materias para poder obtener al final de cursos los suficientes para conseguir su trabajo soñado o en algunos casos los soñados por los padres.

 

 

Draco desayunaba tranquilamente, con su libro de Encantamientos Avanzados abierto, y repasando sus notas. Al mismo tiempo, devoraba con deleite una manzana verde y brillante, cuando un trozo de papel toscamente convertido en un barco cayó sobre la mesa. Draco, alzó su ceja izquierda, cogió su varita y realizó disimuladamente todos los hechizos para detectar maldiciones y/o veneno. Al no encontrar nada la abrió encontrando una nota que le citaba en un aula vacía, firmada con un estilizada P, sino conociera la letra pensaría que era una broma. De todas formas, no pensaba aparecer en esa aula, Pansy no merecía tener una fama tan mala sólo por su culpa, incinerando la nota, siguió comiendo su manzana. Ella siempre había sido su mejor amiga, siempre se habían adorado y querido como dos hermanos. Triste y asqueado por la situación, por todo lo que había perdido por la ambición de su padre y su cobardía, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida.

-¿Lo habéis visto?-dijo Ron.

Hermione, sacó la cabeza de su libro de Pociones y Harry dejó de hablar con Seamus al oír el susurro. ¿El que, Ron?-dijo Herms, irritada por la interrupción de su novio.

-Alguien mandó una nota a Draco, la incineró y se fue, no parecía cabreado cuando la leía. Creo que se va a reunir con alguien para llevar a cabo algún plan malévolo.

Los dos chicos suspiraron estaban cansados de tantas teorías de la conspiración con Malfoy. -Por todos los dioses Ron céntrate, tenemos que estudiar para los parciales, sino llevas buen rendimiento, te obligaré a estudiar en Navidad y tengo que presentarte a mis padres- dijo la chica para darle un apasionado beso a su novio y volver a leer su libro. Ron sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar la lujuria que se había apoderado de él con ese beso. Pensando en hacerle una visita a Hermione esa noche, adoraba dormir con su novia.

-Hacedme caso, algo raro está pasando. Yo voy a seguirlo, ya aprendí la lección en sexto, cuando Harry nos advirtió y no le hicimos caso y terminamos luchando contra mortífagos. No pienso volver a equivocarme con el hurón. Podéis venir conmigo o quedaos aquí pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.-

-Si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos bien- dijo mientras salían detrás de Pansy y Blaise que seguían de cerca a Draco. Les susurró a ambos un hechizo desilusionador y Harry se cubrió con la capa. Pegándose a las espaldas de la pareja de serpientes.

Una mano salió de un aula y agarró el uniforme de Draco metiéndose en clase, este último presto a defenderse lanzó un  _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ en dirección a su atacante, antes de darse cuenta que era Blaise.

-¡¡DRACO, SOLO NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA!!- chilló Pansy con voz aguda que ponía para molestar a los chicos siempre.

-¿Ayuda? Vosotros no me necesitáis, es más no deberíais estar aquí, ¿habéis perdido la cabeza? ¿tenéis idea de lo que os ocurriría si alguien nos encontrara juntos? Soy un ex mortífago- dijo enseñando la marca- ¿Sabéis el problema en que se podrían meter por vuestro capricho? ¿Acaso queréis que los maten y me encarcelen? ¿Que a vosotros os traten de conspiradores y vuestros padres os castiguen?-dijo fuera de sí Draco mirando a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Así que ahora te importa lo que nos pase?- dijo Blaise, mientras Draco miraba para otro lado sabiéndose pillado y no queriendo reconocer que intentaba salvarlos.

Pansy se acercó a Draco, cogiéndole del brazo tapándole la marca tenebrosa con su palma y quitando el pelo de los ojos del rubio. -Draco, somos tus mejores amigos, sé que nos quieres como tus hermanos siempre nos has ayudado y apoyado en todo. Te necesitamos para los exámenes. Estoy desesperada. En Pociones, casi me explotan dos veces el caldero, Blaise se lía con la teoría de Transformaciones y Encantamientos te necesitamos de vuelta, a nuestro genio particular, necesitamos a nuestro mejor amigo de vuelta.-

-Por las ladillas de Grindewald ¿Dónde vamos a estudiar? No podemos ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin, es un nido de víboras hostiles, que ironía que ya no sea una de ellas- dijo Draco con una sonrisa amarga. Suspiró -Lo pensaré, pero tenéis que buscar un sitio donde nadie nos vea y quiero que me prometáis algo o no lo haré.-

Blaise y Pansy, lo miraron esperando la petición de Draco, con el ceño fruncido asintieron. -Muy bien, si alguien por lo que sea nos encontrara en el aula de estudios que encontréis para nuestras clases, me tenéis que prometer que me maldeciréis, me pegaréis y me insultaréis, sólo no dañéis mi hermosa cara-dijo de broma Draco.

-Y una mierda- rugió Blaise -No vamos a ponerte un dedo encima, no te pegaremos por ayudarnos, me niego totalmente a esto- dijo Blaise mientras a Pansy se le humedecían los ojos.

Draco endureció la mirada, sintiéndose cálido por el amor y la lealtad de sus amigos. -Yo en ningún momento he dicho que no me defendería. Por cierto, sé que fuisteis vosotros los que le disteis la paliza a los Hufflepuff que me hirieron no era necesario, sé cuidarme solo- dijo Draco saliendo del aula.

 

-Así que el frío e insensible príncipe de Slytherin si tiene un corazón en el pecho- dijo Hermione que fue la primera en recobrarse.

-Joder, ahora me explico cómo ha ido aprobando Goyle estos años a pesar de necesitar ayuda hasta para atarse los zapatos- dijo Ron

-¿A qué creéis que se refería cuando dijo que no sería la primera vez que le dieran una paliza y que sería por un buen motivo?-dijo intrigado Harry.

Esa noche, nuestros animagos se encontraron en el claro del Bosque, los dos estaban pensativos, indecisos e intranquilos. Ambos querían evadir los problemas y correr con libertad sobre ese lugar tan especial para los dos, donde podían sentirse libres, olvidar las presiones y los cargos de sus nombres y por un instante ser ellos mismos sin tener que fingir. Corrieron durante dos horas hasta que exhaustos pararon y se sentaron uno junto al otro en la hierba, el zorro se arrimó al flanco del  _Alaskan_ , buscando calor, adoraba la fortaleza y el olor de su grueso y esponjoso pelaje. Este a su vez, apoyó su cabeza en su lomo del zorro, acompañándolo y protegiendo sintiendo el suave pelaje que acariciaba su hocico, dejándole su dulce olor. Estuvieron acompañándose hasta que se hizo tarde se despidieron con una suave caricia de sus hocicos y se fueron a dormir, sin saber que la criatura que tanta paz les reportaba también era la que constantemente les quitaba el sueño. En sus camas, los dos decidieron que tomarían las decisiones que les dictara su conciencia y pagarían las debidas consecuencias a su tiempo.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se sentó a desayunar con un té y una generosa porción de tarta de chocolate. Kreacher, seguía en las cocinas de HOGWARTS y siempre le conseguía cestas de las mejores manzanas verdes, las preferidas de Draco. En el otro extremo, un incómodo Harry intentaba dejar de oír los sonidos de besos húmedos que hacían sus amigos alrededor. Comía un trozo de tarta de melaza su favorita junto con una taza de té, agradeciéndole el detalle a Winky. Pensando en que haría estas Navidades, ya quedaba poco, pasaría Navidad y Año nuevo con Andrómeda y Teddy, aunque ya había encargado varios regalos para Teddy aun no sabía que comprarle a Andrómeda, había pensado en muchas cosas pero ella era una señora muy elegante y no sabía que podía gustarle. Después de su ruptura con Ginny tenía miedo de que los Weasley ya no lo quisieran en su casa, tampoco quería enfrentarse a los 4 hermanos mayores de la pelirroja y a su padre. Ron, por su parte iría a conocer oficialmente a sus suegros y Hermione pasaría la Navidad con los Weasley debido a lo sensible que aun se ponían George y Molly en las fiestas sin la presencia tan querida de George. 

Estas navidades quería ayudar a reconstruir HOGWARTS, ya que, se sentía culpable por atraer a los mortífagos a la escuela causando tanta destrucción y muerte. Aunque sabía que necesitaba destruir el horrocrux para matar a Riddle. Levantó la vista de la mesa viendo como un pálido rubio, devoraba rápidamente, un gran trozo de tarta y tuvo una idea estupenda sobre lo que le podía regalar a Andrómeda.

 

Draco, miraba un catálogo de artículos de regalos de la élite mágica, sabía que para la sociedad su familia y él eran unos parias. Pero su dinero era tan ambicionado como siempre y que mientras lo conservara podría comprarle a su madre un regalo estupendo. También, había estado mirando cosas para la hermana de su madre y su nieto, ella viuda y el pequeño huérfano, como Potter, era la única familia que a él y a su madre les quedaba. También, pensaba comprarle un regalo a alguien más. Una nueva nota cayó sobre el catálogo.

 

_Aula del séptimo piso_

_Martes y Jueves 3-5p.m_

_PANS_

 

Bueno, había cosas que no cambiaban pensaba Draco, mientras incineraba la nota y pensaba en rescatar el horario de estudios necesario y sus sobornos. Llegó el Martes y Draco se dirigió al aula acordada donde un invisible Harry Potter, en un rincón de esta había, creado un escudo tan fuerte que ni el mismo Dumbledore podría romperlo, huir de su Club de fan, formado por unas auténtica adolescentes locas, una de ellas le había roto el cuello de la camisa y si no llega a ser por Hermione quizás lo habrían violado en medio del pasillo. No quería ir a la biblioteca, Hermione no les dejaba ni respirar y veía a Ron toquetear bajo la mesa a Hermione intentando distraerla, recordó Harry estremeciéndose. Cuando un grupo de Slytherin entraron de dos en dos.

Draco se sentó en el pupitre del profesor y con un conjuro, escribió una tabla en la pizarra, repartió las notas y empezó a hablar. -Muy bien- dijo -ya sabéis como va esto. Yo hago unas preguntas y vosotros me tenéis que responder correctamente, sino me respondéis adecuadamente habrá castigo y si acertáis habrá un pequeña recompensa. El que más aciertos tenga tendrá una recompensa mayor. Os he dejado una hoja encantada, vuestras respuestas saldrán en la pizarra Ahora comencemos.

¿Qué planta tiene propiedades calmantes pero puede irritar la piel?-

En la pizarra, salieron los resultados, sólo había acertado Pansy, a la chica le apareció una pequeña botellita de cristal en su mesa, y a Blaise, se le transformó la bufanda de seda en una de lana vieja. Dejando a Harry fascinado por el método.

La respuesta era árnica. Las preguntas fueron sucediéndose mientras Draco explicaba ellos tomaban apuntes. Al final de clase, Pansy consiguió media botellita llena de un caro perfume francés el preferido de la chica y dos granos uno en la nariz y otro en la barbilla, y Blaise unos zapatos viejos y llenos de agujeros, la bufanda cutre y una pluma de águila nueva. Al finalizar la clase, Harry había repasado un tema de todas las asignaturas y resuelto varias dudas gracias al Slytherin. Cuando escuchó a los Shytherin quedar para el próximo jueves a la misma hora, supo que tendría planes todos los jueves y martes hasta Navidades. Estudiaba bastante y era muy divertido ver como los Slytherin se cabreaban con Draco y como intentaba pillarlo preguntándole cosas muy difíciles y como el rubio las respondía con precisión llenándolo de regalos.

 

El martes antes de Navidad, era la última clase antes de vacaciones, estaban estudiando cuando Pansy dijo una cosa que hizo parar a los cuatro chicos.

-Draco eres nuestro amigo, deja de hacerte el machote todos te conocemos, y olvida esa tonta voz grave y ronca.- Draco, se la quedó mirando parpadeando, Harry también se había fijado en que la voz de Draco había cambiado un poco era más grave y ronca y no sabía a qué se debía, creía que era una estrategia del rubio para parecer más intimidante y que lo exasperaba.

-Pansy, no estoy fingiendo es mi voz de ahora, me ha cambiado supongo que ya no soy un crío- dijo el rubio. Intentando desviar el tema y seguir explicando los pasos para crear la poción Veritaserum

-A mí no me engañas, Draco Lucius Malfoy, he sido tu amiga desde niños igual que Gregory y recuerdo perfectamente cuando tu voz se cambio ahora dime porque haces el tonto.

-No estoy haciendo el tonto y no quieres saberlo Pansy -contesto Draco con una mirada fría y tono duro.

-Por supuesto que quiero saberlo, sabes que soy curiosa-respondió la chica.

-Como bien sabes, tuve un año de diversión con mi queridísima tía y el amo de mi inteligente padre-dijo con goteante sarcasmo, haciendo que los chicos y Pansy palidecieran- Cuando fallé en matar al director me castigaron a base de Crucios, aunque ya había recibido unos cuantos aprendiendo Oclumancia. Pero nada fue peor que cuando Potter escapó de la mansión con nuestras varitas, mato a todos y nos torturó a los demás, grité tanto que me destrocé la garganta, sino llega a ser por Sev, ahora seguramente estaría mudo. Como dije tú no querías saber.-

 

La información cayó como una losa en toda el aula en su rincón el Gryffindor sintió su garganta encogerse de culpa y remordimiento. El incómodo silencio se rompió con el comentario de Blaise

-Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte-dijo el moreno.

A lo que el rubio contestó -Lo que no te mata, te convierte en un héroe si eres Gryffindor y te hace correr más rápido que si Bullstrode te persiguiera desnuda y cachonda, ¿verdad Blaise?-dijo Draco.

Entre las carcajadas de los Slytherin y de Harry que agradecía el escudo aislante que le enseñó Hermione.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un comentario ayuda a motivar y mejorar. Un beso


	6. NON SEMPER EA SUNT QUAE VIDENTUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Morrigan Black  
> Beta: Lady Millie

_**NON SEMPER EA SUNT QUAE VIDENTUR** _

_(No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen)_

.

Todos habían partido para las vacaciones de Navidad, los profesores y algunos alumnos como todos los años se habían quedado a pasarla, aunque por primera vez en la historia se podía llenar una gran mesa entera con todos los niños y niñas huérfanos víctimas de la guerra. También, estaban los voluntarios para terminar con las últimas reparaciones del castillo, en su mayoría Hufflepuff y condenados de Slytherin, por no haber traicionado a sus padres. Los grupos se dividieron para ser menos conflictivos y se les adjudicó una zona del castillo.

Como siempre que hay adolescentes en la ecuación, se creó una competencia para ver qué grupo era capaz de reparar más partes del castillo. Por votación se eligieron a los líderes, que fueron Harry y Draco respectivamente, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera serlo. Draco, se ocupó del ala Norte y Harry del ala Sur, durante días estuvieron trabajando como descosidos creando escaleras de trozos de piedra y reconstruyendo muros, creando trampas para los ilusos y nuevos pasadizos para acortar camino. Por las noches, todos cansados por el duro trabajo cenaban y se iban directamente a la cama, menos dos jóvenes magos que siempre sacaban tiempo para visitar el Bosque Prohibido en su forma de Animago. Quizás porque era en esos momentos donde podían dejar atrás las presiones del día a día y disfrutar de la compañía y la paz que les proporcionaban las noches.

 

Estaba tan cansado, lo estaban volviendo loco, mientras arreglaba el castillo tenía que vigilar su espalda contra maldiciones y a los de primero para que no salieran heridos en los derrumbes o fueran explotados por los chicos de cursos mayores. Había realizado junto con Slughorn varias _pociones_ _pimentónicas_ para los resfriados, y cuidado de varios niños de primero con fiebre y arañazos por la obra.

Llegaba tarde a ver a Dark y aun tenía que vigilar que nadie lo viera transformarse para encontrarse con su querido compañero de juegos, su precioso Alaskan era el único que le proporcionaba un poco de cordura en su día a día, ojalá pudiera quedárselo como mascota. Sin embargo, no quería que le tuviera miedo y adoraba poder jugar pata con pata con él, sentirse protegido y cuidado. Era una criatura realmente fuerte, hermosa, feroz y salvaje, que le miraba sin juzgarlo siendo su amigo y confidente.

Dando vueltas en el claro, se encontraba nuestro otro Animago esperando nervioso a su compañero de juegos, odiaba llamar la atención, la fama, todo. Le habían hecho ser el líder y encargarse de la mayoría del trabajo, puesto que les daba miedo dañarlo de algún modo, como si una piedra lo fuera a matar, maldita sea. Sólo quería acurrucarse junto a Stern* y sentir como su dulce olor lo envolvía y lo acompañaba. Su elegante zorro era toda una monada, tan singular y hermosa, brillante dulce y tierno. Era la mascota de sus sueños y aunque era siempre tranquilo, sabía lo fuerte y salvaje que podía ser en realidad. Estaba pensando en irse, cuando vio aparecer corriendo a su querido zorro albino, como un destello de luna. Se acercó elegantemente a su lado, Dark se adelantó y le lamió la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que Stern se restregaba contra su hocico, los dos animales se sentaron junto al pasto sin ganas de jugar, sólo dándose calor con sus cuerpos y embriagándose con su olor, se quedaron mirando las estrellas y las horas pasar, hasta que empezaron a bostezar y decidieron irse a sus respectivos dormitorios.[/font]

 

 

**PRISIÓN DE AZKABAN**

 

Hoy, era el día antes de Navidades, el único en todo el año donde los presos recibirían por unas horas las visitas de sus familiares, esposas u esposos los niños no estaban admitidos en Azkaban. El riesgo de asesinato entre presos era muy alto. Las ansias de venganzas, odios y rencores, no habían acabado con la guerra, sino que persistían aun.

Era una medida única en la historia del mundo mágico, donde antes las condenas solo eran de cadena perpetua o al Beso del Dementor, estos fueron destruidos después de ver lo que estos engendros hacían por el hambre insaciable de almas. La nueva ley, impulsada por el trío dorado, pero sobretodo, influenciada por la educación muggle de Hermione y Harry, y sus conocimientos de las leyes muggles de encarcelamiento. Además de los fallos en condenar a inocentes del Ministerio, como el famoso caso de Sirius Black, que sería premiado por la Orden de Merlín primera clase póstuma al igual que Severus, Tonks, Remus y Fred.

 

 

Un hombre con blanco y largo pelo enmarañado, ojeras pronunciadas y barba esperaba en las filas junto a los demás presos el aseo, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Los cuidadores encargados de vigilar a los presos desnudaban a estos, les daban una pastilla de jabón y les lanzaban un Aquamenti por 5minutos para que estos se lavaran, una vez cada 15 días. Hoy, por ser las fechas especiales se les permitiría afeitarse y amarrarse los cabellos.

Lucius, suspiró preparándose mentalmente para el chorro de agua fría y las burlas que acompañarían a la ducha, agradeciéndole a todos los dioses que sus padres estaban muertos para que no pudieran ver como había acabado el apellido Malfoy. Después de la ducha, se les entregó una especie de túnica gris de tela áspera y recia, una lana de baja calidad con su número en el lado izquierdo del pecho y su nombre a la espalda.

 

 

Las personas que recibirían las visitas no serían muchas. Después de todo durante la guerra hubieron muchas muertes, entre los propios aurores y los mortífagos, ineptos para realizar Oclumancia o de los cuales se tenían testigos de sus hazañas. Era el caso de bastantes antiguos compañeros de Lucius que habían sido traicionados por él mismo, para reducir su pena y escapar de su condena a muerte. En una sala estéril adornada con un sillón desvencijado y una mesa con dos sillas esperaba la antigua mano derecha de Voldemort en la primera guerra y parte de la segunda. El hombre se mantenía erguido en toda su altura esperando a su mujer, sin saber si esta le volvería a atacar o le pediría el divorcio. Narcissa siempre fue una mujer hermosa, inteligente y de buena familia, sabía que en cuanto se cumpliera su condena podía irse a otro país y casarse con un hombre rico que le diera todos sus caprichos. Esa idea no hacía nada feliz a Lucius pero habìa cometido tantos errores...

 

En el patio, las esposas y esposos de los presos esperaban su turno, Narcissa Malfoy, envuelta en una gruesa capa de viaje esperaba su turno junto a las otras parejas, su pose arrogante y orgullosa, era su forma de enfrentar el miedo y las burlas de los aurores, sus risas, sus desprecios y abusos. Para poder entrar en Azkaban, todas las parejas pasaban a una sala donde se revisaba que no tuvieran objetos mágicos como trasladores o varitas de repuesto. Llegó el turno de Narcissa, pasó a la sala donde dos guardias la esperaban.

-Pero mira que nos ha traído el viento, Tom, si es la mujer de la mano derecha de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado- dijo un cuidador grande y sucio de dientes disparejos y cicatrices en los brazos. Mientras con sus sucias manos le quitaba le quitaba la capa para poder registrar si contenía algún objeto oscuro.

-Esta capa le encantaría a mi mujer, es armiño pardo, uno de los más caros, creo que le encantara para regalo de Navidades- decía Tom mientras se reía, será mejor que la registres adecuadamente, mientras yo guardo esto en mi oficina, para que nadie me lo robe, diviértete, Track.-

El hombretón de manos grandes arrancó el gorro de suave terciopelo de la cabeza de Narcissa dejándolo al descubierto su dorada melena solamente sujeta por un pasapelo de plata. Sus manos ásperas y sucias recorrían el cuerpo de Narcissa, apretándola en los pechos, culo y cadera mientras su aliento pestilente se acercaba a su respingona naricita.

Cuando el guardia quiso bajarle la camisa en un fluido movimiento, Narcissa soltó su cabello y clavó en el cuello el guardapelo de plata, mientras le decía:

-Si se te ocurre tocar mi piel otra vez te haré otro agujero para que puedas respirar mejor, no queremos que jadees más, ¿verdad?- dijo Narcissa con los ojos refulgientes de ira. -Ahora, lléveme con mi esposo.-

 

Haciendo que el guardia tragara saliva, apartara las manos, y balbuceando se disculpaba mientras la guiaba a la puerta que la dejaría en la celda de Lucius. Cuando el guardia desapareció Narcissa tuvo varios escalofríos al recordar sus acciones antes de que lo parara llenándola de satisfacción saber que aun podía reducir a hombre del doble de su tamaño con 4 palabras. Black de nacimiento, Black hasta el final. Cogió aire temiendo lo que encontraría al otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba meses sin ver a Lucius desde la Batalla final, donde ya se encontraba más delgado y pálido que nunca, tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta. Durante meses odió a su marido, a su familia, a sus creencias, por haber seguido al loco del Voldemort, por haber puesto a su único hijo en un peligro mortal.

 

 

**FLASH BACK**

-Lucius, todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿Matar a Dumbledore? No sobrevivirá a esa misión, es sólo un niño, mi pequeño Dragón, no quiero enterrar a mi hijo, haz algo maldita sea- decía una Narcissa entre lágrimas.

-!Cálmate, Cissa, por el amor de Merlín¡ Sabes que no pudo hacer nada, el Lord no está contento conmigo...-

-Si mi hijo muere, jamás te perdonaré. Nunca nos has querido, sólo has pensado en el poder estás embriagado por la avaricia y el rencor de que tu padre jamás te perdonara tu elección. Si mi hijo muere te juro por mi magia que te mataré con mis propias manos- dijo Narcissa, saliendo de la sala después de aplicarse un glamour para esconder las lágrimas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

 

 

Hasta la batalla final, Narcissa y Lucius hablaron lo justo, dormían en la misma habitación para aparentar frente al Lord y los demás mortífagos, sabían que si alguno flaqueaba los demás se aprovecharían de su debilidad. Después de la guerra, los tres pudieron abrazarse en la última batalla en la cual no participaron. Draco y ella gracias a Harry Potter se libraron de la cárcel y Lucius de Azkaban por una condena menor. Fue cuando Narcissa se dio cuenta que las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a su marido habían sido de hirientes y llenas de veneno. Ella durante meses temió que él muriera a manos de los aurores u otros mortífagos y lo último que recordara de ella eran las palabras llenas de rencor que le había escupido en un momento de terror visceral. Ahora se encontraba incapaz de entrar a una sala donde estaba su esposo y ver que este la odiaba o que estaba al borde de la muerte. Tomó aire profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, agarró la llave que le habían dado y entró.

Lucius se encontraba de espaldas a ella recorrió su ancha espalda y su largo pelo, más plata que rubio y más largo de lo que recordaba. Sus anchas y pálidas manos unidas al final de su espalda, Narcissa, paralizada con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, se acercaba al sofá poco a poco. Lucius se dio la vuelta, su piel pálida y afeitada, sus acerados ojos rodeados por violáceas ojeras y algunas arrugas en los lados de sus ojos que antes no estaban allí. El mismo porte arrogante y la mirada fría, su cuerpo imponente aunque más delgado de lo que recordaba antes de la guerra. Aunque eso no era extraño habida cuenta de que incluso ella había cambiado, sus ojos fríos. Su magnífico y querido marido.

Narcissa estaba tan espectacular como la recordaba en sus primeros años, su larga melena rubia suelta al viento, como en su juventud. Una túnica color cian, hacía juego con sus azules y rasgados ojos. Su pequeña y respingona nariz que se arrugaba en una mueca para demostrar su desagrado, su mejillas rosáceas, sus labios color rojos y llenos, su puntiaguda y testaruda barbilla, la cual Draco había heredado, además de un cuerpo que muchas jovencitas envidiarían, era perfecta y su esposa. Y Lucius la había perdido para siempre, lo sabía y le dolía en el alma. Ante el recordatorio de las últimas palabras que le dirigió, endureció la máscara, y dejó que sus ojos sólo mostraran la frialdad que sentía en su corazón, suspiró internamente y esperó a que ella le reclamara por el divorcio o le dirigiera reproches llenos de amargura.

Narcissa, observó como su marido la recorría con la mirada, una leve llama de esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Se acercó a este, muy despacio y con temor coloco una mano en su pecho, haciendo que Lucius cerrara los ojos esperando una bofetada, que nunca llegó pues Narcissa colocó su suave mano en la angulosa mejilla y con voz suave, empezó a hablar.

-Lucius, perdóname, tenía tanto miedo por Draco y por ti, puede que me odies...-

No pudo acabar la frase, pues después de oír el perdóname, Lucius había abierto los ojos conectando gris y azul, agarrado el suave y dorado cabello de su esposa y devoró su boca. Una mano en la cintura instándola a que se pegara más a su cuerpo, a su vez, Narcissa enterró ambas manos en su cuello y cabello, mientras lágrimas de alegría se escapaban de sus ojos. Lucius, bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Narcissa llevándola a la mesa donde la deposito mientras seguía distribuyendo besos por todo el largo de su cuello.

-Por los dioses Cissa, siempre me has vuelto loco, jamás he podido odiarte y no voy a empezar ahora- explicaba Lucius entre besos, haciéndola jadear. -He añorado tanto tu voz, tu olor, tu tacto, tu sabor...- decía al mismo tiempo que la cubría a besos y caricias dulces y suaves. La miró directamente a los ojos -¿Permitirías que gane tu perdón y te entregue a cambio su corazón y su alma, aunque siempre fueron tuyos?-

Narcissa, miró esos ojos tormentosos llenos de amor y un hambre cruda y lo acercó besándolo de manera salvaje.

\-------------------------------

 

Draco se encontraba en uno de los orfanatos de niños víctimas de la guerra. Antes de la quema de la mansión Malfoy, había rescatado muchos de los juguetes de su niñez. También, había comprado por medio de los catálogos de envío con permiso de McGonagall, unos cuantos más. Draco los había enviado a su oficina, pues sabía que ninguna tienda como Zonko o incluso Sortilegios Weasley, por más que le jodiera que iba genial, le habrían dejado comprar algo. Draco, había comprado juguetes mágicos, como escobas, muñecas, puffkins, estuches de grageas de todos los sabores, Micropuffs o Soplidos pigmeos, Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, Caramelo longuilinguo, Trucos de Magia Muggle, para los más mayores. Peluches, móviles y ropitas para los bebés. Además, de varias pociones pimentónicas, crece-huesos y para la varicela de dragón, hechas por el mismo.

 

Sabía que su presencia no sería bien recibida en el salón, ya que, fue la causa por la que él estaba marcado la que había puesto a esos inocentes allí. Decidió aparecerse a la puerta del orfanato más grande del mundo mágico; Dobby's Home, en honor al primer elfo doméstico condecorado como héroe de guerra. Este lugar fue creado por varias donaciones de los héroes y otros, como la de su madre y él mismo. Draco, a pesar de no haber matado a los padres de esos niños, se sentía culpable y quería hacer algo para sentirse bien. No se quitaba de la cabeza a la familia de gales. Él había tenido que torturar al padre, los mortífagos mataron a la madre y los hijos. Él había llorado todo el tiempo incluso había salido a vomitar. Era un cobarde por haberles dejado hacer eso. Por eso estaba allí, no era ningún inocente, era un cobarde egoísta. Así que, se cubrió con una capa de terciopelo, con amplia capucha de color azul marino, para ocultar su rostro, y buscó la sala donde se ponían todos los regalos. Se asomó para comprobar que nadie estaba en la sala y se acercó sigilosamente al enorme árbol de Navidad que estaba en un rincón. Cogió el saco que tenía en su bolsillo y con un Engorgio, aumentó de nuevo, este llevaba una nota donde decía lo que contenía, se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que lo vieran y tropezó con una mancha de color rojo, la cual le cayó encima, aunque a tiempo de ponerle una mano en la cabeza impidiendo que se desnucara, en la caída, unas gafas se cayeron y unas enormes orbes verdes, le devolvían la vista a sus tormentosos ojos grises.

 

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin aliento perdidos en la mirada ajena, Harry nunca había visto los ojos de Malfoy tan de cerca y pudo fijarse en todos los matices que contenían no eran sólo grises sino que estaban decorados por pequeñas motitas de color azul oscuro y un delgado aro azul turquesa rodeaba a la negra pupila, las pestañas increíblemente largas y casi blancas adornaban unos rasgados ojos, enmarcados por una piel de un blanco cremoso. Mientras, un congelado Draco se enfrentaba a los ojos más jodidamente verdes que había visto jamás, eran grandes como dos preciosas joyas jades, las gafas no le hacían justicia, rodeados de largas y curvas pestañas de color carbón, en una piel leonada. El primero en reaccionar, fue Harry parpadeando furiosamente, reconociendo al portador de tan inusuales iris.

-Malfoy, ¿se puede saber que hacer aquí?- dijo Harry. Eso hizo que Draco y fuera consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba con su Némesis encima suyo, arrastrando las palabras le contestó a un disfrazado Harry.

-Haciéndole de cojín al Salvador del mundo mágico, disfrazado de Dumbledore, ya que, como mortífago estoy para que me pisotees, con tú heroico pie- dijo con su tono más sarcástico y arrastrando las palabras Draco. Cabreado de encontrarse siempre en situaciones ridículas con Potter y avergonzado por tenerlo encima de él y tan cerca. Esas palabras hicieron que Harry, se incorporara de inmediato, como si Draco quemara, sintiéndose avergonzado y enojado porque Malfoy siempre lo hiciera sentir torpe y sin clase mientras el refinado sangre pura se incorporaba y se ajustaba la capa.

 

-A diferencia de ti, estoy aquí, estoy ayudando a los demás, algo que tú no entenderías. No voy de Dumbledore, voy de Santa Claus -dijo un enojado Harry. Draco al oírle decir que él era incapaz de ayudar a nadie se enfadó, y olvidó preguntar quién era Santa Claus, realmente, mandándole una mirada de desprecio, le contestó:

-No todos tenemos la necesidad de atención que tiene nuestro querido héroe mágico- dijo un enojado rubio antes de largarse con un movimiento de su capa que el propio Snape envidiaría.

-Cabrón presuntuoso...- masculló un solitario Harry Potter, después de arreglarse el traje de Santa, la verdad es que Harry odiaba la prensa, pero quería darles a los niños/as del orfanato una preciosa navidad, sabía que su imagen haría que mucha gente se acercara y donara, que era lo que se pretendía. Además podría ver a Teddy en sus primeras Navidades, antes de que Andrómeda se fuera a la Madriguera para pasarlas con los Weasley.

Harry, se acercó al rincón donde había visto al rubio agachado antes de chocar ambos, descubrió un enorme sacó con una nota Harry la cogió y leyó.

_Lo siento muchísimo,_

_muchas gracias por su labor._

_FELIZ YULE_

Harry se quedó petrificado con los ojos abiertos como platos, Malfoy les había traído todo eso a los pequeños, con razón había olido a ingredientes de pociones en su capa. Había de todo y la nota estaba sin firmar. Harry, se sentía avergonzado por lo que le había dicho, el había venido de incógnito oculto en la capa, más temprano de lo habitual para que nadie lo descubriera y él no sólo lo había tirado sino que lo había insultado. -Mierda, tengo que disculparme con Malfoy- pensó Harry. Ya sabía le regalaría algo que estaba seguro que el rubio echaba de menos y se encaminó al gran salón donde se encontraría con los niños a los que había venido a dar regalos y a venderse porque tuvieran una mejor infancia que la suya.

 

Los niños adoraron a Harry estuvo haciendo de Santa Claus, entre las risas de Andrómeda y los Weasley al ver al moreno haciendo su papel. Había traído caramelos imitando al fallecido Dumbledore, mientras este intentaba no prestar atención a los numerosos fotógrafos que se habían reunido para ver al Héroe Nacional hacer reír a los niños. Harry lo odiaba pero sabía que todo el dinero recaudado iría para este y los otros centros que se habían inaugurado después de la guerra con el dinero de los mortífagos muertos sin ningún descendiente en la Batalla final. Los niños adoraban los regalos y los mayores se pusieron muy contentos cuando vieron las pócimas que habían sido preparadas para resistir todo el invierno, pues sabían que San Mungo se colapsaría como todos los años y ellos necesitaban proveerse por sí mismos. Después de un par de horas por fin pudieron partir a sus casas al día siguiente tendrían su comida de Navidad.

La Madriguera estaba llena para la famosa comida de Navidades de Molly Weasley, este año además iban a celebrarlo con Andrómeda y Teddy. Los Granger quisieron conocer a los padres de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba terriblemente nervioso, no podía parar de dar vueltas en su cuarto esperando por sus futuros suegros, iba a la puerta y volvía.

-¿Y si nos odian? ¿Y si no quieren que Hermione y yo sigamos juntos? ¿Y si los geme...?- repentinamente Ron paró de dar vueltas, la tristeza le invadió sin previo aviso. Recordando que ya no estaba el dúo de bromistas, que nada era peor que perder a alguien amado. Además, Hermione era muy responsable pero los chicos sabían que si hacía falta se escaparía de casa para verlo. Se amaban y eso no podía nadie cambiarlo. Él movería la tierra y atravesaría océanos por conseguir una dulce caricia de su pequeña castaña. Por otro lado, Arthur, estaba loco por la idea de tener a muggles en su casa explicándole todo sobre los aparatos y su función resolviendo dudas e incógnitas.

 

La comida era deliciosa como siempre y se respiraba un clima de camaradería aunque se podía sentir la tristeza de las pérdidas de Fred, Remus y Tonks. Charlie había vuelto de Rumanía para poder pasar las primeras Navidades sin Fred. Después de una animada comida donde las madres intercambiaron consejos para el embarazo a la Señora Granger, pues hubo irregularidades en su embarazo con Hermione al ser una bruja. Llegó la hora de los regalos, como todos los años todos recibieron un jersey de lana con sus iniciales de parte de la señora Weasley, los regalos de Herms fueron dos cuadernos especiales donde podían escribir todo lo que quisieran y sólo ellos podrían leerlo pues reconocían su varita y una clave de voz. Ron le regaló a su novia unas entradas para la ópera mágica, ya que, sabía que nunca había ido y le daba mucha curiosidad. Lo que le ganó un susurro en la oreja que hizo que su cara tuviera el mismo color que su cabello. A Harry, le regaló un portavatitas de cuero húngaro para que jamás la volviera a perder y que se ataba a una cuerda, donde podía colocarla en su muñeca o en su cadera y una snitch encantada para que pudiera jugar por la noche, ya que, esta se iluminaba.

Harry, le regaló unos billetes para toda la temporada de los Chudley Cannons a Ron, lo que le hizo que el chico de poco más de 1.90 le diera un abrazo de oso que le hizo crujir los huesos y a Hermione un libro sobre la creación, comercio y esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, pues sabía que su amiga no se había rendido con lo del P.E.D.D.O y la liberación ellos. Lo que hizo a la chica emocionarse. A George y Andrómeda, le regaló unas fotos de ellos dos gracias a los recuerdos suyos y de Hermione con un hechizo Éxtasis, y de Tonks y Lupin con ayuda de Bill y Fleur haciendo que las mujeres y George se emocionasen. A Ginny una escoba nueva pues sabía que la chica quería dedicarse al Quidditch profesional, una Nimbus 2003. Cuando ya todos los regalos se repartieron quedaban 4 bajo el árbol que no tenían el nombre de nadie y nadie los había comprado. El de Teddy era un peluche gigante de un lobo negro que a Harry le recordó a su forma animaga. El niño con un mechón azul lo recibió emocionado balbuceando.

 

En Spinner´s End, una madre y un hijo compartían una comida de Navidad juntos. Un souffle de finas hierbas con crema agria, vino blanco, salmón marinado y mousse de limón completaban el menú de los dos Malfoy. Charlaban de los días de trabajo en la escuela, los progresos de la mansión y en la reconstrucción de San Mungo. Abrieron sus regalos y entraron en pánico al ver un paquete desconocido después de lanzarle todos los hechizos de detección de magia oscura que conocían decidieron abrirlo encontrando Draco un diario con un dragón y una tarjeta con una disculpa. Lo que conmovió a Draco. Después de la comida con su madre, decidió ir a visitar a Jack y a su mujer donde les entregaría sus regalos y podría hablar sobre los detalles que faltaban para la reconstrucción de la mansión Malfoy.

 

Luna y Neville, habían quedado para ver a los padres de este último y al de Luna, residentes en San Mungo. A los dos les parecía gracioso que todos pensaran que estaban juntos cuando en realidad sólo eran los mejores amigos. El Padre de Luna, se encontraba recuperándose de los múltiples traumatismos que había sufrido por el derrumbe de su casa y debía sanar por los espasmos que la Cruciatus le había dejado en sus manos. Se repondría en un mes, Luna insistió en conocer a los padres de Neville, era la primera persona a parte de su abuela que acompañaba a Nev a visitarlos. Pues le daba mucha vergüenza que lo miraban con lástima, él se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos y sabía que si en alguien no se burlaría ni lo miraría con lastima era Luna.

Los dos estaban callados mirando a Frank y Alice Longbottom, como se cogían de las manos y se sonreían de manera cariñosa. Cuando la suave voz de Luna dijo:

-Se ven enamorados y con paz, Nev, no sé de que estabas tan asustado.

-Están locos, Luna, no tienen paz, no me reconocen a mí, a su único hijo, ni a mi abuela, a sus amigos, porque una sádica decidió matarlos a Crucios hasta hacerles perder la razón- no me digas que se ven bien- dijo un Neville cabreado.

-Neville, nosotros también pasamos por eso y estamos aquí, sé que los dos tenemos pesadillas durante la noche, con despertar en una celda y que vengan a torturarnos. Teniendo miedo de perder a Garrick, a mi misma. Tú ardiendo por el Sombrero Selecionador, luchando con el E.D en la escuela, las torturas...somos supervivientes, Neville. Ellos tienen la paz que nosotros no tendremos hasta dentro de años- le respondió gentilmente Luna, con ese modo de pensar tan único suyo.

-Lo siento Luna, no pretendía gritarte como lo he hecho. No sé qué hacer, pensaba que cuando ella muriese todo estaría bien, pero tengo pesadillas, la abuela se levanta a comprobar si estoy bien, la oigo tiene miedo de que muera y la deje sola, estuvo llorando durante días hasta que mis heridas se curaron. No sé como sobreviviste viviendo en la mansión con Voldemort y los mortífagos- dijo un afligido Neville con voz ronca.

-Tuve ayuda no estuve sola, aunque fue muy duro y triste, sobre todo cuando lo pillaron y lo castigaron- dijo Luna.

-Entiendo que Garrick y los demás os ayudaseis, como hicimos Dean y los demás del ED en Hogwarts- dijo Nev.

-Si ellos me ayudaron pero yo me refería a Draco- le respondió Luna cuando salían de la sala camino a la habitación del señor Lovegood.

-¿¡DRACO?!¿¡DRACO MALFOY?! ¿¡EL MORTÍFAGO QUE INTRODUJO MORTÍFAGOS EN HOGWARTS?!¿¡ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?!- dijo Neville gritando haciendo que todos los mirasen en el pasillo.

-Sí ese Draco Malfoy, el mismo que le mandó al mortífago que intentó violarme una maldición impotente y el que nos daba comida a escondidas y pociones para el dolor. Ese mismo Draco, cuando lo descubrieron le frieron a Cruciatus y lo obligaron a castigarnos y pasar con nosotros una semana, pasando hambre y penurias, viendo morir a muggles- dijo Luna.

Luna, recordó como lo oía vomitar y sollozar casi en silencio por los que había torturado, por los que había visto morir y no pudo salvar, sabía que el arrogante rubio debajo de ese capa era un buen hombre, aunque siguiera siendo una persona prepotente y a veces, incluso fría. Ella estaba deseando verlo a solas en el Bosque para darle su regalo de Navidad. Sabía que este año no había dejado que nadie se acercara a él para evitarse las maldiciones y los malos tratos de sus compañeros.

Neville caminaba a su lado sin poder creer lo que oía, sabía que el rubio no había participado en la última batalla y que no había insultado a ningún hijo de muggles y había sido educado, de hecho desde que Snape no estaba en el castillo y tenía a Malfoy de compañero en Pociones no había vuelto a explotar un caldero. La verdad no sabía que pensar pero Luna nunca había sido una mentirosa y de verdad quería creer que no era tan bastardo como su padre. Por algo Harry lo había defendido en el Wizengamot.

El día anterior a fin de año, Draco salió a comprarle a su madre las flores que siempre recibía de su padre pues no había podido adquirirlas antes por culpa de los pedidos masivos de ramos de flores y coronas para los difuntos de la 2º guerra mágica. Estaba saliendo de la floristería cuando vio pasar corriendo un niño con el pelo azul eléctrico gritando: NOOO, fingiendo miedo aunque su cara era de alegría. Detrás una bruja vestida de esmeralda iba con la varita detrás del.

Inmediatamente, Draco pensó que era Bellatrix detrás de un niño indefenso y se quedó paralizado. Un hombre le dijo que era escoria y una mortífaga de mierda y que merecía morir, le mandó un hechizo que su tía repelió rápidamente, estuvieron retándose un rato. Hasta que se le unieron dos más, al mirarla fijamente vio las diferencias, como esos ojos llenos de ternura en su tía al mirar al pequeño. Recordó que Bellatrix estaba muerta y odiaba a los niños. Por lo que adivinó que la que corría era Andrómeda, la tía que no conocía. Draco ya había soltado el ramo pero se sentía incapaz de ayudarla. Estaba paralizado, no podía dañar a nadie sin terminar en Azkaban. El grito del pequeño hizo que Andrómeda se distrajera y le dio un rayo rojo. Haciéndola caer en el suelo, el niño se puso a gritar, mientras Draco se acercaba al cuerpo, además de liarse a puñetazos con los otros que intentaban patearla en el suelo y no habían visto al niño acercarse llorando. Se apareció con el nieto y su abuela en San Mungo, la mujer tenía pulso pero estaba muy débil y se podía ver sangre en su cabeza en cuanto cruzó las barreras se puso a llamar a gritos por ayuda.

El hospital al reconocerlo como ex mortífago no le quisieron hacer caso hasta que Draco harto por el llanto del niño y la posible muerte de su tía dijo con su peor voz ronca y helada:

-Espero que te guste decirle a Harry Potter como dejaste que la madre de dos héroes de guerra y abuela de su pequeño ahijado muriese en mis brazos por no hacer tu trabajo.-

Eso fue lo único que necesitó para que llamarán corriendo a unos Medimagos que empezaron a tratarla mientras Draco les explicaba lo que había pasado. También, llamaron Harry Potter y seguramente a los aurores para arrestarlo pensó sombríamente. En todo ese tiempo, Draco intentaba calmar al niño, pero no sabía cómo, toda su vida había sido hijo único y su padre no quería que se relacionara en el exterior donde podría quemarse o ensuciarse como un salvaje. El rubio estaba desesperado por los desgarradores llantos hasta que alzó al pequeño bebé en brazos. Transformó su bufanda en un peluche de Dragón y se puso a cantarle la canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño.

 

_Duerme mi pequeño, mi corazón,_

_mirando las estrellas y mañana el sol._

 

_Duerme mi niño, mi Dragón,_

_descansa mi ángel para hacerte mayor._

 

_Duerme mi cielo, mi amor,_

_sueña con la luna y escucha mi canción._

 

Haciendo que el niño se fuera calmando y cambiando su color de pelo de un rojo con puntas púrpuras de enfado y miedo al color azul que llevaba cuando lo había visto. Y así fue como los Weasley y Harry lo encontraron media hora después cantándole y arrullando al niño. Dejándolos a todos paralizados, Molly, quería acercarse para quitarle al niño. Fue Harry asustado quien quiso averiguar como estaba, pues el pequeño no confiaba en extraños, por la espalda cuando oyó que Draco le decía en voz baja y letal.

-Si se le ocurre tocar a este niño asustado sólo para que no lo toque un mortífago, comprenderá usted porque llevo la marca en el brazo izquierdo y gustoso iré a Azkaban por patearle su jodido culo- dijo mientras se giraba. Hasta que vio a quien se lo había dicho. Draco, empezó a parpadear mientras reconocía a Harry y a los Weasley y se sonrojaba por lo dicho. -Con cuidado, Potter está dormido se ha llevado un buen susto, Andrómeda está en la habitación 112, hace 10min salió una enfermera y me dijo que estaba estable- decía Draco mientras con cuidado le pasaba el pequeño a Potter. Aunque esto no evitó que el niño se despertara y reconociera a su padrino cambiando el color de su pelo automáticamente.

-Agy, one ta la belita?- dijo el pequeño -ombe mao le icho pupa.-

Mientras Draco se iba, Harry se giró para darle las gracias, cuando el niño vio al rubio y le dijo:

-Aco, ovida tu peuche, uta mi ´ucho tu nana- dijo Teddy, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y le dijese que era para él.

 

Un medimago salió gritando de la sala el nombre de Harry haciendo que todos corrieran. Este les informó de que Andrómeda ya estaba bien y que sólo quería ver a su nieto, habían tenido que darle poción crecehuesos pues el golpe en la cabeza era fuerte y tenía rota la muñeca.

Al verla, el niño se puso a saltar y la abuela, lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza temiendo que al caer herida le hubiese pasado algo a su pequeño nieto, llorando en silencio. Cuando se calmó, les explicó a los chicos que alguien la había confundido con Bellatrix y le había lanzado una maldición vio como su sobrino dejaba caer un ramo de flores y la ayudaba pero Teddy la distrajo.

 

Draco había hablado con su madre sobre el ataque a Andrómeda en el Callejón Diagon. Ella sólo había aparentado indiferencia, aunque había preguntado porque había tardado tanto, si no se había curado la ceja rota. El famoso orgullo Black, intacto después de 20 años siendo una Malfoy. Aunque el rubio sabía que su madre no dormiría bien esta noche y pasaría días buscando en el Profeta.

Dos días después, Andrómeda salía del hospital junto a Harry y Molly que habían estado cuidando de su nieto. El pequeño no había soltado el peluche que el rubio le había dado cuando su abuelita había resultado herida y para dormir sólo quería escuchar la canción del Slytherin. Harry, agobiado había intentado calmarlo hasta que rendido, lo había llevado a la Madriguera con Molly que conocía todos los cuentos de Beedle El Bardo.

Andrómeda, tenía esa mirada tan Black que Harry conocía era la misma que Sirius le había dado a Moody cuando fue a acompañarlo en su forma animaga a King Cross. Parecía que se le estaba pegando las costumbres Black porque aunque él no lo supiera tenía la misma mirada. Harry podía ser torpe, tímido e inseguro, pero cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía y estaba dispuesto a enterarse porque Malfoy tenía una ceja enrojecida y había acunado al bebé siendo hijo de quién era y con su pasado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico (aunque si me queréis regalar dinero no me quejaré jajaja).   
> Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner...etc.
> 
> SE AGRADECEN LOS COMENTARIOS


	7. QUONIAM STELLÆ CÆLI, NOSTRAE SORTIS. AMICITIA DUCIT NOS IN AETERNUM*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Morrigan Black  
> Beta: Lady Millie

**QUONIAM STELLÆ CÆLI, NOSTRAE SORTIS.** _**AMICITIA DUCIT NOS IN AETERNUM** _ *

*Las estrellas nos guían en nuestro destino. La amistad nos guía hacia la eternidad.

Cicerón

 

Las sábanas arrugadas, la espalda arqueada, el sudor corriendo por su espalda, los pulmones no aguantan más, gimes, te agarras a una sábanas, y ves unos ojos verdes brillantes con la pupila dilatada, llenos de deseo rodeados de unas pestañas ónice, unos labios rojos y llenos se acercan a ti. Te despiertas, y estas sudado y jadeando, has vuelto a soñar con él y lo único que piensas es, no otra vez. Te sientes húmedo y viscoso de nuevo.

Draco odiaba a Potter y lo deseaba a partes iguales, llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con él. Era una tortura, una jodida tortura, saber que ese moreno al que anhelaba jamás sería suyo. Jamás podría probar el sabor de sus labios, el sabor de su piel, sentirlo dentro y alrededor de su cuerpo. Había hecho sus elecciones y ahora le tocaba vivir con ellas. Se duchó y empezó a recoger la ropa hoy volvía a Hogwarts. Jack se había reído cuando al comprobar los avances de una casi acabada Mansión Malfoy, vio sus nudillos magullados, Draco daba gracias a los dioses de haber observado los combates muggles en casa de Jack y como este le había enseñado un par de movimientos, sino no hubiera sobrevivido.

 

Draco, sabía porque lo había hecho, su madre estaba sola y estaba harto de ver sufrir a los inocentes. Él iría a Hogwarts y su padre tendría que sobrevivir 5 años a Azkaban lo que veía muy difícil, sabiendo la cantidad de enemigos que tenía su padre. Andrómeda y Teddy, eran la última familia que tenían su madre no podía perder a más gente.

Además, odiaba ver a los niños llorar, ese niño no se lo merecía, le habían quitado todo. Su abuelo asesinado por los carroñeros, su madre y su padre, habían perecido por una buena causa, a pesar de que este, era despreciado por el resto de la comunidad mágica por ser un licántropo. Ellos habían muerto como héroes, ningún niño merecía perder a toda su familia y mucho menos ver la muerte desde tan cerca. Draco podía recordar los cadáveres manchando el suelo de la mansión, Naginni devorando a la profesora de Estudios Muggles, pensó con un escalofrío, suspiró terminando de meter los nuevos libros y bajó a desayunar y despedirse de su madre.

En la sala, se encontró a su madre acompañada de una lechuza parda que la miraba con curiosidad, en su pata atada había un sobre con el nombre de Draco en el reverso. Draco lo abrió con curiosidad y se encontró con una carta elegantemente escrita.

 

 

 

_Sobrino Draco:_

_Te agradezco profundamente el que cuidaras de mi pequeño nieto._

_Espero que tu madre y tú hayáis disfrutado de la Navidad._

_A Teddy, le encantó tu regalo el dragón y el lobo es precioso._

_Aunque cuando descubrimos la nota y creció a su tamaño real,_

_Teddy casi termina atrapado en su habitación._

_Estuvo encantado por el cierre del peluche, no_

_esperábamos que hubiera un lobo dentro del peluche original._

_Se pasó toda la tarde haciéndome preguntas sobre ti._

_Está encantado con su “pimo Daco” y puso su cabello de tu color._

_Si necesitan tu madre o tú hablar con alguien esta es mi dirección:_

 

_9, Rouge Valley_

_Black Wolf_

_London._

 

En el paquete se encontraba una foto de un pequeño Teddy con el cabello como Draco subido a un enorme Dragón esmeralda y azul índigo de peluche abrazado a un lobo color canela y riéndose como loco. Sin ser consciente el rubio se encontró sonriendo tiernamente al ver la dulce escena que representaba el pequeño. Le pasó la foto a su madre que fingía indiferencia. Ella la alcanzó para que pudiera ver al sobrino que no conocía, por culpa de sus prejuicios sobre la sangre. Draco vio la mirada melancólica y nostálgica de su madre antes de besarla agarrar sus maletas y partir a Hogwarts.

Esa tarde Draco decidió darse un paseo por el Bosque, tenía un tinte de melancolía en la mirada. Estaba cerca de los Thestral. Recordó que de pequeño siempre había tenido mucha curiosidad porque no podía verlos, ahora ya podía. Curiosidad e inocencia perdida. Recordaba cuando los habían dado con el semigigante, en ese momento se moría de curiosidad y de temor. Sólo Longbotton, Lunática y Potter los habían visto, él deseaba tanto verlos. Ahora que podía verlos desearía tragarse sus palabras. No es que no eran criaturas magníficas, realmente lo eran, aunque no bellas, sino singulares, de apariencia mística y tétrica, pero eso significaba que había visto a alguien morir. Se preguntaba mientras las acariciaba como su vida había cambiado tanto, como había llegado a este punto. El mortífago más joven de la historia, del que su tía Bellatrix había estado orgullosa. -Estúpida sádica psicótica- pensó Draco, como se alegraba de que estuviera muerta. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó acercarse a nadie, hasta que la suave voz de Luna sonó cerca suyo.

-A mí también me gustan los Thestral son muy dóciles y fascinantes aunque sean unos incomprendidos, la gente les tiene miedo sólo porque ven cosas que otros no. Siempre que me siento sola vengo aquí- dijo la rubia Ravenclaw mientras se acercaba a animal dándoles un trozo de carne cruda y acariciándolos con esa mirada perdida tan suya que le había ganado el mote de lunática, dejando al rubio parpadeando sin saber porque esa chica era tan amable con él. Había estado prisionera en su casa, la había torturado y dejado pasar hambre.

A Draco no le gustaba estar indefenso y acorralado como se sentía en ese momento, vulnerable. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía en esos instantes, se colocó la máscara de frialdad y atacó como una víbora.

Puedo entender porque te sientes identificada con ellos, los dos sois raritos y la gente os huye por ello como la peste- dijo el rubio antes de girarse para irse. Cuando la gentil voz de Luna lo detuvo en el sitio.

-No tienes que tener miedo, Draco- dijo ella.

-¿Miedo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo, Lunática! Y para ti es Malfoy. Me voy de aquí, yo no tengo porque oír tus locuras- dijo Draco, antes de que Luna lo frenara con su mano ejerciendo más fuerza de la que el rubio creía y dejándolo parado debido a la sorpresa de que lo tocara.

-No me engañas, puedo verte de verdad, recuerdo como aparecían mantas y comidas en las celdas, como McNair estaba a punto de violarme cuando un hechizo lo aturdió e hizo que estuviera impotente por semanas.-

-¡Cállate!- gritó el muchacho, con la mandíbula desencajada de terror por los datos que la chica conocía.

-Recuerdo como te torturaron y encerraron con nosotros- siguió la chica -Como te obligaron a torturar muggles y como tú después vomitabas y llorabas mordiéndote los labios para que nadie te oyera.-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Draco y la abofeteó, no lo soportaba, no soportaba oírlo, revivirlo de nuevo. Él quería olvidar, no recordar nada, ni a nadie. -Cállate de una vez, ¿No te das cuentas? Soy un monstruo como ellos, un mortífago ¡Mira!- mostrandole la marca deslucida y negra manchando su blanco brazo. Con los labios temblando -yo los ayudé yo dejé que otros murieran, yo torture gente...-

Luna se acercó la mejilla roja con los dedos marcados debido a la bofetada, los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, se acercó e hizo lo impensable, abrazó a Draco, fuerte para que el muchacho no se escapara. -Lo sé, Draco, pero nos salvaste, nos salvaste y eso también cuenta. Yo quiero devolverte eso, que seamos amigos.-

Draco y Luna permanecieron abrazados llorando en los brazos del otro, temblando.

 

Neville quien observaba, cogió a su Ginny del brazo antes de que esta pudiera acercarse furibunda a la pareja que se abrazaba creyendo que Malfoy le había hecho algo.

-Nev, ¿Qué haces? Malfoy está hiriendo a Luna, a tu novia y la tiene acorralada. Mírales, le está haciendo llorar.-

-Gin, ella no es mi novia es mi mejor amiga, es la hermana que nunca pude tener. Él no la está haciendo llorar, están llorando juntos abrazados. Ellos se conocen del cautiverio en la Mansión Malfoy, sufrieron mucho y sobrevivieron juntos como tú y yo- dijo Neville.

-Pero es Malfoy, Nev, no puede salir nada bueno de ahí- dijo Ginny empezando a enfadarse porque Nev no la soltara.

-Deberíamos irnos y dejarlos solos, los dos han pasado por cosas que nosotros no podemos comprender. Los dos necesitan tiempo para sanar. ¡Vamos!- dijo Neville tirando de ella para sacarla de ahí, a pesar de las protestas de la acalorada pelirroja.

 

Unos minutos después, los dos rubios se soltaban, aun temblando. La rubia dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor con una gran sonrisa, mientras un rubio melancólico se quedaba parado en el claro con los Thestral. Quien iba a decir que lunática se convertiría en su amiga después de todo lo que tuvo que vivir en la mansión. Todos los que había despreciado lo trataban mejor de lo que se merecía. Sus mejores amigos estaban con él y Goyle, entendía su comportamiento, Crabbe era como un hermano para él, incluso fue algo más. Draco entendería que quisiera vengarse de él, por el modo en que murió, nunca pensó que pudiera convertirse en un asesino sádico. Incluso Potter, le había salvado la vida tantas veces... se moría de vergüenza cada vez que lo veía no sabía cómo comportarse.

 

Le había mandado regalos, pero antes siempre podía pelearse con él para saber de qué humor estaba. Odiaba que fuera el único que lo agitara por dentro que pudiera resquebrajar la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia tan fácilmente.

Hermione vio entrar sola a Luna. Ginny había venido furiosa con Neville y les había contado lo que había pasado en el Bosque. Los hermanos Weasley pensaban que era un plan del rubio, pero Harry y Hermione veían mucho más. Ginny se levantó para comprobar cómo estaba su mejor amiga Luna. El año pasado había sido horrible, su hermano y su novio en medio de la nada con su querida cuñada, Luna secuestrada y el colegio lleno de mortífagos. Los únicos gracias a los que había sobrevivido habían sido a Neville y Dean, ellos fueron su apoyo y sus protectores.

Harry, esperó a ver a Malfoy entrar al castillo y cuando no lo encontró decidió salir en su búsqueda aun tenía la varita del rubio en el bolsillo quería entregársela. Salió del Gran Comedor y se encaminó al claro donde Ginny afirmaba que los había visto el rubio no se le escaparía esta vez.

 

Caminó por el Bosque buscando el claro mencionado. Cuando lo vio mirando los thestral absorto. Se veía realmente angelical en esa postura tanto que Harry se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo. Caminó intentando alejarse del rubio cuando una rama crujió bajo su pie, haciendo que este se girara y lanzara un bufido.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarme, cara rajada? Me estoy hartando- dijo Draco, cabreado porque el moreno lo volviera a encontrar en una situación vulnerable .Recordando aquel día que le vio en el baño y lanzó el Sectumsempra.

Harry, estaba abochornado y enfadado por la reacción del rubio. Siempre lo trataba como si no valiera nada, aunque las pestaña húmedas evidenciaban lo mal que estaba el rubio. Más el viejo insulto no aplacó la resolución de preguntarle por la pelea en el Callejón Diagon.

-¿A ti que te importa? No te importa porque lo hice. Ella es mi familia, mi tía. ¿Eres el único que puede ayudar a los demás? Mi padrino también fue un mortífago y se arrepintió y ayudo. ¿Yo no soy digno para ayudar a los demás? A mi primo. Maldita sea. Te odio Potter- dijo terriblemente herido el rubio

Harry, se quedó sin saber qué hacer, se sentía triste y perdido sin saber la razón. Así que decidió darle su varita y antes de que pudiera darle las gracias.

-No quiero tu lástima- escupió Draco -Tengo una nueva, que funciona a las mil maravillas. No necesito que me devuelvas lo que me robaste. Ahora ya no me hace ninguna falta- dijo el rubio. Marchándose del claro seguido de Harry, avergonzado, cabreado y herido lo agarró del brazo y lo encaró.

-Eres tan snob que no soportas que nadie toque lo tuyo, sólo quería ser amable, pero contigo no se puede- dijo Harry antes de partir hacia el castillo, con la varita de espino en su poder.

 

-No, es que nuestro precioso HÉROE, me trata como un despojo y me devuelve MI VARITA cuando ya NO la necesito y NO me sirve- dijo Draco.

 

-Eres tan egoísta la necesitaba para derrotar a Voldemort la mía estaba rota y no podía enfrentarme a él desarmado. Claro que vas a saber tú de sacrificio- dijo Harry.

-¡¿Tú la necesitabas?! YO LA NECESITABA, era el ÚNICO de mi familia que tenía varita imbécil, ¿Quién iba a proteger a su familia de los otros mortífagos y aurores?- dijo Draco con los ojos lanzando chispas de rabia y rencor. Además, la varita ha escogido un nuevo dueño ya no me sirve esta es mi varita nueva. No esa mierda que se vende al mejor postor después de 7 años de uso. Así que muchas gracias por nada- dijo chorreando sarcasmo. Desapareciendo y dejando sólo a Harry en medio del claro con la varita en la mano. Refunfuñando sobre hurones con mal carácter y siguiendo la estela de un furibundo rubio que se dirigía hacia la escuela.

El rubio no lograba entender porque siempre terminaban discutiendo y tratándose de esa manera, sólo quería que dejasen de juzgarlo por decisiones que tomó coaccionado por su educación y las circunstancias. Otros pensaban que debería haber sido más valiente y luchado por el bando de la luz, pero como podría haberlo hecho, quizás herir e incluso matar a sus padres ocultos tras las máscara. No podía hacer eso, incluso, después de la muerte del viejo nadie lo hubiese creído, lo hubieran matado, los Malfoy y los Black eran conocidos por su magia oscura y su lealtad al Sr Tenebroso. No era como si fueran a creer que el heredero de ambas ramas tuviera un corazón. Pero a pesar de toda su estirpe lo tenía, era su bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo.

 

Los días pasaban rápidos. Con los proyectos de clase, Slughorn se quería jubilar en Navidad, ya no era necesario para luchar y el haber conseguido a todos los héroes en su famoso club y haberles hecho prometer que les enviarían cartas a menudo. Cuando entró a trabajar Jaqueline Nouve, una famosa pocionista francesa que adoraba coquetear con todos los chicos de séptimo y octavo haciendo que las chicas se indignaran por ver a sus novios babeando y a Draco por manchar de esa manera la memoria de su padrino.

Además, odiaba que coqueteara abiertamente con Harry lo que le producía un sonrojo al moreno que lo hacía ponerse duro y gruñir.

Draco, estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin y demás alumnos de Hogwarts. Cuando ingresó por la puerta el profesor Delorian y la profesora Sinistra. Ellos lo escoltaron hacía una sala anexa. Donde se encontraba una preciosa joven de cabellos color miel y ojos azul océano. Su piel de alabastro conjuntaba perfectamente con la túnica azul índigo que cubría un cuerpo de infarto lleno de curvas. A su lado, un adusto mago pura sangre. Su túnica de seda color borgoña resaltaba sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos del mismo color que los de su hermana, su rostro de mandíbula cuadrada, expresaba exasperación. La pareja se paró delante suyo y Draco, parpadeó al verla.

-Dray, Draquito, querido no piensas darle un beso a tu prometida- dijo la joven con cierto acento francés.

Draco, subió una ceja y luego boqueó al reconocer a la pequeña Nicolette, una bruja sangre pura con la que jugaba en su jardín, que decía ser su prometida y a su hermanastro Arnul. La familia Rivens, era una familia poderosa aunque de mediana riqueza de rancio abolengo y sangre pura por generaciones

Habían sido conocidos de sus padres y él más de una vez los tuvo que soportar. Draco se levantó de la mesa se acercó a Arnul mirándolo serio, el uno al otro. Cogió la mano de Nicolette y le dio un suave beso en su blanca palma.

-Estás tan hermosa como siempre, eres toda una belleza. Creo que ha habido un error, Nicolette, no estoy informado de nuestro compromiso- dijo Draco

-Claro que no querido, tu padre decidió firmarlo antes de tu 18 cumpleaños, ya sabes que Padre y él siempre se llevaron bien. Además, estuve insistiendo a padre para que nos comprometiera, tú sigues siendo atractivo y rico, con sangre pura que es lo que importa, a pesar de ese desliz- dijo Nicolette.

Draco, odiaba a esa jovencita, y a su padre en ese preciso momento. Cuando eran pequeños no paraba de perseguirlo por todo el Chateau francés mirándolo con ojos de adoración, mientras Draco intentaba escabullirse y jugar a las escobas con Arnul dos años mayor que ellos. Al nombrar la marca y la forma en que su padre había manejado todo a escondidas cuando le prometió que no volvería a hacer algo semejante, se enfureció. Colocó su máscara de frialdad, herencia Malfoy y decidió que nadie volvería a obligarlo a hacer nada más.

-Me temo querida que como bien sabes, ese acuerdo es inválido. Puesto que debe llevar mi firma mágica para que el documento sea válido. Ese tipo de acuerdos no se pueden llevar sin mi permiso teniendo la mayoría de edad cuando se llevo el acuerdo. Y como imaginarás por mi sorpresa yo no recuerdo haber firmado ningún tipo de documento- dijo Draco, sin ser consciente de toda la expectación que la conversación había producido dejando a todos con el desayuno interrumpido.

 

-Claro cielín, pero como bien sabes los sangre pura como nosotros siempre tienen matrimonios elegidos por sus padres. Es tu deber como elegido para conservar la clase y conexiones querido. El Señor Malfoy siempre ha hecho lo mejor por tí- dijo Nicol con voz pedante. Sin darse cuenta de que Draco estaba entornando los ojos de manera peligrosa, nadie le decía que hacer.

-Permite que lo dude, la última vez terminé siguiendo a un loco sanguinario. Perdimos nuestro lugar en la sociedad y me gané un tatuaje lo bastante cutre como para ser hecho por un muggle borracho-dijo Draco con la ceja alzada y destilando sarcasmo.

-Bobadas- dijo Nicolette. -En Francia, tu familia sigue siendo igual de poderosa y querida, sabes que en realidad lo importante es el dinero y el poder. Vosotros tenéis ambas cosas y yo quiero un marido que me cuide y me dé la vida que merezco. Además, ese pequeño detalle se puede esconder con un simple Glamour- dijo ella desestimando la idea con un ademán de su mano. Haciendo que Draco se pusiera prácticamente más rígido y haciendo que cuando hablara destilara hielo.

-Se necesita algo más que un simple Glamour por muy potente que sea, como por ejemplo el que llevas para poder tapar esas horrendas pecas, que tapar esto- dijo Draco subiéndose la manga de la túnica y exponiendo la marca tenebrosa, haciendo jadear a la gente en el Gran Comedor. Sonriendo maliciosamente justo antes de enviarle un _Finite Encantatem_ a la cabreada francesa, dejando ver unas pecas en el antes ‘perfecto’ rostro, con los labios más finos y un color de pelo de un castaño claro de lo más común que en poco se parecía al espectacular color miel que antes tenía en la melena. Lo que hizo que la joven se pusiera rabiosa.

-Eres un paria, en esta sociedad, soy tu mejor opción. Nadie querrá casarse contigo sino es por dinero, estás marcado. ¿De verdad piensas que alguien te amaría si fueras pobre? No seas iluso- dijo la chica cruelmente dejando paralizado a Draco, que no escuchó las últimas palabras de la chica -además, no soy la única que lleva un Glamour, Malfoy, así que será mejor que pruebes de tu propia medicina- dijo con una voz aguda. Haciendo que el aspecto de Draco cambiara haciendo jadear a los ocupantes del gran comedor.

El rubio sin el hechizo había crecido 5 centímetros más haciendo que su altura rozara el 1´90, y sus hombros se habían ensanchado, haciéndolo más imponente. Su corto cabello convertido en una melena adornada con trenzas en las sienes que se recogían a los lados, despejando la cara donde se podían ver unos increíbles ojos color gris plata con destellos. Su pelo aún más rubio platino con mechas doradas y una barba del mismo color ocultaba su antigua barbilla puntiaguda dándole un aspecto más varonil y su voz más ronca y profunda debido a una herida de guerra. Haciendo que los profesores presentes jadearan por el potente hechizo y por el aspecto del heredero Malfoy. Cabreando aun más a la francesa y haciendo que su hermano lo mirara con más interés lo que hizo que Draco sonriera de medio lado y clavara sus colmillos como buena serpiente.

-Como puedes ver querida, algunos llevamos un hechizo para evitar que la gente pueda sufrir accidentes por no poder controlar sus manos y tenga que cortárselas. Ahora si me permites el documento podré romperlo antes de que los escalofríos por el simple pensamiento de que mis herederos pudieran salir de semejante niñata consentida, estúpida, pobretona y mediocre me hagan enfermar.- Con un giro de muñeca hizo que su firma mágica lo rompiera mientras salía de la Sala sabiendo que la noticia no tardaría en recorrer Hogwarts.

Draco se dirigió furioso al campo de Quidditch donde estuvo volando de manera imprudente debido a su rabia por dos horas hasta acabar exhausto seguido por unos ojos esmeraldas. Harry, no imaginaba que Malfoy se vería así de bien después de una guerra y sin saber porque se encontró mirándole el trasero, lo que hizo que se asustara y huyera despavorido. Draco, cansado bajó de su escoba y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde escribiría a su madre, se ducharía y se acostaría sin estudiar por primera vez en todo el curso.

El escándalo de su ruptura de compromiso explotó una semana después. Draco recibió una enfurecida carta de su madre donde le explicaba que no su padre no le había informado del compromiso. Escandalizada por el asunto y por cómo había tratado la chica siendo una dama de alta cuna y amigos de la familia. Lo que Draco no supo es que su madre enfurecida porque su marido volviera a ocultarle cosas y tomara decisiones importantes por su hijo. Se vengó de una manera que dejó anonadados a los aurores, pues por primera vez en la historia, su madre consiguió mandarle a su padre un vociferador a Azkaban que hizo a Lucius palidecer más que la proximidad de un dementor.

 

Pasaron las semanas, y un día al terminar la clase de pociones, Jaqueline, le dio un papel y lo mandó al despacho de la directora. El rubio llegó junto a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña "butterbeer", había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Se encontró a la directora que le ofreció una taza de té.

-Sr Malfoy, he estado mirando su comportamiento con sus compañeros y sus notas en los exámenes y las observaciones de los profesores, además de sus opciones de futuro.-

Draco, empezaba a indignarse no había hecho nada malo y sabía que sus notas eran perfectas, aunque no las había visto iba a contestar cuando McGonagall lo frenó.

-Sr Malfoy, voy a ser sincera, tienes usted unas notas excepcionales, no he recibido ninguna queja y sus alumnos de apoyo lo adoran. Tengo recomendaciones de sus profesores de pociones, encantamientos y DCAO. A pesar de todo eso, usted está marcado y es el hijo de la antigua mano derecha de Voldemort- Draco respingó al oír el nombre. Su madre y él habían entrenado temblando y soltando pequeños gritos hasta que superaron el terror que en su día les inspiró su antiguo señor.

-Por lo que, le será difícil conseguir un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio. Me han dicho que quiere ser Medimago. Sin embargo, no quiero que eso lo frene Sr Malfoy, se ha estado usted esforzando mucho, incluso dándoles clases a sus amigos- dijo la profesora McGonagall. -Me he tomado la libertad de llamar a un asesor jurídico- al ver la ceja levantada, Draco sintió su rostro enrojecer de la furia pero antes de que pudiera saltar la directora continuó. -Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, yo misma le daré una carta de recomendación, estoy segura que varios de sus profesores también, y la Sanadora Pomfrey se ha comprometido a presentar los test psicológicos y de aura demostrando que es usted una persona digna de confianza y una segunda oportunidad.-

-Le presento al abogado mágico Ponderan y a la fiscal Laurees- Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer afroamericana y un moreno canoso de chispeantes ojos azules.

Draco se levantó y les dio la mano a ambos, descubrió que eran los padres de dos magos que habían terminado hace años Hogwarts y habían emigrado a Suiza. Estos le explicaron en qué consistía las medidas puestas por el Wizengamot a ex mortífagos con ayuda del pensadero le mostraron como utilizando a su favor la ley muggles podían hacer que el Wizengamot fuera menos rígido. Ya que, después de todo el no era un asesino y había tomado la decisión siendo coaccionado y menor de edad. Draco estaba asombrado de ver como los muggles resolvían los problemas en un juzgado. Nunca había imaginado que vería en sus manos un corazón de una persona y que sobreviviera. Los médicos le explicaron que debería estudiar 5 años y 4 de especialidad. La pareja se despidió dejándole un par de libros sobre leyes mágicas y recuerdos de otros juicios de mortífagos y muggles para preparar el caso. Lo que le llevo una hora más en el despacho y enviar los libros a su dormitorio.

 

Draco salió pensativo del despacho de la directora quedan sólo 4 meses para la graduación y él ya había pensado en todo eso, aunque nunca imagino que podía sentirse tan fascinado por una salida muggle, aunque fuera un poco primitiva.

Sin darse cuenta estaba vagando por el séptimo piso de la torre de Gryffindor por la que ahora se entraba como a todas las casas por la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando escucho unos gritos que le hicieron helar la sangre, envueltos en sollozos e hipidos.

Draco, asustado en la oscuridad por la intensidad del sonido desgarrador y pensando que no era su problema y que no iba a investigar lo que ocurría para que no le inculparan. Había dado la vuelta y dado 5 pasos cuando oyó a la voz decir, lo siento, no quise que murieras perdóname por favor, lo siento, tanto.

Draco reconoció esa voz y la siguió se encontró con una habitación desconocida cuya puerta estaba entre abierta. Cuando entró descubrió a Potter, retorciéndose y llorando mientras intentaba librarse de las sábanas que lo tenían atado. Draco suspiró y se acercó a la cama y se acercó a Potter para zarandearlo y que se despertara. El héroe, se despertó de golpe con los ojos nublados y creyendo que era otra persona lo abrazó. Estuvo un rato llorando y temblando mientras un inmóvil Draco, lo sostenía intentando adivinar que había llevado a Harry a hacer eso. Harry, sollozó y le contó sobre sus pesadillas, sobre la muerte de Sirius, Remus y Tonks, las últimas palabras de su padrino y como la serpiente le atacó y como las revivía y temía el odio en la mirada de los Weasley por la muerte de Fred. Draco se encontró recordando sus propios temores pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta hablando de muertos devorados por serpientes, torturas a muggles, a su familia y a él mismo, sangre y aullidos, ruidos de carne desgarrada. Harry se apartó y parpadeo intentado enfocarse y fue cuando vio un reflejo plateado, frunciendo el ceño cogió sus gafas y reconoció a Malfoy. Lo que le hizo soltarlo y sonrojarse haciendo que el otro apartara la mirada y se pusiera sus mejillas cogieran un color rosa. Harry avergonzado porque había abrazado al rubio y llorado en su hombro, contándole todas esas cosas. Sintiéndose avergonzado después de haberlo visto vulnerable y lo roto por dentro que se encontraba.

El rubio no estaba mejor, el cabello del moreno le había hecho cosquillas y había dejado en su cuerpo un olor a madera, sudor y algo que olía dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, contradictorio como el gryffindor que portaba el olor. Draco decidió darse la vuelta si ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que Harry lo había mirado como nadie, lo había hecho nunca antes. Viendo a un Draco con unos ojos cristalinos con lágrimas cuajadas, llenos de dolor e impotencia como imaginaba que estaban los suyos. Cuando había agarrado la manivela de la puerta para irse, Harry susurró un quedo ‘gracias Draco’, mientras el rubio se iba.

A partir de esa noche, el moreno no dejó de pensar en lo que había pasado, jamás se imaginó que el rubio pudiera haber sufrido tanto como él lo hizo, no había recordado la cara de desesperación de este en su casa cuando le quitó las varitas, la cara de miedo cuando fingió no reconocerlo porque Harry sabía, sabía porque ellos habían estado demasiado pendientes el uno del otro como para no haberse reconocido. Recordó como este impidió a Crabbe que lo matara con un Avada jugándose que se volviera en su contra y fuera a él a quien matara. Harry había visto la locura en los ojos de Crabbe y la desesperación y el alivio cuando Harry lo rescató de la Sala de los Menesteres. Porque Harry no quería que Malfoy muriera, y mucho menos de esa forma. No quería ver al rubio perecer y desaparecer por siempre de su vida. Él era una constante en su vida, aquel que lo hacía ser más fuerte, que lo hacía estar atento y vigilante. Por eso mismo, cuando supo lo mal que lo estaba pasando Draco, decidió no sólo salvar a Narcissa de Azkaban. Pues, tenía una deuda de vida con la mujer sino que hizo que la sentencia de Lucius se rebajara y que Draco fuera libre. Sabía que el rubio no había matado a nadie, ni siquiera pudo matar al moribundo y anciano director de Hogwarts.

 

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró oliendo la camiseta donde aún quedaba el olor de Draco. Para alarmarse al ser consciente de lo que hacía. Estaba y había aspirado el olor de los cabellos del rubio y le había encantado ese olor a sándalo, cedro y limpio jabón francés que usaba este. Estaba enloqueciendo por momentos, durante semanas, todas la noches rememoraba el abrazo con el Slytherin y se sentía sonreír en sueños, soñando con el tranquilo campo de trigo que acariciaba bajo un cielo tormentoso de nubes grises.

 

Por su lado, Draco entrenaba con el equipo de Quidditch, estudiaba y tocaba su preciosa guitarra todas las noches intentando librarse del recuerdo. Todas las mañanas, corría y hacía flexiones hasta el agotamiento intentando olvidar ese abrazo. La obra seguía adelante y Draco estaba contento de que pronto su madre pudiera vivir en una casa digna de ella. A diario, recibía una carta de Narcissa donde le hablaba sobre su día a día. Ella había leído todos los libros de la casa de Sev y algunos más que Draco le había enviado.

El trabajo de runas estaba prácticamente terminado, Draco se había dado cuenta de que Granger era tan perfeccionista como él. Además de tener dos compañeros que trabajaban y eran inteligentes era un cambio que agradecía. Cada día se llevaban mejor con el rubio e incluso sin darse cuenta Draco se encontró gastando bromas con ellos.

La relación de Ron y Hermione seguía adelante, cada día mirándose más enamorados a pesar de los nervios de la castaña por conseguir la mayor cantidad de créditos posible. Aun no tenía completamente claro que es lo que quería hacer después de Hogwarts y no quería que se le cerrara ninguna puerta. Estaban los tres estudiando en la biblioteca cuando de repente, Hermione susurró un hijo de puta y empezó a convulsionarse. Los chicos preocupados empezaron a preguntarle que le pasaba hasta que subió la cara y vieron que se estaba riendo, las lágrimas corriendo por su cara, dio una carcajada ahogada y tuvo que salir corriendo de la biblioteca. Los chicos la siguieron, anonadados y encontraron una estampa que no podían creer, Hermione y Draco estaban doblados agarrándose la barriga riendo a carcajada limpia y apoyándose al lado de la pared, las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas.

 

-Deberías...deberías haber visto tu cara, era de puro horror cuando vistes el dibujo. Te juro que no tenía precio. Fue incluso mejor que la de Potter cuando le hice creer que había dementores a sus espaldas- dijo Draco.

-Eso no fue divertido Malfoy, tenía muy malos recuerdos y por eso odiaba los dementores- dijo Hermione seria ahora.

De repente, Draco se recompuso y la miró a los ojos castaños.

-Lo sé, sólo que en esa época, yo era un crío inmaduro, aunque tienes que reconocer que os mantenía alerta. Siempre me gustó hacer reír a mis amigos y gastarle bromas a la gente que no me caía bien. Aunque mi padre lo odiaba. Pero tenía permitido atormentar a Potter, de hecho me lo ordenó. Así que aproveché. ¿Quieres saber algo realmente divertido?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione al verla se inquietó un poco pero ya conocía al rubio y no sabía que le podía contar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo un Ron enfadado seguido de Harry interrumpió.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Le has hecho algo a mi novia, hurón?- dijo Ron crujiéndose los nudillos mirando amenazadoramente a Draco, mientras este levantaba una ceja y sonreía de manera burlona, se giraba, sin hacer caso de la amenaza de Weasley y le decía a Hermione ‘Te veré en Aritmancia, mañana’ y volvía a la biblioteca a por sus libros.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Hermione? Estabas llorando por su culpa y te mandó un Rictumsempra, porque es la primera vez que te he visto reírte de esa manera y más en la biblioteca. Mione miramé, si te hizo algo lo hechizaré.-

-Tranquilo Ron, Draco sólo me gastó una broma inofensiva. Le hizo un duplicado a sus apuntes de Aritmancia cuando estuve enferma y me hizo una caricatura.- Hermione cogió el papel y les enseñó el dibujo.

Se veía un monigote con el pelo enmarañado cada vez más y más enredado con forme la pila de libros a su alrededor crecía y crecía, mientras ella rápidamente pasaba las hojas hasta que estas se incendiaron haciendo que gritara histérica, hasta que un monigote pelirrojo que se parecía a un mono sospechosamente venía con un cubo y tiraba agua sobre las hojas haciendo que el fuego dejara de propagarse. La caricatura con el pelo enmarañado ahora tenía unos ojos con forma de corazón, se abalanzaba sobre el pelirrojo. Los muñecotes empezaron a subir y bajar hasta que se vio al monigote castaño embarazada y cada vez más y más pequeños pelirrojos alrededor hasta que sólo se veía la cabeza de los monigotes adultos y los libros llenos de bebes chupándolos. Ron y Harry se quedaron impresionados por el dibujo hasta que el pelirrojo enrojeció de vergüenza y Harry se puso a carcajearse en medio del pasillo hasta que sus dos amigos se le unieron haciendo que tuvieran que sentarse.

 

Cuando por fin se calmaron, se limpiaron las lágrimas y recobraron la respiración en medio del pasillo, Ron le preguntó a Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo le pides los apuntes a alguien? ¿El hurón te los dio voluntariamente o le obligaron a darlos?- dijo Ron receloso.

-Ron, Draco es mi compañero de trabajo en Aritmancia. A diferencia de algunos, mirando a su novio y mejor amigo, presta atención a las clases y es muy limpio y ordenado. Así que cuando yo no pude ir, se los pedí y él me los dio con una risita, tenía que haber imaginado que tendría algo. Es un cabrón sarcástico, pero cuando te acostumbras a su humor irónico y negro es bastante divertido. Además, en mi ausencia fue el líder del grupo de trabajo y corrigió todo hasta mi parte del trabajo. No me había fijado que había confundido la runa de la pasión con la del amor eterno. Supongo que por eso el dibujo- dijo Hermione, dejando a los chicos anonadados con la explicación.

 

A vísperas de San Valentín, los padres tenían permiso para ver a sus hijos debido a que la mayoría de los sangre pura conocerían a sus prometidos al salir de la institución y ninguna familia estaba dispuesta a pasar el ridículo que había pasado la familia Rivers, con el desplante de Draco. Así que se recibió en el colegio una gran masa de padres, tanto sangre puras como mestizos para poder comprobar que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo en la institución. Los únicos que no habían podido ir habían sido los padres que habían muerto en la guerra.

Draco, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor que había sido habilitado para poder recibir a los padres de todos los alumnos/as de Hogwarts, evitando los castigos o serias amenazas. Estaba en un rincón leyendo tranquilamente cuando se acercó Madame Zabinni, ahora con otro apellido que sólo su hijo y su décimo esposo recordarían.

 

-Querido Draco, cuánto tiempo sin verte, cada día te pareces más a tu apuesto padre. Hace mucho que no le veo- dijo la madre de Blaise, mientras posaba su mano de largas uñas en el brazo del chico mientras lo recorría. Draco, que odiaba que lo comparasen con su padre y más por una mujer que siempre había intentado meterse dentro de la túnica de su padre y que su madre odiaba por esa razón. Encima tenía el descaro de recordarle delante de toda la situación de su padre.

 

-Bueno, ya sabe usted como son las cosas. Mi madre preguntaba lo último del señor Grant o era Wilson, ya sabe, mi madre no tiene muy buena memoria y se hace un lío cuando tiene que recordar muchos nombres- dijo Draco devolviendo la pulla y recordando cómo había oído refunfuñar a Blaise por tener nuevo padrastro por décima vez

-Laurens, es el Sr Laurens- señalándolo el cual se encontraba inspeccionando el canalillo de una joven bruja. ¿Cómo está la señorita Rivers? Me dijeron que era encantadora.-

-Mi compromiso está roto, señora, ya sabe, desavenencias irreconciliables. Las señoritas no se casan con niños malos- dijo Draco, con un guiño y una sonrisa intentando disimular su enfado.

-Ups, lo olvidé, mis más sentidas disculpas que maleducada- dijo con una risilla. -No te preocupes querido, las niñas, no saben apreciar las cosas buenas. Sin embargo, las mujeres sabemos apreciar un buen...caballo ganador cuando lo vemos o un semental para la monta- dijo con una sonrisa seductora y maliciosa

-Bueno, es una lástima que no conozca muchas mujeres tan valientes. No se preocupe Madame, es tan despampanante, que a veces se me olvida que es usted tiene muchas experiencia y al tener la edad de mi madre y es normal que tenga esos deslices de memoria- dijo Draco con una de sus sonrisas más maliciosas. El Slytherin vio como en la sien izquierda de la mujer se empezaba a ver palpitar una vena debido al mosqueo.

-Sí, las cosas pasan, la edad, las malas decisiones, todo deja marcas. A veces, esas marcas son imborrables y ya sabes lo superficiales que somos las damas- dijo sonriendo suavemente la mujer, mirando el brazo izquierdo del rubio -Claro, que deberíamos cambiar de tema, no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Me ha han dicho que has estado manipulando varitas, me dijeron que tenía una nueva- dijo con el doble sentido implícito en la frase, dejando que la gente pensara que le gustaban los hombres.

-A cualquier, mago joven le gustan las varitas, sobretodo la suya. Yo siempre he sido muy exigente y sólo quiero lo mejor. Sí, desde luego desde que el Salvador del mundo mágico me obligó a entregarle mi varita, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo. Se volvió adicta a su toque- dijo Draco con falsa inocencia y enfurruñamiento, haciendo que la bruja expulsara el champán por la boca y casi se atragantara -Oh, disculpe, creía que sabía que había sido con mi varita con la que Potter derrotó a Voldemort, de un Expelliarmus, nada menos, no pensaba que la sorprendería la razón de que ahora tenga una varita nueva- dijo Draco sacando su nueva adquisición. Sonriendo satisfecho sabiendo que había ganado la partida contra esa arpía y viendo como su actual pareja la acompañaba a la salida entre risillas de Pansy y para su sorpresa de Granger.

 

Desde luego, Draco sabía que jamás entendería a las mujeres. Lo que este no sabía es que cada vez que volvía a ser el mismo hacía que sus amigos y otras personas sonrieran agradecidos y contentos por tener al rubio que conocían de vuelta. Siendo ese sarcástico, inconformista y orgulloso joven que siempre había sido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SEAN DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER, SON PROPIOS. P.e: jugadores de Quidditch que no salen en las 7 novelas.TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DE ROWLING, WARNER...ETC.


	8. «FORSAN ET HAEC OLIM MEMINISSE JUVABIT»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Morrigan Black  
> Beta: Lady Millie

« **FORSAN ET HAEC OLIM MEMINISSE JUVABIT** »

« _Tal vez, algún día, aún a esto lo avivará el recuerdo_ ».

( _Virgilio_ )

 

“ _Yo creo que la fe es un precursor de todas nuestras ideas._

_Sin fe, nunca podría haber evolucionado hipótesis,_

_teoría, ciencia o matemáticas ._

_Yo creo que la fe es una extensión de la mente._

_Es la llave que niega lo imposible._

_Negar la fe es refutarse a uno mismo y al espíritu_

_que genera todas nuestras fuerzas creativas._

_Mi fe está en lo desconocido, en todo lo que no entiende la razón”_

 

** _Charles Chaplin._ **

 

Las clases en Hogwarts siguieron su curso natural. Los nervios y la ansiedad se podían notar en el aire, la presión con las tareas y exámenes fue aumentando con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, una decisión de la junta estudiantil, basada en los acontecimientos recientes, la guerra y sus traumas. Querían que los jóvenes vivieran siendo los muchachos que eran y no los adultos que habían sido obligados a convertirse. Por eso, decidieron que tuvieran tiempo para divertirse e intentar olvidarse de los traumas de la guerra. Había dado lugar por primera vez en toda la historia de Hogwarts desde que se practicara el más famoso deporte mágico. Se iba a celebrar un 4° partido de Quidditch entre los equipos perdedores, es decir, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en este caso para decidir quién quedaría en tercer puesto. Esto que parecía ser una inofensiva medida terminó en una batalla que pasaría a la historia.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue, que los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff por primera vez en la historia viviera una rivalidad real, que hacían que Gryffindor y Slytherin parecieran amigos. Los Ravenclaw estuvieron creando complicadas estrategias durante días para gastar la moral de los Hufflepuff.

Claro que no contaban con la perseverancia propia de la casa de los tejones que no sólo, no se dejaron amedrentar, sino que preparaban una revancha. Los más jóvenes fueron realmente los más perjudicados como suele pasar con los inocentes terminando estos en la enfermería por culpa de algunos hechizos trampas de ambas casas. La segunda, fue que echó leña al fuego de la rivalidad eterna entre serpientes y leones creando un clima de crispación y agresividad. Pero lo que no hizo muy felices a las serpientes y leones, era el retraso de su partido. Haciendo que los jugadores de ambos equipos casi lloran como niños al tener que sufrir en mayor intensidad los sádicos entrenamientos de ambos capitanes. Pues, si las águilas y los tejones que eran tranquilos podían que no iban a hacer ellos.

Las semanas pasaron con Harry y Draco intentando evitarse, por primera vez en sus vidas, ni se dignaban a mirarse. Esa noche en el dormitorio había significado mucho para ellos, aunque ninguno entendiera porque ni cuánto. Ese hecho, cerraba un capítulo de su historia en común. Ambos se habían visto en situaciones vulnerables y humillantes. Pero en vez, de atacarse y herirse, habían decidido apoyarse como adultos que ya eran y no niños inmaduros. Sin embargo, el rubio no se podía sacar de la cabeza la razón por la que lo había consolado como sólo a Pansy lo había hecho, con ternura y devoción. El moreno por otro lado, no paraba de recordar como él se había comportado cuando fue Draco el que sufría en sexto, avergonzándose de su comportamiento y turbado por la vorágine de sentimientos que sólo ese abrazo había causado en él. Jamás se había sentido tan cuidado, comprendido, querido...y había tenido que ser con Malfoy, el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible desde su llegada al castillo.

Hermione, por otro lado, cada día aumentaba su nivel de ansiedad, arrastrando a un desesperado Ron a innumerables e interminables horas de duro estudio que sólo Draco era capaz de igualar. El pelirrojo finalmente había conseguido escapar hablado con la directora para poder ayudar a su hermano George, en la reconstrucción de la tienda de bromas que tan próspera había sido antes de que los mortífagos atacaran el Callejón Diagón. Lo que llenaba de melancolía a ambos chicos al recordar todas las bromas y travesuras de los gemelos.

Draco, por su parte repartía los fines de semana entre la enfermería del colegio, donde reponía pociones y vigilaba la evolución de los pacientes. Menos cuando tenía permiso que iba a ver la reconstrucción de la mansión Malfoy y a su madre. Narcissa, por fin se había tragado el orgullo e invitó a su hermana y el pequeño Teddy a un té junto con Draco.

Lo que terminó con Draco y Teddy encerrados en la habitación. El rubio enseñándole al niño los juguetes de cuando era pequeño mientras este charlaba con su lengua de trapo y cambiaba su pelo constantemente de color. Al mismo tiempo que ambas Black, se gritaban, abofeteaban y finalmente lloraban abrazadas, disculpándose por haberse ignorado por tanto tiempo.

 

Harry, ayudaba en algunos casos al departamento de aurores donde quería entrar cuándo terminará sus EXTASIS. Todos esperaban que antes del aniversario de la gran batalla Final. Los aurores con ayuda de los inefables y Harry, hubieran capturado a todos los mortífagos que habían logrado escapar.

Todos los chicos habían dejado de dar clases a los más pequeños al finalizar las reconstrucciones del castillo. Debido a las nuevas incorporaciones del nuevo personal docente. Lo que no impidió que los pequeños liderados por Pratt y McMillan buscaran a los profesores Potter y Malfoy para que les dieran clases de apoyo. Teniendo ambos que finalmente pedirle permiso y un aula para impartirlas.

Por otro lado, Ron lloró de felicidad al librarse por fin de las criaturas que tenía que enseñar a los niños, aunque todavía tenía pesadillas. Neville, quedó como encargado del invernadero la para alegría de este y su tutora, Pomona Sprout. Hermione declinó amablemente seguir dando clases de Estudios Muggles para así poder centrarse en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Fue una fría mañana de Marzo cuando dos alumnos recibieron dos misteriosos cuadernos negros de cuero por medio de dos imponentes halcones. Una carta de Gringotts les informaba de que los habían legado y que por decisión expresa del remitente debían leerlo en privado...

Draco y Harry intrigados salieron rápidamente del salón. Donde colisionaron cayéndose ambos al suelo, entrelazados y rojos de la vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo, los chicos saltaron alejándose el uno del otro mientras intentaban regular los latidos de sus locos corazones. Cuando fueron a coger los cuadernos se fijaron en que eran iguales en apariencia. Ambos lanzaron un accio cuaderno de Sirius/Severus. Descubriendo que ambos habían recibido algo de sus padrinos y viendo como ante sus ojos la portada cambiaban dejando ver un animal en relieve. Un lobo grande en el caso de Sirius y una cierva en el caso de Severus.

Ambos parpadearon, y se alejaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, el uno del otro en direcciones opuestas que los llevaría a su dormitorio.

 

**\------------------------**

 

*** **TIERRAS DEL ETERNO VERANO*****

Severus llevaba una semana metido en una cabaña en medio del Bosque. Había estado tan enfadado con Sirius que no se dio cuenta que esta ya estaba habitada por alguien más que sólo había salido a explorar. Así que cuando se encontró con Sirius intentó agarrar la varita para defenderse antes de darse cuenta que aquí no la podía usar. Antes de liarse a puñetazos le llego una voz melodiosa y ronca.

-Severus, ¿eres tú? Creía que era el único mortífago en este lugar.-

Lo que hizo a Snape parpadear y fijarse más detenidamente en el joven chico que le hablaba. Su aspecto era de un chico de 17años, su pelo de un negro azulado y sus ojos color violáceo. Fue cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que era otro Black. Antiguo amigo y compañero mortífago. El famoso y joven Regulus Black. Los dos se dieron un fraternal abrazo y empezaron a contar que les había pasado.

 

Regulus le habló sobre los horrocruxes y el relicario, como había descubierto a lo que se dedicaba Voldemort. Asqueado por la crueldad de su amo. Le pidió a su elfo, Kreacher llevarlo al lago donde había escondido el relicario. Como bebió en su lugar, la misión que le ordenó y como murió en el lago en manos de los horribles Inferius. Su conciencia no le permitía seguir viviendo con las manos manchadas de sangre. Cuando llegó a este lugar lo tuvieron un tiempo hasta que Dagda había hablado en su nombre convenciendo al resto de dioses de que merecía ocupar un lugar en este magnífico sitio.

Snape, a su vez, le habló sobre todo lo ocurrido en la guerra. Desde como descubrió la profecía que pondría fin al reinado de terror del Señor Oscuro hasta su propia muerte. Le habló de Lily, de su dolor, de su parte como espía doble para Voldemorr. De cómo fue obligado a matar al hombre que lo salvó y le dio una razón para continuar vivo y ser fuerte. Como estaba arrepentido de su trato hacia Potter jr, cuando descubrió que realmente tenía más de su amada Evans que de Potter, cuando al verlo moribundo intentó ayudarlo.

 

Los dos ex mortífago se mantuvieron en silencio y bebieron uno junto al otro. Hasta que terminaron borrachos intentando olvidar sus penurias riendo a carcajadas de si mismos. Por la ventana, un cansado y enfurecido Sirius los veía bromear y reír juntos.

 

**\----------------------**

Harry llegó a su dormitorio cerró la puerta y las ventanas, hizo un hechizo <i>Fermaportus</i> y un Silencio antes de sentarse a la cama de sábanas escarlatas para leerlo, Acariciando de manera reverente la cubierta, cuando al mirar los borde de estos accidentalmente se abrió por el medio, dejando caer una nota. La letra elegante y puntiaguda de su padrino.

 

_Pequeño Cornamenta:_

_Si lees esto es que ya no estoy entre los vivos, seguramente por algún acto heroico o una mujer despechada, o las dos cosas finalmente han acabado conmigo._

_Por favor, dime que morí guapo y joven y no siendo un viejo chocho y resbalándome en la ducha rompiéndome la crisma._

Esto último hizo reír a Harry intentando imaginarse a un Sirius viejo y medio loco.

 _Quiero decirte que te quiero como el hijo que no tuve oportunidad de tener. Eres un chico maravilloso y siento que no pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos, y librarte de esa horrible familia_ _que tuviste que aguantar por 17 largos años. Ojalá hubiera sido mejor hombre y hubiera podido criarte. Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando éramos dos críos sin ninguna preocupación que a veces, dolía mirarte. Él siempre fue mi mejor amigo, mi hermano gemelo y tus abuelos fueron unos padres para mí. Los dioses saben que Walburga jamás tuvo en su negro corazón un poco de amor para su rebelde y Gryffindor hijo. Tus abuelos como tus padres eran gente maravillosa. El Sr Potter, siempre nos cubría en las gamberradas y tu abuela Dorea, hacía la mejor tarta de limón del mundo mágico. Aunque tenía un carácter fuerte y testarudo, como tu propia madre._

_Te preguntarás porque no has recibido esto antes. Es muy sencillo, cachorro. Este cuaderno tenía varias cláusulas de entrega._

_La primera, es que hubieran pasado 9 meses de la guerra. Esta fecha la elegimos Lunático y yo, que es el tiempo que le tomó a él volver de la manada cuando tus padres murieron y acabó la primera guerra._

_La segunda, este cuaderno se te entregaría cuando hubieras completado tu transformación como animago que siempre supe que harías, pequeño cornamenta._

_La tercera, esta se te entregaría antes de que recibieras tu herencia mágica completa y/o decidieras ser auror._

_Espero que estés bien. Esto realmente es un diario donde Lunático y yo. Contamos la historia nuestra y de tus padres. Sabemos que no tienes fotos y por eso hemos adjuntado todas las que encontramos en la orden. Además, te damos pequeños trucos y hechizos útiles para ser aurores._

_Remus seguirá con este si algo me pasara, él también te quiere como un hijo, Harry no lo olvides._

 

_Te queremos Cornamenta jr._

_Sirius Orion Black y Remus John Lupin._

 

Harry, durante toda esa tarde estuvo leyendo el diario de su tío Sirius, la forma en la que se conocieron Remus, su padre y él. Como su madre le mandó un vociferador y una maldición por carta al enterarse de que era el primer Gryffindor en toda la familia Black. Lo que hizo a este sentirse aún más orgulloso de su logro. Como se hizo amigo de un ruidoso chico Potter y un callado Remus, que en realidad eran tan traviesos como él. Como les gustaba ridiculizar y molestaban a Snivellus. Como decidieron convertirse en animagos para ayudar a Remus en sus difíciles noches de cambio, el cuál entró en pánico cuando descubrieron su condición. Como crearon el mapa de los merodeadores, estrategias de Quidditch e incluso ligues. Fue ahí cuando Harry descubrió que su padrino era bisexual, lo que lo impresionó al muchacho, pues todos lo habían tomado como un mujeriego, incluso él.

 

Le relató la relación llenas de idas y venidas de sus padres, como su madre le daba calabazas y seguía estudiando con Snape y sus amigas y su padre hacía el tonto intentando llamar su atención, como finalmente terminaron juntos. Dentro del libro podía encontrarse cientos de fotos. Los merodeadores juntos, su madre estudiando, su padre jugando al Quidditch, Sirius gastando alguna gamberrada y carcajeándose, Remus estudiando debajo de un árbol acariciando a Canuto... Incluso había una del día de su nacimiento. Remus, le agradecía por haberlo hecho darse cuenta de su egoísmo y volver con su familia, le explicaba hechizos y maldiciones...etc. Esa noche de primavera, Harry la pasó en vela, leyendo, riendo y llorando por todo lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue.

Draco, por otra parte, estuvo ocupado dándoles clases a los pequeños de repaso, estudiando Pociones y Runas, comprobando las cuentas y los progresos de la reconstrucción de la mansión... Era noche entrada cuando por fin Draco recordó la existencia del cuaderno. El Slytherin estaba terriblemente nervioso, ya que, por una parte echaba horriblemente de menos a su padrino y por otra parte, se sentía totalmente traicionado por el hombre. Finalmente, envuelto en las sábanas y con el pijama puesto, Draco abrió el cuaderno encontrándose una nota. En la página de al lado se adjuntaba una nota, con la pequeña y minuciosa letra del hombre, que entre lágrimas empezó a leer Draco.

 

_Niño mimado:_

_Si lees esto es porque algún inútil de los dos bandos ha conseguido matarme. Cuando decidí ser un espía no esperaba terminar vivo esta guerra, aunque me hubiera gustado. Siempre supe que no moriría viejo y lo prefería, a vivir una larga vida solo y amargado. También, sé que no has acabado en Azkaban, pues esto no hubiera traspasado sus paredes. Seguramente, me odies por haberte traicionado, pero siempre intenté mantenerte a salvo. A pesar de que no me hacías caso, niño estúpido. Nunca quise que te convirtieras en lo mismo que tu padre o yo. Hay un dicho muggle que dice: en la pila todo se pega, que significa que nuestros padrinos nos influyen en nuestra forma de ser y yo espero haberte influido de manera acertada._

_Dragón, no te engañes, puede que tu físico sea prácticamente idéntico al de tu padre, pero realmente y aunque me pese, por dentro, eres todo un Black. Apasionado, arrogante y...también de gran corazón. Todo lo que hice lo hice por una razón, el amor. No hay nada más puro y a la vez más peligroso que ese maldito sentimiento. Amor hacía ti, mi pequeño y hacía una mujer. A estas alturas no sé si tu madre te habrá contado pero mi corazón siempre perteneció a Lily Evans, Potter de casada._

_Supongo que no esperabas oír esa clase de afirmación de mi parte. Esa mujer fue una amiga fiel y protectora. Lo que hizo que fuera a ella la única que amé en toda mi vida. Lily, me salvó de una manera que jamás podré explicar con simples palabras. Para mi eterna vergüenza, yo les pagué movido por la rabia y el desengaño, entregando una información que significó finalmente su muerte a manos de Voldemort. Cuando la perdí, una parte de mi corazón murió para siempre. Aprende de mis errores, Draco y no te dejes cegar por el odio._

_Fue entonces cuando conocí a tu padre. Tu padre y tu madre, fueron mis amigos y familia. Ellos siempre me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y sin hacer preguntas. Yo los vi llorar y reír durante años y finamente conseguirte a ti. Tú fuiste de los tres y yo me sentí honrado de ser tu padrino. Espero que leas esto para que puedas entenderme y espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Cuídate ahijado y sé fuerte, yo sé de qué pasta estás hecho. No seas tu padre._

_Severus Snape_

 

Draco leyó sobre la oscura infancia de su padrino, como conoció a Lily Potter como se enamoró de ella, como lo fastidiaban Potter y Black, como perdió a la mujer que amaba, conoció a su padre e ingresó en los mortífagos. El matrimonio de sus padres y las dificultades para conseguir heredero. Habia una foto de su padrino con él en brazos. En otras, se veía a unos jóvenes Severus y Lily estudiando en el césped, su padre y Severus riendo con unas cervezas, su padre con él en brazos, Draco asomado al hombro de su madre con un hermoso vestido color plata de espalda descubierta, él de pequeño siendo reñido por babear y romper un cuaderno de pociones... Tan ensimismado estaba en la lectura que cuando se quiso dar cuenta tuvo que vestirse rápidamente o no llegaría al desayuno.

Harry, venía corriendo por los pasillos iba a llegar tarde a desayunar. En momentos como esos desearía seguir en la torre de Gryffindor para que Hermione, lo hubiera despertado a tiempo. La túnica estaba arrugada y la corbata mal puesta. Iba tan ensimismado que no vio el bólido rubio que se acercaba rápidamente por las mismas razones. Harry y Draco derraparon uno junto al otro, evitando chocar ambos enrojecieron de vergüenza, y se saludaron.

Con el corazón agitado y las mejillas rojas se pusieron a desayunar sin mirar a ningún lado haciendo que los dos mejores amigos del rubio y el moreno los miraran extrañados.

Era un día ventoso y con lluvia pero eso no hizo que Draco se rindiera. En el campo de Quidditch se podía apreciar un destello rubio volando rápidamente mientras gritaba órdenes a unos cansados y cabreados Slytherin.

 

-¡VAMOS, MOVED VUESTROS PEREZOSOS CULOS!

-¡GOYLE, MI ABUELA LE PEGARÍA MAS FUERTE A ESA BLUDGER!

-¡PUCEY!, POR EL ALA DERECHA!

-¡MILES! CUBRE LOS AROS PEDAZO DE INÚTIL!

 

Dos horas después, con los músculos agarrotados y calados hasta los huesos, el equipo de Slytherin podía descansar y darse una merecida ducha caliente. Un contento Draco se dirigía hacía su dormitorio saliendo del campo de Quidditch encontrándose con los leones que venían a entrenar. Los dos capitanes, empapados las túnicas de entrenamiento pegándose a sus cuerpos, definiendo sus formas y músculos. El pelo de Malfoy echado hacia atrás con sus dedos como cuando era un crío. Harry y su eterno pelo desordenado que escurría en hebras negras tapando su cicatriz y colándose por el borde de las gafas. ‘Un Potter y un Malfoy’ fue susurrado. El rubio, se echó la escoba al otro hombro, se paso los dedos por el pelo y enarcó la ceja izquierda, mientras se alejaba con andar gatuno a la casa de los gritos. Donde se ducharía, se echaría un ungüento de árnica, receta de Severus en las zonas doloridas y seguiría leyendo el diario de Severus por un rato. Mañana tenía clases de Estudios Muggles y aun no había terminado el ensayo. Maldita lluvia, masculló mientras estornudaba para levantarse y tomarse una poción pimentónica.

 

Harry, tenía que admitir que Malfoy era un buen capitán. Preparaba las estrategias con minuciosidad, era perfeccionista y con un entusiasmo que rivalizaba con el de Oliver Wood. Como echaba de menos Harry a Oliver, era una locura ser el capitán de Gryffindor. Agradecía que Ron tuviera miles de tácticas de Quidditch y Harry las escuchaba todas y las ponía en práctica nunca quitándole a este la autoría. Pero sobre todo se echaba de menos a los gemelos eran unos jugadores increíbles y divertidos únicos para subir el ánimo. Lee Jordan con sus divertidos comentarios y a una indignada McGonagall riñéndole detrás... La guerra era un cáncer para la felicidad, era peor que un dementor para absorber la vida y la felicidad.

Harry sabía que tenía suerte de tener un gran equipo. Ron era un guardián increíble ahora que tenía confianza en sí mismo, Ginny era agresiva y rápida una muy buena cazadora y según ellos era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts no se podía quejar. Todos lo respetaban y querían. No podía decir lo mismo del equipo de Slytherin. Él había visto como uno de los cazadores y Goyle miraban a Malfoy con malicia. No le daba buena espina esa mirada. Esperaba que el rubio se cuidara las espaldas.

Pansy y Blaise, estaban estudiando en la biblioteca, gracias a las clases semanales de Draco por fin habían entendido pociones y encantamientos. Aunque hizo que ambos tuvieran que ayudar a un Goyle que se negaba a hablar con el rubio. Los dos morenos, no sabían que carrera estudiar y es que no había muchas opciones para ellos dos. Pues, en el caso de la primera su familia, simplemente quería casarla con un hombre rico y con poder político y en el caso del segundo, su madre quería que estudiara administración y siguiera sus pasos, casándose con alguna viuda rica y manteniéndola cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para no poder costearse sus caprichos por medio de sus numerosos amantes. Dos mesas más allá se encontraban Ron y Hermione. La castaña intentaba explicarle a su novio una tarea de herbología que debía realizar junto a Goyle si este antes no mataba la planta. El pobre pelirrojo estaba desesperado. Siempre supo que Goyle era bobo y gandul pero nunca pensó que le tocaría a él sufrirlo. Se sentía como Hermione cuando les reñía a Harry y a él por no hacer los trabajos.

**\---------------------**

 

**N°93, Callejón Diagon**

 

El amanecer, encontró a tres jóvenes amigos en una cama con fire-whisky. Dos afroamericanos y un pelirrojo. Angelina, había luchado en la Batalla final junto a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela. Lee, convertido en comentarista de rugby, su segundo deporte favorito después de su amado Quidditch, al que no podía jugar debido a su natural vértigo. Trabajo que consiguió gracias a sus conocimientos por ser un mestizo y unos cuantos hechizos Confundus. No se le permitió luchar en la guerra, pues sus padres lo obligaron a esconderse. No pudo aparecerse a tiempo y para su desgracia, sólo pudo asistir al entierro de Fred que vio desde lejos con las lágrimas resbalando por su mejillas temiendo acercarse a un roto George. Sintiendo la culpa por no haber ido allí y ayudarlos. Había sido un cobarde.

 

Se sentía miserable y esa fue la razón por la que se decidió a tomar una baja de su trabajo y empezó a ayudar a George en la reconstrucción. Los tres habían acabado la tarde anterior, los últimos retoques de la nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. La pena los sobrecogió y terminaron emborrachándose. Todos echaban terriblemente de menos a Fred. George, porque se sentía incompleto, Angelina porque había sido su pareja en Hogwarts y su amigo, por último, Lee Jordan, que no podía creer que su mejor amigo ya no estaría junto a ellos.

Lee y los gemelos fueron los creadores de la radio _Pottervigilancia_. Lo que nadie sabía era que una noche, cuando una compañera de curso, resultó muerta por un ataque de mortífagos. Los tres terminaron borrachos y teniendo sexo salvaje. Los gemelos pensaron que era excitante verse reflejado haciendo lo mismo a otro. El trío desde que entraran a Hogwarts habían sido los mejores amigos, junto a Angelina Johnson y Kate Bell.

Pocos sabían que los tres bateaban para ambos equipos y no fue una sorpresa para ninguno de ellos que las cosas resultaran así. Los gemelos amaban preparar a su mejor amigo y montarlo al mismo tiempo, después de todo, ellos siempre habían tenido muy buena sincronización. Fueron amantes unas semanas, hasta que Jordan tuvo que salir del país con su familia.

Así que ninguno de los chicos se extraño cuando se despertaron al día siguiente, desnudos y con los miembros enredados. Anoche todos habían estado sensibles, sobre todo George, que a las 3a.m, no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Fue el mismo pelirrojo, quien les pidió que le hicieran olvidar. Lee y Angelina, besaron acariciaron y mordisquearon cada parte del pelirrojo. Con mucha delicadeza y por primera vez, Jordan se adentró en el cuerpo de su amigo mientras Angelina se sentaba encima del miembro de George, hasta que ambos estuvieron bien dentro. Manteniendo un ritmo calmo y constante, fueron haciéndole el amor al gemelo. Entre suspiros, besos, gemidos y gritos de éxtasis.

**\-----------------------------------**

 

Llegó el sábado y con este el partido de Quidditch Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. Todo el colegio fue al encuentro. Los Hufflepuff empezaron un juego brusco, estaban hartos de quedar últimos. Todo el mundo se creía que eran débiles por ser serviciales. Pero fue su casa la única que participó íntegramente en defender Hogwarts en la batalla final y la única en la que no había mortífagos. Esa tarde le iban a demostrar de que pastas estaban realmente hechos.

El equipo de Quidditch* estaban dando tantos gritos y eran tan agresivos, que parecían un enjambre de Doxys. Los golpeadores Duncan Anderson y Joxia Saint, golpeaban tan fuerte la bludger que sus palas vibraban y el ruido simulaba a las balas de cañón. Sus cazadoras Sherry, Kyra y Liana, eran rápidas y ágiles escurriéndose por flancos y su guardián un fornido Mark Timert cubría con su envergadura los tres aros.

Todo el colegio miraba a los cuervos cayendo como moscas. Sus complicadas estrategias solo hacían a los Hufflepuff ser más tenaces. Finalmente, y gracias a Merlín, Morgana y el mismísimo Rey Arturo senil. El buscador de Hufflepuff cogió la snitch. Ganando 200-20. Con un golpeador, dos cazadores y el buscador de Ravenclaw en la enfermería. Jamás alguien se volvió a meter con las buenas intenciones de los Hufflepuff y ese partido se convirtió en leyenda.

-¿Puedes creerte lo locos que están los Hufflepuff?- decía Ron excitado -Creía que le arrancaban la cabeza a Smith.-

-Estoy seguro de que Raven tiene el brazo roto, recuerdo la sensación- dijo Harry, acordándose del fiasco de Lockhart y la repugnante y dolorosa poción _crecehuesos_.

-Cumpa, menos mal que ya nos los hemos quitado de encima, parecían tener la rabia. ¿Qué les habrá pasado para comportarse así?- dijo a su lado Neville.

-Ni idea- comentaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido divertido- dijo Luna con su sonrisa soñadora y su natural desparpajo. Dejando a los demás mirándola fijamente para luego arrancarse a reír a carcajada puta.

Detrás de ellos unos sollozantes Ravenclaw eran arrastrados a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey los curaría. La fiesta en Hufflepuff se prolongó durante toda la noche con litros de cerveza de mantequilla y firewhisky.

El lunes los encontró a todos los alumnos de séptimo y octavo estudiando en la biblioteca. Todos estaban empezando a enfermarse de estrés por la proximidad de los exámenes, que eran los más temidos en el mundo mágico justo después de las oposiciones mágicas para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, muchos de los magos y brujas estaban confusos con respecto a su elección de su carrera.

Medimagia, Auror, Inefable, Jugador profesional de Quidditch, Leyes mágicas, Herbología, Astronomía, Pocionista, Rompedor de maldiciones, Domador de dragones...eran las más conocidas y deseadas.

 

Algunos alumnos que antes querían convertirse en aurores, con las penurias de la guerra habían cambiado de idea y ahora intentaban escoger una carrera más segura y sin tantas posibilidades de muerte prematura, intentando descartar gracias a las asignaturas elegidas. Sin embargo, la guerra en algunas personas, el trío dorado para más señas, sólo había hecho que se pusieran a trabajar con más ahínco. Como héroe de guerra Ron tenía una plaza asegurada lo que le hacía muy feliz pues así podía cumplir su sueño de ser auror. A Harry, el que todo el mundo quisiera que se convirtiera en auror, e incluso especularan sobre que ya tenía el puesto de jefe de aurores reservado, le hacía sentir incómodo.

Él quería entrar y vivir el entrenamiento como uno más, odiaba la fama con todo su humilde corazón. Aunque estos comentarios, ni la brutal guerra hicieron que cambiara su decisión o flaqueara, pues las personas que más le habían querido y se habían sacrificado por él como sus padres y su padrino, se habían dedicado a ello. Al igual que Neville, el cual quería honrar a sus padres y hacer sentir orgullosa a su severa abuela, aunque lo que en realidad amaba era la herbología. El muchacho se contentaba con tenerla como un hobby.

Hermione, como hija de muggles y verdadera Gryffindor, no entendía algunas leyes mágicas y odiaba con todo su corazón las injusticias. Así que, el que decidiera estudiar leyes no fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie. Quería cambiar en mundo siguiendo las reglas y buscando en sus amados libros y así lo haría. Además, no había olvidado su cruzada por los elfos domésticos y su resolución de hacer legal el P.E.D.D.O, sólo se había hecho más fuerte con el sacrificio de Dobby.

Para otros la guerra había significado un cambio radical en el panorama de su futuro, encadenándolos o liberándolos de las exigencias familiares. Theo, había decidido finalmente estudiar finanzas por sobre leyes mágicas, pues debía aprender a gestionar lo poco que quedaba de la fortuna familiar. Blaise, quería estudiar abogacía. El futuro que mayor giro en sus intereses había dado fue el de dos rubios. Luna había decidido convertirse en bióloga viajando por todo el mundo buscando demostrar la existencia del Snorlacks de cuerno arrugado y dejar que fuera su padre el que siguiera dedicándose al Quisquilloso. El otro rubio, no era otro que Draco, cuyos remordimientos por lo acontecido en la guerra, las torturas con la Cruciatus a muggles, nacidos de muggles y mestizos, y las numerosas muertes en su antiguo hogar. Lo habían hecho decidirse por Medimagia intentando compensar sus errores pasados. El ayudar en Navidades y algunos fines de semana a Madame Pomfrey no hizo más que asentar su decisión, encontrando la profesión muy interesante.

Fue una soleada mañana de Marzo cuando mientras los alumnos desayunaban en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff explicaban a los más pequeños ciertos conceptos para los exámenes y los tranquilizaban. Los Ravenclaw tenían las narices metidas en grandes y viejos timos mientras escribían furiosamente en largos pergaminos. Los Gryffindor alegres y ruidosos como siempre devoraban la comida mientras una divertida Ginny sentada entre Neville y Luna, hacía muecas graciosas imitando a Trelawney, con un vaso en su mano., haciendo carcajearse a media mesa. En el otro extremo, los Slytherin fríos comían elegantemente leyendo y conversando con tranquilidad. De repente, en el gran comedor se escuchó un grito de horror que haría avergonzar a una banshee por su estridencia.

Pansy sostenía pálida un pergamino antes en su mano antes de acabar desmayada en el suelo, a su lado un tembloroso Blaise leía la nota. Antes de mirar con horror a Draco. Este apartó la vista de su libro para ver como con rapidez Goyle recogía a una desmayada morena mientras lo seguían Theo, Blaise y el mismo a la enfermería. En la enfermería, Blaise explicaba lo acontecido a una profesional Madame Pomfrey que le administró unos hechizos a la chica. Cuando esta recuperó la consciencia, empezó a sonreír hasta que vio el trozo de pergamino estrujado en la mano de Theo y recordó. Moviéndose y gritando en un brutal ataque de pánico que terminó haciendo que le administraran Poción tranquilizante.

Un preocupado Draco arrancó de manos de Theo el pergamino. Donde se encontró con la infame carta.

_Pansy,_

_Como bien sabes, pronto será tu cumpleaños número 18. Desde tu nacimiento y como sangre pura te hemos educado en los más altos estándares. Has sido preparada durante años para ser la perfecta dama y esposa fiel, que todo mago respetable desearía._

_Así, ha llegado el día de que nos hagas sentir orgullosos. El día 21 de Abril, tendrá lugar tu boda con Desmon Alakranis. Como bien sabes es un respetado miembro de Wizengamot, que tiene un gran poder político lo que ayudará a sacar a esta familia de la ignominia en la que actualmente nos encontramos, su riqueza no es tan grande como hubiésemos deseado pero todo no podía ser perfecto. Espero recojas tus cosas y te vistas acorde a tu posición y clase, deslumbrando a nuestro ilustre invitado al cual te presentaremos en una semana para que en esas tres que le seguirán lo conozcas y seduzcas._

_Drusinela Parkinson._

 

Draco, estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Volvió a leer repasando las palabras tres veces más para salir del shock. No, no podía ser, su mejor amiga iba a ser vendida como una vulgar ternera de cría y a casarse forzada. Esto último no era raro en la familias sangre puras, de hecho el había estado prometido a Pansy, hasta que el padre de ella rompió el compromiso. Lo que no había sido tan horrible debido a que Draco era homosexual y aunque quería a Pansy jamás podría amarla. De todas formas, ninguno espero nunca un matrimonio basado en el amor. La amistad y el respeto habían sido la base de esto y eso los había hecho felices. Pansy solía bromear diciendo que tendrían los hijos más guapos del mundo mágico aunque para ello tuviera que emborrachar a Draco o darle Amortentia. Cosa que Draco no descartaba, para poder traer el heredero que su padre le había exigido. Incluso, desde Azkaban su padre lo había intentado casar con una chiquilla estúpida que su solo recuerdo hacía enfurecer al rubio. A pesar de que, se había desquitado con la humillación y el desplante.

Lo que jamás imaginó era que los padres de su mejor amiga serían tan crueles. Desmon Alakranis era conocido por su severidad y tener una vena sádica, que lo hacía ser temido entre los magos. Para colmo de males, era más de 30 años mayor que su amiga y había enviudado recientemente. Corrían rumores de que su crueldad había hecho a su esposa suicidarse y no había sido un accidente lo que había terminado con la muerte de esta. Seguramente, este violaría a su amiga hasta dejarla embarazada y después la encerraría o acabaría con su vida o espíritu. Pansy, siempre había sido una chica mala, sarcástica, malhumorada, independiente. Draco y ella siempre se habían llevado a las mil maravillas por sus personalidades tan parecidas.

 

Draco temía por la vida de su amiga y no sabía cómo podría ayudarla, el mismo había tenido que desafiar a su padre, lo cual había sido difícil y eso que siempre tuvo la suerte de tener a su madre de su lado. La señora Parkinson no se parecía en nada a su madre. Mientras Narcissa Malfoy, era inteligente, cálida con los que amaba y generosa. La Sra Parkinson era atolondrada, frívola y egoísta solo pensaba en enriquecerse y ser aceptada como toda una dama en la sociedad mágica. Carencias que seguramente sufría al no provenir de una de las familias más importante sangre pura. Su familia, los Laforte, no había sido muy acaudalada y no fue hasta su matrimonio con el Sr Parkinson lo que la convirtió en una dama rica. Haciendo salir a flote la arpía ambiciosa y egoísta que en realidad era. Nervioso y sabiendo que cada minuto contaba y Pansy no despertaría hasta la tarde o noche. Decidió coger a su halcón albino, Lumus, dirigirse hasta su dormitorio y mandar una carta a su madre, la mujer más inteligente que conocía y otra a su tía Andrómeda especialista en huidas de familias de oscuros propósitos. Pues si alguna sabía cómo plegar a los demás a sus deseos o simplemente salirse con la suya eran ellas dos.

Durante el resto de la tarde se decidió a buscar en la biblioteca alguna salida para el problema de su amiga. Tenía que haber algo que retrasara o impidiera el matrimonio. Que este sabía terminaría con su amiga. A las 6 de la tarde cansado de buscar se acercó a la biblioteca donde pudo por fin hablar con Pansy mientras ella lloraba en su hombro y el la tranquilizaba con suaves palabras y caricias en la espalda. Hablándole sobre las cartas y prometiendo que no la dejaría sola en semejante trance.

 

Tres días después, un enojado Draco no había encontrado ninguna ley en ningún estúpido y polvoriento libro de la jodida biblioteca de Hogwarts. No tenía permiso hasta el fin de semana siguiente para aparecerse en Spinner´s End que era donde podía encontrar alguna ayuda. Aunque esperaba que su madre estuviera buscando algo el no haber obtenido respuesta, de ninguna de las dos le hacía sentir ansioso. Por lo que, cargando su escoba se dirigía al campo de Quidditch, ya que, temía que si seguía encerrado rompería algo después de todo ya había roto una de las cuerdas de su amada guitarra.

En el cielo se encontraba un concentrado Harry, aun no aparecía el nido de los mortífagos, Harry no estaría tranquilo hasta que ellos salieran. Además de la presión a la que era sometido por su equipo para ganar y Hermione totalmente fuera de control con el estudio de los EXTASIS. Tenían a Harry cabreado e impaciente. Había estado volando y atrapando la snitch con imposibles piruetas pero jugar en solitario, no era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Estaba aburriéndose terriblemente, solo tardaba unos minutos en alcanzar la escurridiza pelota y por ello estaba empezando a descender para irse deseando tener una competencia para descargar lo que llevaba dentro. Por lo que, cuando vio acercarse a Draco al campo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry sabía que con Draco siempre se podía esperar un desafío digno pues era el único que no lo trataba especial a pesar de que este lo hubiera salvado en varias ocasiones antes y después de la guerra.

Draco, estaba ensimismado mirando el camino y pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas, se montó en la escoba e iba a elevarse cuando a alzó la vista y descubrió a Potter. Al ver a Harry volando, Draco suspiró y empezó a retirarse, pero antes de que pudiera salir, el comentario de Potter lo retuvo en su sitio.

-Vaya Malfoy, hay cosas que nunca cambian y sigues siendo un cobarde- dijo el moreno.

Draco, no quería reaccionar a la provocación pero cuando vio la sonrisa chulesca de Potter no pudo evitarlo y gruñendo pateó el suelo antes de elevarse.

-Yo no necesito a una orden que me aclame para jugar como algunos, Potter- dijo el platinado con los ojos refulgiendo de ira arrastrando las palabras y escupiendo el apellido como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

 

Harry sonrió y le propuso un juego de buscadores, al mejor de 13, ya que, ambos estaban en forma y querían poder tener un amplio margen de oportunidades. El juego empezó rubio y moreno a la par. El escarlata y esmeralda creaba un curioso contraste en el cielo. El cabello siendo alborotado por el viento, sus cuerpos pegados a la escoba intentando hacerse uno con ella y ganar aún más velocidad, las manos apretadas fuertemente y la vista fija intentando captar los movimientos de la dorada centella alada que se elevaba en el cielo. Fueron peleándose y pegándose intentando ganar terreno, estaban muy igualados, uno junto al otro en la séptima suelta de la pelota. Se habían elevado varios metros hasta que la pelota decidió escaparse haciendo un pronunciado y veloz descenso hacía el suelo. Los chicos bajaron con ella haciendo un difícil amago de wronski, persiguiendo a la pelota que volaba a ras del cielo cuando ambos estiraron la mano intentando cazarla. Las colas de sus escobas se enredaron y cayeron rodando uno contra el otro hasta quedar al lado intentando recuperar la respiración. Harry empezó a reír hasta que cabreado Draco se levantó despotricando contra Potter, haciendo que este también se levantara y se liaran en una pelea. Rompiendo partes de sus túnicas e insultándose hasta que prácticamente estuvieron gritándose nariz contra nariz. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaba tanto que sus alientos se confundían abrieron los ojos como platos se soltaron y se alejaron cada uno en direcciones contrarias.

Harry, caminaba como león enjaulado en su habitación color magenta. Esto no podía estar pasando, él no era gay, a él le gustaban las mujeres, el hecho de que se fijara en los culos de los chicos no significaba nada. Además el odiaba a Malfoy por muy atractivo que fuera el bastardo jamás lo besaría. Pero cuando había visto esos grandes y expresivos ojos grises brillando de esa manera, ese olor dulce y varonil se sintió agradable hasta que miró como este se lamía los labios y quiso besarle. Estaba jodido, que Voldemort regrese y lo vuelva a matar por favor. Su cuervo Nox picoteó la ventana, bien no era Voldemort pero serviría para intentar olvidarse de las estupideces que estaba pensando y además esa carta sólo podía ser de Teddy y Andrómeda.

En la casa de los gritos un nerviosos Draco, respiraba profundamente intentando recuperar la tranquilidad. No podía ser, había estado a punto de besar a Potter, incluso estaba seguro que se había relamido los labios. Joder, joder, pero lo odiaba no podía ser cierto. Estaba despotricando tan fuerte que no vio como entraba su halcón con una carta aferrada a sus patas. Hasta que este sintiéndose ignorado picoteó el hombro de Draco haciendo que sangrara y el rubio se quejara. Antes de desatar la carta y sonreír por primera vez en días y olvidándose de lo que acababa de pasar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SEAN DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER, SON PROPIOS. P.e: jugadores de Quidditch que no salen en las 7 novelas.TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DE ROWLING, WARNER...ETC.


	9. AMICUS CERTUS IN RE INCERTA CERNITUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTORA: Morrigan Black  
> BETA: Lady Millie

****

AMICUS CERTUS IN RE INCERTA CERNITUR

_("El amigo verdadero se prueba en la hora difícil")_

 

_Ya no aspiro a que mi sombra me perdone._

_Con que no me apuñale por la espalda, me conformo._

_Carlos Salem_.

 

_UNOS DÍAS ANTES DE LA CARTA_

 

Cuando se despertó Pansy en la enfermería, se encontró con sus chicos; Theo, Blaise, Greg y Draco. Todos los demás sólo veían un serio e inflexible en Nott, un mujeriego e irresponsable Zabinni, un matón e imbécil Goyle y por último el frío príncipe de Slytherin, Draco su mejor amigo y primer amor. Ella era la pequeña la mimada, todos se querían como hermanos se contaban todo, se cuidaban y apoyaban, aunque algunos se querían con algo más que simple amor fraternal. Aunque no tuvieran agallas para decirlo o posibilidad, después de todo eran personas adineradas y todo ello conllevaba determinadas obligaciones y códigos de conducta muy severos.

 

Madame Pomfrey se acercó al ver a su paciente despierta, echó a los chicos de la sala y le realizó un par de hechizos de diagnóstico. Asegurándose que sólo se trataba de un simple mareo por estrés como le habían asegurado sus compañeros. Después de que le rogaran y convencieran entre todos de que reposaría y estaría cuidada, dejó salir a la joven. Cuando se fueron de la enfermería, la sanadora se encontró una nota arrugada en el suelo, al leerla agrandó los ojos y decidió ir a ver a la directora. Minerva, reconociendo al mago de su puesto en el Wizengamot y pensando en la seguridad de su alumna decidió contactar con la Sra Parkinson. Sin saber lo que su carta provocaría...

 

Ese mismo día en la biblioteca, un grupo de Slytherin se encontraban buscando información sobre ruptura de compromisos mágicos, leyes de herencia y derechos de heredero. En otra mesa un grupo de Gryffindor miraba a los Slytherin con desconfianza, y es que desde que volvieron a Hogwarts al finalizar la guerra no habían vuelto a estar juntos. Nott buscaba en el código de leyes mágico, Blaise leía sobre herencia mágica y Draco buscaba Artes Arcanas y protección familiar. Goyle se había quedado cuidando de Pansy en la habitación de los chicos, esa noche no la dejarían dormir sola. Pues nunca se había llevado bien con sus compañeras de casa al estar rodeada de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, sin contar los bombones de otras casas, como había sido Cedric, Potter, Rolf e incluso para algunas Weasley.

Harry y Ron, aburridos de estudiar, susurraban sobre las conspiraciones que el trío de Slytherin llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Hermione estaba tan agobiada con los exámenes que molesta por los susurro. Harta del ruido constante levantó la mirada para regañar a los chicos. Brevemente, los muchachos le explicaron el porqué de los susurros. Ella intrigada se puso a mirar lo que estaban estudiando las serpientes y al no reconocer los libros. La castaña con un hechizo amplificador del sonido escuchó la conversación de los Slytherin.

-Nott, ¿estás seguro de que este libro sirve de algo?-dijo Blaise que llevaba leyendo el libro media hora.

-Blaise, no eres idiota, deja de haraganear y coge otro libro no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías-dijo Theo -¿Cómo vas Draco?

-Podría ir más rápido si algunos dejaran de quejarse como bebés llorones y otros dejasen de preguntar. Si tan impacientes estáis podéis leerlo vosotros mismos, es tan divertido leer en gaélico-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras sin dignarse a mirarlos un momento y continuando con la tarea.

Los otros al verse ignorados, lo miraron enfadados para después enfrascarse en la lectura nuevamente y señalando en un pergamino las páginas importantes. Una curiosa castaña, frunció el ceño junto a sus compañeros.

-Hermione, ¿crees que estén intentando resucitar a Voldemort?- dijo Ron. Haciendo que Hermione y Harry lo mirasen exasperados y negaran con la cabeza rodando los ojos.

-¿Estás loco Ron? ¿Cómo crees que harían algo así?- le siseó Hermione agresivamente haciendo que el pelirrojo se encogiera en el lugar.

-Además Ron, eso es imposible, no se puede resucitar a nadie, lo único que harían sería convertirlo en un inferi- dijo Harry lo que les hizo estremecer a los tres. Harry les había contado sobre su viaje a la cueva con Dumbledore, la tortura con el agua maldita, los Inferis, el fuego, la muerte de Regulus... Ninguno de los chicos quería pensar en temas tan morbosos.

-Me pregunto para que estarán buscando libros de Herencia y enlaces mágicos- dijo Hermione -Malfoy, está leyendo un libro antiguo cuyo título no comprendo no son Runas ni inglés.-

 

-Es gaélico- dijo Luna haciendo sobresaltar al trío de héroes. -Es el idioma de los dioses y los magos antiguos, con el que están escritos las artes arcanas. Merlín y también Morgana los primeros magos de la historia, escribieron en ese idioma los primeros libros de hechizos. Hechizos poderosos de magia blanca y negra, ligados al poder de la naturaleza y las estaciones. Estos tenían lugar en los solsticios y equinoccios, así como sus cuatro fiestas principales que eran Imboloc, Beltane, Lugsahann y Samhain. Donde se les rendía culto a los dioses celtas, se celebraba el año nuevo, enlaces, nacimientos de los animales...etc.-

Este discurso era escuchado con mucha atención por Hermione y Harry, pues nunca habían oído hablar sobre el gaélico y las fiestas paganas. En la actualidad, sólo eran celebradas por los _sangre pura_ ligados a las antiguas tradiciones.

La señora Pince, en ese momento, les avisó de que era la hora de cierre de la biblioteca. Cuando iban saliendo de esta, una valiente leona se acercó a un frío rubio movida por su curiosidad y su afán de conocimientos. Lo tocó en el hombro haciendo que este se diera la vuelta y arqueara la ceja al ver quien lo había detenido. Nott y Zabinni se posicionaron a los lados y un paso detrás de Draco, con las manos cerca de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué quieres Granger? El trabajo de Runas está acabado- dijo Draco con su habitual arrastrar de palabras.

-mmm...me preguntaba si me enseñarías el hechizo traductor para gaélico- dijo la castaña. Haciendo parpadear a los acompañantes de Draco y a este mirarla con incomprensión y después con exasperación.

-Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación espiar a los demás- dijo Draco con rabia mal disimulada.

-No estaba espiando. Sólo subí la cabeza y me llamó la atención tu libro- mintió Hermione.

-Granger, estoy muy ocupado para perder mi tiempo en tonterías, dile a Luna que te lo enseñe-dijo este.

-No hay que ser desagradable, no se me había ocurrido que ella lo conocía, por eso te lo he pedido y como tú lo estabas utilizando...- dijo la leona. Provocando que Blaise y Theo se rieran.

 

Un enfurecido Ron, se plantó al lado de la castaña cabreado por la manera en que trataban a su novia.

-¿De qué se ríen serpientes rastreras?- escupió el pelirrojo mientras los tres se miraban con los ojos llenos de rabia y las manos apretaban las varitas. Lo que hizo que Draco bufara silenciosamente y se escabullera. Era un marcado, no se iba a meter en problemas por tonterías innecesarias. Además no se podía permitir perder el tiempo. El compromiso de Pans iba a contrarreloj.

-Nos reímos Weasel, porque Draco no estaba usando el hechizo de traducción, en ningún momento. Nosotros tampoco tenemos tiempo para tonterías- dijo en tono frío Zabinni.

-No me extraña que se haya indignado-pensaron ambos Slytherin.

-Pero estaba leyendo el libro- dijo Harry, mirándolos curiosos.

-Así es, porque él entiende gaélico- dijo Nott diplomático.

-Debe ser genial saber más que sólo un idioma- dijo soñadora Luna, siendo entendida por los demás. Lo que hizo que los Slytherin sonrieran divertidos.

-Pero 8 idiomas, es excesivo- dijo Blaise por lo bajo, haciendo que los Gryffindor dieran un grito de sorpresa y Nott lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puede conocer 8 idiomas, sólo tiene 18 años?- dijo anonadada Hermione.

-Muy simple, Lucius, era tremendamente exigente con Draco desde bebé le enseño inglés y francés, luego llegó el español y el alemán, cuando supo leer y escribir japonés y árabe. A los 13 años aprendió ruso. A los 15, los idiomas mágicos, como el gaélico y el egipcio. Las runas vikingas no contaron como idioma- dijo Blaise. Dejando sin habla a todos los Gryffindor.

-Pero, son demasiados, solo hay una o dos personas que sepan tanto y son muy viejas- dijo Harry acordándose de Dumbledore. Haciendo que todos recordaran al difunto director y su charla con las sirenas del lago.

-Sí, bueno, aparte de los idiomas era mucho más- masculló Nott.

-La excelencia Malfoy- dijo Blaise con sarcasmo. Puede que Malfoy fuera un niño caprichoso pero no había tenido una infancia normal.

-Creo que debería disculparme con Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

-Se fue hace rato- dijo al descuido Harry. Quien había seguido con la mirada al Slytherin mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Lo que creo un incómodo silencio, hasta que lo rompió Luna hablando de térmicas del té negro. Lo que hizo que los chicos se fueran dispersando.

Draco había llegado a su dormitorio y se había sentado en el escritorio donde continuó con la lectura.

 

\------------------------------

 

_N° 9, ROUGE VALLEY_

 

Una joven abuela se encontraba en su residencia cuidando de su travieso nieto de mechón azul. El pequeño desde que recibió en Navidad los regalos de su primo y su padrino, se paseaba jugando y volando por la casa. Haciendo que el castaño cabello de Andrómeda se llenara de mechones blancos que daban un aspecto señorial. La escoba de su padrino era una miniatura que habían creado especialmente para él. Tenía un sistema anti-caída y de aumento de la velocidad conforme el niño aprendiera a volar. Eso no impedía que su abuela se preocupara por que se rompiera la crisma contra los muebles y las figuras de porcelana. El pequeño reía a carcajadas mientras su abuela lo vigilaba con ojo de halcón. Y el lobo de su sobrino ronroneaba y aullaba si el pequeño se lo pedía en luna llena. El Dragón servía como casa cueva e incluso escupía fuego si se le daba unas gotas de poción especialmente creada para esos menesteres.

 

Cuando por fin pudo acostar al pequeño diablillo se puso a leer la carta de su sobrino donde la informaba del caso de la Señorita Parkinson. No sabía cómo podría ayudar a la chica con el problema. Le recordaba tanto a su caso. Ted fue un hombre increíble, terco, amable, sacrificado y tierno. Tenía sólo un gran defecto era un sangre sucia. Un tabú para su familia sangre pura fieles seguidores del que se hacía llamar entre ellos _El Señor Oscuro_. Se conocieron de una manera muy curiosa. Andrómeda había ido con sus hermanas al Callejón Diagon, Narcissa había decidido ir a la Orquídea Negra, una famosa tienda de herbología y floristería. Bellatrix se había internado en el callejón Knocturm buscando ingredientes, armas o nuevos hechizos, con ella nunca se sabía. Por otro lado, la tranquila Meda Black, como la llamaban sus hermanas había decidido ir a la librería. Estaba mirando un libro de conjuros oscuros cuando un torbellino se le cayó encima. El muchacho ruborizado, la ayudó a levantarse disculpándose por su torpeza con los libros e invitándola como compensación a la heladería _Florean Fortescue_. Era tan gracioso, hacía mueca e imitaciones perfectas de la gente. Fue tan divertido y liberador que la chica no dudó en volver a quedar con él, a escondidas. Allí empezaron todos los problemas, su enamoramiento, su ruptura con el compromiso asignado, su enfrentamiento con la familia y su huida del mundo mágico. Su amado Ted, su único y verdadero amor, pensaba una dolorida Black. Su pobre hija, Dora se parecía tanto a él. Los amaba y echaba tanto de menos, terriblemente.

Si no fuera por su nieto hacía tiempo que se hubiera dejado morir de pena. El pequeño ahora era su vida y su aliento.

Recordando todo ello se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar a esa muchacha sola. Ella también había pasado por eso y sufrió un gran dolor. Aunque nunca se arrepintió de nada. La ayudaría aunque aún no sabía cómo, pues al ser la única heredera aún era más complicado.

 

\------------------------------

 

Dos días después, llenos de lágrimas, estudio e insomnio, apareció en el Gran Comedor Drusinela Parkinson. Haciendo palidecer a su hija y apretar los puños y los dientes a varios Slytherin. Después de ser informada del desmayo sufrido por su hija. Con gran consternación y buenas palabras le pidió a la directora, un momento a solas madre-hija.

Al entrar al aula desocupada lanzó un silencio y cambiando la cara contrita por otra de rabia pura gritó:

-NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, SOLO SIRVES PARA DAR PROBLEMAS- gritaba la Sra Parkinson después de abofetear a hija.

-Mamá, yo… yo no…- decía Pansy con la mano en la mejilla

-¡CÁLLATE! He tenido que soportar como esa solterona de la directora, me hablaba sobre tu prometido. Como si el Sr. Alakranis fuera un mal partido. Un hombre de riqueza y mundo, severo, para meter en vereda a una niña caprichosa como tú. Jamás en mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza- dijo enfurecida Drusinela en un susurro amenazador.

-Yo no dije nada, ellos encontraron la carta y...- balbuceaba una nerviosa joven mirando para todos lados.

-Pansy, es la última vez que me avergüenzas. Vas a aprender lo que significa la obediencia. Quítate los zapatos. Ahora mismo- dijo con una mueca cruel la mujer.

 

Pansy, aterrorizada y con silenciosas lágrimas le hizo caso, la Sra Parkinson, le hizo varios Diffindos en la planta de los pies. Era el único lugar donde no le verían las cicatrices. Mientras la insultaba y le decía lo decepcionada, inútil e imbécil que era ella.

-Ahora vas a comportarte como una digna heredera y obedecerás a lo que yo te diga- decía Drusinela al tiempo que presionaba las heridas haciendo sollozar a la joven morena.

-Sí, si Mamá- decía entre hipidos Pansy con las heridas rezumando sangre y dolor.

-Bien, porque si no, la próxima vez será peor. Te prefiero muerta que deshonrada- dijo la pérfida bruja antes de ponerle una venda a los pies, lanzarle a su hija un Glamour que ocultara los rastros de lágrimas y recomponer su máscara de falsa preocupación maternal. Lo que no contaba la Sra Parkinson era con un cuadro que informaría de todo a los antiguos directores.

Cuando ya se fue, una herida Pansy, disimulaba el dolor que los apretados tacones le infligían a sus heridos pies. Un atento rubio y un curioso moreno, reconoció un hilillo de sangre asomándose por encima del tacón. Haciendo que cerrara los ojos y el otro los abriera asombrados.

Inmediatamente, McGonagall fue informada por Severus y Albus sobre lo acontecido en la sala llamando a la joven a su despacho donde disimuladamente haría que fuera a la enfermería sin que nadie la viera.

Un atractivo rubio, se encontraba en la enfermería acompañando a su mejor amiga. Había convencido a Madame Pomfrey para poder estar con ella. En una cama de hospital dos jóvenes lloraban juntos, siendo la chica consolada por el joven. Mientras un acompañante invisible, se repugnaba al conocer la historia.

Esa misma noche Draco envió otra carta con carácter urgente a su madre contándole lo acontecido por la madre de esta.

Spinner's End, Calle de la Hilandera

En Spinner's End, un halcón albino picaba en la ventana de la pequeña salita que en su día había pertenecido a Severus Snape. Aunque de ese lúgubre lugar, ya no quedaba nada. Narcissa Malfoy había decidido que si vivía allí debería transformarlo en un hogar.

Las cortinas gris sucio opacas y pesadas, habían sido cambiadas por unas de color gris perlas translúcidas que daban luz a la sala. La extensa biblioteca había sido pintaba de un color marrón tostado que daba calidez y el viejo sillón, cambiado por un elegante diván y unas sillas esmeraldas de madera de roble. La dueña como cada mañana se encontraba en el pequeño huerto de la terraza que había creado gracias a las semillas y plantas que le traía su hijo Draco. Era una de las cosas materiales que más echaba de menos de su amada mansión. Claro, que el antiguo y hermoso jardín había sido destruido mucho tiempo antes del final de la guerra.

Narcissa había sido educada como una mujer inteligente, fuerte y con carácter, una persona ambiciosa y determinada, lo que la había hecho merecedora de su título de Slytherin y sangre pura. No por nada el lema de los Black era _Toujours Pour,_ que viene a significar siempre puro.

Sus bellos rosales florecían debido al mimo, un par de mandrágoras, unas plantas de ruda, bardana, lavanda y romero adornaban una pequeña repisa. Sin embargo, eran los narcisos su orgullo, aunque sólo dos personas sabían el porqué. Era una historia de amor preciosa que sólo conocían ella, su marido y Draco.

Todo comenzó, tanto los Malfoy como los Black eran conocidos por los matrimonios arreglados como sangre puras el amor era secundario a la pureza de sangre. Eso sin embargo no evitó que Lucius se enamorara de una cabezota, arrogante y bellísima rubia de ojos azules.

La bella joven era muy codiciada en Hogwarts debido a su belleza, estirpe y fortuna. Aunque eran pocos los que se acercaban a ella por varias razones, tenía una lengua muy afilada y tremendamente sarcástica, conocía una gran cantidad de hechizos oscuros que hacían temblar a los de primero con la historia de su familia y último, era inalcanzable debido a su estatus. Cosas que no evitaron que un arrogante y presuntuoso joven pálido y de ojos grises se sintiera terriblemente atraído.

Cuando engalanado con su mejor túnica, una sonrisa arrogante y porte altivo el joven Lucius decidió pedirle a una cita a la despampanante rubia. Lo último que esperaba era que esta levantara la ceja y arrugara su pequeña y respingona nariz como si oliera algo desagradable mientras se alejaba de él.

Cosa que dejó al apuesto rubio platino anonadado y cabreado, pues nadie le negaba nada a un Malfoy. Cuando enfadado, la siguió la arrinconó y la apretó intentando intimidarla, descubrió una desagradable verdad. Nadie imponía nada a una Black y se salía con la suya. El oscuro hechizo de Narcissa que le hizo estar impotente por una semana lo demostró. Por otro lado, nada hizo por disminuir la atracción, ahora no sólo le parecía atrayente sino que se convirtió en un reto. Pues nadie nunca le había enfrentado de esa manera y mucho menos una mujer.

 

Con el paso del tiempo Lucius conoció a una mujer inteligente, arrogante, sarcástica pero cariñosa con su familia en la intimidad. Lucius cada día se encontraba más y más atraído hacia aquella misteriosa muchacha. Después, del rechazo en la intimidad de un aula, Lucius no estaba dispuesto a pasar por otro humillante desprecio. Por lo que, decidió conquistarla. Poco a poco, le enviaba pequeños presentes y tenía detalles con ella.

Fue un día que Abraxas Malfoy se presentó en Hogwarts con una jovencita encantadora y dulce de cabello castaño y lacio llamada Jimena Lacours, sangre pura y adinerada. Fue cuando Lucius, suspiró apesadumbrado vislumbrando su soso y aburrido futuro. Esa misma noche, en el gran comedor una rubia trinaba por ser ignorada por su apuesto pretendiente. Nada podía hacer contra un matrimonio concertado. Después de todo, sus hermanas ya tenían el futuro planeado.

Al poco tiempo, siguiendo el consejo y por propia voluntad, compartiendo los ideales que llevaban a cabo decidió que tomaría la marca tenebrosa. Su prometida y su familia al enterarse de la decisión opinaron horrorizados sobre la locura de participar en la guerra. Rompiendo el compromiso y haciendo que el Jefe de la casa Malfoy maldijera a diestra y siniestra la falta de lealtad. Al mismo tiempo, que su heredero suspiraba contento. Fue pocos días después cuando Abraxas se encontró en el Club sangre pura con Cignus Black. Los dos hablando sobre como sus primogénitos, primogénita en el caso del último, iban a recibir el honor de formar parte del ejercito del poderoso mago oscuro.

Un apesadumbrado Abraxas le hablaba a su amigo sobre la ruptura del compromiso con la prometida de su hijo. A la que tachaba de ser una familia cobarde y traidora a la sangre. Cuando Cygnus le comunicó que tenía una hija soltera a la que no había encontrado un marido digno para su pequeña. Malfoy pensó que soñaba, convenció a su amigo sobre conocer a los jóvenes y decidir sobre su futuro. Después de varias visitas a la Mansión Black y a la Mansión Malfoy. Los patriarcas se sentían complacidos. Abraxas le anunció a su hijo que en el próximo baile conocería a la bruja que sería su esposa y que esperaba total corrección. Lucius que había enviado a su elfo a espiar, no confiaba en que no fuera una trampa, descubrió encantado la identidad de su joven prometida.

Sabiéndose enamorado de esta aunque lo negara en su interior, pues concebía el amor como una debilidad. Su padre siempre le dijo que lo frenaría para lograr sus objetivos. Decidió que tendría que conquistarla esa noche.

Así que cuando el baile de máscaras donde varios magos y brujas sangre puras se conocerían y formarían alianzas. Un serio Lucius decidió que era la hora de conseguir lo que quería. Esa noche en el baile de máscaras, el Slytherin vigilaba las entradas esperando encontrar a la joven por la que bebía los vientos. Lo que nunca llegó a imaginarse fue la estampa que se encontraría, una deslumbrante rubia venía agarrada al brazo del Sr Black. La mayoría de los magos se quedaron mirando a las tres hermanas Black, cada cual más bella que la anterior. Lucius se sintió orgulloso de que su ninfa rubia, que así era como él la llamaba, despertara tal expectación.

Poniendo en marcha su plan decidió dejarla bailar, divertirse... cerca de media noche, le pidió un baile donde ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente en gracia y elegancia. Al terminar este y aun cogida de su mano se escabulló a de la fiesta. En un claro cerca de la mansión. Había una fuente con una ninfa bailando. Una pequeña y blanca mesa adornada con velas un amplio diván y dos cómodas sillas, rodeado todo ello de narcisos. Cuando Narcissa maravillada, se volvió para ver a su acompañante, este aprovechó para besarla. Beso, al que la mujer se entregó y después de pedirle en matrimonio con el consentimiento del padre de ella horas antes. Procedieron a comerse a besos bajo la fuente.

Narcissa suspiró, los dioses sabían lo enamorada que se había casado y lo mucho que aún amaba a su marido. Por ello, le pesaba tanto su condena y soñaba con el día que volviera a sus brazos. Horrorizada con la carta, recordando las penurias que sufrió su propia hermana por un matrimonio concertado. Se lavó las manos y decidió avisar a su hermana con carácter urgente, no les quedaba tiempo debían llevar a cabo un nuevo plan pero para ello necesitaban la ayuda de alguien, alguien poderoso.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

_EL DÍA DE LA CARTA_

Harry parpadeó sin poder creer lo que leía. Andrómeda venía a Hogwarts para hablar con él. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Teddy? ¿Acaso ella estaba muy enferma? ¿Se iba a morir? El pulso se le disparó, las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza. Dioses, no, no podía perder a nadie más y menos Teddy. El pequeño cachorro había pasado ya por mucho, era huérfano de padres. Su abuelo había muerto sin poder conocerle y podría desarrollar licantropía en un mundo que seguía estremecido por la barbarie de Voldemort y las criaturas oscuras. Él no sabía nada de bebés, se lo quitarían y terminaría con gente horrible como él o en un orfanato. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, ella siempre sabía darle respuestas a sus preguntas. Se le ocurriría un plan. Estaba dando vueltas entrando en pánico cuando sus pies se enredaron con su ropa de Quidditch y cayó.

 

Debía tranquilizarse, nervioso no podía hacer nada pero como iba a dormir con esa angustia. No podía salir a volar, Malfoy podría estar aún en el campo de Quidditch, tampoco podía ir a la Sala Común, lo acosarían a preguntas y/o lo violarían, le dolía el mechón perdido del último ataque de sus fans.

-¡Malditas locas!- susurró mientras se acariciaba la parte que había recibido el violento tirón. Lo peor, fue oír como la susodicha había obligado a un chico que iba detrás de ella a tomarse la Multijugos y tener sexo. Su falso yo, había perdido la virginidad antes que él mismo.

-Maravilloso- pensó Harry con sarcasmo.

Lo mejor sería darse una ducha e intentar pensar algo. Se desnudó, se duchó en la bañera intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Draco, mientras se enjabonaba y finalmente se puso su pijama, miró el mapa y vio a Hermione en su dormitorio con Ron. Sería mejor, seguir leyendo el diario de su padrino, quizás hubiera algo. El pobre moreno sólo aguantó despierto hasta la siguiente página, antes de caer agotado con el diario abierto entre sus manos. La anterior noche en vela, el duro partido y las fuertes emociones habían acabado con todas sus energías.

 

Draco en su dormitorio, rumiaba sobre la idea de su madre. ¿Pedirle ayuda a Potter? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Tenían varias deudas de vida con el chico de Oro, por lo menos Draco. Por no hablar que por muy orgulloso que fuera, sabía que si no hubieran recibido la ayuda de este su padre había recibido el Beso del Dementor. No es que actualmente en Azkaban quedaran dementores pero había ciertos maleficios de magia oscura que podían simular el mismo efecto. Draco no podía entender que era lo que su madre esperaba que hiciera Potter por Pansy. -¿Cruciar a la vieja arpía de Parkinson?¿ Sacar a Pansy del país? ¿Casarse con Pansy? No sabía quién se mataría antes en ese caso- pensó Draco mientras se imaginaba a Pansy, su cara deformada en uno de sus ataques de melodrama, digno de un premio por su actuación, su voz aguda que podría competir con las sirenas del lago de Hogwarts, mientras el Gryffindor se colgaba de una de las lámparas de la mansión Parkinson para dejar de oírla. -Aunque, no es como si Potter fuera a dejarse tocar por alguien afín a Voldemort- pensó Draco sombrío y cabreado dejando de lado la diversión anterior.

No entendía que pintaba Harry en todo esto. Pansy le caía peor que él mismo y eso ya era decir mucho. Draco suspiró, nada ganaría dándole vueltas a las ideas de su madre. Quizás el encierro le había hecho perder el juicio...

 

Draco, sacudió la cabeza, su madre no estaba loca. -Estar sola en Spinner's End no era nada comparado a lo que habían tenido que pasar en la mansión- pensó Draco estremeciéndose de asco. Invocó un frasco y sacó sus recuerdos antes de ir a dormir. No necesitaba un recordatorio constante y mucho menos combustible para sus pesadillas. Si no fuera porque el uso continuo de Poción para dormir sin sueños lo volvería loco, no habría una sola noche que no la usara. Levantando sus barreras de Oculmante, dispuesto a que nada perturbara su sueño de enfundó en sus sábanas de seda y se puso a mirar el techo.

En momentos como estos se sentía tan solo y desamparado. Todo el año había tenido que encerrarse en su habitación, huyendo en su propio hogar de la orgía de sangre y brutalidad que opaca sus recuerdos de infancia. Escondiendo su asco y miedo de todos los habitantes de esta. Odiaba sentirse así, tan solo y abandonado. Su madre encerrada en esa lóbrega casa, su padre en Azkaban, sus antiguos amigos, amenazados o le despreciaban. Para mayor desgracia, desterrado a esa ruinosa casa y visto como un asesino y paria por el mundo mágico.

 

Estaba asustado, todo había cambiado tan rápido. Pasó de ser un niño protegido a un hombre aterrorizado en tan solo año. Ahora temía por su madre, que alguien la dañara en el trabajo o las barreras no aguantaran el correo con una maldición. Temía por su padre, que este pereciera en Azkaban a manos de los presos o los guardias, sabía que tenía enemigos en ambos bandos. Ahora, de que Pansy sufriera algo peor que la muerte, pero lo que más temía era quedarse solo. Había estado siempre protegido, por sus padres, por sus compañeros, por su dinero y de repente, la burbuja explotó y se encontraba en el ojo del huracán de pie y perdido.

 

Todo lo que en un día creyó correcto no valía nada, era erróneo y sin sentido. Las personas que en su día lo adulaban ahora lo despreciaban, sus antiguos admiradores lo rehuían...Su trono estaba derruido, el príncipe convertido en mendigo. Tocaba levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante. Aunque le encantaría tener a alguien a su lado ayudándolo, queriéndolo por Draco y no el heredero Malfoy o el mortífago. No podía salvar a nadie, primero en la guerra a su familia y ahora Pansy, estaba repugnado consigo mismo. Acurrucándose debido al desamparo y melancólico, quedó dormido.

 

Al día siguiente, Harry apareció en el Gran Salón, hecho un manojo de nervios, su pelo estaba más revuelto que nunca, llevaba la corbata torcida y los botones de la camisa mal colocados, y un par de calcetines desiguales. Asustando a la mitad de este pensando que había sido atacado, corriendo se sentó entre sus mejores amigos y le enseñó la carta a Hermione. Del otro lado del salón, Draco negaba con la cabeza mientras continuaba leyendo su libro. Caminó con el libro unos metros detrás trío de Gryffindor, que iban a las clases de DCAO, estaba ensimismado en la traducción de un párrafo hasta que oyó el nombre de Andrómeda y Teddy. Draco sintió como un terror frío le subía por la columna vertebral, no, no podía ser. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la mañana del ataque a su tía. El llanto del niño, el miedo a ver morir a más gente a perder a alguien de su familia. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía tiró el libro al suelo, se acercó corriendo y volteó a Harry.

 

Agarrándolo de los hombros a un asombrado moreno. Draco le gritó con los ojos desencajados, el rostro pálido, al demacrado moreno:

-¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A ANDRÓMEDA? ¿TEDDY ESTÁ BIEN? MCGONAGALL TIENE QUE DEJARME IR A SAN MUNGO A VERLA- gritaba Draco al tiempo que zarandeaba a Harry, haciendo que varios alumnos se volvieran a ver la escena. Haciendo que Ron y Hermione lo miraran paralizados. Dándose cuenta del pánico en el que se encontraban ambos la leona decidió, acercarse y explicarse.

-Chicos, Andrómeda está bien y Teddy también, si hubiera pasado algo la directora nos habría avisado o ella misma hubiera venido por Red Floo- Draco, se volvió y agarró a Hermione, mientras le volvía preguntar si estaba segura a lo que la castaña respondió que sí. Draco, sin pensar en lo que hacía e inundado por la alegría. Se volvió hacia Harry al que abrazó contento, haciendo reír al moreno, hasta que un sonido sordo se oyó en el pasillo. Draco y Harry parpadearon al tiempo que fueron conscientes del espectáculo que estaban dando. Enrojecieron, el rubio soltó al moreno y se fue sin mirar atrás, sorteando a un desmayado Ron Weasley. Dejando a un confuso y avergonzado Harry, que parpadeó y ayudó a Hermione a despertar a Ron para llegar corriendo a la siguiente clase. Huyendo de la conmoción en el pasillo y con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

 

En el aula de Defensa, Harry buscó con cierta reticencia a su platinado compañero de mesa. Un avergonzado Draco se encontraba en la enfermería escondido intentando convencer a Madame Pomfrey para que lo ingresara por unas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago y escalofríos aduciendo padecer Fiebre de Dragón. La exasperada Sanadora, le hizo varios hechizos de reconocimiento y al no detectar nada lo envió al aula. En la mesa, el dúo enrojeció y sin mirarse decidieron seguir con los apuntes, instalando un incómodo silencio lleno de tensión. Draco gemía de turbación, mientras se imaginaba dándose cabezazos contra la mesa del aula cuál elfo doméstico. Como se le había ocurrido hacer algo así. Él no era una persona muy calurosa ni espontánea a la que le gustara exponer públicamente sus sentimientos. Él era frío, él era una serpiente no un amoroso Hufflepuff. No pudo evitarlo, cuando vio como sonreía y le miraba, contento de que su familia estuviera a salvo, simplemente se había puesto eufórico. Nunca había hecho a nadie carcajearse de esa manera inocente y sana. Sin sarcasmos, ni luchas de poder, una risa divertida e inocente. Sus ojos centelleando y pon un momento quería acercarlo y besarle. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Diría que lo habían hechizado, sí, eso era, la única solución.

 

A su lado, un pensativo Gryffindor no estaba mejor, en que había estado pensando. Riéndose con Draco y dejándose alzar y dar vueltas como si fuera una chica, se sentía ridículo. Sobre todo cuando al ver sus grises ojos tan risueños y sus roncas carcajadas habían sentido un cosquilleo en su estómago y una sensación cálida que había recorrido todo su ser, entendía como había pasado todo esto.

A la hora de la comida, Draco se encontraba en la punta más cercana a la salida del gran comedor. Engulliría su comida y se iría a la biblioteca, Harry, en medio de la mesa pensaba exactamente lo mismo. No podía mirar a Ron a los ojos y este se negaba a hablarle después de que abrazara al enemigo.

Estaba tan concentrado leyendo el libro, que no vio quien entraba al Gran Comedor hasta que un agudo grito -¡Daco!- le hizo levantar la cabeza a un moreno y a un rubio. Un pequeño niño con el pelo rubio y un mechón azul venía corriendo hacía el mientras decía su nombre. Se levantó y fue a su encuentro, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño cambiaba su cabello a un rubio platino. Draco lo alzó y le hizo dar vueltas en el aire mientras ambos reían. Una cansada Andrómeda apareció corriendo por la puerta lo que hizo que varios gritaran asustados:

-BELLATRIX HA VUELTO!- gritó una Ravenclaw. Lo que ocasionó que varios lanzaran hechizos hacía la bruja. Draco con Teddy en brazos la derribaba intentando esquivar los hechizos y proteger a la abuela y al niño, al mismo tiempo que el trío de héroes creaba un escudo protector.

Cuando con un silencio y el cuerpo de profesores al completo rodeó a los caídos, explicando quien era Andrómeda Tonks. A la vez, que un nervioso Harry intentaba coger a un lloroso Teddy de los brazos fuertes de un desmayado Malfoy. Cuando se calmó un poco se encontraron a una pobre dolorida Andrómeda pues Draco la había tirado y a un golpeado rubio que se había quedado inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza contra el duro suelo de piedra. Andrómeda agarró a su nieto. Harry y Hermione levitaban y cargaban a Draco camino a la enfermería.

Al entrar viendo a Draco en brazos de Harry, Pansy se puso histérica reclamando y amenazando con hechizar a cualquiera que hubiera herido a su mejor amigo asi fuera el mismísimo jodido Salvador del mundo mágico. Después, de darle una poción analgésica y ponerle un ungüento antiinflamatorio, se dejó tranquilo al rubio al cuidado de Pansy.

En la cama de al lado, se curaba la torcedura de muñeca de Andrómeda que había sufrido al caerse al suelo. A la vez, que un pequeño se refugiaba llorando en los brazos de su padrino que lo acunaba.

De repente, un alterado Draco se levantó de la cama mareado con la varita aferrada y miraba desorientado alrededor buscando al pequeño. Una masculina mano se puso en su hombro, una voz masculina le decía que estaba a salvo y unos amables y preocupados ojos verdes le preguntaban por el dolor de cabeza. Un pequeño le pedía perdón sollozando en brazos del Gryffindor, que lo calmaba.

A lo que un dolorido Draco respondió que se encontraba bien. Miró con vergüenza huyendo de los escrutadores ojos esmeraldas, encontrándose con su tía en la cama conjunta. Gimiendo Draco se encontró diciendo:

-No me gustan las hermanas Black sólo dan problemas. Por mi madre la marca y modales, mi tía entrenamiento y torturas y ahora usted haciendo que me pelee como muggle y dando placajes, nunca entenderé a las mujeres- dijo gruñendo Draco tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

-Tú también eres un Black, lo sabes ¿no?- dijo indignada Andrómeda.

-Malfoy-Black- respondió Draco con un ademán de manos desestimando la idea. Abriendo los ojos y mirando con un brillo pícaro a su tía. Finalmente, riéndose a carcajadas mientras los demás los miraban anonadados.

-Humor Black, no lo entenderíais- dijo Sra Tonks haciendo que todos rieran.

-Me alegro que estés bien- dijo Draco -¿Has pensado en hacerte un glamour tía? Acaso te gusta que se meen en los pantalones cada vez que te ven.

-Yo, para nada...- dijo con una voz estudiosamente inocente.

Después de un momento, hicieron salir a todos de la habitación menos a la directora, Harry que estaba con Teddy y a Pansy que estaba curándose.

-Así que esta es la joven Srita Parkinson- dijo Meda.

-Joder, madre me mataría por no presentaros, Andrómeda Tonks, mi tía. Pansy Parkinson, mi mejor amiga- dijo el Slytherin olvidando al Gryffindor que jugaba a unos metros con su ahijado el cual ahora tenía unos indomables cabellos negros como su padrino.

-Bueno, he estado hablando con tu madre, sobre el asunto de la Srita. Parkinson. ¿Estás bien querida?- dijo con cara de preocupación Andrómeda al ver pálida a Pansy.

 

-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿SE LO HAS CONTADO DRACO?!?!?!?!- gritó con voz aguda Pansy mientras se acercaba amenazante cojeando a la cama donde el rubio se agarraba la cabeza entre sus manos intentando aplacar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo en este momento debido a los gritos y el golpe que se había dado.

-Deja de gritar con esa irritante y chillona voz que se mete como un taladro en mi cabeza. Cuando haces eso me dan ganas de estrangularte. Me duele la cabeza, Pans- dijo Draco.

-¿QUÉ DEJE DE GRITAR DICES? VAS POR AHÍ CONTANDO MIS INTIMIDADES A DESCONOCIDAS Y TENGO QUE CALMARME. YO CONFIABA EN TÍ, DRACO- dijo Pansy entre lágrimas de vergüenza, sintiéndose humillada y traicionada.

-¡MALDITA SEA, PANSY, DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA, MI HERMANA- gritó Draco cabreado -Acaso crees que no haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarte. Ella es mi tía, si, ya sé que hasta hace unos meses no había hablado nunca con ella pero es mi tía. Es la hermana de mi madre, la Black renegada que como tú huyó de un matrimonio concertado para casarse con quien amaba. Si alguien puede ayudarte es ella y mi madre. Los dioses saben que ellas han sobrevivido a muchas cosas entre ellas a perder a sus maridos y a dos guerras- dijo Draco.

 

-Draco, tu padre...-empezó Andrómeda.

-Sí, lo sé aun está vivo pero ¿hasta cuándo? Tiene enemigos a ambos bandos igual que nosotros tres, tenemos una espalda colgando sobre nuestro cuello- dijo el rubio hundiendo los hombros.

-Draco, lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa no quiero tener falsas esperanzas y que luego todo se derrumbe como un castillo de naipes-dijo Pansy entre sollozos, haciendo que Draco la abrazara y la calmara.

 

-¿Nena, apa o qe ora panino?- dijo una vocecilla infantil haciendo que todos miraran al rincón donde se encontraban jugando Teddy y Harry haciendo enrojecer al Gryffindor de vergüenza. Pues, sabía que los demás habían olvidado su presencia en la habitación.

-Cariño, es que a la nena le han hecho pupa en el corazón- dijo con voz suave y dulce Andrómeda.

-¿Ómo a ti po auelo y mami?- dijo con voz inocente Teddy. Lo que hizo que Andrómeda cerrara los ojos, Harry parpadeara para evitar las lágrimas y los Slytherin se removieran incómodos.

-Sí cariño- dijo con voz débil y ronca, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Totes, yo un besito a nena pa qe no ore como abela- dijo Teddy acercándose a Pansy y dándole un beso. -¡MUA! ¿mehor?- dijo Teddy. Pansy asintió, conteniendo la emoción de ver los detalles del pequeño.

-Gracias Teddy- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla Pansy. Harry abrazó al pequeño y salió de la sala para dejárselo a Hermione mientras él se quedaba pegado a la puerta.

 

-Draco, me recuerdas tanto a Sirius-dijo Andrómeda.

-¿A Sirius, el Black Gryffindor de la Orden del Fénix y padrino de Potter? Pero si no tenemos nada que ver- dijo Draco incrédulo y asombrado. Siendo apoyado silenciosamente por Harry que estaba apoyado en la puerta intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Sí, los dos sois muy parecidos, sangre puras, atractivos, arrogantes, bromistas, líderes, inteligentes y sobretodo leales. Tu amistad con Pansy, se parece enormemente a la que tenían mi primo Sirius y James Potter. Eran aliados, los mejores amigos y se querían como hermanos como vosotros.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Draco.

 

-Ahora, sin interrupciones y sentimentalismos, tenemos que barajar las opciones que tenemos-dijo seria Andrómeda. -En primer lugar, ella podría huir y ser desheredada, pero al ser la única heredera, sería imposible, pues la atarían los lazos de herencia. En segundo lugar, podría ser adoptada por un cabeza de familia, sí ya sé, tu padre es el cabeza de familia y no puede ser adoptada sino es por él personalmente. Tercera, y creo que es nuestra última y única opción, es que alguien se comprometa a guárdala a ella y su virtud y la escondamos en una casa protegida con un Fidelio.-

-No, no nada de eso, me niego, no puedo pedirle eso- dijo Draco soltando a Pansy y poniéndose en pie y dando vueltas alrededor de la cama.

-Se trata de que te vayas con Narcissa Malfoy a su casa que está bajo Fidelio. Ella te cuidará como una hija- dijo Andrómeda.

-Me niego totalmente- dijo Draco, resoplando y apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Cuál es el problema con el Fidelio?- dijo Pansy.

-El problema, yo no puedo pedirle eso a Potter, ya tengo una deuda de vida. ¿Mi madre te ha contagiado la locura?- dijo Draco.

-El orgullo Malfoy más el Black, porque no me sorprende- masculló Andrómeda chasqueando la lengua.

-Orgullo dices, no es cuestión de orgullo, le debo mi puta vida, la de mi madre e incluso la de mi padre. Le debo mi vida dos veces, una de la Sala de los Menesteres y otra en el Wizengamot- dijo Draco -Ni siquiera le he dado las gracias porque cada vez que hablamos terminamos discutiendo, sólo le mandé una túnica para su cumpleaños. No me atrevo a pedirle ir a la tumba de mi padrino porque está conjunta a la de sus padres y seguramente me Crucie si se lo digo, mucho menos le voy a pedir esto- dijo cabreado Draco.

 

Las mujeres cabizbajas, suspiraron entendiendo el tema, antes de que pudieran decir algo la puerta de la enfermería rebotó abriéndose con estruendo. El héroe del mundo mágico en todo su esplendor parado con firmeza sus ojos jade centelleando su mandíbula adelantada en símbolo de terquedad. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho:

-Lo haré, te daré el Fidelio de la casa de los Malfoy- dijo Harry lleno de decisión. Draco avergonzado por haber sido espiado y volviendo a ser rescatado por Potter, decidió atacar.

-Siempre espiando Potter, el tren, el baño, la torre de Astronomía ¿No tienes que salvar a unos cachorritos abandonados?- escupió Draco. Harry se adelantó hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos se rozaron.

-No, Malfoy, prefiero rescatar serpientes- Se volvió a Pansy y continuó. -No me fío de ti pero me fijé en lo que hizo tu madre contigo, me parece repugnante e injusto pero antes de darte el Fidelio tendrás que hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable conmigo. Malfoy, será nuestro padrino en esto-dijo Harry con decisión.

 

Entrelazando los brazos, uno parado enfrente de otro. Draco empezó con los pedidos.

-Juras Pansy Parkinson, cuidar y no traicionar, bajo ninguna circunstancia la ubicación de los Malfoy- dijo Draco.

-Juro- respondió ella.

-Juras, ayudar y protegerte para que nadie te descubra y así librarte del compromiso- dijo Draco.

-Juro- repitió Pansy.

-Juras, aceptar a Draco Malfoy como tu protector y tu cuidador hasta encontrar a un marido que aprobéis ambos- dijo Harry dejando a Draco anonadado y repitiendo el pedido.

-Juro- volvió a responder Pansy. Al tiempo que plateados lazos enrollaban los brazos del Gryffindor y la Slytherin, hasta desaparecer.

 

-Está bien, la huida será mañana al amanecer- Será mejor que usted se vaya antes de la cena Andrómeda así nadie podrá relacionarla con esto. Nos vemos al amanecer en la escalera principal.

Harry, se quedó en una salita en compañía de Andrómeda y Teddy mientras jugaba con el pequeño y este parloteaba sobre Dragones, lobos y escobas. En otra sala, Pansy lloraba de felicidad acurrucada en los brazos de Draco. A las 5 de la tarde, se despidió de la dama, antes de encaminarse hacia la cena.

 

Los jóvenes cenaron acompañados de sus compañeros de Casa; a las 5 de la mañana los tres jóvenes se reunieron en la salida del castillo. Pansy, dejó una carta donde decía que había huido de la escuela para evitarles problemas a Harry y la directora. Los tres bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry desaparecieron rumbo al antiguo hogar de Severus. Antes de entrar Harry, le susurró la dirección haciendo que la casa apareciera antes sus ojos. Una vez dentro, salieron de la capa donde una contenta Narcissa, abrazó a los tres jóvenes, incluyendo a un azorado Harry. Tomaron el té y picotearon antes de volver sólo los dos magos otra vez bajo la capa a la escuela. Mirando hacia los lados, salieron de debajo, para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Draco agarró el brazo reteniendo al héroe en el sitio y mirando para otro lado, masculló un gracias, haciendo que un anonadado Harry, que sonrió y le respondió diciendo lo mucho que le había gustado su túnica.

 

Unos días después, apareció una nota en el Profeta donde se cancelaba el compromiso de Pansy Parkinson y Demos Alakranis. Lo que resultó en una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice entre el moreno y el rubio.

 

En una sala de una mansión antigua un hombre rompía varias reliquias familiares, al tiempo que gritaba y juraba venganza. Cogió a una bruja y la abofeteó mandándola al calabozo. Nadie se burlaba de Demos Alakranis y vivía impune para contarlo. Agarró a otra mujer de los pelos y la arrastró a su habitación donde la golpearía y la follaría hasta que el arranque de ira se le pasara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling y Warners Brothers tienen todos los derechos de autor de Harry Potter yo sólo lo hago más interesante y..secy ;D


	10. «OSCULA, NON OCULI, SUNT IN AMORE DUCES"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTORA: Morrigan Black  
> BETA: Lady Millie

 

**«OSCULA, NON OCULI, SUNT IN AMORE DUCES"**

_"Los besos, y no los ojos, son los que nos guían en el amor"_

 

 

 

_¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?_

_¿Se muere el amor?¿O se enamora la muerte?_

_Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte._

_Anónimo_

 

 

Ron llevaba días pensativo, callado y ausente. Lo que tenía preocupados a su novia y su mejor amigo, ellos habían decidido darle tiempo para que les contara que era lo que le molestaba. Hermione y Harry, intentaban mantener una conversación con Ron. El pelirrojo había estado dolido y melancólico desde que había perdido a su hermano en la guerra. Y es que, los gemelos siempre habían sido los gamberros, irreverentes y sobre todo los más alegres. Bromeando y tomando todas las cosas como un juego, una travesura eterna. Sacando las risas a los demás en los peores momentos de la guerra. Percy aun recordaba las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, con su rostro cuajado en lágrimas sólo George pudo arrebatarle el cadáver de sus brazos. Percy, no se perdonaba por la muerte, se sentía responsable y lo único que lo había librado del suicidio fue el perdón de George.

 

Incluso Hermione habló de Quidditch, sin llamar la atención de su pareja. Pero lo que realmente les conmocionó fue ver, como Ron movía la comida sin probar bocado se preocuparon de verdad. Ni siquiera en la guerra Ron había dejado de comer, sólo había estado irritable. Terriblemente asustados, vieron como este ni siquiera mordisqueaba los crêpes, su plato predilecto desde que los probó. Con idénticas miradas llenas de decisión, asintieron, agarrando a Ron cada uno de un brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del Gran comedor. Empujándolo por la primera puerta que vieron, encontrándose dentro de un aula en desuso, solitaria y polvorienta.

 

Ron pestañeando miraba a los dos, de manera intermitente. El pelirrojo no entendía que había pasado para que sus mejores amigos, reaccionaran de esa manera. Mientras una nerviosa Hermione empezó a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico que había aprendido en la guerra. Aun recordaba cuando Ron se había sido herido al escapar de los mortífagos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos que estáis haciendo?- dijo Ron desconcertado viendo a su novia pronunciando palabras extrañas a su alrededor. Para después coger su cara entre las manos, su labio temblando de preocupación.

-Ron, ¿Cómo te sientes? No sé lo que te pasa, ni siquiera has comido. Vamos con Madame Pomfrey- dijo Hermione.

-No me pasa nada- dijo cansado el pelirrojo. Haciendo que Harry y Hermione arquearan las cejas.

-Claro, porque es muy normal que Ron Weasley no coma, no juegue al ajedrez mágico y no preste atención al Quidditch todo muy normal- dijo Harry con sarcasmo, haciendo bufar a Hermione y sonrojarse al pelirrojo. Que vio la cara de preocupación de sus mejores amigos.

 

-Está bien, no lo entiendo, desde lo que pasó en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes no he querido hacer una rabieta- dijo enfurruñado Ron. Pues el pelirrojo se arrepentía de haber dejado solo al que consideraba su hermano y su novia en una situación de peligro. Lo que hizo que el moreno y la castaña intercambiaran miradas. Ellos conocían mejor que nadie el carácter explosivo e impulsivo del este. Antes de que pudieran preguntarle qué pasaba exactamente.

Ron se sentó mientras seguía hablando -¿Porqué os habéis hecho amigos de Malfoy? ¿Acaso no os acordáis de las cosas que nos decía y todos los líos? Es que no puedo entender- decía frustrado Ron dejando a los gryffindor boquiabiertos. Antes de que Hermione frunciera en ceño.

 

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN BOBO DE PENSAR ESAS IDIOTECES Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS CELOSO- gritó Hermione dándole golpes que hacían encogerse al pelirrojo y alegrar al moreno por estar soltero al ver las muecas de su hermano. A pesar de que su novia era mucho más baja que él, pegaba bien duro y eso los dos chicos lo sabían, bueno y Draco también.

-Mione, eso ha dolido- se restregaba el estómago Ron -No estoy celoso, es sólo que no entiendo como habéis podido olvidarlo todo- dijo Ron. Suspirando Harry y Hermione transfiguraron unos puff y se acomodaron en el suelo.

-No es que lo hayamos olvidado o seamos amigos- dijo Harry mirando para otro lado con ademán cansado. Es que estoy harto de pelear como críos. Desde que la guerra finalizó no nos hemos insultado, ni hechizado, ni hemos peleado de ninguna forma. Le debo mi vida a su madre y nuestro escape de la mansión. Vosotros sabéis las veces que hemos peleado y Malfoy jamás perdió su varita, lo que no hace más que intrigarme. Además, el forma parte ahora de la vida de su tía Andrómeda y Teddy es el sobrino de su madre. Yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar de ver a mi ahijado- dijo suspirando Harry.

 

-Harry tiene razón Ron. Él no nos reconoció en la mansión, y no dejó que Crabbe matara a Harry. Es mi compañero en Aritmancia y compartíamos tutoras. Sin embargo, nada lo obligó a disculparse conmigo-dijo Hermione dejando a Harry y a Ron anonadados.

-¿CUANDO SE HA DISCULPADO?- exclamaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo dejando escapar una risita nerviosa al coincidir.

-Al empezar el curso, fuimos elegidos compañeros y al finalizar la clase. Me agarró de la túnica y mirando para otro lado se disculpó por decirme sangre sucia y dejar que Bellatrix me torturara, dijo que si me hubiera socorrido Bellatrix, habría llamado directamente al Sr Oscuro y todos hubiéramos muerto- dijo con ojos húmedos y jadeantes Hermione. Haciendo que Ron rápidamente la arropara entre sus brazos, la castaña algunas noches se despertaba sollozando por los crueles recuerdos del episodio.

 

-No tenía ni idea- dijo Ron con voz suave mientras acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Hermione consolándola. Harry miraba para otro lado. Cuando Ron la cuidaba se transformaba en un fiero protector y ella bajaba.

-También dijo que eso no significaba que le caía bien. Aun recordaba el puñetazo- dijo Hermione rompiendo el ambiente y haciendo que todos rieran por el recuerdo.

-Así que no es exactamente amigo vuestro y yo no tengo que hacer un esfuerzo, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron rascándose la nuca.

-Claro que no- dijeron Harry y Hermione echándose a reír.

 

De repente, la puerta se abrió haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran y apuntaran a Neville que subió las manos en señal de rendición.

-Perdón, Nev, ya sabes...- dijo Harry riendo nerviosamente.

-Sin problemas, Harry - sonriendo con mirada comprensiva, todos ellos guardaban los reflejos de la guerra -La directora los busca para ir a su despacho- dijo Nev. Mientras los chicos desaparecían los puff se dirigían fuera del aula.

-Gracias Nev- susurró Hermione al pasar a su lado.

 

En la dirección Minerva, esperaba a varios alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin; Theo y Blaise junto a Draco en un lado. Al otro lado, Hermione y Ron escoltaban a Harry.

Apiñados en la dirección una severa McGonagall los invitaba a sentarse alrededor de la mesa. Puso el períodico con la nota de desaparición de Pansy Parkinson.

Con ademán severo les preguntó si sabían algo sobre el paradero de la desaparecida señorita Parkinson.

 

-¿Cómo voy a saber dónde está la novia de este? No es que fuera amiga mía precisamente- dijo Ron señalando a Draco.

-No es mi novia/No es su novia- contestaron al unísono Blaise y el rubio. Al mismo tiempo que Theo rodaba los ojos y Hermione codeaba a Ron.

-Bueno, entonces, ninguno sabe el paradero de la Srita. Parkinson- dijo Minerva. A lo que los 6 negaron. Haciendo que la Directora suspirara y continuara. -Supongo que ya que no saben nada, alguien podría tomar los apuntes y guardarlos por si apareciera. Eso era todo muchachos, pueden retirarse.- Cuando iban saliendo por la puerta. McGonagall llamó a Draco y Harry.

 

-Supongo que ya que no saben dónde está la Srita Parkinson. No podrán comunicarle que si necesita notas o presentarse a los EXTASIS sólo tiene que rellenar este formulario- dijo Minerva entregándoselo a Draco con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. -Podéis iros muchachos.-

Los dos magos de manera automática salieron de la oficina de la directora con la cara desencajada sin saber como la bruja los pudo descubrir. Los dos, sin darse cuenta habían salido hombro con hombro del despacho de McGonagall. Se miraron sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Draco con ademán malicioso, estaba a punto de reírse de la cara de bobo que había puesto Potter. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente, atrapando su respiración en el pecho. Harry nunca había visto a Draco tan cerca sin estar cegado por la ira y/o la molestia que este le causaba. De repente, se encontró atrapado en unos increíbles ojos grises como un cielo inglés. Decorados por pequeños puntos de luz que parecían plata. Un aro fino de color azul rodeaba el iris del Slytherin. Todo ellos enmarcados por unas espesas y rubias pestañas que casi se perdían en la pálida piel del chico.

 

Harry jamás había visto unos ojos tan impresionantes. Sus ojos recorrieron el elegante marco de las pestañas de un rubio pálido y siguieron a la respingona y recta nariz de Malfoy. Acabando en los rosáceos y sugerentes labios del rubio que estaban siendo humedecidos por la lengua de este. Lo que despertó del trance a Harry, haciendo a este ruborizarse y carraspear mirando para otro lado. El primero en hablar fue Harry con su habitual valentía Gryffindor.

Consiguiendo que a su vez Draco parpadeara y enrojeciera, al romper la conexión que ambos sostenían. Pues, Draco jamás había visto iluminarse de esa manera los ojos jade de Potter con ese brillo. Su negra pupila dilatada abriéndose camino sobre su iris.

 

-Supongo que le enviarás una carta a Parkinson para informarle sobre los EXTASIS y demás- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca en símbolo de nerviosismo.

-Erh...claro, no lo dudes. Total tengo que mandarle a mi madre una carta. No es que sea tu asunto de todas formas, niño-que-vivió-para-marujear- dijo Draco carraspeando intentado salir de esa situación incómoda a la que habían llegado. Haciendo bufar al moreno.

-Bastardo arrogante- masculló Harry antes de irse pensando en que lo había poseído para mirar de esa manera a Malfoy.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------**

 

_**SPINNER'S END** _

 

Narcissa Malfoy estaba tomando un té con la mejor amiga de su hijo, Pansy Parkinson. A pesar de la modesta sala y la innegable construcción de estilo de clase social media muggle. Eso no impedía que las dos brujas, conocidas por ser las herederas de dos grandes apellidos mágicos, fueran a dejar de lado la etiqueta. Las dos brujas estaban sentadas correctamente, como marcaban las normas de etiqueta. Espalda rígida sin tocar la silla, hombros rectos, barbilla erguida y dedo meñique levantado mientras tomaban pequeños sorbos de las delicadas tazas de fina porcelana.

 

Descansando después de cuidar del jardín de la matriarca, decorar otra sala y seguir los acontecimientos sociales, deberes típicos del día a día de una señora sangre pura. O eso les habían enseñados sus madres y ellas lo seguían aunque a veces, lo encontraran de lo más tedioso. De repente, se oyó el rugir del fuego, el color de las llamas mutándose. De estas salió una imponente mujer que con toda la elegancia del mundo se sentó en la silla a la derecha de la matriarca la cual le sirvió una taza de porcelana china. Las tres mujeres siguieron tomándose el té y hablando de temas triviales. Después de 10 minutos de conversación trivial y típico comportamiento correcto en la élite sangre pura, la repudiada hermana Black, la traidora a la sangre. Dejó su taza y se carcajeó con fuerza dejando estupefactas a las damas ahí presentes y es que no se esperaban que la imponente y refinada mujer se riera de tal manera que se viera obligada a secar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

 

-Oh por amor a Merlín, ¿Es necesario tanto protocolo para un simple té de media tarde? Tú eres la que mintió en la cara del Sr. Oscuro, esposa y madre de un ex-mortífago- lo que hizo arrugar la nariz de Narcissa en una mueca de desdén -Tú, una fugitiva de su familia que intenta ganar puestos en la sociedad después de haberse asociado con mortífagos y yo una traidora a la sangre que tiene un nieto metamorfo con sangre de hombre-lobo- dijo Andrómeda.

-Está bien Andy, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Esparratarnos en el sofá y usar vasos de plástico?- dijo con sarcasmo la Sra Malfoy, mientras Pansy intentaba ocultar la risa entre una falsa tos.

-Cissa, ¿No has pensado en lo aburrido que tiene que ser para la chica- enunció señalando a la joven -Ha huido de una boda horrorosa para terminar enjaulada en una jaula de normas rígidas y cortesía. Sin amigos y con mujeres que le doblan la edad. Por lo menos cuando yo huí de mi futuro compromiso cambié de mundo- dijo la viuda. Lo que hizo parpadear a la joven Slytherin y que la rubia, fulminara a su hermana con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué en el nombre de la diosa harías tú? ¿Presentarla a un muggle y soltarla en medio de la ciudad?- dijo Narcissa. Lo que hizo que recibiera una mueca de desdén.

 

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es enseñarle a esta niña a defenderse. Después de todo si en algo somos reconocidos los Black es en los fieros guerreros que somos. Ya sea en el bando de la Luz como en el de la Oscuridad, de ahí nuestro apellido. Debido a la seriedad del tema que vamos a tratar deberíamos cambiar a una bebida más acorde- dijo Andrómeda antes de deshacerse de las delicadas tazas de porcelana llenas de té inglés y cambiarlas a su vez por unos cócteles de exóticos colores. Lo que despertó miradas de desconfianza y ceños fruncidos.

-Prefiero el té o el whisky de fuego- dijo con solemnidad Narcissa. Lo que provocó que la mujer aprovechara para lanzar el reto.

-Oh, disculpad no me había dado cuenta. ¿Os dan miedo unos simples cócteles muggles?- dijo con fingida consternación ocultando una perversa sonrisa en su copa. Ofendiendo a ambas _sangrepura_ y obligandolas a coger la extraña copa y dar un gran sorbo. Cogiendo aire rápidamente y haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan por el ardor del licor, en el caso de Pansy.

 

Lo que consiguió que Andrómeda riera otra vez y les dijera:

-Más despacio brujas, que este licor se podría decir que es la versión muggle del whisky de fuego.-

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama esto?- preguntó Pansy con voz ronca por el ardor, mirando a la copa de un color verde lima.

-Margaritas con absenta- dijo Andrómeda -Es sólo una broma chicas os lo cambiaré ahora mismo por un cosmopólitan- Que resultó ser más del agrado de las dos sangre puras, por su dulzor, aunque seguía teniendo bastante alcohol.

-Nunca había visto unos vasos de esta forma. ¿Son parte de tu vajilla?- dijo Narcissa con la ceja alzada comparando esos vasos de forma cónica invertida con sus refinadas copas con el escudo Malfoy.

 

-¿Vajilla? Hace años que no sé lo que es eso. No después de que en nuestra primera semana de casados, Ted rompiera cuatro juegos completos. Desde entonces, los platos siempre fueron de materiales más resistentes y prácticos, como el metal- dijo Andrómeda recordando con anhelo a su difunto esposo.

-¿Cuatro juegos completos? Por amor a Morgana. ¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo Pansy asombrada enrojeciendo al ver la mirada fulminante de la Sra Tonks.

-Mi esposo era un hombre maravilloso, atractivo, fuerte, cariñoso, divertido que adoraba trabajar con sus propias manos, detallista... Pero tenía un terrible defecto, era un patoso incorregible. No podía dar diez pasos sin tropezarse cada tres, se enredaba con sus propios pies y terminaba golpeando vasos o manchándose la camisa. Incluso era rara la semana que no rodaba por las escaleras. Mi pequeña Tonks heredó eso de él. Eso, su lealtad y su valentía- dijo Andrómeda.

 

-¿Lealtad y valentía? No sabía que tu hija era Gryffindor- dijo Narcissa.

-No lo era, de hecho ella era Hufflepuff, como su padre- dijo Andy.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! Renunció a todo por un Hufflepuff- dijo escandalizada Pansy. Al mismo tiempo que Narcissa elevaba las cejas y Andrómeda arqueaba una ceja y le daba una sonrisa torcida al estilo Black.

-Sí, un sangre sucia Hufflepuff al que le importo un knut enfrentarse a la familia con más conexiones ministeriales y tradición oscura de Inglaterra. Con tal de poder casarse con una de sus hijas. Sin importarle la sangre, el apellido, ni la herencia. Supongo que fue eso lo que hizo que no me extrañara cuando mi hija se convirtió en Auror, se hizo miembro de la Orden e incluso se casó y tuvo un hijo de un licántropo- dijo Andrómeda con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes y es que podrían pasar cien años y ella seguiría amando a su difunto esposo y a su amada pequeña. Lo único que la hacía levantarse a diaro a pesar del dolor que desgarraba su alma era su pequeño Teddy. No había niño más precioso que su nieto.

 

-Bueno, mi padre me contó que antes de que usted huyera, no había hombre que no cortejara a diaro a las tres rosas. Como habían apodado a las tres hermanas Black por su hermosura. Supongo que su marido debió de ser muy guapo para tentarla de tal manera. Y el Señor Lupin, también era muy gentil y guapo, a pesar de sus cicatrices- dijo Pansy intentando arreglar la situación.

-Sí lo era, no una belleza refinada como Lucius elegante, formal y frío. Mi marido era robusto y con un pelo salvaje. De espalda y brazos anchos, piernas fuertes y gran altura. Con sólo un abrazo te hacía sentir pequeña y protegida- dijo Andrómeda recordando como el corazón casi le salta del pecho la primera vez que la cobijó entre sus brazos.

 

-¿Belleza refinada? ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Narcissa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cissa, tu marido tiene el pelo más cuidado que tú, siempre iba impecable y utilizaba un voluminoso bastón como si necesitara reafirmar algo- dijo la viuda total desparpajo. Dejando enmudecida a Pansy por dar su opinión de un modo tan liberal.

-Mi marido es muy masculino, muchas gracias. A mí, me gusta acariciar su largo cabello. Se viste como todo mago respetable debería hacerlo. Respecto al bastón, te aseguro que no tiene nada que reafirmar- dijo Narcissa recordando sonrojada su último encuentro. Haciendo que Pansy se atragantara con su cóctel al captar el doble sentido, ella no necesitaba tanta información. -Muchas gracias- pensó Pansy intentando no imaginarse a los señores Malfoy retozando, sino quería sufrir escalofríos.

 

-No estamos desviando del tema. Jovencita, ¿Has dejado algún galán detrás? No me pareció que fuera Draco, aunque cuando dijimos que nos íbamos miraste la ventana con anhelo- dijo Andrómeda, pues Narcissa le había comentado que a veces, la muchacha se quedaba mirando la ventana como si esperase a alguien.

-No, Draco es un hermano para mí y el sentimiento es mutuo. Lo siento, Señora Malfoy. Hay un chico que siempre me gustó pero sabía que terminaría en un matrimonio de conveniencia así que ni siquiera lo intenté y él nunca dio señales de estar interesado. Además, sé que él nunca sería aceptable como un candidato a esposo para mi padre. Por mucho que yo le pudiera rogar- dijo Pansy.

-Sí, la Sra. Zabinni es desde luego una suegra totalmente intolerable, aunque su hijo no me resulta para nada parecido a ella. Incluso creo que se avergüenza de su madre- dijo Narcissa, la cual odiaba profundamente a la mujer, ya que cuando iban a algún acontecimiento social perseguía a su marido. El cuál se hinchaba como un pavo real por sus atenciones. Claro, eso fue antes de que ella maldijera por una semana su puerta impidiendo que el compartiera cama con ella. Haciendo jadear a Pansy pues sólo le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos a Draco, cuando este le confesó que no le gustaban las mujeres.

 

-¿Co…Cómo lo ha sabido?- dijo Pansy tartamudeando estupefacta.

-Niña, lleváis viniendo a la mansión para cada acontecimiento social del mundo mágico, habéis sido compañeros y amigos de mi hijo por más de una década. ¿De verdad creías que no me había dado cuenta? Una madre sabe esas cosas- dijo Narcissa.

-Bueno, ahora que has renunciado a tu compromiso y que seguramente pasarás a ser repudiada, créeme merece la pena hacerlo por seguir tu corazón. Podrás conquistarlo, algo bueno salió de esto- dijo Sra Tonks, quien después de tantos años al lado de Ted. Había dejado de lado las sutilezas y prefería encarar las cosas como venían. Aunque eso provocó que los ojos de la morena se cuajaran de lágrimas. Narcissa fulminó a su hermana con la mirada al ver así a la jovencita.

-No te preocupes Pansy, aun nos tienes a Draco y a mí- dijo Narcissa. La chica siempre había sido como una hija para ella. Sabía cuan protectora y cariñosa era con su hijo. Draco la queria como una hermana, ella era su mejor amiga y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera.

-Señorita, ¿Qué prefiere llorar, volver y someterse o forjarse su propio destino? Si es lo último, necesitas aprender a luchar y protegerse. De ahora en adelante tendrá muchos enemigos. Necesitas ser más fuerte y astuta toda una Slytherin-dijo Andrómeda.

-Quiero tomar mis propias decisiones y tener la oportunidad de equivocarme- dijo con decisión la morena, llena de determinación. Andrómeda sonrió y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que necesitaba conocer para su protección junto a Narcissa.

 

Así, crearon una rutina de entrenamientos, estudios y juegos con el pequeño Teddy.

 

**\---------------------------------------**

 

La semana pasó rápida en Hogwarts y es que el sábado por fin sería el esperado partido Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Todos los alumnos estaban impacientes por ver tan esperado encuentro. Los eternos rivales con más inquina que nunca, después de luchar en una guerra de distintos bandos. Los profesores estaban preocupados y es que después del brutal encuentro entre los pacíficos tejones y los fríos cuervos que acabo con varios heridos. No querían pensar en lo que podría ocurrir con las astutas y crueles serpientes y los bravos y brutos leones, Draco a parte del entrenamiento había estado trabajando en la enfermería aprendiendo a poner vendas y ungüentos para poder ayudar a Pomfrey, en el caso de que él no terminara herido.

 

Harry tenía preparado a su equipo. Los golpeadores eran nuevos y no sabía cómo funcionarían. Hecha terriblemente de menos a sus antiguos compañeros. Él que había sido el más pequeño ahora era el capitán del equipo. Junto a Ron que era el estratega, Ginny la cazadora y sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor. Había tenido que renovar el equipo prácticamente por completo y sabía que no eran tan buenos como cuando Wood era el capitán. El único que se dedicaba al Quidditch de manera profesional después de la escuela.

 

Por su parte, Draco tenía que guardarse las espaldas en su propio equipo. No terminaba de fiarse de sus compañeros después de todo, la mayoría de sus familiares habían acabado en Azkaban mientras él y su madre estaban libres. Aunque claro, no completamente, no es que fuera una sensación que Draco no conociera. Se había pasado la vida siguiendo órdenes por eso adoraba tanto volar, sentirse libre y ligero sin ninguna carga que pesara en sus hombros.

 

Los equipos verde y rojo surgieron de lados opuestos del campo las gradas rugieron con los gritos y los abucheos. Incluso los alumnos de primero de encontraban en las gradas. Casualmente, McMillan y Pratt habían acabado hombro con hombro fulminándose con la mirada. Totalmente arreglados con los colores de su respectivas casas.

 

Caminando del lado de los leones se encontraba Harry Potter, su capitán escoltado por Ron y Ginny Weasley. Con nuevas escobas y es que después de la guerra y el prestigio social habían conseguido una generosa suma de dinero por su labor en la Orden y la Batalla Final. En el equipo de las serpientes su príncipe destronado escoltado por Blaise y Millicent.

Madame Hooch se adelantó, les explicó las normas nuevamente y los capitanes procedieron a darse el ritual saludo de manos. Cuando la profesora de vuelo tocó el silbato ambos se elevaron en el cielo. Los tres cazadores en formación de flecha, los golpeadores a los lados y adelantados a los guardianes.

 

Las pelotas fueron soltadas, y el partido comenzó. Mientras Draco y Harry se elevaban en el aire buscando la snitch por encima del juego. Los cazadores empezaron a jugar agresiva y velozmente esquivando bludgers y sosteniendo apretadamente junto a su cuerpo la quaffle. El primer punto fue marcado por los Gryffindor lo que hizo que la grada explotara en gritos. Luna junto a Hermione portando como tradición su cabeza de león la hizo rugir con fuerza.

Una despeinada Hermione la miraba fulminante, para sonreírle a su novio indicándole que mirara su atuendo. Hermione había decidido usar una camisa larga y roja con una gran R dorada que le llegaba por debajo del trasero. Y es que nuestra pícara leona le había prometido a su pareja que llevaría sólo su camisa cuando lo recompensara por la victoria. Lo que hacía que el guardián pelirrojo se sonrojara y bramara órdenes a su equipo dispuesto más que nunca a aplastarlos. Tan concentrado estaba en su recompensa que no vió venir a Zabinni con la quaffle lo que le costó que este marcara. Originando un grito de júbilo en la grada de Slytherin donde una serpiente le sonreía socarronamente a un pequeño león.

 

En lo alto del juego los capitanes buscaban la snitch en medio de tirabuzones y vistazos al partido. Juzgando los errores y aciertos de los movimientos de sus compañeros de casa.

La snitch apareció y los buscadores la siguieron aumentando la velocidad y altura volando codo con codo. Sus cuerpos pegados a los palos de sus escobas intentando fundirse con ellas y conseguir más velocidad y precisión. La snitch para desencanto de los dos desapareció tras una nube gris. Teniéndolos dando vueltas arriba y abajo, desapareciendo en el cielo gris, entre las gradas del campo de Quidditch e incluso cerca de las butacas ocasionando que más de uno ahogara un grito o incluso cayera para atrás al verlos pasar frente a su rostro con total velocidad.

Los cazadores continuaron marcando puntos para ambas casas, el marcador más igualado que nunca. Los Slytherin utilizaban la ventaja que les daba su tamaño y fuerza para atacar con las bludger fuertemente. Tan fuerte que los golpeadores de Gryffindor, sentían sus brazos temblar al intentar devolvérselas. Ginny junto a Allison y Katiens volaban velozmente, intentando esquivar a los fuertes y robustos, en el caso de Zabinni rápidos y astutos cazadores de Slytherin que les entorpecían el paso.

 

Los grises ojos de Draco buscaban por todos lados la dorada pelota, por primera vez desde que entró en Hogwarts, estaba disfrutando del partido. Si bien quería ganar, no sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de demostrarles a todos que era mejor que Potter. Quería ganar porque era el capitán, porque se habían preparado, entrenado, esforzado y sobre todo para demostrarse a sí mismo y al resto del castillo que él podía ser bueno, muy bueno en algo. Esa victoria también significaba que los Slytherin tendrían alguna alegría y si bien siempre habían sido una casa que no se llevaba demasiado bien con las demás.

Después de todo, su propio fundador se había ido del colegio dejando una criatura oscura para que matara a aquellos que según su opinión no eran dignos de ser enseñados. Ahora que había ocurrido una guerra que literalmente había separado en dos bandos a la escuela, luz y oscuridad. O como todo el mundo los separaba en Hogwarts y gran parte del mundo mágico inglés, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Poco importaba que el mayor traidor, el que ocasionó la muerte de Lily y James Potter fuera Peter Pettigrew, un Gryffindor y antiguo amigo de la familia. Que entre los mortífagos hubiera antiguos Ravenclaw, incluso e increíblemente algún Hufflepuff. Tampoco que fuera gracias a la labor de espionaje y sacrificio del gran Severus Snape, cuyo cuadro se encontraba en el despacho de McGonagall junto al de los demás directores que habían pasado por Hogwarts desde su creación.

 

Por otro lado, los Gryffindor querían ganar por otras razones que eran muy variadas según la persona. La primera era la eterna y encarnizada rivalidad que tenían desde tiempos ancestrales los leones y las serpientes. La segunda, era las ganas de ganar la copa de las casas y demostrarse a ellos mismos que podían superar a todas las casas y la tercera la venganza, motivada por el rencor y el odio puro que le tenían a aquellos chicos y chicas que el año pasado les habían hecho la vida imposible atacándoles y sus propios padres matando a los suyos; mujeres, hombres y niños. La guerra no había perdonada a nadie en ninguno de los dos bandos, defendiendo a sus familias y luchando por sus ideales, unos más correctos que otros.

Ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello era tiempo de jugar y reír de conseguir la victoria, disfrutar de la velocidad y la competición. Harry buscando la snitch con Draco cerca suyo le preguntó al rubio por Pansy.

 

-¿Cómo le está yendo a Parkinson, Malfoy?- dijo Harry. Lo que dejó perplejo a Draco después de todo no se esperaba que Potter se preocupara por su mejor amiga. Claro que teniendo en cuenta quien era, Harry Potter, El Elegido, El Salvador, San Potter... Rodando los ojos Draco le contestó con su habitual inquina.

-¿A ti que te importa?- le dijo Draco molesto por el comportamiento del gryffindor y por como lo estaba afectando y distrayendo.

-Después de ayudarla pensaba que podía preguntar por ella. Ya que está en la casa cuyo  _Fidelio_  guardo protejo con mi vida y... Pero está visto que no se te puede preguntar nada, sin que te pongas a la defensiva y yo que pensaba que la guerra te había hecho madurar- Eso sí cabreó al Slytherin que se dirigió al Gryffindor con mirada asesina para gritarle o quizás incluso golpearle. No sabía que les pasaba pero no podían dejar pasar un comentario del otro los arañaba por dentro, los mantenía en tensión, en guardia. Faltaba sólo un par de palmos para que se tocaran cuando la esquiva pelota alada se interpuso entre ambos para en el mismo instante en que la vieron se dejara caer verticalmente, como arrastrada por la fuerza de la gravedad.

 

Los dos buscadores se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia ella, las escobas pegadas, sólo se veían en el cielo dos marcas, una verde y otra roja. La snitch viró a la izquierda hacia los aros de Gryffindor y ellos detrás de la dorada esquiva. Maniobrando por llegar antes, rodearon por detrás la portería y volviendo a subir, Harry y Draco alzaron la mano pero seguían sin alcanzar la pelota que se alzaba cada vez más. El león haciendo honor a su orgullo de casa se incorporó de la escoba hasta que sólo se mantenía en equilibrio con su pie izquierdo atrasado, el pie derecho adelantado y los dedos de la misma mano rozando el mango.

Draco interiormente se sintió impresionado por la pericia y la temeridad con la que jugaba el Salvador del mundo mágico. El rubio azuzado en su orgullo estaba intentando levantarse para imitar al moreno cuando oyó una conocida voz gritar:

-Traidor- gritó la gruesa voz de Goyle. Al mismo tiempo que Draco veía venir a toda velocidad dos bludger, que con una temeraria maniobra esquivó ambas siguiendo en la persecución de la snitch.

Cuando oyó el grito desgarrador de la grada y parte del campo que le hizo darse la vuelta. Viendo como Harry se precipitaba al vacío, el héroe no había podido equilibrarse y esquivar la segunda bludger. Lo que hizo que le diera tal golpe que lo dejara mareado y semiinconsciente, sus compañeros de Gryffindor estaban junto a los aros de Slytherin, nunca llegarían a tiempo. Sin ponerse a considerar nada, Draco junto a su escoba se dejó caer verticalmente luchando por ganar velocidad y así poder alcanzar al Gryffindor, la sangre le rugía en los oídos, el corazón le latía desbocado marcando un ritmo frenético. Bajaban a toda velocidad, Draco temía no conseguirlo, no quería ver a Harry morir y menos de esa manera, apurando la escoba a todo lo que daba. Agarró de la cintura del Gryffindor, haciendo que finalmente el moreno se desmayara por el dolor viendo por última vez los grises ojos del rubio. Al mismo tiempo que la serpiente, tiró con fuerza de este desencajándose el hombro del brusco movimiento al levantar el peso muerto del buscador. Al mismo tiempo que con la otra intentaba frenar la escoba antes de que se rompieran ambos el cuello. Consiguiendo que sólo sus pies rozaran la tierra. Harry tenía un hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca. Draco sin mirar atrás se dirigió volando hacia la enfermería, los Gryffindor se dividían entre seguirlo o encargarse de Goyle.

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_*****TIERRAS DEL ETERNO VERANO***** _

 

Sirius desde que vio a Snape y su hermano pequeño juntos había estado enfurruñado. Jamás se había llevado bien con ninguno de los dos. Con el primero, porque había una fuerza que siempre lo había empujado a ser su némesis, su contrario. El otro era callado y sigiloso, cuando él era hablador y terriblemente escandaloso, tímido frente a un descarado, humilde y pobre en contraposición a un arrogante y rico. Sirius, el playboy popular en la escuela, todos querían ser él o acostarse con él, en la opinión del propio Gryffindor. Podría ser un Black renegado pero la arrogancia, la superioridad, la belleza y el encanto lo acompañaban. Snape era un tímido y oscuro muchacho, con la nariz rota y ganchuda, el pelo grasiento y la piel cetrina. Todo debido, a la mala alimentación y los maltratos a los que había sido expuesto por parte de su padre, sufriendo penurias y una solitaria infancia. Lily había sido una bocanada de aire fresco, un lucero en el horizonte de oscuridad.

 

James Potter, el mejor amigo de Sirius su hermano, su familia, se enamoró de la pelirroja, desde la primera vez que la vio y ella no lo soportaba. Sirius, odiaba ver como la gente a la que quería lo pasaba mal y eso es lo que ocurría con su mejor amigo, él prácticamente acosaba a la pobre muchacha. La cuál prefería pasar el tiempo con el siniestro muchacho de Slytherin. Así que cuando su hermano decidió hacerle la vida imposible al pobre Slytherin, él no dudo en ayudarlo. Después de todo era un Black, conocidos por su crueldad.

A su hermano lo odiaba por otras razones, muy distintas y es que a pesar de ser el mayor, el heredero, el que sería el cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral familia Black, cuyo tapiz se remontaba prácticamente a los tiempos de Merlín. Sirius despreciaba las obligaciones, el protocolo, las reglas y la ciega obediencia. El nació para ser libre, no un preso en una jaula de oro. Nació impulsivo y valiente, no astuto y frío. Sin embargo, Regulus Black, era todo lo contrario. Un chico obediente, astuto, frío, apegado a la familia, las normas y la sangre que siguió las pautas que la familia marcaba. Así que cuando Sirius lo vio allí en el mismo lugar que él sabiéndolo un antiguo mortífago, el más joven después del sobrino-primo al que nunca conoció. Armó tal escándalo que los otros habitantes de ese trocito de paraíso que habían prometido no volver a hablarle hasta que Severus lo perdonara. Fueron en su búsqueda, fue allí con ayuda de Dobby, que después de muerto aun quería cuidar de Harry, encontró a los Potter. A los que les contaba todo lo que sabía de su pequeño, que les contó la historia del relicario y el sacrificio del Slytherin.

 

Al oír la historia, Sirius tenía el corazón roto, él había querido a su hermano de pequeños habían sido inseparables, fue ese año el cual el primogénito pasó a ser Gryffindor. Walburga Black, decidió que no tendría ni una deshonra más en su hogar que adoctrinó a su pequeño príncipe, a ser el perfecto Slytherin, el perfecto Black, pero olvidó lo que es el miedo, la juventud, la soledad, la ternura y la compasión. Eso fue lo que realmente mató a sus dos herederos y acabó con la línea de varones Black. Lo que llevó a que Sirius a disculparse entre dientes con los dos ex mortífagos.

Una noche con todos juntos alrededor del fuego, contando la historia de cómo Tonks y Remus se habían enamorado, casado, y tenido al pequeño Teddy. Lo cual era muy gracioso, pues fue en una de las misiones de la Orden que los destinaron juntos. Tonks era una auror realmente buena, aunque increíblemente torpe, y más con lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando le tocaba hacer de compañera del guapísimo hombre-lobo.

Una noche, la pareja sufrió una emboscada y terminaron rodeados y atrapados en una cabaña. Pues después de la luna llena, Remus estaba demasiado débil para aparecerse. Esa noche entre risas y whisky de fuego compartieron un tórrido beso. Remus con su habitual auto desprecio intentó alejar a la muchacha de su vida, pues no quería aprovecharse de la alegre y valiente joven a la cuál superaba en edad por más de una década. Claro que el licántropo no contaba con la actitud afanosa de un Hufflepuff y la testarudez Black. Lo que hizo que harta de las excusas de Remus sobre su pobreza, su edad, su peligrosidad y gracias a su naturaleza apasionada, la metamorfamaga se convirtió en animaga que resultó ser una loba. La cuál se coló en la habitación de Remus. Que al ver quien lo acompañaba desnuda a la mañana siguiente después de haber estado jugando y mimándose mutuamente, y oyendo los consejos de Molly Weasley, viendo el amor que Fleur y Bill se procesaban, claudicó.

 

Después de terminar la historia, Regulus miraba al vacío con mirada perdida y una profunda tristeza. Severus lo miró odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, suspiró y con una mueca en los labios:

-Ella fue feliz, Reg- susurró, al oírle el de ojos violeta levantó la vista.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió con desconfianza.

-Oh, por el caldero de Dagda, eras tan transparente que dolía, fue por eso que ÉL nunca te dio ninguna misión importante- gruñó exasperado Snape.

-¿Qué pasó con Meropeida?- preguntó el otro con voz tomada. Hay pocas personas que saben esto pero los Black aman intensamente y una única vez en su vida con todo su corazón y su alma.

-Lloró tu muerte, cuando obligada por su familia se casó con Kalis, creyó que moriría de tristeza pero él la cuidó y amo con tanta ternura que al final no pudo evitar enamorarse. Incluso le puso a su primogénito su nombre- susurró Severus.

-Gracias, Sev- dijo Regulus con lágrimas en los ojos y un peso menos en sus hombros antes de desaparecer necesitaba estar sólo. Todos vieron como se alejaba, excepto el otro Black cuyos grises ojos estaban puestos en su némesis. Dándose cuenta de que no conocía en absoluto al Slytherin y eso no era otra cosa que culpa suya.

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

 

El equipo de Gryffindor y parte del Slytherin se acercó acorralando a Goyle que volaba dirigiéndose al Bosque Oscuro. Mientras esquivaba y baldía su bate y la varita. Su risa histérica recordaba a la demente risa de Bellatrix y es que Goyle había perdido a alguien amado y odiaba a los Gryffindor y a Draco por ello. Él había estado deslumbrado por su líder y enamorado de Crabbe. Un amor enfermo lleno de locura producida por la pérdida y la prohibición. La misma que transformó a Crabbe en un sádico al recibir las palizas de su padre, su mismo padre que le enseño la brutalidad de una muerte a golpes o de una violación.

Había encontrado y corrompido a su hijo por completo. Arrancando la compasión y la empatía por los demás, volviéndose retorcido y sádico, demente, temerario... todo ello unido a su poca inteligencia natural fue lo que provocó su propia muerte. Un suicidio accidental, Goyle lo sabía pero el fantasma de Crabbe lo atormentaba con sus gritos y sus recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia. Quería vengarse del rubio. Había estado a punto de matarlo pero su plan falló y ahora tenía que huir y buscar a otros como él para reagruparse y vengarse de los traidores... Al alcanzar el Bosque Prohibido y salir fuera de la zona de Anti Desaparición, se Aparecio en una oscura mansión remota y construida entre montañas. Allí se reunían personas y criaturas oscuras, llenas de venganza e ira, asesinos que poseían un corazón de una negrura inconmensurable.

 

Hermione y Luna bajaban corriendo las gradas con el corazón en la garganta, creyeron que Draco no lo conseguiría. No habían visto reaccionar a Harry, sólo a Draco agarrarlo a poca distancia del suelo y subirlo en su regazo mientras volaba hacia la enfermería con su mejor amigo. Quizás el propio golpe lo había matado, pero no querían pensar en eso, no después de todo lo que habían vivido con él.

Bajando del cielo, Draco se acercaba a toda velocidad con un herido Harry en su regazo, angustiado al no verlo moverse ni oírlo quejarse. La ventana de la enfermería cerrada con un rápido Alohomora sin varita, entró volando asustando de muerte a Pomfrey que rápidamente ayudó a Draco a bajar a Harry de la escoba poniéndole en una camilla donde le realizó los hechizos de diagnóstico, y pidiendo al Slytherin las pociones necesarias. Unos instantes después por la puerta y ventana aparecieron Hermione, Luna y los hermanos Weasley respectivamente.

 

La enfermera al ver la cara de los chicos, los tranquilizó rápidamente. Luna con su habitual calma abrazaba a una temblorosa Ginny. Una agitada y llorona Hermione se acercó a la camilla, seguida de cerca por el lívido pelirrojo. La enfermera conociéndolos les explicó que Harry, estaba bien sólo necesitaba reposo, unas vendas y un par de pociones. Al oír eso todos respiraron, Ron se dio la vuelta y suspirando agradeció a Malfoy tendiendo su mano. Que con recelo e incredulidad acepto el Slytherin, después de todo, la guerra los había obligado a crecer y cambiar mucho su perspectiva. Hermione más emocional le dio un abrazo a Draco haciendo que este crispara el rostro en una mueca de dolor, Ron enrojeció pensando que era porque lo había abrazado una "sangre sucia" que había hecho ese gesto. Cuando Hermione se apartó y gritó viendo como el hombro de Malfoy estaba dislocado. Lo que le valió una regañina por parte de la enfermera y una cama junto al héroe del mundo mágico, donde ingirió numerosas pociones y sujeto por Ron fue colocado su hombro, con mucho dolor.

 

Dándoles a ambos una poción sedante, a pesar de ser de mañana. Pomfrey junto a los demás se retiró, los chicos a sus casas y la enfermera a comprobar los heridos del enfrentamiento con Goyle y Warrington. Teniendo que estabilizar las heridas de varios alumnos antes de poderlos llevar a la enfermería, por las heridas causadas por los oscuros hechizos. A las 7 de la tarde, el primero en despertar fue el Gryffindor. Parpadeó al ver el techo de la enfermería, suspirando, todos los años en Hogwarts pasaba tiempo en la enfermería, estaba desorientado hasta que recordó lo ocurrido. Las bludger, el dolor, la caída, Malfoy dirigiéndose volando hacia él miró a su derecha donde vio su escoba que agarró agradeciendo que no se hubiera roto. Después de todo era un regalo de su amado padrino, mirando a su lado izquierdo contuvo la respiración. Draco Malfoy se encontraba dormido, su actitud arrogante y despectiva, desaparecía dando lugar a un hombre atractivo e incluso etéreo. Con su piel pálida y su cabello rubio casi blanquecino, el ceño de este se frunció un jadeo se oyó de la boca del Slytherin, su cuerpo empezando a agitarse. Harry reconociendo los síntomas de una pesadilla se incorporó con mucho cuidado, hacia el rubio cuando se encontraba a medio camino hacia la cama de este. Draco despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama asustando a Harry.

 

-Joder, casi me matas del susto, maldita sea- dijo Harry agarrándose del pecho debido al sobresalto que las acciones del rubio le habían causado. Draco parpadeó para enfocarse, viendo que no se encontraba en su dormitorio en la Casa de los Gritos sino en la enfermería. Cuando las palabras del Gryffindor penetraron en su mente, poniéndole furioso y levantándose de la cama enfrentándose al Gryffindor.

-¿Qué casi te mato? Casi me matas y te matas, tú maldito Gryffindo suicida.- dijo Draco gruñendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no intentaba suicidarme imbécil, no tengo culpa de que tu “amiguito”- escupió Harry con sarcasmo -intentara matarte. Yo sólo estaba jugando.

-¿La culpa la tengo yo entonces? Eras tú él que hacía el imbécil en la escoba, no yo- dijo Draco acercándose un paso más al Gryffindor.

-Yo no hacía el imbécil sólo quería coger la snitch, no esperaba que nos lanzaran bludger para matarnos-dijo Harry, respondiendo al avance del rubio.

 

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes dejar de llamar la atención ni un minuto Potter o tenías miedo de que te ganara?-dijo Draco agarrando el uniforme de Quidditch del Gryffindor. Consiguiendo que Harry agarrase a su vez el uniforme del Slytherin, si algo odiaba era llamar la atención de esa manera, sólo quería ser normal un chico más. Furioso, se acercó más su rostro y dijo:

-Más quisieras, Malfoy- escupió con rabia. Antes de que los labios de ambos se juntasen en un beso voraz, duro y devorador. Labios suaves, finos y gruesos, lenguas batallando por tomar el control. El rubio tomando el control, quien le exploró con rabia y pasión la boca al león mientras ambos gemían en la boca del otro. Sus corazones bombeando a la misma irrefrenable velocidad, sus manos picando por seguir explorando, su estómago lleno de molestas abejas furiosas y su espalda siendo recorrida por escalofríos. Cuando el aire se hizo imprescindible, se separaron. Ambos jadeantes, Harry empezó a balbucear sobre odio y frustración. Antes de que Draco lo mandara callar y volviera a besarle esta vez enterrando ambos las manos en sus cabellos.

 

La voz de McGonagall los alertó, se separaron mirándose sonrojados, entremedio camino entre horrorizados y extasiados. Corriendo se subieron a sus respectivas camas intentando recuperar la respiración, antes de que la comitiva se abriera paso por la enfermería.

-Sr Potter, Sr Malfoy, espero que no se estuvieran peleando- dijo la directora. Lo que consiguió que ambos se sonrojaran de nuevo.

-Deben descansar para cuidar de sus lesiones. Sr Potter, una costilla rozó su pulmón y estuvo a punto de perforarlo. Tiene las costillas magulladas, usted tiene que llevar cuidado. Sr Malfoy, usted ayudó a cuidar a Harry sabe lo peligrosas que son sus heridas. Además, por si fuera poco su hombro fue dislocado y los tendones estuvieron a punto de rasgarse. Necesita descansar, dándoles a ambos poción para dormir sin sueños- terminó la enfermera cuando el Slytherin intentó levantarse para irse, cerrando las cortinas alrededor de la enfermería. Harry parpadeó al comprender la información, Malfoy lo había rescatado, se había herido en el proceso y encima lo había ayudado a curarse.

 

El Gryffindor miró hacia Draco fijándose en la venda que cubría su hombro cerca del pectoral izquierdo donde se veían el principio de tres cicatrices. Las tres cicatrices que le habían quedado del Sectumsempra. No sabía que había dejado cicatrices, el profesor le dijo que no habían dejado secuelas y el quejica Slytherin no había hablado de ellas. Harry se sintió morir de mortificación.

-Yo... Lo siento, no sabía que hacía el hechizo y...- balbuceó Harry. Draco al percatarse de que estaba mirando el Gryffindor y su cara de culpa, decidió intervenir.

-Oh por el amor a Morrigan, deja de echarte la culpa. Sí casi me matas pero no sabías para que se usaba, Severus y tú mismo me lo dijisteis, tampoco es que sea mi única marca. Ahora deja de mirarme para que pueda dormir de una jodida vez, sin tus ojos acosadores- dijo Draco con su habitual forma de hablar. Harry refunfuñó pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir parpadeando ambos se quedaron durmiendo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se formaba en ambos labios.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY POTTER NO ES MÍO.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibliografía
> 
> http://descubrelamagia.ning.com/m/group/discussion?id=2649861%3ATopic%3A475594

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Morrigan Black  
> Beta Lady Millie
> 
> HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SI.

_**CUIUSVIS HOMINIS EST ERRARE,** _

_**NULLIUS NISI INSIPIENTS IN ERRORE PERSEVERARE** _

_Cualquiera puede errar, pero sólo el necio persevera en su falta._

_Cicerón_

 

 

 

“ _Hasta el más valiente de nosotros_

_pocas veces tiene el valor para_

_enfrentarse con lo que realmente sabe”_

_F. Nietzsche_

 

 

 

******ESCOCIA, BEN NEVIS******

 

El castillo estaba poblado de criaturas de alma corrupta como la historia del castillo que poblaban. El castillo estaba maldito, hace siglos una bella joven fue  condenada desde su nacimiento por una criatura oscura, y es que la joven era hija de una Korrigan*  que murió en su lecho de bodas, en batalla mortal en la cual también falleció su esposo. La bella joven tenía la belleza propia de esas criaturas, pero también la amenaza de muerte en su sangre. La joven dama había pasado toda su vida encerrada en un castillo entre montañas, pues su aspecto cambiaba de día y su nodriza amándola como lo hacía ocultó la terrible verdad, por medio de las más potentes pociones que ella misma creaba.

 

De noche, su belleza etérea hacía que todos se sintieran terriblemente atraídos por ella. Si los incautos se acercaban morirían, pues se mataban por tocar a tan bello ser, sino los asesinaba ella misma, o eso hacía  su especie. Cuando la nodriza cayó enferma un joven Faoladh**, guardó y protegió a ambas  mujeres, convirtiéndose en lobo y alejando a todo aquel que osara traspasar la puerta. La moribunda y la joven que se ocultaba por un velo. Cuando la nodriza finalmente, falleció, el joven consoló a la dama y se enamoró.

La joven amaba a su protector y cuando este se armo de valor declarándose, se sintió morir de dicha. Al cabo de una semana, se desposaron. Un día tiempo después, la joven, dejó de tomarse la poción pues era su nodriza la que la fabricaba, cuando a la luz del día descubrió su aspecto, ella se asustó. El príncipe, tuvo que encerrarla en una habitación a pesar de que el acto rompió su corazón en mil pedazos, por miedo a que la mataran intentando poseerla.

 

El príncipe con el alma envenenada de pena y rabia, salió en busca de venganza, jurando que no volvería hasta encontrar la cura. Cuando por fin encontró a una vieja y poderosa bruja, que no era otra que la propia diosa, esta conmovida por la historia de tan dispares criaturas decidió darles el eclipse de sol, donde así p odrían tener descendencia y el eclipse de luna amarse sin peligro. El fuerte y atractivo Faoladh , volvió con el corazón ligero al castillo a contarle la noticia a su joven y bella esposa.

Al tercer ciclo lunar, llegó por fin al castillo y entre lágrimas, le pidió perdón a su amada, contándole lo que les había dicho la diosa. Al cabo del año del reencu entro y después de amarse al primer eclipse de sol, nació una criatura híbrida, con la belleza etérea de las Korrigan y la fuerza y carácter del Faoladh. Más cuando las Korrigan y los Faoladh, se e nteraron de la existencia de la pareja y su cría, enloquecieron de ira e intolerancia. El rey y la reina de ambos seres, se colaron una noche de eclipse de luna y mataron a los enamorados y a la criatura fruto de ese amor. 

 

La diosa Dana y el dios Angus, al conocer la sangrienta y cruel historia maldijeron a las dos especies.

La reina de las Kogirran, vagaría con un hueco en su corazón, que ya no poseería y oscura como su alma sería la n oche eterna en la que habitaría y el calor le sería ajeno, pues ni el sol, ni el fuego podrían tocarlo sin ser su muerte. Viviría ansiando sangre pues era el alimento del corazón y la vida, pues de ellas sólo saldría muerte.

El rey de los  faoladh fue condenado, donde antes era un protector y guardián, una criatura benévola. Ahora reinaría la oscuridad, su mordida sería venenosa y contagiaría su maldición a otros. El nuevo ser, se convertiría en un sanguinaria máquina de matar en Luna Llena, buscando humanos que mutilar, como un vil asesino, siendo despreciada en su mundo, el de la magia. Creando al primer hombre lobo. Y la peor sentencia estas dos especies se odiarían por toda la eternidad, como castigo por su maldad.

 

En una habitación oscura y cavernosa, el aire estaba denso, lleno de los olores debido a la podredumbre, el miedo, la rabia, la sangre y el sexo. Una antigua joven coqueta en otra época era el cascarón vacío de una mujer ahora, se había vuelto cruel y sanguinaria, obligada a transformarse cada Luna Llena en una loba y a copular con el macho que había escogido.

Estaba llena de ira y rencor, su cara y cuello marcada con cicatrices, su carácter alegre y frívolo, sometido por la guerra y las circunstancias. La guerra la había endurecido...y transformado.

Ella, no era la única agraviada, una fea y estropeada mujer se escondía en un rincón. Su cabello enmarañado, su cara sucia y arrugada, su antaño impecable traje sucio y rajado, su faz tan fea como su corazón, ella siempre había sido fría, egoísta, soberbia y cruel. Guiada por ideas que a su entender eran las correctas y debían ser respetadas. La anterior importante mujer, se encogía al oír el sonido de unos cascos, los temía y odiaba con profundo rencor.

 

Varios importantes mortífagos, pertenecientes al segundo círculo de Voldemort, caídos en desgracia derrotados como su Señor. Habían huido, temiendo el Beso del Dementor y siendo expoliados por el Ministerio; sus herederos, si es que los tenían, repudiados por la nueva sociedad o fallecidos en la guerra.

Las bestias que habían sobrevivido a la masacre de la Batalla Final eran perseguidas con verdadero ahínco, por los Aurores y los responsables de Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Por último, aquellos que odiaban por el placer de hacerlo, a los muggles, a los traidores a los mestizos, porque se les hubiera arrebatado el poder y la gloria.

Todos ellos componían el oscuro y malévolo grupo, que en esas siniestras estancias se reunía en espera de noticias.

 

Un sonoro ruido alertó de la llegada de estas. En medio del salón aparecieron dos jóvenes Slytherin. Sudorosos, magullados y cansados los dos magos tomaron asiento:

-¿Habéis conseguido vuestro objetivo?- dijo una aguda voz al mismo tiempo que otra ronca y varonil. Los jóvenes se removieron en sus asientos, sabiendo que ocurriría.

 

-No, el imbécil logró sobrevivir, aunque parecía imposible. Esos dos siempre se ayudan mutuamente y salen de los peores enfrentamientos ilesos- dijo Goyle enfadado.

 

-Eso sólo son excusas- dijo con fiereza el hombre adulto con una sádica mirada en sus fríos ojos.

 

-Os dijimos que no aceptaríamos más errores o pagaríais por ellos- dijo la voz aguda.

 

-Sí, lo recordamos- dijeron ambos jóvenes apesadumbrados. Temiendo el castigo que les sería impuesto por sus jefes.

 

-Escoltadlos a la sala amarilla, ya sabéis que hacer- dijo el hombre, haciendo que los magos palidecieran, sabiendo que no habría piedad para ellos, no sólo no habían mantenido su posición como espías en  Hogwarts informando de lo que ocurría a los demás sino que habían logrado alertar del riesgo a la víctima, sin herirla. 

 

En la habitación solo se escucho el sonido de las anchas puertas al cerrarse.

 

Goyle se estremeció no quería estar ahí estaba nervioso, le habían vuelto a dar encadenar a la pared y ese humor azul le había impregnado con su olor ocre la nariz. Un cadaver con grotescas quemaduras se acercó y acarició con su putrefacta mano la cara regordeta y sudorosa cara. Goyle se estremeció, el sudor frío recorrió la columna vertebral y empezó a sollozar. No quería, no quería que lo tocara. Goyle empezó a repetirse a sí mismo:

-No es real, Crabbe está muerto, no puede tocarme, las lágrimas resbalaban caliente por sus mejillas.-Goyle.

-¿Ya no me deseas,Goyle? Vamos a divertirnos-dijo con voz ronca y cavernosa Crabbe, mientras desnudaba a un histérico y aterrorizado Goyle.

Aronik, un metamorfo, con padre mortífago y madre mujer-loba, había sido educado para disfrutar del dolor ajeno. Se relamió los labios y disfrutó de la cara de terror que ponía su victima.

 

 

-Ese par de inútiles han perdido la ocasión de informarnos e inflitarse en la escuela. ¿Cómo sabremos lo que ocurre?- dijo una voz áspera de mujer, casi ronca y animal.

 

-Calma querida, el plan ya está en movimiento sólo falta un paso más, además no te olvides de que aún conservamos un cuervo. La fecha ha sido elegida finalmente y creo que ésta será del agrado de todos- dijo con una cruel sonrisa rodeando con la varita un círculo rojo en el calendario. Una fecha realmente importante, una fecha para la venganza.

 

 

**\-------------------------------------------**

 

 

Amanece en Escocia, y en las enfermerías del famoso y prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería  Hogwarts **,** los débiles rayos de sol que entran por la ventana y despiertan a Draco Malfoy. Su pelo rubio pálido un poco revuelto, sus labios rosas hinchados por el sueño. Con un bostezo, y sin abrir los ojos, estira los brazos para desperezarse antes de notar que algo se lo impide. Una alarma suena en el fondo de su mente, abre los ojos con pánico, viendo las vendas que bloquean el movimiento de la articulación de su hombro. Su mirada busca reconocer donde se encuentra, a su lado se oye un suspiró gira su cabeza. Sus ojos se encuentran con una mata de desordenados cabellos azabache, unas largas pestañas descansan sobre sus mejillas. Una nariz recta y perfecta, coqueta incluso, una sombra de barba rodea su mandíbula y los jugosos y húmedos labios entreabiertos. Una boca generosa, hecha para ser besada y llenada.

De repente, Draco da un respingo y recuerda los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar ayer, el partido, las bludger, la caída, el terror...el beso.

 

-Joder, he besado a Potter- pensó Draco su brazo izquierdo tapando sus ojos, mientras inconscientemente sus dedos acariciaban sus labios rememorando las sensaciones que el beso le había causado. El calor, el ansia, la pasión... Asustado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, saltó de la cama. El pijama de seda colocado en su cuerpo, después de que Madame Pomfrey los riñera por la "pelea" y los obligara a cambiarse y tomarse la poción.

 

 

El movimiento despertó a la enfermera, no así a Harry que dormía pacíficamente, para tranquilidad del Slytherin. La amable enfermera revisó a Draco y con un ungüento lo dejó ir. Unas horas después, el león abría sus ojos y es que después de todas las heridas de la guerra y su tratamiento que sólo los miembros de la Orden más cercanos al Gryffindor y el trío sabían, al cuerpo de Harry le costaba mucho recuperarse. Hermione, Ron e incluso Ginny habían tomado Multijugos para hacerse pasar por Harry y así nadie supiera que este estaba internado fuera de Inglaterra donde se le trataba física y psicológicamente, desde mayo hasta finales de septiembre. Donde únicamente pudo salir para dar sus recuerdos y defender a los Malfoy, y por supuesto, su propio cumpleaños.

 

La Sanadora, le dio poción reconstituyente, una poción especial, creada para paliar la malnutrición y los malos cuidados que había sufrido en su niñez lo que ayudó a que en los últimos meses aumentara de peso y altura. Consiguiendo igualar a la de su padre con su 1.80 metros y sus anchas espaldas que hacían suspirar a más de una bruja. Hermione y Ron, se acercaron tras el desayuno a visitarlo y después de seguir las indicaciones de Madame Pomfrey, pudieron llevarse a Harry cerca del lago, donde se reunieron con Ginny, Neville y Luna.

 

 

Ron estaba preocupado desde el accidente en el campo de Quidditch, no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido si no hubiera llegado Malfoy. Harry hubiese muerto, después de sobrevivir a las acromántulas, Dragones y criaturas mágicas, incluso a Voldemort y dos jodidos Avadas, pero un gorila con media neurona casi lo mata con una jodida bludger que ni siquiera iba para él. No se fiaba de él, después de todo era el mismo imbécil que los había estado atormentando desde el primer vistazo, estaba marcado y había dejado que torturar a su novia.

 

No podía quitarse eso de la cabeza, pero su mejor amigo, su hermano, siempre lo había apoyado, aun cuando él estuvo celoso en el torneo de los tres magos o cuando por sus celos lo hicieron abandonarlos en medio de la nada en la misión más difícil de sus vidas, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

 

Ahora, el repelente y estirado Slytherin era compañero de estudio de su novia, aunque al principio fue todo forzado, por evitar una nueva guerra mágica, creadas por nuevos prejuicios de los vencedores sobre los vencidos. Era amigo de Luna y había acabado herido por salvar a Harry, no le caía bien y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría pero podía reconocer una buena obra cuando la veía. Además, sabía que si fuera mal agradecido su novia se cabrearía y a Harry, le dolería. Le había fallado sin poder alcanzarlo y salvarlo, casi lo ve morir, no quería pasar más por ello. Ya sufrieron bastante cuando lo creyeron muerto en la Batalla Final, con Hagrid llevándole en brazos con la cara demudada de dolor y la cara manchada con surcos de suciedad y lágrimas derramadas.

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

En esos instantes, en un aula en desuso se encontraban discutiendo Blaise, Theo increíblemente Astoria Greengrass una chica dos años más joven que los Slytherin y la más popular después de Pansy. Todos estaban tensos y no era para menos no sabían cómo iban a tomarse los demás alumnos los últimos acontecimientos.

Por un lado, Goyle y Warrington, los habían jodido con su ataque a Draco y casi asesinato del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, sembrando el terror de nuevo. Pues, los recuerdos de la guerra aun estaban frescos en la mente de todos. Era raro, por no decir imposible, la familia mágica que no había perdido a algún miembro. Gracias a eso nuevamente Slytherin se encontraba en el ojo del huracán, si bien la primera vez, fue por seguir tradiciones arraigadas en su arcaica educación, la ambición de riqueza y poder; sin olvidar, el miedo, sobretodo el miedo a perderlo todo; los alumnos de octavo temían por la seguridad de los más pequeños víctimas inocentes.

Por otro lado, estaba Draco, sangrepura, ex-mortífago, hijo de la antigua mano derecha del Sr. Oscuro y sobrino de la más ferviente y sanguinaria seguidora del demente. El que durante años se dedicó a hacer la vida imposible a traidores a la sangre, sangre muggles y sobre todo a Potter. Había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarlo en una maniobra prácticamente imposible. Acabando ambos lesionados y pasando la noche en la enfermería. A pesar de lo arriesgado del movimiento, decidieron que pesase a quien le pesase iban a apoyar y levantar al que fuera su príncipe. Después de todo, eran sus amigos la única razón por la que no podían mostrarle su aprecio públicamente, era para no perjudicar más de lo que estaban a sus familiares. Eso no quería decir que habían dejado de preocuparse o de quererlo, por muy bastardo pretencioso y arrogante que fuera.

 

 

**\--------------------------**

 

 

******RESERVA DE DRAGONES, RUMANIA******

 

Dos hombres copulaban como leones, de manera fiera y rápida apoyándose en una pared. Una mano enterrada en los cabellos del más bajo la otra lo aferraba fuertemente de la cadera, haciendo que su culo estuviera más expuesto. El fuerte hombre penetraba fuertemente al más joven, al mismo tiempo que con voz ronca le narraba lo precioso que era su redondo y jugoso trasero y como amaba sentirlo alrededor de su polla. El otro se deshacía entre gemidos ahogados y sollozos de placer después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y se derrumbaron encima de los sacos del almacén más alejado.

El pelirrojo envolvió con sus brazos a su joven amante mientras este se acurrucaba feliz en su pecho. Llevaban juntos años. Su relación estaba prohibida, el chico tenía ahora 19 años, la misma edad que su hermano pequeño Ron, cosa que perturbara durante mucho tiempo al pelirrojo. A pesar de ser más joven, superaba en altura al pelirrojo. Aunque no su anchura, después de todo Charlie llevaba trabajando años en la reserva, las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo demostraban el trabajo duro que hacía día a día.

 

El joven, era un muchacho vivaz y atractivo de padre ruso y madre rumana. De su madre Aleinne había heredado su piel morena, sus carnosos labios y sus grandes ojos negros. De su padre Nikolai su gran altura, su pelo rubio, su mandíbula cuadrada y su estructura fuerte. Vivía en la reserva desde su adolescencia con sus padres, los cuáles le daban clases junto a los demás hijos del lugar. Y es que era una pequeña comunidad mágica aislada del mundo. El joven Raizenth Anubis Sazar, que era como se llamaba el rubio. Conoció a Charlie cuando tenía 14 años y fue amor a primera vista, se escondía para espiar a ese hombre de piel pálida y pelo de fuego, rápido y fuerte que plagaba sus sueños más oscuros. Aunque este no viera al pequeño que lo veneraba en las sombras.

 

A los 15 años, se dio cuenta de que este sólo lo veía como el hijo de uno de sus jefes. No como un hombre y mucho menos como un amante o una pareja. Su corazón se rompió cuando una noche en la que los solteros de la reserva se fueron de fiesta, vio como Charlie volvía con chupetones y olor a sexo y alcohol. El muchacho se alejó del otro herido y desilusionado, sin esperanzas. Ya no buscaba a Charlie para que le enseñara como alimentar a las crías de las dragonas enfermas, o los mejores movimiento de escoba para jugar con sus amigos. El pelirrojo al principio se encontró aliviado de no tener a su eterna sombra pero al pasar de los días, las semanas... se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Con el chico nunca se aburría. Era ágil, inteligente, trabajador y divertido. Siempre tenía una sonrisa y era tierno por naturaleza. Empezó a fijarse más en el pequeño que de niño no tenía nada era ya todo un adolescente que casi lo igualaba en altura. Vio como amaba la lectura y como brujas y magos se lo comían con los ojos por igual. El pelirrojo empezó a ver también sus piernas firmes su espalda fibrosa y sus manos fuertes y hábiles.

 

Los adolescentes bebieron y rieron, alejados de los dragones; Raizenth, cumplía 16 y bebió intentando ahogar en alcohol su desamor. Sin darse cuenta como tres pares de ojos le miraban. Dos adolescentes que pasaban a ser adultos y un joven pelirrojo.

Cuando el adolescente fue al baño los dos lo siguieron, cuando terminó de mear, fue a salir pero uno lo agarró y el otro cerró la puerta. El primero le agarró la nuca mientras le besaba de manera salvaje. El segundo se puso detrás del muchacho a besarle el cuello. El rubio disfrutaba de las atenciones, pues los dos chicos tenían experiencia en esos menesteres. Un pelirrojo, se preocupó al no verlos regresar al cumpleaños y decidió investigar. Los otros dos, siguieron desvistiéndolo, besándolo mientras ambos se quitaban la ropa. En eso estaban cuando el pelirrojo los vio. Su pequeño sin camisa siendo besado y manoseado. Lo que le calentó y cabreó a partes iguales.

 

De repente, el chico de atrás agarró al chico del pelo tirándole y mordiéndole la oreja. Con voz ronca lo hizo arrodillarse, diciendo:

-Chúpale zorrita- el rubio abrió grande los ojos al ver como una polla se ponía justo enfrente de su cara. Él no quería esto, estaba cabreado pero no quería acostarse con esos dos empezó a forcejear con los ojos cerrados negando. Pero ambos lo redujeron cuando estaban a punto de obligarle a hacerlo, se oyó un gruñido y unos golpes. Al sentirse libre abrió los ojos encontrándose con los furiosos y azules ojos de Charlie, que miraba con ira a los dos pequeños bastardos.

 

El pelirrojo fuera de sí, se volvió al rubio y lo cargó en su hombro por la puerta de detrás para que nadie viera el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo llevó a la cabaña y con ropa rota y todo lo metió en agua fría para quitarle la borrachera. Cuando estuvo contento de los gritos y maldiciones del rubio. Lo sacó lo desnudó intentando no fijarse en lo bien hecho que estaba el otro. Ya bastante tenía con esos dos degenerados como para soportar a un viejo.

Raizenth, cabreado porque el otro ni podía mirarlo cuando su corazón suspiraba por él, le arrancó la ropa de la mano poniéndosela el mismo y escupiendo:

-No hace falta que vomites por verme ya sé que sólo me ves como un crío escuálido- dijo Raizenth. Dejando anonadado al pelirrojo que vivía a base de duchas frías por ese "crío".

 

-¿Un crío escuálido? ¿Vomitar?- dijo con voz ronca Charlie haciendo que Raizenth lo mirara antes de ser estampado por segunda vez en la noche y literalmente devorado por el pelirrojo de sus sueños mientras se oía gemir. Charlie estaba en el cielo eses muchacho sabía a ambrosía.

-Tócame, mira lo duro que estoy- añadió cogiendo la mano del joven y restregándola sobre su duro miembro. Lo que hizo que el rubio sollozara de placer haciendo despertar al pelirrojo. Asustado por su perversión, Charlie lo echó de su cabaña apoyándose en la puerta.

 

Con ojos brillantes y la mano en los labios Raizenth era el muchacho más feliz del mundo. Desde ese día se propuso encender al pelirrojo que pasaba los días huyendo de su perdición bajo la ducha y con la mano ocupada. Hasta que perdía el control y terminaba arrinconando al joven, besándolo y restregándose mutuamente hasta acabar. Charlie se estaba volviendo loco y decidió salir a beber, intentó liarse con alguien en el pub, pero no se excitaba. Tambaleándose volvió a la reserva, iba a salir a galopar cuando encontró a su rubia tentación en el establo al que agarró y besó. Con premura bajó su cremallera y la suya frotando sus miembros duros.

Pero esa noche necesitaba más, necesitaba saborearlo, se arrodilló y tomó la erección del otro entre sus labios, mamándole hasta que el joven terminó en su boca. Raizenth, asombrado y extasiado se quedó recostado viendo al otro jadear y aun con su problema, decidió ayudarlo haciendo lo mismo por el pelirrojo. Desde esa noche, el pelirrojo temió más por su pequeño aunque volvió a pasar una y otra vez. Cuando Raiz, cumplió 17 se coló en la cama de Charlie al que le pidió que le regalara su primera vez. El otro al principio se negó pero como el rubio lo conocía venía preparado. Se había dilatado para el pelirrojo y abusando de que había dado un estirón lo puso bajo el y empezó a intentar auto penetrarse; el pelirrojo al ver lo que intentaba claudicó y con dulzura al principio y furiosa pasión hizo suyo al rubio sabiendo que siempre sería así. A pesar de estar prohibido. Total él no quería casarse y mucho menos hijos. El amaba a sus dragones y al rubio y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie

 

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Draco rumiaba en su habitación, no tenía más ejercicios que hacer, no podía tocar su guitarra por el hombro dislocado, ni transformarse en animago pues la articulación se resentiría y el vendaje se estropearía. No paraba de pensar en lo que había hecho, se había jugado su vida por salvar a Potter, su enemigo y luego se habían besado. Él y Potter, el mortífago y el héroe, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sus bocas se habían devorado una a la otra con frenesí, el mundo dejó de existir, sus entrañas se retorcieron, su sangre galopó en sus venas y su cuerpo despertó a la vida. Era Harry Potter, el Salvador, seguramente tendría una conmoción cerebral, sino porque iba a besarse con un mortífago, seguramente lo habría confundido con la sosa de Cho o alguna otra guarrilla.

-Que le jodieran- pensó Draco con rabia -era por la deuda de vida, sólo por eso, lo había ayudado solo por lo de la Sala de los Menesteres y nada más.-

No había sentido que su corazón se había paralizado al verlo caer de su escoba como un peso muerto, solo temió no ser lo bastante rápido, no llegar a tiempo...

 

De todas formas sólo había sido un beso, no es como si nunca le hubiera dado un beso a nadie, él era un muy buen besador. Decidió escribir una carta a su madre preguntándole por Pansy, después de todo era su mejor amiga y estaba en una casa encerrada con su madre. En una casa enana, con perfectos modales, con un jardín que cuidar y moda de la que hablar. Draco sonrió, Pansy estaría enloqueciendo, estaba acostumbrada en ir con ellos y aunque era una mujer femenina y una dama, ella prefería el sarcasmo, las bromas e incluso pelearse a hechizos con los chicos. Blaise, había sufrido más de una vez la furia de la morena con un par de hechizos bastante siniestros, como el que encogía el pene. Los Slytherin la evitaron durante un mes, sólo Draco se atrevió a seguir juntándose con ella.

 

En momentos como estos la echaba de menos, era una cotilla incorregible pero siempre se lo habían contado todo, Goyle y Crabbe los habían protegido y con Blaise había hablado de Quidditch y estrategias. Theo era más bien callado y aunque nunca formó parte de la pandilla, Pansy le tenía estima y se juntaban con ellos a menudo. Goyle, había intentado matarlo, después de tanto tiempo siendo compañeros y amigos. No lo entendía, ¿Acaso creía que él no echaba de menos a Crabbe? Lo echaba de menos pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de cómo había cambiado. Draco siempre había disfrutado de fastidiar al “cara rajada”, a “la comadreja” y a la “dientes de conejo”.  Pero, no había disfrutado realmente de la crueldad, del dolor ajeno, la única vez que realmente se había dejado llevar. Había sido cuando le rompió a Potter la nariz, pero es que lo merecía, o eso pensaba en ese momento. No sólo había conseguido que encerrasen en Azkaban a su padre, sino que lo había arrastrado a él mismo a tomar la marca para proteger a su familia. Una marca que Draco pensó era su deber, el de cualquier sangre pura, motivo de orgullo para su padre, cuando en realidad resultó ser una maldición, acabó con sus sueños de juventud e inocencia. 

 

Hastiado, sin ganas de estudiar, decidió que podría leer un poco, después de todo tenía libros muy interesantes de la Mansión Malfoy. Eligió uno al azar metiendo su mano en su baúl. Sus manos agarraron el lomo del libro lo sacó, era muy fino y su portada parecía vieja. De repente, sintiendo un hormigueo en su palma vio como el libro se agrandó y un brillo apareció envolviendo el extraño objeto. El pequeño libro había sido sustituido por un imponente volumen de 50cm X 13 de altura. La portada era de un color plata fabricada con escamas de Dragón, mientras las letras se veían fabricadas por plumas ónice. Estaba escrito en un antiguo idioma, el gaélico. Pocos magos quedaban que supieran hablarlo y mucho menos leerlo, gracias a su ambiciosa educación Draco lo sabía. El Slytherin amaba aprender idiomas y ese había sido su favorito, se sentía especial al ser una de las pocas personas que lo entendía. De hecho su diario adolescente estaba escrito en gaélico, después de todo era una serpiente y no se fiaba de que ninguno de sus compañeros, claro que se había asegurado al 100% protegiéndolo con un hechizo bastante desagradable herencia Black.

 

Draco extrañado por no haberse fijado en el libro antes, achacando el hecho al tamaño de este, algo así como el libro muggle "El principito", que había visto hace poco en las manos de Granger. Lo abrió con reverencia sabiendo que estaba ante una auténtica obra de arte, las páginas era medianamente gruesas y su textura agradable en el centro se encontraba el escudo de Hogwarts al acariciarlo. Se mostraron los animales que lo ocupaban, el tejón, el águila, el león y una serpiente. El lema del colegio apareció más brillante que nunca.

Los animales salieron del marco y cruzaron la página como si andarán en el papel, Draco siguió su estela, mientras las criaturas se pusieron en fila y volvieron a cambiar. Donde antes había cuatro animales ahora se veían dos magos y dos brujas.

En el lado izquierdo se encontraba una guapa pelirroja con el pelo rizado de un curioso color rojo fuego y ojos azules, unas pecas espolvorean su pequeñas nariz su piel blanca. Llevaba un sencillo pero bonito vestido amarillo dorado con franjas marrones, sonreía a la cámara con dulzura.

A su lado, un hombre moreno de melena castaña y lustrosa, sus ojos grises centelleantes y salvajes, su mandíbula cuadrada cubierta con una atractiva barba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica roja y media armadura dorada, le daban un porte de guerrero fiero, poderoso, oscuro y atractivo. Una espada cerca de su mano derecha que usaba atada al cinturón.

Al lado de este un hombre más alto de rubio cabello y fríos ojos verdes y piel pálida, miraba a la cámara con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa arrogante, como todo un Malfoy. Una túnica verde esmeralda y pantalones cubrían su brazo, un carcaj con flechas y un arco atravesaban su hombro derecho, en su cinto una daga plateada, parecía un sidhe* debido a su apostura.

La última en la imagen era una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados, una diadema plateada y zafiro adornaba su cabeza, su vestido azul cobalto resaltaba sus curvas.

 

Los cuatros se sonrieron entre sí y los hombres conectaron sus ojos cambiando la expresión de sus rostros, al aparecer en escena una cría de tejón. El moreno torció su boca en una mueca salvaje y sensual, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo mientras el rubio dulcificaba su mirada sin bajar su ceja y se reía a carcajadas negando con la cabeza. Draco pestañeo y se fijó en los detalles, no podía ser, el tejón tenía la diadema plateada y zafiro, la espada con un león y la cabeza de la serpiente que se veía formada en el arco eran los fundadores. Tan jóvenes y llenos de vida de sueños, y por lo que parecía aun no existía la rivalidad entre Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin aunque sí otro tipo de cosas.

Los fundadores le saludan y vuelven a convertirse en animales pasando a la página anterior. Animago, quien hubiera imaginado que los fundadores habían elegido el escudo por ser su forma animal. Más curioso si cabe que antes el Slytherin empieza a leer las letras que aparecen en el libro.

 

_**Estimado brujo o bruja:** _

 

_Te encuentras frente al manuscrito perteneciente a la obra de nuestra vida. Somos los cuatro fundadores de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, HOGWARTS, en la que esperamos que estudies o estudiaste, ya que, llevarías contigo una parte de nosotros._

_Cuando este proyecto comenzó era sólo un sueño y ahora con el castillo construido y en busca de una manera de llegar a los alumnos, con ciertas especificaciones para pertenecer a cada casa, no para segregarlos, ni mucho menos, sino para potenciar sus puntos fuertes y equilibrar los otros con ayuda de sus compañeros. Aunque después de todo somos sólo mortales y aun tenemos que pulir ciertos aspectos._

 

_Quizás te parezca curioso que escogiéramos un Sombrero para que los alumnos, pertenecieran a una casa u otra. El cuero es uno de los materiales más útiles y sencillo que hay en la naturaleza, pero requiere trabajo como aprender a controlar la magia; además, tenía que ser algo que no llamara la atención de las personas no mágicas, por lo que se eligió un sombrero para ser el recipiente de lo que cada uno de nosotros buscamos en nuestros pupilos. Nos conocimos por casualidad, mientras nos escondíamos para practicar las antiguas tradiciones. Desde que llegó el Dios Cristiano, la vida se recrudeció para nosotros y ahora si queremos honrar a nuestros dioses nos toca escondernos entre las sombras. Fue una suerte que nos conociéramos y nos convirtiéramos en amigos a pesar de que deberíamos ser enemigos por naturaleza. Puesto que, cada uno perteneciente a una parte de esta hermosa isla y su vecina esmeralda, así, Helga es de Irlanda, Rowena es de Inglaterra, Godric escocés y Salazar galés, uniendo así todas nuestras tierras por magia y amistad._

 

_Sí estás leyendo esto es que eres un digno sucesor de lo que con sacrificios, trabajo duro, amistad y amor hemos creado para vosotros. Aquí encontrarás todo lo que un brujo o bruja necesita para sobrevivir, y secretos de magia antigua y ancestral. Verás que el color y letra cambia conforme avances en el libro, cada uno de nosotros como cada uno de las personas pertenecientes al universo tenemos diferentes pensamientos, ideas y personalidades e incluso características especiales que te irán guiando en tu camino de la mejor forma posible. Descubrirás todo lo que tenemos para ofrecerte. Además, cada uno de nosotros es más diestro en un área que el otro, no porque posea mejores capacidades sino porque cada uno tiene su corazón en un lugar específico._

 

_Finalmente, aventurero, aquí descubrirás que este libro se ha creado con una razón que los magos se mantengan fuertes, unidos y eviten su extinción son tiempos oscuros para nosotros y debemos permanecer unidos. Por ello, habrá partes que no puedan ser leídas excepto por las personas afines a cada uno de nosotros. Disfruta el viaje y recuerda, la magia sale del rincón más brillante de nuestra alma._

 

_Un saludo,_

_Helga Hufflepuff,_

_Ravena Ravenclaw,_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Salazar Slytherin._

 

Draco impresionado por la carta decidió, ducharse y ponerse el pijama mientras sacaba su reserva de dulces que madre le había enviado sabiendo que leería hasta quedar dormido, como así fue.

 

Harry en la otra parte del castillo se encontraba agotado, sus compañeros lo habían agotado con tantas preguntas y atenciones que los chicos tuvieron que esconderse en los terrenos cercanos al lago donde estuvieron toda la tarde hablando charlando y riendo. Aunque Ron se encontró más serio de lo normal, Harry esperaba que no estuviera enfadado porque el partido de Quidditch hubiera sido suspendido o porque hubiera sido precisamente Draco quien lo había ayudado, esperaba, pues conocía a su amigo y seguro se sentía culpable. La única culpa la tenían los dos Slytherin que ya no estaban en el colegio.

Finalmente, Harry agotado, se retiró a su habitación donde Kreacher le llevó la cena, preocupado por su salud. El Gryffindor tranquilizó al fiel elfo doméstico que se había convertido en un criatura menos gruñona y trabajadora, desde lo del guardapelo de Regulus, su antiguo y querido amo.

Harry, tomó sus pociones y justo antes de acostarse la de dormir sin sueños recetada encarecidamente por Madame Pomfrey, puesto que debido a sus costillas y algunas heridas de guerra Harry no podría moverse mucho como siempre que tenía pesadillas o empeoraría sus lesiones. Con un bostezo cayó dormido, con la idea en el fondo de su mente de que olvidaba algo importante o tal vez, a alguien.

 

Llegó la mañana y el castillo despertó con los alumnos, todas las casas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Harry entró hablando con Neville, seguido de Ron y Hermione que venían cogidos de la mano. Con pasos apurados cinco minutos después aparecía por el pasillo Draco. Antes de entrar respiró de manera profunda, y levantó la cabeza, nadie le haría volver a agacharla, aunque lo culparan por el accidente de Potter, por más que él lo hubiera salvado. Al entrar el Slytherin, con el andar arrogante característico de su persona, el castillo enmudeció, se dirigía a su mesa, faltaba un metro para sentarse cuando todos se levantaron. Draco, temiendo que lo expulsaran de su mesa o lo acribillaran a hechizos se quedó inmóvil, la mano cerca de su varita. Algunos Gryffindor se levantaron, si para atacarlo o para defenderlo, ya que, entre los alzados estaba el trío dorado, nunca lo sabría. Pues, los Slytherin al completo, le dieron una bajada de cabeza en reverencia y se apartaron devolviéndole su lugar en el centro de la mesa. Blaise y Theo a su lado, Draco volvió a echar de menos a Pansy, debería estar a su lado izquierdo como su mejor amiga y confidente. Draco con una sonrisa se sentó, el príncipe de Slytherin había vuelto.

 

Los Gryffindor se sentaron anonadados por lo acababa de ocurrir, no pensaron que volverían a ver a Draco como líder Slytherin, después de lo que pasó con sus padres y él mismo. Ginny fue la primera en hablar:

-Ya ha vuelto el hurón albino al poder, seguro que vuelve a ser el mismo arrogante insoportable de siempre- dijo la pelirroja.

-Etroy dre acruero- farfulló Ron con la boca llena.

-¡RON, NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA!- gritó Hermione, limpiándole la boca con una servilleta, haciendo que Harry y Neville se rieran por lo bajo al ver como la castaña se comportaba como una madre mientras Ron se quejaba por lo bajo por ser tratado como un niño pequeño. De repente, se oyó la voz soñadora de Luna que estaba desayunando entre Hermione y Ginny.

-Pues, yo creo que es muy bonito que ya pueda pasear con sus amigos por el castillo- dijo la Ravenclaw. A lo que Harry le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 

Antes de que alguno de los Weasley volviera a abrir la boca Hermione continuó:

-Desde luego, estaba muy solo y nadie se merece estar así, con su padre encarcelado, su madre encerrada y su mejor amiga huida. Además, no nos ha vuelto a fastidiar desde el final de la guerra y salvó a Harry de morir en el campo de Quidditch- dijo Hermione. Harry que a estaba bebiendo un vaso de calabaza lo escupió.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ME SALVÓ MALFOY EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH!?- gritó Harry haciendo que todos en el Gran Comedor lo miraran, sobre todo cuando se giró tan rápido que su cuello crujió cual patata frita.

Malfoy levantó la vista de la comida con los ojos como platos. ¿Harry no recordaba nada? ¿Ni siquiera el intenso y brutal beso? Un momento, ¿Lo había llamado Harry y que el beso era brutal?

-No, no, no- negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidarse y no pensar, entonces ¿Por qué notó un hueco en su pecho y se sintió desanimado?

Pero Hermione cortó sus pensamientos cuando con un grito:

-¡HARRY! ¿NO RECUERDAS NADA DEL ACCIDENTE? ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ENFERMERÍA!- gritó, arrastrando a Harry siendo seguida por los Weasley, Neville y Luna.

 

Al llegar a la enfermería, Hermione le relató a Madame Pomfrey lo que había ocurrido fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry había sufrido una conmoción al tocarle un pequeño bulto detrás de su cabeza. Después de varios hechizos de diagnóstico. Pomfrey decidió llamar a Minerva que le hizo responder a un interrogatorio sobre sus últimos recuerdos y el momento en el que comenzó a recordar le dio una poción reconstituyente y una curativa y le recetó descanso a parte de prohibirle la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Acompañado por la directora fue a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde para su suerte se encontró con que el único lado que quedaba libre era al lado de Malfoy, ya que era su compañero en esa clase era el Slytherin. Draco estaba nervioso al lado del Gryffindor, no sabía si ya había recordado el beso, el rescate o si no iba a recordar nada. Los dos estaban incómodos, Draco no sabía a dónde mirar, así que decidió hacer como que tomaba apuntes, y estar muy concentrado en la clase, fingiendo que no notaba las constantes miradas del Gryffindor.

 

Harry a su lado, estaba inquieto, quería agradecerle pero realmente no recordaba lo que había pasado, así estaban ambos, removiéndose incómodos y pensativos en sus asientos. Odiaba olvidarse de las cosas se sentía raro e indefenso, en esa situación para colmo, tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo más que el rescate, algo importante. Cuando terminó la clase, Draco recogió rápidamente y salió hacia su clase de Runas como si le persiguieran los Cwn Annwn*** seguido de Theo que luchaba por seguirle el ritmo al príncipe de Slytherin.

 

 

Entre los grupos de estudios de la biblioteca de todos los cursos agobiados por los exámenes, durante horas copiaron, subrayaron y memorizaron datos y datos hasta que Ron y Harry se marearon y quejaron en el grupo de Hermione, hasta que se pusieron a jugar al ahorcado silenciosamente. Blaise y Greengrass habían huido como cobardes de los dos sádicos de sus amigos y es que Theo y Draco eran estudiosos, ordenados y tan meticulosos como la misma Hermione.

Esa noche, Draco quiso volver a leer el singular libro pero finalmente, debido al nerviosismo de saber que pasaría mañana con el Gryffindor y que dentro de un par de días sería el aniversario de la última batalla decidió componer, nervioso e inquieto decidió salir a pasear en su forma animaga. Además con suerte encontraría a su querido Nyx y podría jugar y desahogarse, lo echaba de menos y ahora que lo pensaba se sentía culpable por no haber ido a visitarlo pero había sufrido mucho estrés últimamente.

 

Harry, se acostó temprano esa noche, la extenuación de tantas horas de estudios y la tensión durante el día lo tenía agotado. Harry soñó sobre el golpe, sobre el rescate, la cara de pánico de Draco al intentar llegar a él, la pelea sobre la estupidez Gryffindor y un beso brutal que hizo que Harry se despertara duro y jadeando. Por los cojones de Godric Gryffindor ¿Qué dementores había sido eso? ¿Y porque había sido tan absoluta y jodidamente caliente? ¿Era un recuerdo o un sueño? ¿Ahora era gay, bisexual, hetero? ¿Y Draco era gay? ¿Por qué mierda pensaba en Draco? Sólo es un sueño sólo un sueño, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Sudado y nervioso, incluso asustado, se cubrió con su capa invisible, hasta salir del castillo, cuando estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid la escondió en el huerto de calabazas y se transformó. Iba caminando tan tranquilo cuando vio un destello blanco corriendo por el bosque recordando a Stern lo persiguió hasta que lo placó en el suelo. Estuvieron dándose mimos, eso era lo que él necesitaba, esos ratos que le daban la paz que su atribulada alma necesitaba y ahora se arrepentía de no haber visitado más a su amigo, finalmente cuando ambos animales empezaron a bostezar decidieron irse entre caricias cada uno a su lado. Ambos se metieron tranquilos y sonrientes en sus camas. Al día siguiente, fueron a desayunar como siempre e inconscientemente Draco y Harry, desayunaban uno frente al otro. Cuando por azares del destino ambos se levantaron Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas y apartó la mirada. Draco cerró los ojos, Harry recordaba todo.

 

 

Durante días se estuvieron evitando, llegó el 2 de Mayo, Harry desganado partió al Ministerio para dar un discurso a regañadiente y celebrar junto a su familia, los Weasley, Andrómeda y Teddy, junto con Ron y Hermione. Pensaba cumplir lo justo y luego irse a la madriguera junto a los demás. El héroe del mundo mágico seguía odiando la fama. Cuando terminó el discurso, recordó que tenía que visitar a su otra familia, los que se sacrificaron por él y no estaban para celebrar la victoria. Todos sabían que quería ir solo le gustaba hablar con ellos durante horas. Andrómeda había estado con Teddy por la mañana y como siempre le llevaron flores y hablaron con sus retratos.

 

Por otro lado, Draco, por fin se había decidido a visitar la tumba de su padrino, el lugar lo había averiguado hace meses pero no quería encontrarse con Potter. Puesto que, Severus había sido enterrado junto a la madre de este. Había hablado hacía unas semanas con Pomfrey sobre el tipo de planta que podrían crear o ya utilizar en la tumba de su padrino. Después, de mucha investigación anterior a hablar con la jefa de Hufflepuff, había encontrado un tipo de Lirios de color plateados que eran más duraderos gracias a un hechizo éxtasis al cabo de una semana de crecimiento. Los Lirius platinarae que era como se llamaba un híbrido de enredadera que haría que las flores se enredaran a lo largo de la tumba.

A media tarde, se encaminó al valle de Godric donde se encontró con una estatua de los padres de Potter y un Harry bebé. Entró en el cementerio y se encaminó hacia un conjunto de tumbas Tonks y Remus descansaban al lado de Sirius, el padrino de Potter. En las tumbas de los tres había flores recientes, seguramente de su tía Andrómeda. Después de todo era su hija, su yerno y su primo favorito. Al lado del Black, se encontraba James Potter y la mentada Lily Potter, llenas de lirios y flores blancas. Finalmente al lado de la leona se encontraba su padrino. Rosas blancas en un ramo, narcisos seguramente de su madre.

 

El Slytherin se plantó delante de la túnica, tomó aire y dijo:

-Sabes, estuve enfadado contigo, por un tiempo de culpé de todo el miedo que pasé durante sexto, de la marca, de que protegieras a Potter por encima mío, de traicionar a mis padres. Te odié incluso más que a la comadreja. Odio esta marca, odio que este muerto y que nosotros tengamos que seguir sufriendo a pesar de que no puede tocarnos. Estoy harto de que todos me traten como una mierda, Sev.

Pansy está con madre en la mansión, la Sra Parkinson es una arpía quería casarla con un viejo verde y sádico. Increíblemente, Potter me ayudó. Madre ha hecho las paces con la Sra Tonks. Da escalofríos que se parezca tanto a la loca de Bellatrix. Así estuvo hablando con su padrino durante horas. Cansado, se levantó.

 

Draco, cogió la maceta que llevaba y la dejó sobre la tumba. Le echó una poción fertilizante y los lirios crecieron enredándose en la piedra.

 

Satisfecho Draco iba a irse cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo saltar medio metro y desenvainar la varita.

-Son unos lirios preciosos estoy seguro de que le encantarían, Malfoy- dijo bajito Harry maravillado por la planta. Draco maldiciendo a todos los magos y brujas por encontrarse con Potter precisamente ahí.

-Maldición Potter, ¿Quieres matarme de un susto, Gryffindor atolondrado?- dijo Draco intentando regular su respiración.

 

Los dos se quedaron de pie nerviosos uno junto al otro. Harry no aguantando la tensión, decidió decir algo:

-Sabes, creo que ha estado esperando tu visita durante mucho tiempo, yo le he dejado flores, pero creo que si pudiera se levantaría y me cruciaría por molestarlo hasta después de muerto- dijo Harry intentando aligerar el tema.

-Estoy seguro de que haría algo más creativo- dijo con una media sonrisa -Sabes estaba cabreado con él por no decirme nada. Ahora, lo echo tanto de menos- murmuró muy bajito Draco, tanto que, tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharlo. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio perdidos en su tristeza y buenos recuerdos.

-Oye Draco... gracias por salvarme, aunque te dañaras- dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

 

Draco sonrió y le dijo, algo avergonzado:

-Bueno, tú hiciste lo mismo por mí en la Sala de los Menesteres y en el Wizengamot. Supongo que ya tenemos ninguna deuda de vida pendiente.-

-Supongo- dijo Harry, el cuál al ver como Draco se apartaba el pelo recordó la sensación de hundir sus dedos en ese cabello suave y liso. Humedeciendo los labios para luego mordérselos intentando reprimir el impulso de hacer justamente eso acariciar al Slytherin.

Los plateados ojos de Draco brillaron siguiendo el movimiento de esa lengua y haciendo que su pupila se dilatara de deseo. Inconscientemente ambos se acercaron el uno al otro. Harry estaba al borde de un ataque tenía que saber si era un sueño o un recuerdo, por lo que nervioso preguntó:

-Oye, Draco, ¿sa… sabes si pasó algo ra… raro en la en… enfermería el día del accidente?- dijo Harry sin querer apartar la mirada del Slytherin, para descubrir la verdad.

 

Cabreado por la cobardía de Potter y reaccionando como siempre que estaba a su lado preguntó:

-¿Define raro Potter? ¿Había acromántulas bailando? ¿Unicornios negros? ¿Sirenas siendo amables?- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo y la ceja alzada.

Harry apretó los puños con rabia y antes de poder contenerse le dijo:

-Maldita sea, ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil bufó? Sólo quiero saber si me besaste- dijo Harry todavía más cerca. Draco se indignó, ¿por qué tenía él que haber besado al Gryffindor? Después de todo había sido Potter el que se acercó a la cama de él dándole un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui YO el que te besó a TÍ? Tú me besaste a mí en todo caso, que incluso te acercaste a mi cama mientras dormía. Me distes un susto de muerte, lunático- le dijo.

 

Harry boqueó sí que había estado mirado al Slytherin pero porque estaba preocupado casi ni se movía y no hacía ruido.

-yo… pero yo... nunca...- balbuceó Harry.

-Me desarmas con tu habilidad para la palabra, Potter- dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Harry, ya completamente ido dijo:

-Yo no pude besarte, porque estaba lisiado tú me besaste, además, yo no beso así. Casi me rompes los dientes, siendo tan torpe y rudo- dijo Harry desquitándose y acercándose cada vez más a Malfoy y es que aunque no mentía del todo, había sido rudo pero también espectacular.

Harry, no sabía que había hecho y es que nunca se hiere en el orgullo a un Malfoy sin sufrir las consecuencias. Draco ardió de rabia con que él era un torpe y rudo, que no sabía besar. Se iba a enterar el maldito Gryffindor de las narices. Nadie le decía al príncipe de Slytherin, sueño húmedo del 75% de HOGWARTS, que era mal besador.

 

Draco, en un movimiento que Harry no vio venir golpeó al león en la pierna haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y abriera la boca por la sorpresa que raudamente fue atacada por el Slytherin en un beso aun más arrollador que el anterior donde hubo muchos labios, lenguas, dientes, pasión y manos ansiosas; corazones desbocados, estómagos con doxys locas y pulmones ardiendo mientras probaban el paraíso en la boca del contrario. Más preocupados por devorarse, acariciarse y conocerse que por respirar.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno fue ya total y completamente necesaria e incluso alarmante. Se separaron muy despacio, Draco irguió a Potter que jadeaba e intentaba abrir los ojos.

Satisfecho por la mirada perdida, la respiración jadeante y los labios rojos e hinchados del Gryffindor, le susurró a la oreja con voz brutalmente ronca y sensual -Ahora sí que te he besado- antes de desaparecerse en la Casa de los Gritos, sentándose en el suelo apoyado en el muro. Cuando Draco desapareció Harry se escurrió hacia el suelo.

-¡MERLÍN! Estoy jodido- dijeron ambos, acariciándose los labios. Jamás habían sentido una  sensación semejante, era como volar sin escoba, atrapar la snitch, como tener un tarro gigante de Felix Felicity, una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y su postre favorito, todo junto.

 

 

Las Korrigan* son una especie de hada consideradas como  espíritus malignos o demonios condenadas a vivir aquí en la tierra en un estado d e penitencia por tiempo indefinido.   
Estas criaturas son muy hermosas cuando  se las ve al atardecer o de noche, pero por el día sus ojos son de color rojo , su pelo blanco y su piel arrugada , por lo que tratan de evitar ser vistas de día.   
Las Korrigans tener un cabello hermoso y ojos rojos brillantes. A veces se las describe como princesas o druidesas importantes que se oponían al cristianismo cuando los apóstoles vinieron a convertir a Bretaña. Odian a los sacerdotes, las iglesias, y en especial a la Virgen María.

Pueden  predecir el futuro, cambian de forma y se mueven a la velocidad del rayo. Al igual que las sirenas, ellas cantan y peinar su largo cabello. Tienen el poder de hacer que los hombres se enamoren con facilidad de ellas, pero desafortunadamente asesinan a quienes lo hacen.

 

**  
** Faoladh** En el folklore irlandés antiguo el faoladh es una especie de hombre lobo siendo un hombre o una mujer que cambio de forma en un lobo. A diferencia de otras leyendas de hombres lobo el faoladh se considera una criatura del bien de hecho se lo conoce como un “protector” y como “guardián”, ya que protegen a los niños y montar guardia sobre los heridos

  
Cwn Annwn ***

En el folclore y la mitología galesa los Cwn Annwn eran los sabuesos espectrales que habitan en el “Annwn”, el más allá del mito galés y están asociados con una forma de la caza salvaje. Los cristianos conocían a estas criaturas míticas como“los perros del infierno” y creían que eran propiedad de Satanás. Sin embargo, el Annwn de la tradición galesa medieval es una especie de paraíso y no un infierno o morada de las almas muertas.   
Los perros a veces pueden ir acompañados de una bruja temible llamada Mallt-Y-Nos, “Matilda de la noche”.

Según el folclore de Gales, su rugido es más fuerte cuando están lejos y al acercarse más su rugido es más suave y cada vez más suave. Su llegada es generalmente visto como un presagio de muerte.

 

  
Los Sidhe**** son seres considerados descendientes directos de algunos de los Dioses y Diosas celtas. Los Sidhe son un pueblo sabio, amable, pero son muy celosos de las tierras en que habitan. Lo mejor es tratarlos con amabilidad y respeto debido a que es poco probable que uno sobreviva a su ira. Los Sidhe son gente increíblemente hermosas, incluso sus hombres son considerados bellos. En general viven bajo tierra, bajo las colinas o montículos, pero también se instalan  en áreas boscosas, especialmente en las zonas ricas en árboles de espino. No es raro que los Sidhe se mezclen y convivan con los humanos. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [URL=http://i.imgur.com/GVGBfHy.jpg][IMG=GVGBfHyl]http://i.imgur.com/GVGBfHyl.jpg[/IMG][/URL]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Lady Millie

_**PER QUAE PECCAT QUIS, PER HAEC ET TORQUETUR** _

_"Por aquellas cosas que uno peca, por esas mismas es atormentado"_

 

 

 

_Si te ofendí al besarte,_

_si te parece una ofensa grave el besarte,_

_desquítate, anda págame con la misma moneda._

_J.E. Pacheco_

 

 

 

Harry se quedó sentado tocando con los dedos sus labios que aun permanecían húmedos e hinchados, solo y con la mirada perdida en medio del cementerio, intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Cuando el oxígeno volvió a circular adecuadamente por sus venas hasta llegar a su sobre calentado cerebro adolescente y la sangre dejó de concentrarse sólo en su miembro. Se dio la vuelta fijándose en el panorama desolador y triste del oscuro y desierto cementerio. Draco Malfoy le había comido la boca cual Dementor hambriento de almas, en medio de ese tétrico paraje después de que él lo retara. Y lo más acojonante del asunto era que él había disfrutado cada maldito segundo que duró el devorador beso. Harry era consciente que no tenía mucha experiencia, sólo se había besado con dos chicas y no había sido la gran cosa. Su primer beso fue horrible, torpe, sin lengua y salado por las lágrimas de la chica, en su primera cita, la cosa tampoco fue mejor y se sintió torpe y defraudado.

 

Luego, llegó Ginny, la pelirroja vivaz, le había besado en medio de la celebración de la victoria de Quidditch y había sido un beso, un muy buen beso. Quizás se debía a la propia felicidad de la victoria lo que lo hizo tan bueno, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la felicidad flotando por todo Gryffindor. Pues, a pesar de que la pelirroja le había gustado, era fuerte, independiente, guapa, divertida y amaba tanto como él, el Quidditch. Nunca fueron lo mismo, los siguientes besos que ellos dos compartieron. Harry incluso llegó a cortar con ella antes de embarcarse en la búsqueda de horrocruxes, durante mucho tiempo se dijo que era por su bien, tal vez, para convencerse a él mismo. Pero en el fondo él supo que era mentira, Bill y Fleur, se casaron en medio de la guerra siendo uno de los principales objetivos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos al ser la familia adoptiva de Harry.

 

Además, el moreno todavía recordaba los llantos de Hermione en la tienda cuando Ron los dejó o lo que mostró el horrocrux cuando el pelirrojo lo quiso destruir. No, él no había amado a Ginny, la había querido, mucho, muchísimo y siempre recordaría el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, por los buenos momentos compartidos. Aunque él averiguó que no sentía que el alma volaba con ella, no pensaba las 24 horas en ella, no le quitaba el sueño, ni hacía que los dedos de sus pies se encogieran... 

También, para vergüenza de Harry, la relación con Ginny era lo más cómodo, ella no era una chica muy femenina y salir con la pelirroja era un pase directo a pertenecer de por vida a la familia Weasley. Ellos se convertirían en su familia oficial, como yerno, como hermano, como esposo y padre de los futuros nietos. Porque amaba a los Weasley, ellos que fueron sus primeros amigos, su primera muestra de ternura y amor cálido y fraternal. Por todo eso, sabía que no les podía hacer eso, engañarlos y no permitir que ni él, ni Ginny encontraran el amor verdadero. Ese brillo especial que veía en los ojos de la gente que se amaba, la similitud entre Ginny y su madre lo ayudó finalmente a decidir, después de todo era la excusa que necesitaba. Si lo pensaba era un poco patético, haberse enrollado con chica y media, con Cho sólo se besó.

 

Pero cuando un psicópata decrépito con cara de serpiente y sus colegas sádicos -zorras dementes enamoradas incluidas- intentan matarte desde que tenías menos de 2 años, en lo último que piensas es en follar, por muy adolescente que fueras. La verdad es que tampoco había tenido muchos momentos a solas en la Madriguera entre tanto hermano mayor, era un acto suicida en toda regla. En Hogwarts, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, acompañando a Dumbledore, vigilando a Malfoy. Ahora que lo pensaba, él podría haber muerto virgen, ya se imaginaba los titulares:  _El-Chico-que-murió-puro_ ,  _Harry Potter El virgen_ ó  _El elegido para cuidar de la pureza_ . Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, menos mal que estaba vivo o más bien sobrevivió aunque seguía siendo tan virgen como un bebé de pecho. Ya tendría tiempo, era lo que siempre se decía.

 

Harry era sabía que estaba divagando y que tenía razones válidas y totalmente sólidas para seguir siendo virgen. Eso estaba muy bien, lo que no tenía explicación racional, en el sangriento infierno, era que el jodido Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes y némesis desde los 11años, lo había puesto más duro que el acero goblins con un puto beso en medio del cementerio, delante de la tumba de sus padres. Oh mierda, sólo pensar en la puta serpiente hacía que su miembro diera un respingo interesado y su corazón se acelerara y las doxys locas volvieran a montar una orgía en su barriga.

 

Maldito Malfoy, siempre conseguía sacarlo de su piel, desde el primer puto instante, en que ese niñato rubio de ojos tormentosos había abierto la boca, Harry había querido cerrársela. Había una fuerza que los unía y los alejaba al mismo tiempo, los hacía chocar y forzarse los límites el uno al otro, porque Harry, era despistado, pero no imbécil y él había notado la "varita" de Malfoy tan dura como la suya restregándose contra él y en vez de la incomodidad que cualquier tío heterosexual debería sentir. 

Él había querido que se restregara con la suya y no sólo sentirla. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o perdería la cabeza, por el amor de los dioses iba a volverse loco. Inspiró aire intentando serenarse, miró a las tumbas de sus padres y su padrino. Al lado de su madre estaba la de Snape, adornada con las flores que el Slytherin y seguramente su madre había puesto en ella, eran realmente preciosas aunque después de lo acontecido, no estaba para detalles. 

 

Harry se encontró pensando para terminar de mejorar el espinoso asunto, en que no sabía si el profesor se encontraría consternado porque hubiera compartido saliva con su ahijado o riéndose al verlo tan desorientado y tirado en medio del puto cementerio. El moreno, se frotó la cara y el pelo intentando acabar con su frustración y confusión. 

Ahora mismo no estaba para visitar a nadie, sabía que si no iba a la Madriguera todos se preocuparían, lo buscarían y tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, así que con un hondo suspiró y una mueca de incomodidad se apareció en el patio trasero de esta, caminando a la familiar casa. Tenía que apoyarlos en su dolor, después de todo él los quería y también había perdido a alguien, nadie notaría nada raro, pues todos estarían envueltos en su propia burbuja debido al dolor y la pérdida. 

Era el primer aniversario de la muerte de Fred, Tonks, Remus y para algunos Snape, no era una fecha muy buena para pensar en otra cosa, mucho menos cuando eran Hermione y Fleur las que se encargaban de la comida mientras Andrómeda y Molly estaban en un rincón con los ojos rojos, acariciando antiguas fotos de cuando sus amados bromistas eran pequeños. George, especialmente en esas fechas se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, intentando realizar una guija con la cual se pudiera comunicar con su gemelo. Percy, lo acompañaba con la vista por las escaleras, la mirada triste y plagada de culpa. Hermione, Teddy y él mismo, eran los que se encontraban más enteros. Hermione, apoyando a su novio, y él cuidando de su pequeño ahijado para que no pudiera ver como su fuerte abuela se desmorona frente a sus ojos.

 

 

Draco en la Casa de los Gritos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, intentaba normalizar su agitada respiración. Maldito Potter, siempre sacaba lo peor del mismo. Como decía su padre, su temperamental lado Black, claro que siempre lo hacía después de haber mirado alrededor para comprobar que su madre no estaba presente. Y es que, la primera y seguramente única vez que, Narcissa lo escuchó, utilizó esa mirada que le prometía un dolor de huevos tremendo y mucha dignidad pérdida.

Draco aun recordaba la semana que pasó su padre en la habitación de huéspedes y como su madre consiguió no sólo 7 ramos de las más hermosas y raras flores, sino una daga que perteneció a la misma Morgana y el collar de Nerfertiti. Si en algo se parecían las Black es que nadie las ofendía sin pagar las consecuencias. Claro, que cuando consiguió Draco su marca tenebrosa fue jodidamente peor, se notaba a la legua que su madre fantaseaba a diario con torturar y matar a todos los mortífagos, incluyendo a su marido de la peor forma posible, su padre estaba totalmente perdido sin poder chantajearla con nada y suplicarle gracias a las asquerosas alimañas que ocupaban su querido hogar.

 

Draco conocía a sus progenitores y sabía que a pesar de ser físicamente igual a su padre y haberse tirado toda una vida imitándolo, en el fondo su carácter era Black. Suspirando y rumiando su mala suerte, decidió ducharse y cambiarse, necesitaba ganar tiempo, era demasiado transparente para su madre. Tenía que intentar disimular la agitación que lo embargaba después del mejor beso de su vida -“estúpido orgullo Malfoy, estúpidos adolescentes torpes e incompetentes besando y estúpido león ardiente, sensual y bocazas, sobretodo bocazas”- mierda, tenía que olvidarse del tema o terminaría masturbándose en la ducha, como si no hubiera mañana. Lo impensable, era que se presentará en la casa con la tremenda erección que cargaba, Pansy estaba demasiado salida para verlo de esa guisa. El agua helada le hizo soltar un su puta madre, mientras se frotaba y finalmente, se vestía; salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts y se apareció dentro de la Calle de la Hilandera.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

_*****TIERRAS DEL ETERNO VERANO***** _

 

En un rincón abrazados se encontraban Dora y Rems, juntos miraban por uno de los Estanques de las Hadas, lugares sagrados que una vez al año podría ser usado por los magos que vivían en las Tierras del Eterno Verano. El matrimonio Lupin, se abrazaba mientras veían a su pequeño Teddy, era el bebé más guapo que había visto en su vida, su piel era pálida, cremosa, su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus ojos dorados y su precioso pelo rubio dorado y un mechón azul celeste, le habían salido 4 dientes que se le veían al sonreír con esa risa aguada y contagiosa que tenían todos los niños. 

Harry, le hacía muecas y burlas en la cocina de la Madriguera. El niño le devolvía las gracietas, cerraba los ojos concentrándose cambiando el color de su pelo o incluso sus ojos, haciendo que los Potter se unieran a los Lupin en la risa y ternura, compartiendo con sus hijos el momento, aunque estos no pudieran verlos. En otra parte se encontraban hablando Albus y Regulus, los dos no tenían donde mirar a la mitad de su corazón, el primero porque estaba muerto y su alma había ido a otro lugar y el segundo porque su pareja era cristiana por lo tanto su lugar estaba en otro lado. Fred por otro lado, intentaba consolar como podía a su hermano que intentaba comunicarse con la guija. 

 

Eso dejaba en un rincón a Sirius y Severus en un rincón, sin tener con quien hablar o a quién ver al otro lado. Sólo tenían a sus ahijados para vigilar y se sentían incómodos junto a los dos matrimonios. Severus estaba enfrascado en un interesante libro de pociones, a su lado, Sirius jugaba con la hierba, antes había estado correteando detrás de unos pájaros hasta cansarse. Ahora, se sentaba al lado de Snape, suspiraba y miraba de reojo al pocionista. La verdad es que desde que estaban todos juntos, Sirius había mirado de otra forma a Severus, seguía teniendo una nariz ganchuda, pero ya no estaba rota, por culpa de su padre y posteriormente, otro golpe. Su piel, no tenía ya el característico tono cetrino, de quien pasa más tiempo en las mazmorras que disfrutando del sol y su cabello había perdido la grasa que tantos años le habían válido las bromas de alumnos y compañeros. 

 

Por mucho que a James y sobre todo a Sirius, le molestara, Snivellus se había convertido en un hombre atractivo. Estaba claro que no tanto como Black que se había recuperado de los estragos causados por sus doce años en Azkaban, su piel estaba sin arrugas, sin oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos, su melena volvía a tener textura sedosa y su particular brillo azulado, que combina bastante bien con sus ojos azul grisáceos, herencia de su madre.

 

Sirius, miró de reojo al Slytherin, la verdad es que no entendía como Severus pudo amar durante tantos años a su querida amiga. Él sabía que había sido injusto con la serpiente, atormentándolo, fastidiándolo e incluso llevando sus bromas tan lejos que casi le cuesta la vida al pocionista y la expulsión a su querido Remus, James era su hermano y él se sintió responsable de cuidar de su querido hermano, era la única persona que lo había querido por ser Sirius y no el heredero Black o había intentado cambiarlo. Se arrepentía de todo eso pero no sabía cómo disculparse por lo que había hecho, así que solo observaba al pocionista.

 

De repente, Severus harto de que no parara de ser observado por Sirius, suspiró cerró el libro y preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber que narices tengo que no paras de mirarme? Te lo advierto pulgoso, si intentas algo te cruciaré las pelotas con o sin varita- dijo Severus. 

Sirius estaba a punto de ponerse a despotricar, antes de ver como este lo ignoraba para volver a su libro, mierda él se conocía, sabía que si le diera igual el grasiento no le molestaría tanto lo que pensara este. Pasaron unos instantes, mientras Black se aburría pateando la hierba. Había una duda que llevaba días en su cabeza y necesitaba preguntarla.

-Oye Sni… Severus?- dijo con cierta timidez el Gryffindor, no sabiendo si era correcto, lo que iba a preguntarle al otro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte..?- dijo Severus un tanto extrañado pero sin soltar el libro.

-¿Tú tuviste o sentiste algo por Lily, no?- dijo Sirius mirando para otro lado.

-Sí, yo la amé- dijo Severus apretando los dientes esperando el ataque.

-Eso fue desde que tú tenías...cinco, ¿no?- dijo Sirius con ademán despreocupado.

-SÍ- remarcó el pocionista con el ceño cada vez más fruncido.

-Y...- dudó el león nervioso, inspiró aire dándose valor aunque no sabía para que iba a necesitar tanta valentía- ¿No has vuelto a enamorarte?- finalizó Sirius.

-NO, NO LO HE HECHO- gritó el Slytherin. 

 

Sirius sintió algo desagradable removiéndose en su interior y no quiso seguir con las preguntas. Cada uno siguió con lo suyo hasta que una idea extraña vino a la mente de Black, no, no podía ser. Era demasiado, sabía que lo molestaría pero sentía un escozor por la respuesta. Él no se había enamorado de ninguna chica a pesar de ser un mujeriego y ahora, el grasiento hacía que sintiera un arañazo en el centro de su pecho y dolía... No iba a dejarlo así.

-¿Snivellus, todavía eres virgen?- dijo señalándolo con malicia, una sonrisa arrogante y socarrona partía su cara acompañada de una ceja alzada.

-Cállate, maldito imbécil- dijo Snape levantándose a prisa para hechizar al otro buscando su varita, sin recordar que allí, no habían varitas. Mientras el animago se convertía en perro y huía carcajeándose en su forma canina. Siendo perseguido por un furioso Snape. Al mismo tiempo que todos los demás negaban pensando que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Al día siguiente, 3 de mayo, un domingo especial, en todas las casas mágicas la familia comió unida. Sólo los niños de 11 a 14 años permanecieron en Hogwarts pero pudieron ser visitados por sus padres, los demás tuvieron un fin de semana de permiso y es que el 2 de Mayo se había convertido en la fiesta nacional de la victoria. Después de todo, vencedores y vencidos, estaban satisfechos con haber podido conseguir paz y estabilidad en su familia. A pesar de que, algunos de sus componentes estuvieran en la cárcel como era el caso de la mayoría de los Slytherin. Aunque no era sólo esa casa donde podían encontrarse ex-mortífago, había de Ravenclaw, un solo tejón, y por supuesto, el peor traidor había sido Peter Pettrigrew, Gryffindor. Pero como todos sabemos, Slytherin fue la casa del temido Sr. Oscuro, la casa donde encontró a sus verdaderos amigos y su otra mitad, la cual perdió en su afán por marchar y endurecer su corazón. Él siempre despreció la elección de su madre y vio el amor como una debilidad, si hubiera mirado habría visto el amor de sus amigos, la aceptación y por supuesto, el amor y absoluta devoción que hasta el día de su muerte le tuvo Bellatrix Black, la Sra Lestrange, no volvió a amar a nadie de esa manera tan absoluta, ni siquiera a su apuesto y oscuro marido.

 

Así nuestro huérfano, vivió una infancia triste y oscura, rodeado de podredumbre e incertidumbre, que lo llenó de ira y un oscuro resentimiento, cuando por fin vio un futuro mejor, tuvo miedo a ser débil. Sí, porque Tom M. Riddle, Sr Tenebroso, tenía un miedo atroz al amor porque siempre pensó que era una debilidad que lo conduciría hasta la muerte, como así fue. El amor de Lily y el de Harry por su familia y amigos, fue los que les dio el poder para acabar finalmente con su reinado de miedo. Ahora, sólo quedaban recuerdos y heridas a medio cerrar de un tiempo de terror, oscuridad y malas elecciones.

 

Al anochecer todos volvieron al colegio y fue cuando Draco y Harry, libres de la compañía y la distracción que les proporcionaban sus familias, se sintieron nerviosos y fuera de lugar solos en sus habitaciones. Esa noche ambos durmieron de forma inquieta. Esa inquietud no desapareció al día siguiente, cuando para mortificación de ambos y siguiendo las costumbres arraigadas de 7 años de ser la némesis del otro, se sentaron frente a frente en el comedor. Obligándose a no mirar al otro e intentar reírse y conversar con sus amigos, aunque sólo fuera para no levantar sospechas.

 

Como todo mortal sabe, los dioses inventaron el domingo para castigar a los simples mortales por ser irrespetuosos con ellos o quizás fue para recordarnos que podían jodernos la vida como y cuando quisieran. El caso es que ese día era lunes y por supuesto, compartían dos horas de defensa y dos de pociones juntos, en el mismo pupitre. Obligados a convivir pegados, oliendo la colonia del otro, viendo cada gesto, teniendo que hablarse y la diosa no lo quiera, rozarse. No, los dioses eran muy crueles, pensaban ambos.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry golpeaba con su cabeza en la mesa, comportándose como el elfo doméstico que siempre habían soñado sus tíos. Al otro lado del salón, Draco mucho más digno, por lo menos por fuera, pues en su cabeza había un míni-Malfoy que berreaba, lloraba y pataleaba, por la injusticia, teniendo a caldo al  _cara rajada Potty_ Potter y con ganas de golpear su glorioso y redondo culo.

 

Todos salieron del Gran Comedor, Draco intentando tranquilizarse y construir una máscara de indiferencia, necesitaba protegerse de lo que estaba por venir, no podía mostrar debilidad ya estaba lo bastante jodido con la mierda de la marca tenebrosa permanente en el brazo y su padre en Azkaban no necesitaba ataques extra. Malfoy entró en el aula seguido de Blaise y Theo, como de costumbre se sentó en una mesa en segunda fila, donde podía escuchar y prestar atención perfectamente sin ser tan vigilado como en la primera. Blaise, se sentó a su lado y Draco sonrió, agradeciéndole a todos los dioses, por los pequeños favores. El estar entre los suyos de nuevo, se sentía bien, sobretodo el hecho de que ya no tuviera que quedar a escondidas con ellos. Lo único que sentía es que Pansy no los pudiera acompañar, seguía tan venenosa como siempre, la muy víbora, menuda carta le mandó criticándole por haberle contado a Potter sus penurias y convivir con un niño medio lobo, al que para diversión de Draco. Había tomado cariño por ser en palabras de la slytherin  _“una cosita adorable”._

 

Por otro lado, el último en salir del gran comedor fue Harry. Este arrastraba los pies con cara de ir de vacaciones a una casa con Snape, su tío, Bellatrix y Voldemort como anfitriones. El moreno bufó restregando las manos por su cara y dejándose adelantar por los pequeños monstruos de primero que salían en desbandada, retrasando el momento de su castigo lo máximo posible. Incluso, vio como McMillan y Pratt se empujaban adelantándose el uno al otro, en una estúpida competición, quería reírse por la semejanza, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que podría vomitar. Bueno, no tanto pero cerca de maldecir a alguien sí, sobre todo a un slytherin. Al llegar al aula y ver que el lado de Draco estaba ocupado por Blaise, y Neville le hacía un gesto para ocupar el asiento de al lado, Harry se permitió ilusionarse. Sólo pedía que en DCAO fuera así todo el tiempo si fuera práctica bien lejos y teoría donde estaban.

 

Harry debería ya saber que su suerte era negra y por el respingo que después se oiría en la zona Slytherin, Draco también lo sabía. Al mismo entrar Delorian los puso con su pareja, a practicar, defensa por escasa media hora, donde por algún azar del destino pudieron batirse casi sin mirarse y huyendo de los ataques. La otra hora fue un auténtico suplicio, Draco tan recto que podían haberlo usado para construir una escoba, su espalda ni siquiera tocaba el respaldo del asiento y escribía de un modo tan rápido y preciso que haría que la propia Rowena Ravenclaw se sintiera avergonzada por su avidez de conocimientos.

 

En el otro extremo del pupitre se encontraba un encogido Harry dibujando y copiando aquí y allí. No le gustaba nada la clase de Defensa, sólo le había parecido interesante con Remus y pensar en él siempre le ponía triste y Severus había sacrificado la vida por él sin esperar nada a cambio. Sin embargo, Delorian era un profesor un poco extraño y eso teniendo en cuenta que había tenido de profesores a un cobarde poseído por Voldemort, al imbécil de Lockhart, la zorra de Umbridge y a Barty Jr haciéndose pasar por Moody, decía mucho.

 

Delorian, era una extraña mezcla entre la zalamería de Slughorn y la paranoia de ojoloco, intentaba ser encantador con las jovencitas sonriendo y alabándolas por cada pequeño paso haciendo que ellas se indignaran al creerse menospreciadas. No era tan divertido como Remus, ni tan versado como Snape. Así que, lo único que podía decir en cierta manera es que se alegraba que no fuera un plasta ignorante como la cara sapo sádica ‘malfollada’ vestida de rosa vomitivo, porque por lo demás era mediocre y cargante. Además, Harry estaba demasiado cansado de estudiar gracias a Hermione defensa, que es lo que hicieron como locos cuando Ron los dejó en la tienda. No ayudaba tampoco que Draco, no, Malfoy, estuviera a su lado distrayéndole con su puñetera presencia, Harry sólo deseaba que el timbre tocara para huir como loco de ahí.

 

 

La clase de pociones no fue mejor, la profesora Nouve, le índico a las parejas de magos que se sentaron en sus pupitres donde discutieron la importancia de Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Una poción que se daba en sexto en Hogwarts. Harry recordaba con cariño como con ayuda del libro del príncipe mestizo había conseguido por primera vez en su vida hacer una poción perfecta. Fue una ironía descubrir que Snape finalmente lo había enseñado a hacer pociones y confió ciegamente en él como nunca fue capaz de hacer en vida. Esta mañana iban a aprender a hacer la poción Wiggenweld*, la contraparte de la anterior, capaz de revivir a la gente que se había tomado el filtro, de hecho esta poción era tan famosa como desconocida. Los muggles se habían basado en la historia de la princesa Diana, que había fingido estar bajo una maldición mortal, para que su padre no la obligara a casarse con un rico aunque viejo y cruel jeque. Desesperado por recuperar a su única hija, prometió que entregaría su mano a aquel que la despertara del hechizo se desposaría con ella, pues una vidente había visto que un joven la despertaría al tocar sus labios. Un joven pocionista que había estado enamorado de ella desde sus tiernos 15 años pronto averiguó que lo que se había tomado la joven no era un veneno sino una poción y con su habilidad, inventó el antídoto con el que se mojó los labios y beso a la bella joven que se convirtió en su esposa.

 

-Como habéis podido adivinar los nacidos de muggles o mestizos, si, esta historia se basó el famoso cuento de la bella durmiente. Aunque la versión original era bastante horrible, teniendo en cuanta que el joven muchacho ya tenía esposa y sólo quería tenerla como amante los muggles no fallaron por tanto…- La profesora Nouve siguió con su explicación sobre lo volátil y compleja que era, pudiendo causar la muerte de alguien si se hacía mal o si se tocaba, después de todo los antídotos siempre llevan algo de veneno. La profesora Nouve, explicó la importancia de los distintos ingredientes y el tiempo de espera final. Cuando todos dejaron de copiar, se dio la vuelta e hizo aparecer los ingredientes en la pizarra.

 

_**POCIÓN WIGGENWELD** _

 

_**Ingredientes:** _

_**500ml de agua de manantial** _

_**8 gotas de tintura de Sambucus nigra.** _

_**10 hojas laminadas de trébol.** _

_**3 escamas pulverizadas de sirenas.** _

_**5 cucharadita de aceite esencial de menta** _

_**2 raíces de bardana ralladas** _

_**9 tallos cortados en rodajas de Helycrysum italicum.** _

_**1 pelo de unicornio.** _

 

Como siempre que trabajaban juntos Harry fue a por los ingredientes, mientras Draco preparaba el tipo de caldero necesario y los instrumentos que necesitarían para llevar a cabo la poción. El slytherin encendió un fuego medio colocó un caldero de calibre 3 de acero y eligió un puñal de plata para cortar los ingredientes. Cuando Harry volvió vació el agua de manantial mientras le pedía al gryffindor que cortara las hojas de trébol, al mismo tiempo que el agua se ponía a arder, con meticulosidad contó las 8 gotas que cayeron en el caldero. Le dio 7 vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, pasados 7 minutos mientras Draco pulverizaba las escamas. Se añadieron las hojas de trébol, 7 vueltas en sentido contrario y 7 minutos más tarde, Harry añadió las escamas. Fueron trabajando con meticulosidad hasta que llegaron a los tallos de Helycrysum italicum, los cuales hacían el conjunto completo con el pelo de unicornio. Por lo que tenían que cambiar el número de vueltas 3 tallos y tres vueltas en el mismo sentido,3 más y tres vueltas en el contrario, las tres últimas en el sentido de las agujas y con el pelo de unicornio la última vuelta en el sentido contrario y a esperar 49 minutos.

 

Harry estaba tan contento de que Malfoy y él estuvieran trabajando con tanta precisión y sabía que ganarían incluso a Hermione que no se fijo en el cambio estaba a punto de meter de golpe los nueve tallos cuando Draco le agarró la mano intentando impedirlo justo antes de que los introdujera, explicándole que tenía que meter de tres en tres. Del susto, Harry dio un respingo y soltó los tallos que cayeron en el caldero que pronto empezó a burbujear. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al notar el escalofrío que les recorrió al contacto, sin fijarse en el caldero que estaba a punto de explotar. Harry al oír un silbido, miró el caldero abriendo los ojos como platos mientras placaba al Slytherin que conjuró un potente Protego Totalum que los salvó de la explosión. Quedando uno sobre otro en el suelo y cuando el slytherin salía del estupor de tener al héroe encima de él casi, nariz con nariz, y viendo que estaban sanos y salvo gritó tan alto el apellido de Potter que estremeció a los alumnos de tercero que estaban a dos clases de distancia.

 

No sólo les costó puntos para ambas casas sino detención el jueves por la tarde y un pergamino de 10 cm extra, sobre el error que habían cometido en la poción. Draco salió del aula ardiendo de rabia y Harry avergonzado salió del aula acompañado por sus amigos. Joder, había estado a punto de besar a Malfoy, estaba tan cerca y podía percibir el olor de su champú, su aliento mentolado, su puntiaguda nariz pegada a la suya. Tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente, aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacer para separar a Hermione de Ron. Necesitara a alguien lógica y tranquila, había estado evitando el tema porque se imaginaba rodeado de libros sobre sexualidad y no sabía si su amiga tenía algún problema con la homosexualidad o como estaba vista por el mundo mágico, después de todo no eran racistas. Además, sus tíos siempre les habían asqueado y degradado pero teniendo en cuenta que odiaban la magia y lo habían maltratado haciéndole pasar hambre, matándolo a trabajar, negándole cariño, encerrándolo así que no eran unas personas que su opinión contara una mierda para Harry.

 

Draco fue a la casa de los gritos con ganas de maldecir al jodido cara rajada del demonio, sólo había tenido que cortar 3 ingredientes y meterlos mientras él se encargaba del resto, no lo había mirado, ni molestado, lo había ayudado y lo había fastidiado todo. Su caldero había explotado como si fuera Longbotton, al cual estaba seguro que había oído soltar una carcajada ahogada. Él que no explotaba un caldero desde los 8 años, explotaba uno en su último año en Hogwarts. Estaba tan cabreado que se puso a gritar y hechizar cosas en la habitación hasta que por fin logró calmarse. Con unos cuantos hechizos reparó el dormitorio y decidió ponerse a escribir el pergamino. Cuando terminó siguió leyendo la historia de los Malfoy que le había regalado su padre a escondidas el día de su 17 cumpleaños, su madre a la vez le dio la de los Black, aunque Potter fuera el heredero, era él realmente el cabeza de la Casa Malfoy, por sangre y magia. Era un libro curioso, en el podías encontrar pociones rejuvenecedoras, anti-calvicie, anti impotencia..., hechizos que bordeaban la magia negra y otros de magia prohibida que hacían que las imperdonables parecieran simples accios. Historias de venganzas pasionales, como la de Genoveve Malfoy que convirtió a su amante en una mujer y se lo regaló atado a una manada de centauros para que tuvieran descendientes o . Kariusse Malfoy que envenenó a su hijo cuando se fugó con un muggle.

 

Además de la interminable lista de endogamia de parte de ambas ramas. Por otro lado estaban los Black que no se quedaban detrás. Cygnus Black primero había torturado a varias muggles antes de casarse con Kyra Parkinson. Rigen Black había matado a cruciales a un squib que violó a su hermana pequeña. Violeta Black era una sádica que se enamoró y convirtió a su hermana Cassiopea en su sumisa. Además de historias de niños squib que eran abandonados en el bosque prohibido por parte de ambas ramas, cosa que hizo estremecer a Draco. Lo más increíble de todo, los Black tenían una extraña particularidad, algunos podían llamarlo maldición o bendición según como se mirara. Los Black eran difíciles de enamorar, eran arrogantes, tercos, atractivos, poderosos y sobre todo ambiciosos. No era fácil que encontraran a alguien digno de ellos pero cuando lo hacían, cuando ellos amaban, lo hacían con todo su corazón y su alma, un amor que duraba toda la eternidad. 

 

 

Pronto llegó el temido jueves y ambos se dirigieron al aula de pociones. La profesora Nouve, les dio los ingredientes y los dejó en el aula donde después de recrear la poción tendrían que limpiar varios calderos. Draco encendió el fuego y echó al caldero el agua necesaria. En silencio tormentoso, pues Harry no sabía que decir y Draco aun recordaba el fiasco del otro día.

Como el cara rajada volviera a joder la poción lo cortaría en pedazos y lo utilizaría como ingrediente de pociones. Pero afortunadamente, con la mirada de halcón de Draco sobre lo que hacía el Gryffindor y el cuidado de Harry a la hora de leer los ingredientes, consiguieron realizar la poción de manera perfecta. Lo que hizo que el moreno le diera una sonrisa tímida al rubio que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. 

 

Ambos limpiaron en silencio los calderos, mirándose de forma furtiva y es que los dos tenían muy presentes los encontronazos y los dos besos que habían compartido. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que ambos terminaran juntándose en todas las situaciones como si fueran dos imanes opuestos que se atraían de manera inexplicable. Una hora después, con todo limpio la profesora Nouve, llegó al aula y los dejó partir con un excelente por la poción. Ambos recogieron sus cosas e iban a salir cuando la gata de Filch la señora Norris los hizo tropezarse y que tirarán los cuadernos de donde salieron dos fotos. 

Cada uno cogió la suya y la guardó rápidamente en su bolsa intentando ocultarla de la vista del otro. Sin fijarse en que habían cogido la contraria. Partieron por caminos separados cada uno a sus habitaciones. Harry no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para observar el andar elegante del Slytherin mientras se alejaba, encontrándolo sensual e incluso felino. Lo que le hizo menear la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, Draco rememoran esa sonrisa tímida que Harry le había mandando en clase de pociones y es que no recordaba que antes de esa noche el Gryffindor le hubiera sonreído. Cuando llegaron a ambos dormitorios sacaron las cosas viendo como habían intercambiado las fotos. Draco sonrió con ternura y risa al ver a un calvo Harry entre los brazos de sus padres; Harry por su parte acarició con dulzura la foto al ver la mirada caprichosa de Draco y a sus padres, intentando dormir.

 

 

Pasaron tres días hasta que con la bendita ayuda de una enojada Ginny que acababa de cortar con su novio John. Por fin, Harry puso quedarse sólo con Hermione, después de que Ron saliera a reventar a maldiciones o puñetazos, no se sabía muy bien, dado que salió crujiéndose los nudillos, al cabrón que había hecho llorar a su hermanita. Y es que desde la muerte de Fred, todos la sobreprotegían. Harry con decisión, pidió a Hermione que fueran cerca del lago, pues necesitaba hablar con ella de un asunto importante. Cuando llegaron a un árbol cerca del lago negro se sentaron en la hierba y Harry lanzó un Muffliato antes de coger aire e intentar explicarle a su amiga el delicado tema a tratar.

 

\- Hermione, ¿Tú...tú tienes algo en contra de los ga...ga...gays o los bisexuales?- dijo Harry balbuceando y sonrojándose. 

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Harry? Yo no juzgo a las personas por su condición sexual, económica, color u origen. Yo aprecio a las personas y los seres mágicos por lo que son- dijo muy indignada la leona antes de fijarse en su amigo y ver que estaba rojo como una remolacha y no la miraba a la cara. Fue cuando Hermione lo entendió Harry tenía dudas y no estaba seguro de que lo fueran a aceptar. 

-Lo sé, perdóname- dijo bajito el moreno, removiéndose incómodo.

 

Con ternura, Hermione agarró la mano del moreno y le dijo: 

-Eres mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve Harry, yo no podría ver nada malo en tus elecciones siempre y cuando no fueran crueles. Es normal que tengas dudas de tu sexualidad- dijo Hermione muy tranquila.

-¿De verdad?- dijo anonadado Harry y es que nunca esperó que se lo tomará tan bien. No quería que volvieran a señalarlo, si estaba mal visto en el mundo mágico y es que estaba harto de que todos lo miraran como si fuera una atracción de feria.

 

-Sí, claro, las chicas siempre somos más flexibles y experimentamos entre nosotras; por ejemplo las gemelas Patil aprendieron a besar, haciéndolo antes entre ellas, además tampoco es como si te hubiera ido muy bien primero Cho, llorando y la cita en Madame Pudipie que fue desastrosa. Ni lo mío con Victor fue tan malo y eso que la mayoría fue epistolar. Luego Ginny que erais como hermanos que se daban picos y con la que no dudaste en contar cuando murió Dumbledore. Quizás las chicas no son lo tuyo- dijo Hermione.

 

Al principio, Harry abrió los ojos cuando se enteró de las gemelas, quienes le parecían tan aburridas en el baile de navidad en cuarto año, eso se lo tenía que contar a Ron. Aunque cuando oyó sus fracasos amorosos explicados de esa manera tan indiferente frunció el ceño, iba a reclamar cuando Hermione le interrumpió.

-De todas formas, me alegro de que me lo hayas contado, seguro que puedo conseguirte algún libro donde puedas leer al respecto- dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry se riera y ella le acompañará, después de fingir enojo. Así fue como los encontró Ron y aunque quería contárselo a su amigo, no se atrevió por miedo al rechazo. No, Ron era como su hermano y no quería que le odiar o le dejará de hablar de nuevo. Antes tenía que averiguar cómo de bien visto era el tema en el mundo de los magos.

 

Al día siguiente, Hermione le pasó disimuladamente una bolsa por debajo de la mesa. Harry curioso la abrió y al sacar el primer libro enrojeció y miró a todas partes por si alguien lo estaba mirando. Asombrado se quedó mirando a Hermione. 

-¿Cuándo..Dónde...Cómo...?- balbuceó Harry no creyendo como su amiga había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante. Ella le miró y le susurró que lo metiera en la mochila la cual se encontraba a sus pies antes que Ron volviera del "baño" aunque ambos sabían que realmente había ido a la cocina intentando huir de su novia. A la noche cuando Harry se metió en su habitación pudo observar más de cerca los libros. Y es que en la bolsa había libros de todos los temas y ninguno inocente: 

_**"La maquinaria del sexo gay y como preparar a tu pareja"** _ _Adams Jink._

_**"Como preparar tu propio lubricante"** _ _de Nick Zong._

_**"De pene o de vaginas, el eterno dilema"** _ _Samaná Huek,_ entre otro muchos. 

Harry estaba en shock mientras veía las ilustraciones del primero y sentía a su miembro despertarse con solo ver las imágenes. Vale, le gustaban los tíos. Eso estaba más que claro. 

 

 

Al día siguiente, Draco decidió que el Gryffindor ya debería haberse dado cuenta que había confundido la foto, aunque tratándose de un lento Gryffindor cualquier cosa era posible. Así fue como Harry recibió una lechuza que decía lo siguiente:

 

_**Potter** _

 

_**Eres un patoso un cegato que no sabe diferenciar su propia foto de la ajena. El miércoles a las 9 a.m en la sala de Runas.** _

 

_**P.D: Qué bebé más feo.** _

 

Harry frunció el ceño al leerla, Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre seguro que sólo lo había besado para torturarlo pues la cosa no iba a quedar así. Al otro lado de la mesa Draco soltaba una risa al ver las muecas del león.

 

Desde que Harry había aceptado que le gustaban los hombres, aunque no descartaba a las mujeres, se había fijado en cómo algunos de los chicos con los que compartía clase babeaban por el más que Fang por un filete. En especial un Hufflepuff con el que compartía la clase de herbología. Harry le sonrió y se encontró con que al finalizar la clase lo esperaba en la puerta del invernadero, a Harry le pareció un gesto muy tierno y se dejó guiar por el chico. Era un chico atractivo alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos azul turquesa, estuvieron paseando y hablando por un rato, unos niños de primero que pasaban cerca de ahí los empujaron haciendo que chocará juntos, fue una casualidad que sus labios se juntarán al chocar pero el Hufflepuff aprovechó para profundizarlo. Cuando el beso acabó con uno satisfecho y el otro sonrojado, a unos metros de distancia, unos ojos grises fulminaban a la pareja y es que el zorro albino había salido a correr nervioso por el tema de la foto.

 

Harry se disculpó y se alejó sonrojado y es que a pesar de que había sido agradable, no se podían comparar con el de Draco al cuál vería esa misma noche para recuperar la foto. Harry como buen león estaba dispuesto a averiguar porque era así. 

A las 9:00, un impaciente Draco esperaba zapateando en el aula de Runas, cinco minutos después aparecía un sudoroso Harry. Había tenido que mentir a sus amigos para poder ir a encontrarse con el Slytherin, recuperar su foto y con suerte aclarar algo. Draco vio al rojo Gryffindor y cegado pensando que venía de morrearse con el tejón y antes de que este se disculpara, dijo:

-¿No sabes lo que es la puntualidad?- arrastrando las palabras. Haciendo que el moreno se pusiera a la defensiva. 

-Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando- dijo Harry secamente. –“Estudiando, si, mis pelotas”- pensó cínico el slytherin.

-Bueno, aquí tienes tu estúpida foto. Ahora dame la mía- dijo Draco que con la mano derecha estrellaba la foto en el pecho de Harry y extendía la izquierda para recibir la suya. Con cuidado Harry sacó la foto de su bolsillo, no entendía que le pasaba al Slytherin y porque a pesar de estar molestándolo con su actitud, se encontraba disfrutando con el tacto de la palma de este.

-Si la quieres tendrás que decirme que narices te pasa Malfoy- dijo Harry con esa mirada terca tan propia de él.

 

Draco estaba sonrojado de la ira, como se atrevía el estúpido Gryffindor a darle órdenes. Él, que le había hecho un favor dándole la estúpida foto en vez de tirarla por ahí, que narices se pensaba el estúpido este. La mano que estaba en izquierda voló a su camisa la cual recogió con un puño y pegó aún más a Harry a su pecho levantándole unos centímetros del suelo y diciendo: 

-¿Cómo te atreves a...- Pero no pudo continuar pues Harry preso de la lujuria provocada por la situación, el perfume de Draco, el brillo de sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ira, sus labios húmedos, atacó los labios de Draco bebiendo como lo haría un moribundo en medio del desierto y como siempre pasaba cuando ellos se besaban nada más importó. Sus lenguas batallaban, explorando ávidas cada recoveco de la boca contraria, sus labios se rozaban, absorbían y conquistaban, sus dientes se rozaban, mordían y estiraban. Draco iba a agarrar el pelo de Harry para profundizar el beso pero sólo llegó a rozar su cabello, cuando recordó la escena que había presenciado esa misma tarde. Cabreado alejó de sí a Potter con brusquedad.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Si quieres experimentar ve y busca a alguna criatura patética, como tu tejón- siseo con rabia al tiempo que le quitaba la foto de la mano, soltando al mismo tiempo la suya y saliendo con la cabeza en alto y los hombros rectos,  muy digno del aula.

 

Harry se quedó parpadeando, sin entender que había pasado estaban besándose y de repente lo empujaba, joder, que casi no podía respirar, no, nadie besaba como Draco. 

¿Qué es lo que había dicho el Slytherin? ¿Qué besara a un Hufflepuff? Harry frunció el ceño hasta que se dio cuenta de que los había visto y temió que el cabrón de Malfoy, se lo dijera a todo el mundo. Salió de allí y continúo refunfuñando sobre el destino y sus jugarretas. No podía decírselo a nadie, los chismorreos no se harían de esperar, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Ron y no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría si se enteraba por la prensa.

Dio la contraseña para ingresar a la sala común y dirigirse a su habitación, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, temiendo lo que podría aparecer en el Profeta si Malfoy se iba de la lengua. 

 

Draco en su cama estaba enfurruñado ¿Que se creía Potter? ¿Qué podía jugar con él? Ja! Nadie se reía de un Malfoy sin sufrir las consecuencias. Había visto los ojos de Potter antes de besarlo, la pupila casi consumía su iris jade y se había mordido el labio como conteniéndose. Draco sonreía al recordarlo, el Gryffindor se había lanzado esta vez, a devorarlo y él estaba satisfecho. Pues, había visto el beso del Hufflepuff y sabía que no había sido tan bueno, desde la distancia se podía ver que era torpe ni siquiera había llegado a durar un minuto. Eso no significaba que no le importara, él sabía lo bien que besaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Potter había dejado que alguien más lo besara y eso no lo iba a olvidar. Después de todo los Malfoy no compartían, _**NUNCA**_.

 

Unos días después, Harry al ver como Ron miraba de manera incendiaria una carta que Krum le había mandado a Hermione, se dio cuenta que Draco había hecho el mismo gesto. Con estupefacción comprendió que Malfoy había estado celoso y una gran sonrisa surcó su cara, era agradable darse cuenta que el no era el único que disfrutaba de esos besos.

 

 

_***El nombre de la poción y sus efectos pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Está en harrypotter wikia.** _

_**Todo lo demás es sólo mío.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la princesa es para mi querida Nany que siempre aguanta mis pendejadas a las tantas y por eso lleva su nombre. La escena de las Tierras del Eterno Verano es para Susy por darme la idea con su foto.Besos y se aceptan y agradecen comentarios


	13. Caveam aves volantes natus est credere quod a morbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales son propiedad de cada autor. No pretendo con esto ganar ningún beneficio económico  
> Tampoco se pretende violar los derechos de autor de Rowling, Warner...etc. Sino crear mi propia versión de la historia y darle vida a mis propios personajes.

 

_** Caveam aves volantes natus est credere quod a morbo ** _

Los pájaros nacidos jaula creen que volar es una enfermedad.

Alejandro Jodorowsky

  
  


_ No tengas miedo a que un buen amor te mate. _

_ Ten miedo a no vivirlo _

_ y morir pensando en lo que hubiera sido. _

_ Mind of Brando _

  
  


Goyle se encontraba golpeado, hambriento y cansado en un rincón, sus ojos sin vida y su corazón herido, la cordura rompiéndose a jirones, mientras la culpa y los remordimientos carcomían su alma. Su espalda había sido desgarrada a arañazos, su cuero cabelludo dolorido por los múltiples tirones. Sus manos y piernas apresadas y quemadas intentando escapar de las cuerdas que las rodeaban y el dolor abrasador; alimentado en una sucia y mohosa jaula con pan duro y agua turbia. Estaba viviendo un infierno. No entendía que estaba pasando, había sido torturado y casi violado, pues se había desmayado cuando su cuerpo iba a ser profanado, por su hermano, su amigo y camarada Crabbe. Pero Crabbe, estaba muerto, nadie sobrevivía al Fuego Maldito, como había pasado esto. Recordaba los cambios de su amigo, como espoleado por su padre y las negativas de este a que ellos estuvieran juntos, se había convertido en alguien sádico y cruel que disfrutaba torturando. Greg no iba a negar que él también se divertía lanzando maldiciones, pero no cuando veía la impotencia, el terror y las caras desencajadas de dolor de los otros, eso no lo divertía.

  
  


Eso no era lo más extraño, sino porque odiaba a Draco y porque lo había atacado a varios metros de altura encima de una escoba y luego había huido. No comprendía que lo había poseído para hacer algo semejante y es que Draco siempre había sido su jefe, su mejor amigo, su guía y su protector; sin el rubio no habrían llegado a sexto curso. Era él quien les explicaba las cosas y los guiaba en clase: quien aunque insultándolos los obligaba a estudiar y los recompensaba al aprender a pesar de que todos los demás habían perdido ya la paciencia con su torpeza. Se conocían desde la infancia y aunque él sabía que a veces, Malfoy era cruel con sus bromas y caprichoso con sus pedidos. También sabía que era generoso con ellos cuando recibía todas las semanas sus deliciosos y caros dulces, siempre compartía algunos con ellos dos, porque eran importantes para él. De no haber sido así no habría intentado salvarlos a los dos en la Sala de los Menesteres, fue el quien les dio tiempo a los gryffindor para que los rescataran.

  
  


Goyle intentaba hacer memoria que fue lo que había cambiado, cuando había empezado pero sólo recordaba un gas azul-negruzco y como Crabbe había aparecido frente a sus ojos. Un Vincent con horribles marcas de quemaduras en la cara y la piel, pero vivo, frente a sus ojos, la mirada también le había cambiado, la mirada era demente y sádica, la sonrisa una mueca cruel y enferma. No, ese no podía ser Vincent, pero recordaba cosas de ambos, cosas que nadie más sabía ni siquiera Draco. Desde que volvió le había hablado sin descanso explicándole lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía tomar, cuando atacar, pero Greg no soportó la presión y aceleró el plan y aquí estaba, abandonado y ajado. Solo en la oscuridad, esperando por su muerte, pues sabía que entre lo poco que comía y las cosas que ese monstruo que se hacía pasar por su amigo le hacía no le quedaba mucho. Únicamente cabía esperar, ya estaban a finales de Mayo, lo sabía por las marcas en la jaula, hechas de sangre, la suya. Greg sólo pedía para él que se acabara el dolor. No quería más dolor.

Pronto sería el cumpleaños del príncipe de Slytherin, él sólo le deseaba que fuera feliz y que le perdonara, que le pudiera perdonar algún día. Quizás cuando ambos se volvieran a encontrar en la otra vida podría explicarle y esperaba que él lo perdonara.

  
  


Hacía una semana, Harry había averiguado el porque del rechazo violento y repentino de Draco al ser besado. No es que la acción de por sí fuera extraña, de hecho, estaba seguro de que si alguien les hubiera dicho antes del primer acercamiento que ellos compartirían saliva, los dos lo hubiera maldecido de tal manera que la demente de Bellatrix habría tenido un orgasmo. Lo extraño era que se hubieran llegado a besarse, y no una vez, ni dos, sino tres... TRES veces; lo peor, no era ya la repetición, sino que, la última vez Harry lo había hecho totalmente consciente de sus actos. No podía culpar a ninguna conmoción mental, a ningún dolor, un reto al que tenía que contestar o cualquier otra excusa patética, NO, lo había besado porque había querido hacerlo, porque le deseaba y quería aclarar de una maldita vez porque el maldito Slytherin lo hacía sentir así. No sabía de donde había salido esa compulsión. 

Por las pelotas de Merlín, se habían hecho la vida imposible el uno al otro desde que se conocieron; años de humillaciones, pelea, rivalidades y bromas pesadas.

  
  


Después del intento de suicidio de Harry, que es como podríamos llamar a robarle un beso a Malfoy en un aula abandonada sin ningún testigo, lo único que había logra sacar en "claro" Harry, eran dos cosas:

 

La primera , nadie besaba como el Slytherin fuera hombre o mujer. Tanto, que siempre lo dejaba tan duro que podría de un pollazo llegar a partir los dulces de Hagrid, teniendo en cuenta que casi había perdido varios dientes en su inocente primer mordisco y la delicada zona de la que hablábamos, era decir mucho. Claro que era una forma de hablar, si Harry realmente lo hiciera, acabaría llorando de dolor y acariciándosela mientras Draco lloraba de la risa. Imaginándolo se estremeció de dolor e imperceptiblemente se pasó la mano por encima. Justo en el mismo instante, Draco lamió un poco de mermelada con la lengua, el moreno siguió el hipnótico movimiento con sus ojos, no podía dejar de preguntarse como una lengua tan afilada y viperina unida a una boca tan venenosa, podía ser tan dulce, sensual y adictiva. Suspiró conteniendo un gemido.

 

La segunda , era que desde entonces, él parecía haberse vuelto invisible para Malfoy, ni en sexto lo había ignorado tanto, hecho que le daba una rabia brutal al moreno porque él cada vez que lo notaba cerca. Lo sabía, antes de oír sus pasos o su voz, por el olor embriagador que despedía su piel o su pelo, aun tenía que descifrar esa incógnita. Notaba como le picaba las manos con ganas de acariciar el cabello rubio y suave del slytherin, desordenárselo, sólo con pensar en él y recordar los dos besos, le hormigueaban los labios y se le encogían los dedos de los pies, más de una vez se había encontrado mirándolo con los ojos fijos tanto tiempo que si sus amigos no hubieran estado tan inmiscuidos en su relación, Herms con los estudios y Ron con el Quidditch, habrían notado la mirada de febril deseo y obsesión de su mejor amigo.

  
  


Claro que, un callado Neville, si había notado los cambios en su amigo. Muy pocos, a parte del trío, los Weasley, Andrómeda, Luna y él mismo sabían por lo que había pasado Harry, un día después de la Batalla y cuando todos los muertos fueron enterrados y/o incinerados, Harry había colapsado. Gracias a que esto había sucedido en  _ La Madriguera _ , rápidamente pudieron ponerse en contacto con Kingsley, el cuál arregló una habitación privada en S _ an Mungo _ donde el Elegido fue tratado por los mejores medimagos e incluso el médico personal del primer Ministro que para su suerte tenía un ahijado mago.

Durante los meses previos al comienzo de Hogwarts, Harry había estado siendo cuidado, acribillado por hechizos complejos y viviendo a base de pociones energéticas, nutritivas y muchas que Neville no podía recordar. Harry había vuelto de entre los muertos por segunda vez en su vida y es que no era ninguna hazaña baldía, pero tenía sus consecuencias, no sólo era el cansancio físico y mental, sino la gran culpabilidad que Harry cargaba sobre sus hombros por las numerosas muertes de la guerra. Tanto el trío, como Ginny y Neville, se reunieron y decidieron ayudar a su amigo para que se recuperará y nadie le molestara. Así, se fueron turnando con ayuda de la  _ Multijugos _ durante los meses que estuvo tan débil, para las numerosas recepciones a las que debía asistir el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Y aunque, Ron, en un principio creía que sería genial ser alabado y envidiado por todos, destacando como había pensado siempre. Posiblemente, eso haría que se olvidará por un instante de la pena que empañaba a toda su familia, pronto había aborrecido las constantes fiestas y falsas sonrisas.

  
  


Una tarde cuando a pesar de que el aspecto físico de Harry había mejorado e incluso había crecido, prácticamente alcanzando una altura normal para un chico de su edad, sin contar una infancia de abandono encierro y hambre.Ese día se cumplía un mes que había pasado en el hospital. La psicomaga Rola, informó de que si Harry no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo no regresaría del trance en el que se encontraba. Molly y Andrómeda habían llorado amargamente juntas, al igual que el resto; a los demás se les había olvidado de quienes estaban hablando, y es que las matriarcas eran fuertes y perseverantes. La primera, la asesina de Bellatrix y la segunda, había desafiado a su familia y educado a una auror. Nadie sabe bien que le dijeron, pero cuando las vieron entrar a la sala con la mirada que ambas ponían y hacían huir a sus hijos y esposos, supieron que si había una oportunidad de traer a Harry lo conseguirían, después de echar a los médico y lanzar un S _ ilencio _ , estuvieron con Harry durante horas increpándole a gritos su egoísmo por abandonarlos a ellas como su familia, a sus amigos y a su ahijado, entre mimos y palabras cariñosas, de amor maternal y verdadero aprecio. Al día siguiente, Harry despertó, abrió los ojos cuajados de lágrimas y contestó a las matriarcas con una sonrisa tímida.

  
  


Una semana después salió, apoyado en Hermione con una mirada decidida, aun en contra de las recomendaciones médicas, para ir al juicio de los Malfoy en compañía de McGonagall. Un mes y pico después lo volvería a hacer para su cumpleaños, los medimagos no se atrevieron a quejarse al ver a Molly acercarse a acompañarlo, una de las cosas que más publicidad tuvo, en la postguerra, fue cuando el Ministerio le había ofrecido al trío entrar en la academia de Aurores sin ÉXTASIS. Sin embargo y a pesar de que era el sueño de Harry, él no quería volver a Hogwarts, donde había muerto tanta gente por causa de la guerra.Debido a la debilidad de Harry y un largo discurso de Hermione, más bien regañina sobre la importancia de la educación y lo injusto de los favoritismos, ambos, Ron y Harry fueron convencidos y el 1 de Octubre volvieron a Hogwarts. Por eso, Neville se alegraba de ver que su amigo ya no fingía que todo estaba bien, sino que tenía un nuevo objetivo, si ese era molestar a Malfoy.

  
  


Bueno él no se podía quejar, bastantes problemas tenía ya encima como para preocuparse por una de las eternas peleas entre Draco y Harry, estaba loco por una chica, realmente esa chica era su mejor amiga, Luna; pero con alguien tan... especial y auténtica, Neville perdía toda la autoestima ganada desde la guerra y volvía a ser el torpe y tímido gryffindor de siempre.

Algunos creían que la Ravenclaw estaba loca, él los despreciaba por ello, no sólo porque, insultaron a una chica tan valiente y buena, los despreciaba por su ignorancia, nadie sabía mejor que él lo que eran los locos de verdad, sus pobres padres. Lo único que sentía, era no haber podido matar él mismo a Bellatrix, sino Molly, por muy espectacular que fue, aunque estaba satisfecho con su papel en la guerra, sobre todo cuando Luna le dijo que la tenue cicatriz que había dejado una marca en su nariz, lo hacía ver más fiero y sexy.

Él era el único que sabía que su amiga no estaba chiflada sólo era excéntrica, ella veía el mundo con un encanto y una belleza envidiable, era como una pequeña hada que repartía felicidad; sobre todo a él .  Neville, continuó comiendo pensando si debería hablar con la pelirroja, después de todo ella era la amiga que más experiencia con chicos tenía, Ron y Hermione habían tardado 7 años en acabar juntos y Harry era tan torpe como él, y eso que él era el elegido y las chicas se tiraban a sus pies.

  
  


Lo que el pobre Harry, gryffindor obtuso e incorregible, incapaz de leer entre líneas o con la sutileza de Hagrid; era que en realidad, Draco no estaba ignorándolo sino rehuyendo de él y su propio sentir cuando sentía su mirada se tensada de tal manera que podrían utilizarlo para tocar un violín, rumiaba su descontento y su maldito carácter y la perseverancia del puto león cuando lo veía.Draco sabía como mirar disimuladamente a Harry, sobre todo cuando fingía leer, se habían pasado la vida observándose y Draco era un maestro del disimulo; pero no pensaba enfrentarlo de frente, no era un león, las serpientes atacaban con sigilo y de manera letal, además este aun estaba ido de rabia al recordar la escena cercana al lago. Draco pensaba que los tejones iban de tiernos puffenskins por la vida y luego eran peores que veelas en celo cuando alguién les atraía, por las pelotas de Merlín, como lo irritaba el no poder maldecirlos sin acabar en Azkaban, así que cuando intercambiaban miradas, sin Potter saberlo, el rubio sólo quería agarrar al moreno acercarse a la mesa de los tejones de mierda y partirle la boca con un beso para demostrarle a ese patético intento de copia suya que nadie tocaba lo que pertenecía a un Malfoy. Pero nunca lo haría, no quería morir acribillado a hechizos, unos lo llamarían cobardía, pero el prefería llamarlo auto-preservación.

  
  


Otras veces, estando más tranquilo quería partirle la boca también a Harry, pero esta vez a puñetazos por lento y Gryffindor y por gustarle con un demonio; porque hacía que se sintiera inquieto y salvaje, no era típico de un sangre pura, querer reaccionar tan impulsiva y violentamente, peleándose como un muggle, maldita sea. Eso debería demostrar lo conmocionado que estaba el slytherin y no le gustaba nada, en absoluto; Potter, era una constante en su vida, había sido su enemigo desde los 11 años y si ahora querían besarse en vez de hechizarse, lo harían y punto.Él era un jodido niño mimado y malcriado por Morgana, si su madre aún seguía enviándole todas las semanas chocolates franceses, a pesar de estar enclaustrada en esa oscura casa, siempre conseguía lo que quería y si era besar a Potter, él lo tendría.

  
  


Eso es lo que se decía cuando estaba rabioso, lo cierto es que Draco sabía que eso no era cierto. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, se había metido con sus padres muertos, con su familia adoptiva, había dejado que torturaran a su mejor amiga, se había disfrazado de Dementor y un largo, etc; muchas peleas y púas en el ataúd de su enemistad y pocas cosas buenas, si es que había alguna. Estaba claro que Harry tenía una conmoción cerebral o que la comadrejilla había maldecido al niño que vivió al dejarla, para que ya no le gustasen las mujeres, esa pelirroja era una sádica. Además, seguramente lo había hecho para fastidiarlo no es como sintiera algo por él, casi lo había matado en el Baño, pensaba tocándose suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho donde se encontraban las cicatrices y si lo salvó en la Sala de los Menesteres simplemente fue por retribuirle que evitara que Crabbe lo matara y porque era un Gryffindor incorregible y eso es lo que hacían.

  
  


Aún recordaba cuando quiso agradecérselo y le ignoró mientras Ron le devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad como si el fuera una mierda. Como si no se sintiera lo bastante estúpido, por haberse aliado con el mestizo enfermo, lunático y jodidamente sangriento. Draco tampoco tenía claro el porque era todo tan intenso todo con el león.No es como si fuera su primer beso con un hombre o una mujer, no antes de ser marcado y que su vida estuviera sentenciada, él había sido el soltero de oro de Inglaterra y uno de los mejores del mundo, Sangre pura, rico, importante, dueño de numerosos negocios, atractivo y joven; las hijas suspiraban por él y las madres competían para poder conseguir un contrato de matrimonio con sus hijas. Ahora esa marca le había apartado de un sendero de gloria y poder, lo marcaba como un paria y un apestado social, sus sueños rotos y las ilusiones pérdidas con ellos. Le encantaría poder desahogarse con alguien, estaba tan confuso y no tenía con quien hablar. Jamás hablaría con los Slytherin, eso sería su ruina, si acaso a Pansy que había sido su confidente siempre. Claro que después de obligarla a jurar por su magia que guardaría el secreto, pero ella no estaba, ella vivía ahora con su madre, con la que tampoco podría hablar.

  
  


Harry era mestizo, Gryffindor y un hombre, no habría ni una probabilidad de que su madre pudiera convencer a su padre de que era una buena opción. Así que Draco frustrado leía, componía y se comunicaba por carta con Jack para saber como iba la reconstrucción de la mansión desde sus cimientos. Porque Draco se había asegurado de que los cimientos se conservaran. Los hijos de muggles nunca podrían entender la importancia de la sangre mágica, no eran sólo prejuicios, que si era sincero también sino poder.

Cuando mayor fuera la pureza de un mago mayor protección tendría este, por eso él y su madre habían reforzado mágicamente los cimientos de Malfoy Manor para que aguantarán el derrumbe, la mansión conservaba la protección de cientos de generaciones mágica a pesar de que el origen de los Malfoy fuera francés.

  
  


Cuando estos emigraron huyendo de los peligros de la endogamia, un mal sangre pura y menos conocido un turbio asunto con la muerte de muggles; se habían traído con ellos la primera roca, la piedra madre, con la que formaron la mansión y tierra de la cripta familiar con la que los espíritus familiares estaban ligados, así en Inglaterra y gracias a un poderoso conjuro de magia negra conservarían la protección íntegra de sus antepasados. No había sido una coincidencia que tanto el bando de la luz como el de la oscuridad, habían elegido como cuarteles generales las mansiones de las familias mágicas más puras de Inglaterra; Los Black y Los Malfoy, cuya descendencia se remontaba a tiempos inmemoriales.

  
  


Tampoco es que su padre pudiera decir mucho, por más mestizo que Harry fuera. Era un mago poderoso y la pureza de los Potter se remontaba por generaciones. Su madre era sangre muggle y volatilizó al cabrón década y media. Draco sacudió la cabeza, por el amor a la diosa, se estaba comportando como una Hufflepuff enamorada y él no estaba enamorado, por supuesto que no, sólo se habían besado. Draco ya había besado antes ¿qué importaban tres besos más? Suspirando y negando por sus propios pensamientos continuó leyendo sobre su herencia y luego lo haría sobre Hogwarts. Aunque sólo pudiera leer la parte de Salazar Slytherin.

  
  


Era increíble lo que le había pasado a la familia Slytherin, los muggles podían ser repugnantes, los hijos de muggles nunca entenderían ese dolor, la tragedia y el horror, que había sido la quema de brujas. La historia del diario decía así:

  
  


_ "Anakin Slytherin y su esposa Brunilda de Godet, eran una familia adinerada, tenían dos hijos, Salazar y la pequeña Zenobia. Vivían en una aldea que había pertenecido por siglos, vivían paganos y creían en la antigua religión, era hermosa y tranquila hasta que llegó un forastero. Era un hombre encantador y atractivo aunque severo, como dueño de la aldea Anakin lo invitó a su casa. Isidor era un hombre moreno con un alma oscura y envidiosa, cuando vio a la hermosa Brunilda la quiso para él como mujer, pero al estar casada no podía tenerla desde esa noche, creo un plan."  - _ Eso decía el joven Salazar en su diario.

  
  


_ "Había visto la avidez como ese hombre miraba a su madre y como su padre y ella tan atentos a su propia burbuja romántica no prestaron atención a ese hecho. Pasaron un par de años hasta que pudo ser llevado a cabo, envenenó la mente de los habitantes del pueblo, diciéndoles que todas las plagas que él causaba con venenos, era culpa de las maldiciones de una oscura entidad, que había un brujo entre ellos. _

_ Para dirigir las sospechas a los Slytherin estropeó los campos y enfermó el ganado, sin tocar nunca el de los amos del poblado. _

  
  


_ Los vecinos hambrientos y furiosos por lo acontecido empezaron a mirar con envidia y crueldad a los Slytherin, el hecho de que no envejerieran tan rápido como ellos no ayudaba, más una noche, totalmente envenenados por el odio, la lujuria y la codicia de Isidor atacaron la Mansión Slytherin. Anakin, se despertó al notar el fuego y Brunilda a su lado hizo lo mismo, el hombre condujo a su familia por uno de los túneles secretos huyendo de la mansión al Bosque Sagrado, al salir, no pudieron recorrer más de un metro antes de que la pequeña Zenobia quedara atrapada por la soga en un árbol; una técnica prohibida pues era un bosque de las ninfas, esa cuerda causó su muerte instantánea por ahorcamiento. _

  
  


_ El grito de horror de Brunilda, alertó a los habitantes de su posición los cuáles se dirigieron corriendo hacía allí, con ayuda de Isidor que había empapado las flechas con veneno paralizante de serpiente alcanzaron a Brunilda dejándola atrás. Anakin se sentía dividido entre su hijo y su amor, con gran pesar le dio un guardapelo que pudiera usar como traslador, por si había una emergencia. Anakin, escondió en un arbusto cercano a su hijo y volvió a por su mujer Brunilda justo cuando le lanzaba un Ennervate y la agarraba de la mano los lugareños se tiraron como bestias hacía sus padres y los mataron como animales, desmembrando a su padre, a su madre que llevaba la varita en la mano, la quemaron por bruja ante la mirada horrorizada de Isidor, que veía como su objeto de deseo moría calcinada antes sus ojos entre gritos de horror, mientras Salazar ahogaba sus llantos mordiendo su túnica. _

  
  


_ Salazar estuvo dos días sin comer, beber o dormir hasta que el mejor amigo de su padre Wulfric, lo encontró moribundo y lo llevo a su hogar. Desde entonces, Salazar odiaba a los muggles, ese día juró venganza, jamás permitiría que los muggles le arrebataran a alguien a quien amaba. Eran criaturas oscuras y egoístas que corrompían todo lo bueno de la magia y lo hacían detestable." _

  
  


Draco se estremeció de horror con la cruenta historia, no podía creer por la cantidad de penurias que había pasado el pequeño Salazar, veía a un niño muy parecido a sí mismo, muerto de miedo, paralizado por el terror y perdido, con lágrimas silenciosas escurriendo por sus mejillas.Todos los sangre puras habían temido una nueva caza de brujas, era eso lo que los impulsó a crear el convenio de secreto y a ocultarse de los muggles. Los muggles temían lo que no entendían, y los podrían aniquilar. Aunque Draco no se dejaba engañar, no era un crío ignorante la guerra le había abierto los ojos. Sabía que no sólo los monstruos que tanto habían temido que destruyeran el mundo mágico y su familia eran muggles.

  
  


Los monstruos no entendían de raíces, de amor, de compañerismo y amistad, los monstruos eran criaturas de alma negra y codiciosa que anhelaban lo que no les pertenecía, dinero, poder, sangre, parejas ajenas, inmortalidad... la lista podía alargarse por varias páginas, aunque como en todas las historias  por muy cruentas que fueran siempre había un destello de luz por tenue que fuera.

Como en la alma y los corazones de todos, siempre habían excepciones como lo fue Voldemort, pero nadie era totalmente malvado o totalmente bondadoso; incluso la psicótica de su tía había amado, había sido niña, había sido inocente, eso le había dicho su madre, por él, ella podía arder con su señor en el más oscuro rincón del averno o el  _ Annwn. _

  
  


El Slytherin, decidió cerrar el libro y hacer algo menos inquietante, viendo el derrotero que tomaban sus pensamientos, decidió que sería bueno hacer alguna actividad para desestresarse, como tocar su preciosa guitarra. Había estado componiendo durante un tiempo canciones, eso siempre le ayudaba a centrarse y despejarse.

  
  
  


_** ***Annwn, El regente del  ** _ ....***

  
  


En el castillo de cristal se encontraba el mismísimo Annwn, junto a él, sus fieles Cwn Annwn, a los que alimentaba con carne. Hacía meses, más de un año, que habían llegado a su lóbrega morada, varias almas de lo más oscuro que había visto jamás. Desde allí, se podía escuchar el susurró fantasmal de su dolor. Fenrir, una criatura odiosa y cruel, fue llevada a un rincón, juzgada y sentenciada. Ahora donde había habido un hombre lobo fuerte y aguerrido se había convirtido en una débil criatura amorfa. La criatura se desgarraría a si misma, intentando escaparse del dolor en el que había hundido a todas sus víctimas, con sus arañazos sus mordidas, entendería el dolor de la soledad, la desesperación, la angustia por herir e incluso asesinar a sus seres amados, como él hizo. La tortura continuaría en la oscuridad y daría un respiro al primer rayo de sol, para empezar con el primer rayo de luna. Cada noche el mismo tormento hasta que su alma se purificara y por primera vez temiera al astro de plata.

  
  


Bellatrix, una mujer de corazón negro, marchito y útero seco, tuvo otra sentencia. Morrigan la respetaba como guerrera, al mismo tiempo que, le repugnaba como mujer.La reina espectral,  eligió su castigo. Después de todo, ella también había amado a un hombre de esa manera enfermiza una ve. La diosa, le dio una condena y un regalo, sufriría en carne propia el dolor que había infringido a otros; sabiendo que la guerrera lo soportaría como así fue. Más su regalo, fue su verdadera condena. Vio su vida llena de amor, su corazón siendo correspondido, noches llenas de pasión y dulzura delirante. No sólo la lujuria abrasadora y la oscura pasión que la unió a Rodolphus y su ansia de lucha. Si, Voldemort era el dueño de su alma, pero su pasión y su corazón pertenecieron a Rod, siempre. Él la entendía, compartía su pasión por la causa, su orgullo de sangre, su locura y sobretodo su  sadismo.  Si sólo no hubiera entregado su alma a la oscuridad habría sido distinto.

  
  


Morrigan, le mostró a Bellatrix todas las noches de pasión desmesurada que habría vivido con Rodolphus de no haber estado marchitándose ambos en Azkaban. Lo que hubiera pasado de haber dejado de amar a Riddle, no adorándolo como si fuese un dios entre mortales. Se veía abriendo su corazón a una persona, no a una causa, quemándose en la llama refulgente de pasión, deseo, amor y lujuria que siempre los había unido. Ellos eran simplemente como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza ella fuego y él aire, poderosas por separado e imparables cuando se juntaban. Arrasándolo todo a su paso, devorando y destrozando. Más renunció a todo. A los niños, su único futuro bebé, ese que murió en medio de una batalla, ninguno sabía que estaba embarazada. La noticia hizo que Bella torturara a 5 muggle gritando y riendo entre lágrimas. Rod, con los dientes apretados y los ojos duros matara a otros 5 por diffindos e incendios. Los dos pensaron lo mismo, no habría otro, lo sentían en sus carnes.

  
  


Más eso también le fue mostrado. La calidez y esperanza de un bebé en su vientre; las risas de una familia pérdida y la oportunidad de amar también. Cuando el regalo terminó, sintió todo el dolor de su hermana Andrómeda por la pérdida de su otra mitad, el corazón desgarrado, la soledad y el miedo. Vio a su sobrina Nymphadora, valiente, terca y fuerte, hija y tambiém madre. Ella como todas las Black, con esa capacidad de amar y esa fortaleza. Observó  como ella misma le arrancaba la vida con una carcajada histérica y como su alma se escapaba de sus brillantes ojos volviéndolos opacos. Sintió, por primera vez, el momento exacto en el que a su hermana se le desgarrada el alma y como rompía y maldecía todos los espejos de su casa despreciando su sangre y su parentesco. Bellatrix por primera vez en su vida gritó, agonizó y pidió clemencia. Durante el instante, su corazón moría ahogado en sufrimiento con el recuerdo.

  
  


La última, era la más oscura alma jamás vista, ésta llegó por trozos, nunca había visto cosa tan abominable y tan contra natura en toda la historia de la creación. Con la ayuda de Morrigan y Dagda, logró juntar las 7 partes, pues nada quedaba en el cuerpo del original, solo sombras y cenizas, una triste caricatura y un espacio donde el alma debería habitar,  _ un nuevo cuerpo _ . Juntaron las partes y vieron la vida, su incapacidad para sentir empatía, amistad, lealtad y sobretodo amor.  Su propia madre lo había maldecido a no tener un corazón, no sólo forzó a un inocente muggle a tener un hijo con ella. Una descendiente de slytherin que había maldecido a cualquier muggle que se acercará a su estirpe. Sino que, ella misma no quiso al niño cuando el padre, libre de la poción, se fue; se dejó morir y dejó a ese niño al que había quitado el corazón a una vida de oscuridad y soledad.

  
  


Los dioses se sentían divididos entre la repugnancia hacía ese ser al que le dieron varias oportunidades y lástima por una existencia tan vacía. Antes de jugar con la oscuridad había sido un muchacho atractivo de ojos verdes y cabello negro, pómulos aristocráticos, mandíbula cuadrada y boca seductora. Más nunca le interesó la belleza, ni el afecto, los dioses discutieron durante meses y finalmente tomaron la decisión de fabricarle un corazón a semejante ser. Para ello fueron necesarios varios dioses:

  
  


Lug, que era capaz de fabricar casi cualquier cosa, junto con Diancecht, el dios médico crearon un corazón perfecto. Morrigan, con una antigua canción creó un relieve que le diera la capacidad de amar. Dana lo colocó en su cuerpo y finalmente Dagda con su mazo resucitó la creación.

  
  


Cuando Tom sintió el primer latido, vio su vida pasar antes sus ojos. La sonrisa triste de su madre al decirle como se parecía a su apuesto padre al nacer, sus compañeros de orfanato intentando pedirle disculpas por ser malos con él, compartiendo juguetes. Sus amigos de Hogwarts preocupándose por él y admirándolo, sus profesores mirándolo con aprobación, las bellezas del mundo donde buscó y descubrió la oscuridad. El sonrojó y la veneración en su los ojos de los jóvenes mortífagos, el amor absoluto y total de Bellatrix; miró su vida por primera vez como podría haber sido, cálida, siendo amado, larga, confortable... El dolor de lo perdido mordió su alma de tal manera que los gritos se oyeron como un trueno en las Tierras del Eterno Verano. Los dioses desaparecieron dejándolo sentir su castigo.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

  
  


Harry miró extrañado la carta de Andrómeda, no sabía que había pasado con Narcissa pero la notaba extraña y enfadada. Su normalmente elegante letra, era más filosa y se hasta los puntos estaban marcados en el pergamino. De eso hacían varias semanas, fue después del aniversario de la Batalla Final. En unas u otras cartas nuevas veía lo mismo, esa era la tercera desde entonces. Una semana antes, Harry había enviado una a Pansy, sí a Parkinson. Increíble, la misma serpiente que había intentado entregarlo. El moreno, sabiendo que ésta le debía un favor y que si vivía en esa casa era gracias a él. Estaba seguro de que la serpiente le diría que había pasado, le gustase o no. En ese instante apareció su cuervo Nox con un paquetito de la chica. Harry no terminando de fiarse, le realizó varios hechizos de detección; al no encontrar nada lo abrió. Encontrándose con una nota y un pequeño frasco con un hilo plateado. Harry abrió los ojos de como platos, reconociendo que se trataba de un recuerdo. La escueta nota no ayudaba a Harry en nada, pues decía:

  
  


_ Potter, sólo ten envío esto por la deuda,  _

_ no porque les haya cogido cariño a la sangre sucia y el lobezno . _

_ Si Narcissa me pilla dándote esto soy bruja muerta. _

_ Si yo muero, tú echarás de menos algo entre las piernas. _

_ P _

  
  


Harry rodó los ojos ante la amenaza de la víbora, no es que esperase nada mejor. La serpiente tenía una mierda de carácter, no era raro que fuera como una hermana para Draco. Harry temió que fuera algo realmente insalvable, decidido tomó el frasco y se dirigió al despacho de la directora. Dio la nueva contraseña, Saeta de Fuego, sí McGonagall era tan forofa del Quidditch como Ron.

  
  


Minerva, miró a Harry asombrada y asustada a partes iguales. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su alumno en el despacho del director sino era por Voldemort o algo igual de inquietante. Nerviosa, McGonagall le preguntó:

  
  


-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? ¿Alguien ha muerto, secuestrado, envenenado, ahogado...?-preguntó la directora ansiosa.

  
  


-No, no, no-dijo Harry con ademanes tranquilizadores.

  
  


-Gracias a Godric- susurro Minerva, al tiempo que suspiraba de alivio, con una mano sobre su pecho

  
  


-Sólo necesito su pensadero, para ver un recuerdo.-dijo Harry.

  
  


-Está bien, te dejaré solo-dijo la directora, saliendo en ese momento de la habitación. Al león le pareció raro esa conversación pero sabía que su antigua casa de jefa estaba agobiada. Habían empezado más tarde el colegio, los padres estaban asustados, había hecho falta que ellos ayudarán con clases y reconstrucciones,  su puesto en el Wizengamot. Era demasiado.

  
  


El gryffindor, se dirigió directamente al pensadero, echó el recuerdo y se sumergió. Harry, se vio en medio de un salón pequeño pero acogedor. Parkinson y la Sra Malfoy compartían pastas y té, mientras Narcissa le explicaba a Pansy una lección de Encantamientos. De repente, las llamas crepitaron cambiando de color al verde anunciando visita. De ella emergieron dos personas, un niño y su abuela con cara seria vestida de negro. El pequeño, se acercó corriendo se sentó en la mesa, se puso a devorar las galletas de chocolate. Aunque  sin su habitual chispa y bajo el ceño fruncido de Narcissa, la mueca de Parkinson y la mirada indiferente de Andrómeda.

  
  


-Los modales pequeño, no se come así - dijo Narcissa con dulzura haciendo haciendo a Harry alzar las cejas. Pansy, en ese momento miró a Andrómeda la normalmente fuerte, altiva y sarcástica mujer. Se veía apagada y cansada, nuevas canas adornaban su cabello y las ojeras ensombrecían sus ojos.

  
  


El pequeño miró a su abuela pidiéndole permiso para colorear con la chica. Al que accedió la mujer con un asentimiento, se veía con nuevas canas y los ojos sospechosamente rojos. El pequeño se puso a dibujar y cuando terminó se lo enseño a Parkinson que intentó discernir que eran esos rallajos de un crío de poco más de un año.

  
  


-Muy bonito...erh. .que esto?-dijo la slytherin.

  
  


-mami, papi y belo-dijo el pequeño.

  
  


-¡y esto de aquí?-dijo Pansy al ver una mancha.

  
  


-Buja 'ala y qerosa q ato Moy-dijo Teddy. Esa mención hizo tensar a Narcissa en su asiento. Hacía un año del aniversario de la Batalla Final, donde su hermana había perdido al yerno y a su hija, esta última por su propia hermana. Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar.

  
  


-Teddy, creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí- dijo su abuela, levantándose repentinamente del asiento y agarrando a su nieto de la mano. Pansy agachó la cabeza y Narcissa apretó las manos.

  
  


-Lo siento...si hubiera sabido...-empezó a susurrar Narcissa con los ojos empañados. Andrómeda, por primera vez reaccionó saliendo de su burbuja de dolor crudo y convirtiendo su honda pena en rabia, la miró con ojos brillantes encendidos, antes de escupirle a voz en grito.

  
  


-¡!¿LO SIENTES?! ¡ ¿LO SIENTES?! TÚ NO SIENTES NADA, TÚ DEJASTE QUE ESE MONSTRUO VIVIERA EN TU CASA.

  
  


-No teníamos elección, ya había torturado a Lucius por no encontrarlo - dijo con dientes apretados Narcissa.

  
  


-SÍ, SÍ LA TENÍAS PERO TÚ PENSABAS QUE ERA LO CORRECTOR QUE LOS SANGRE SUCIAS Y MUGGLES MERECÍAN MORIR, ¿VERDAD? TU FAMILIA Y TÚ OS CREEÍS SUPERIORES Y ASESINASTEÍS. MIENTRAS YO PERDÍ UNA HIJA Y UN MARIDO HACIENDO LO CORRECTO.-dijo llena de ira Andrómeda los ojos enloquecidos y la mandíbula tensa tan parecida a Bellatrix. Harry retrocedió en el recuerdo instintivamente. Al instante, Pansy cogía al pequeño Teddy saliendo del cuarto.

  
  


-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¿CREES QUE FUE FÁCIL PARA NOSOTROS? ESE MONSTRUO VIOLÓ MI HOGAR, METIÓ A MI MARIDO EN LA CÁRCEL. MARCÓ Y TORTURÓ A MI HIJO. ¡NO, NO ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA SUFRIDO!-gritó colérica esta vez Narcissa.

  
  


-¡TÚ NO SABES QUE ES EL SUFRIMIENTO!-gritó la otra Black, antes de que su voz se rompiera- Lo último que supe de Ted fue por una carta donde se despedía de mí y me decía cuanto me amaba. Ni siquiera pude enterrarlo. Nymphadora, se fue a ayudar a su esposo a pesar de mis súplicas y la zorra demente de Bellatrix la mató. La rabia volvió a inundar a Andrómeda y gritó.Lo perdí todo. TODO. TÚ,  TÚ, ACOGISTES A UN MONSTRUO Y TU MARIDO EL ASESINO Y TU PEQUEÑO MORTÍFAGO ESTÁN AQUÍ, TAN FELICES.

  
  


-Quizás si tu hija te hubiera hecho caso, y no ido detrás de un sucio lobo, ahora no estaría muerta - dijo Narcissa sin pensar. Los ojos de Andrómeda se volvieron duros como diamantes la magia flotando a su alrededor. Se acercó a Narcissa y le dio un puñetazo que dejó a esta con la nariz y el pómulo dañado.

  
  


-Ojalá alguien mate a la sabandija asesina y cobarde que tengas como marido en la cárcel y su copia. Quizás, entiendas lo que siento, arpía. Tú ya no eres de mi familia- dijo Andy. Antes de llamar al pequeño y desaparecerse de la casa, tan rápido como si la persiguiera un Colacuerno húngaro. Cuando se fue, Narcissa se derrumbó gritando de dolor y pánico mirando el lugar de su hermana. Las lágrimas estropeaban su cremoso rostro y sus manos se enterraban entre sus dorados rizos, sollozando. Harry se sintió retroceder y el recuerdo se evaporó.

El león, salió de este maldiciendo por la brutal pelea presenciada y el shock de ver a Andrómeda tan furiosa y a Narcissa tan rota. Sin saber que en ese preciso instante, en la casa de los Tonks se formaba una tormenta.

  
  


Andrómeda Tonks, salió de la chimenea fingiendo estar bien. Dejó a su nieto en el parque  jugando con sus juguetes, al frente a este, se encontraban varias fotos y retratos mágicos, de sus padres y su abuelito. Cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó caer la máscara, hechizando sus cosas, con los ojos centelleando de pura rabia. Su corazón resonando con el crudo dolor de la pérdida y la traición. Esa, esa arrogante y creída arpía, se atrevía a hablar de su heroica hija muerta. Hablando de dolor, como si ella entendiera el concepto de lo que eso significaba, cuando vivía felizmente en su casa. Al tiempo que, su asqueroso marido estaría sólo cinco años en la cárcel a pesar de ser un sucio mortífago. Su hijo en Hogwarts, el mismo sitio donde dejó entrar a los mortífagos y permitió que mutilaran a varios de ellos. 

  
  


Creía que podría recuperar a Cissa, su hermanita pequeña, la tierna y arrogante rubia que ella había querido con todo su corazón. Pensó que quizás ella merecía otra oportunidad, más se había equivocado. Seguía siendo la Narcissa narcisista, que ironía que le fueran tan perfecto el nombre. La zorra había tenido el descaro de atacar la memoria de su hija de esa manera. Ella tampoco quería que su hija fuera a la batalla pero podía entenderla, su Nymphadora era una guerrera y una soñadora. Como iba a decirle que abandonara a su marido cuando ella se arrepintió de no buscar al suyo y huir juntos. Además, su hija era una auror entrenada, se había enfrentado a muchas batallas antes. Si la demente de su misma sangre no se hubiera metido en medio, su bebé habría vivido lo suficiente para criar a su propio hijo. Su hermana estaba muerta para ella, si Harry quería ayudarla que la ayudara, ella ya había perdido demasiado, no tenía más sitio en su corazón roto. Lo único que la mantenía con vida era Teddy, debía recordar a Teddy era lo único que le quedaba.

  
  


Ajeno a los lúgubres pensamientos de su abuela, Teddy se encontraba teniendo una conversación con su abuelito Ted, que vivía en un cuadro. Este que había visto a su esposa entrar con el rictus de carácter Black en la cara, se puso a interrogar a su nieto. Desde su hogar, se esforzaba en descifrar las palabras que decía su pequeño nieto. Adoraba jugar con el niño hacerle caras y muecas, conforme el bebé de mechón azul balbuceaba sobre la discusión de su cuñada y su mujer. Mierda, odiaba no poder estar ahí para abrazar a su mujer pero por lo menos podía verla y compartir con ella conversaciones. 

  
  


Ver crecer a su nieto, las visitas de Harry y los Weasley. Lo cierto era que Ted había amado con toda su alma a su testaruda, arrogante, apasionada y hermosa Andrómeda Black. Tanto, que no pudo pasar al otro lado. Así, se quedo como un fantasma para poder acompañarla hasta que cumpliera su misión y pasara al otro lado. Sabiendo que el hecho de permanecer en esa forma le daría más daño que felicidad a su mujer. La conocía y ella terminaría culpándose por que no pudiera descansar y posiblemente no reencontrarse en la eternidad. Ted tomó la decisión cuando la vio llorando al enterarse de su muerte, volvió a casa y se escondió en el cuadro. Tenía sus limitaciones pero valía la pena. Su nieto era el bebé más inteligente que había conocido y a espaldas de su mujer lo informaba de todo lo que hacían fuera de casa cuando la veía inquieta o dolida como ahora. Como echaba de menos poder consolarla entre sus brazos, su alma se había roto con la muerte de su pequeño trasto y su gentil marido. Ted suspiró, ya encontraría la manera de ayudarla desde ahí. Siempre podía hablar con el chico Potter.

  
  


En ese momento Harry, se encontraba frustrado y triste. La pelea se veía realmente fea no sabía que decir. Desde luego la Sra Malfoy tenía la lengua tan afilada como su hijo y le hervía la sangre por lo que había dicho de Tonks. Él había querido mucho a la metamorfa y a Remus. Suspirando, salió de la sala sin saber que hacer o decir. Andrómeda estaría enfadada pero Harry la conocía, esta nueva pérdida le dolería y él no quería verla sufrir. También, había visto la cara de Narcissa sabía que se arrepentía en cuanto las palabras habían salido de su boca. Harry por los recuerdos de cuando sus mentes estaban unidas, sabía lo difícil que había sido tener a Voldemort en su casa y como de preocupada estaba la slytherin por su único hijo. No sabía como ayudarlas. Quizás debería darle los recuerdos a Draco para ver que opinaba, él era slytherin y conocía a su madre, sabía como reaccionaba o si esto tenía salvación posible.

  
  


Harry le daría tiempo a la pobre Andrómeda, se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de su familia. Seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada, muchas veces. Como le gustaría poder contárselo contárselo a Hermione pero ya tenía bastante con sus estudios, particulares y Ron.

  
  


Lo mejor sería contárselo al hurón, después de todo eran su madre y su tía. No sabía como acercarse, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera buena idea. Salió del castillo para caminar frente al lago, ese lugar tenía algo extraño una presencia relajante y calmante sobre él. Quizás porque había sobrevivido a la prueba y sabía exactamente o eso creía lo que habitaba en su interior. El caso es que estaba rumiando sus ideas, cuando una larga cabellera rubia se apareció ante sus ojos haciéndole dar un respingo y sacar su varita. Antes de oír la suave y soñadora voz de Luna:

  
  


-Hola Harry, ¿has visto lo bonitas que se ven hoy las hadas del viento?-dijo con sus enormes ojos azules.

  
  


-Ehm...pues no, pero si tú lo dices es porque seguramente lo son - dijo Harry.

  
  


-¿Sabes que tienes un montón de tordosoplos alrededor de tus oídos? Seguramente, es eso lo que te hace estar tan inquieto y pensativo. Deberías ponerte esto - dijo la Ravenclaw poniéndole una pluma blanca detrás de la oreja. -Ayudará a despejar tus dudas y así Draco y tú podréis dejar de dar vueltas.

  
  


Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir:¿C.. .como. .Cómo...?-balbuceó. Luna torció su cara hacía la derecha y puso mirada pensativa

  
  


-Harry, te lo comes con los ojos, y tienes el ceño fruncido si alguien se le acerca. Como cuando Henry se acercó a Draco y le dijo algo al oído. Lleva detrás de él años y piensa que como ahora tiene mala fama, no tendrá tantos admiradores. El héroe gruño, sin darse cuenta, enrojeciendo al escuchar la risa cristalina de Luna. 

  
  


-No te preocupes, no eres el único. Draco te mira cuando finge leer y no sé porqué odia tanto a los Hufflepuff. Cada vez, que ve a uno rechina sus dientes, lo maldice con su mirada y aprieta la varita hasta casi quebrarla.-continuó Luna.

  
  


Harry se quedó conmocionado y sin poder asimilarlo, preguntó:-De..de verdad?-sin poder creer que Draco estuviera tan liado como él. El rubio había tenido sus ligues, la prueba era Pansy. Pero claro, los demás podrían decir lo mismo de él y no había hecho gran cosa.

  
  


-La verdad, creo que deberíais follar y quitaros toda esa tensión sensual.Es tan fuerte que atrae a los gumbles, unas criaturas traviesas y caóticas que crean malos entendidos y peleas. Bueno me voy, quiero encontrar wendinaus antes de la cena - dijo Luna tan tranquila. Dejando a Harry plantado en el mismo lugar y parpadeando, por 5 minutos. Intentando procesar toda la información. A parte de las excentricidades de Luna, ella podía ver cosas que los otros no. La chica hablaba con fantasmas, criaturas invisibles, era fuerte y muy inteligente, no por nada era Ravenclaw. Quizás tenía razón. Éste se sentó en un roble cercano pensando en que debería hacer, la pelea olvidada en algún lado.

  
  


Esa noche en la cena, Harry decidió comprobar la teoría de Luna. Comió con especial deleite, lentitud y erotismo. Pasando su lengua por sus labios, exprimiendo hasta la última gota. Haciendo que a una pobre chica de 4° se le saltarán las narices de tanto hiperventilar por el espectáculo. Más eso, no detuvo a Harry que como un león, vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo a su presa, en ese caso Malfoy. Draco, intentó no mirarlo, de verdad que no. Cuando la erección despertó, empezó a moverse incómodo, haciendo que la excitación hiciera que su pecho subiera y bajara, mientras Harry continuaba. Finalmente, el gryffindor eligió postre y agarró una cucharada de helado y lamió la cucharada con un sonoro gemido, observó al slytherin salir rápidamente del gran comedor. Pues sí, Luna tenía razón-pensó con regocijo. No era el único afectado.

  
  


Draco, salío del Gran Comedor sin poderlo soportar ni un segundo más, estaba cerca de alcanzar la puerta mirando a ambos lados antes de convertirse en Stern y salir corriendo. Su corazón retumbando y la lujuria haciendo su piel hormiguear. Si, para su desgracia le gustaba el cara rajada. El maldito moreno delgado y con un pelo que debería parecer ridículo en cualquier otro. En el Gryffindor, le daba un aspecto de recién follado que hacía que Draco quisiera arrancarle la ropa y follárselo hasta la extenuación. Esos labios rojos, finos y llenos al mismo tiempo, que le llamaban como una letanía que parecía decir, bésame, lámeme, devórame...

El pequeño zorro gimoteó y corrió todavía más rápido. Necesitaba desahogarse. Potter era la manzana prohibida y por los dioses que a él le encantaban las manzanas. Eran su fruta favorita rojas, duras y ácidas; como Potter. Joder, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él león, maldita sea, apretó aún más el paso corriendo a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el Bosque Prohibido.

  
  


Poco después de que Draco saliera a prisa. Harry se levantó de la mesa, saliendo del Gran Comedor, intentando alcanzar al Slytherin, pero el pasillo estaba desierto. Suspiró, lo intentaría con el Mapa del Merodeador. Después de todo, allí se mostraba todo el castillo a no ser que el rubio hubiera realizado un  _ Fidelio  _ a su dormitorio. Subió a su dormitorio, sus oídos retumbando con la regañina de Herms después de que la pobre chica colapsara. No sabía porque volvía a estar tan ansioso como en su sexto año de Hogwarts, buscando y persiguiendo al rubio por todo el castillo.

  
  


El moreno abrió el mapa y buscó a Draco por toda la inmensa escuela, pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar. Malfoy debería de haber realizado el encantamiento. Frustrado se desordenó su negro cabello, se sentía tan ansioso, tan inquieto. Ahora, con Voldemort muerto, ya no tenía que preocuparse por nada. No obstante, ahí estaba Malfoy, jodiendo su vida como siempre. Haciéndole sentir en tensión, nervioso, vibrante, listo para la batalla. Alguno pensaban que Voldemort había sido su némesis, no era cierto. El Sr Oscuro, fue su enemigo. Un ser cruel y horrible, una entidad que producía temor reverencial hasta la incapacidad de pronunciar su nombre. Harry sabía su enfrentamiento había sido escrito en piedra antes de su nacimiento. Todos lo habían aceptado cuando el cabrón lo marcó como su igual. Los dos eran similares, mestizos, huérfanos, maltratados, desconocedores de la magia y glorificados por ella. Sin embargo, Harry soñaba con calor, amistad y amor. Tom había despreciado cada uno de esos sentimientos, se los había arrancado del pecho, dejando sólo un trozo negro consumido de oscuridad, miedo y ambición por más poder. 

  
  


Lo más importante, era como veían su vida, a las personas y lo más determinante, a esa dama oscura y tétrica llamada muerte. Por un lado, Harry, aceptaba a la muerte era una vieja conocida, una amiga que lo mecía desde la cuna, con la que antes o después se encontraría y podría estar con sus seres amados. Una despedida de este mundo, más no un adiós, sino un nuevo comienzo. Por otro lado; Riddle huía de la muerte era algo desconocido, imparable, algo a lo que temer, la entidad que presidía sus pesadillas y lo quebraba de miedo. Voldemort era un ser cobarde por naturaleza, algunos pensarían que vencer a la muerte era una empresa realmente grande  y espectacular. Lo era, aunque la triste verdad, es muy diferente sólo era una manera de huir de la realidad, del ciclo natural. La muerte, la vida y el renacimiento se daban en cada generación, siglo o Era. Ese proceso forma parte de nosotros, de lo que recibíamos y lo que dejamos para los demás. Harry no creía que se pareciera a Voldemort, para él era un asesino cobarde y sin alma al que odiaba con todo su corazón. 

  
  


Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy, él era su verdadera némesis, su opuesto, en todos los sentidos. Si él era un huérfano maltratado, Malfoy era la peor clase de niño mimado, él moreno, el otro rubio, ojos grandes, ojos rasgados, humilde, arrogante...La lista era interminable. Si alguno se hubiera detenido a pensarlo. Seguramente Luna, lo había visto, esa chica lo veía todo, los parecidos eran grandes de la misma manera. Los dos amaban a sus familias, era apasionados, tercos, sarcásticos, leales a sus amigos, salvajes, desafiantes... Quizás esas eran las razones por las que se atraían y se repelían como polos opuestos y semejantes. La cuestión es que ahora todo esa inquina, enemistad y peleas, estaba mutando de alguna manera. Tal vez, se debía a que por fin, se estaban comportando como los adolescentes que en su día debieron ser. Los dioses sabían que Harry nunca había podido ser un niño y Draco había estado ahogado en los deberes de su sangre y su estirpe. 

  
  


Los chicos, o más bien deberíamos decir hombres, pues la guerra nos hace madurar a todos, estuvieron perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta la salida del sol. Como se estaba haciendo costumbre, esa noche, ninguno pudo dormir por las mismas razones, lástima que no fueran por otras más...interesantes.

  
  


Posiblemente, fue eso, el sueño, y no otra cosa lo que los hiciera chocar en medio del camino a las cocinas con la misma vida que un  _ Inferi.  _ Harry perezoso como un león, Draco cansado por la tensión, que volvía a inundar su cuerpo al notarse entre los brazos del moreno. Malditos reflejos de buscador que los hacía acabar siempre en los brazos del otro-pensaron ambos. Draco bufó con fastidio, ya tenía bastante con que no le dejase dormir, ahora iba a joderle también sus desayunos. Eso si que no, hijo de puta. Draco, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para soltar todo su veneno cuando Harry rápidamente le cortó la imaginaria diatriba al decir que lo había estado buscando. La frase tan sincera y extraña lo hizo jadear de la impresión. Antes de recelar entrecerrando los ojos.

  
  


-¿Por qué ibas a estar tú buscándome a mí? Sabes que no he hecho nada, Potter- masculló escupiendo su apellido al pensar que el otro creía que la guerra no lo había cambiado.

  
  


-Ya sé que no estás haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?-contestó. Provocando que Draco rodaras los ojos ante la afirmación del gryffindor. Harry iba a decirle que necesitaba su ayuda pero se imaginó su sonrisa socarrona y cambió de parecer. Tu madre y Andrómeda se han peleado-soltó a bocajarro mientras con su habitual impulsividad hacía cosquillas a la pera y guiaba al slytherin dentro de las cocinas. Añadiendo como colofón, mejor te lo explico al tiempo que desayunamos-finalizó Harry.

  
  


Draco, cabreado por ser arrastrado de esa manera. La rudeza del comentario en medio del pasillo y la invitación tan impertinente y maleducada sólo pudo responder de una manera. -¿Cómo declinar tan encantadora, educada y deliciosa invitación?-contestó su voz chorreando de sarcasmo y su mano derecha sobre su corazón. Harry siguiendo la broma rodó los ojos. Con sonrisa malévola hizo ademán de ir a retirarle la silla, como  un caballero en una cita, se oyó la voz del slytherin.-Si me quitas la silla como si fuera una de tus patéticas y descerebradas conquistas, te hechizaré las pelotas-escupió Draco agarrando otra silla y sentándose.

  
  


Los elfos estaban confusos no sabían como comportarse. Por un lado, estaba el héroe del mundo mágico y por otro estaba un mago con la marca tenebrosa. Ninguno sabía que hacer hasta que Kreacher, apareció con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

  
  


-Joven amo, joven Malfoy, estoy tan feliz de que sobreviviera a la guerra - dijo con voz ronca el elfo, haciendo a Draco sorprenderse y sonreír. Para que  negar lo adoraba que lo halagaran . Kreacher lo miró con ojos centelleantes antes de volverse a Harry.

  
  


-Yo también Kreacher-dijo Draco. Haciendo sonreír al elfo.

  
  


-Joven amo me alegro tanto de que por fin se junte con gente de su misma categoría - dijo el elfo haciendo fruncir el ceño a Harry y carcajearse a Draco

  
  


.-¿Cómo está la Sra Malfoy?-le siguió preguntando Kreacher. Harry decidió hablar cortando el atrevimiento del viejo elfo cascarrabias.

  
  


-De hecho, Kreacher, venía aquí para hablar de la pelea que han tenido La Sra Tonks y Sra Malfoy - dijo haciendo jadear a ambos. Harry como mestizo no sabía que los trapos sucios no se aireaban de esa manera enfrente de otros elfos y/o personas ajenas a la familia.

  
  


Kreacher empezó a darse coscorrones en la mesa mientras Malfoy un Muffliato y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

  
  


-Estúpido cara rajada. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quieres avergonzar a Andrómeda y mi madre?-dijo Draco apretando la varita para no maldecir a Potter. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

  
  


-Kreacher, obliviate a todos los elfos, ahora - ordenó Draco. Harry totalmente en contra iba a hablar, pero ya estaba hecho. Lo que hizo suspirar a Kreacher y Malfoy de tranquilidad.

  
  


-No deberías hacer hecho eso, está mal - dijo Harry cabreado porque hasta su elfo le hiciera más caso a Malfoy que a él mismo.

  
  


-Y tú no deberías airear los trapos sucios de MI familia. Si ellas se enteran te maldecirán - dijo Draco. Harry recordó a las dos mujeres, si, le cruciaría las bolas sin parpadear.

  
  


-No lo vuelvas a hacer. Kreacher trae el desayuno, por favor - dijo el gryffindor. Ambos comieron, mientras Harry ponía al corriente a Malfoy de la pelea. Draco cerró los ojos, estúpida Pansy debería haberlo avisado antes que a Potter. La muy zorra se estaba vengando de su regalo de Navidad. Pero es que había cogido unos kilos y él intentaba ser un buen amigo simplemente.

  
  


Lo que Potter le contaba era serio. Andrómeda tenía el derecho a odiarlos.  Sobretodo después de ser Bellatrix la que matara a su propia hija. El comentario de su madre...eso había sido su sentencia, no creía que tuviera arreglo.

  
  


-¿Tú crees que podemos ayudarlas a hacer las paces?-dijo Harry al ver pensativo al Slytherin.

  
  


-No creo que sea posible, la pelea ha sido bastante fuerte y su relación nunca lo ha sido - dijo Draco después de suspirar.

  
  


-Vamos, Malfoy, nosotros hemos tenido peleas peores y estamos desayunando juntos - dijo Harry a la ligera.

  
  


-Sí Potter, pero nunca hemos sido amigos, ni hemos matado a nadie de nuestra familia y mucho menos nos hemos peleado a golpes - dijo Draco.

  
  


-Nosotros nos hemos insultado y  peleado de muchas formas durante más de siete años. Siempre siendo una piedra en el zapato, sobretodo tú-dijo Harry con sorna.

  
  


-Claro, Potty, tú no has hecho nada malo, excepto saltarte todas las normas- le devolvió el slytherin la pulla.

  
  


-Bueno, pero el asunto es que no lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene de especial pelearse a golpes? Además, ellas dos son familia ¿por una pelea lo van a echar todo a perder?-dijo Harry curioso. Draco suspiró como explicarle esto a un mestizo. 

  
  


-¿Recuerdas cuando la comadreja padre y mi padre se pelearon a golpes en la librería?-dijo Draco. A pesar de fruncir el ceño por como había llamado a Arthur asintió. ¿No te extraño el hecho, sabiendo la cantidad de hechizos que conoce mi padre?-dijo Malfoy.

Harry se quedó pensativo antes de contestar.-La verdad es que creí que lo habían hecho para no herirnos por casualidad.

  
  


-No, se liaron a puñetazos porque no se consideraban el uno al otro como digno de usar la magia contra su oponente. Para un sangre pura eso es la mayor ofensa a la hora de cortar una relación. dijo Draco.

  
  


-Mierda-susurró Harry.

  
  


-Exactamente- dijo Draco. Ambos terminaron el desayuno y salieron cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

  
  


Draco pensaba que era tan extraño haber compartido un desayuno con Potter, sin agredirse, podía ser...aceptable. Cuando no estaba siendo un gryffindor. Después de todas cosas por las que habían pasado, en la guerra y este año, tampoco era tan extraño. Los dos se habían ayudado, de diferentes formas. Añadiendo que, ambos estaba unidos por una serie de acontecimientos y Teddy. Al principio, Draco creyó que temería al pequeño lobezno, por culpa de Greyback, pero era un bebé adorable. Aunque bastante travieso. El día que, cambió sus ojos a un color dorado le dio un susto de muerte y casi lo suelta. A él que nunca le habían gustado los niños, le gustaba este, era risueño obediente y divertido. De hecho, para el cumpleaños del pequeño monstruillo les había regalado a su abuela y a él, un collar con un tejón y una serpiente para su tía y un lobo con su loba, para el pequeño. Funcionaban como vínculo catalizador y traslador en caso de emergencia con una gota de sangre y los hechizos pertinentes. Su tía se emocionó cuando los vio y el niño empezó a dar saltos a su alrededor carcajeándose. 

  
  


Bueno, debía dejar de dar vueltas, tenía que ir a dos clases y luego podría escribirle una carta a Pansy. Ojalá pudiera mandarle un vociferador pero si su madre lo escuchaba le mandaría una maldición de vuelta. Se encaminó a Runas clase que compartía con Granger. Esperaba que le diera el libro que le prestó, había un par de runas de un idioma desconocido en la parte del diario de slytherin y quería traducirlo. La verdad es que  cuando se agobiaba especialmente con todas las tareas de sus clases leía. Amaba la lectura pero era muy exigente, no como Granger que podía leer cualquier tomo que superara las 500 páginas.

  
  


Harry, se dirigía junto a Ron a Adivinación. La verdad es que desde que había sido testigo- o más bien víctima-de las dos profecías de Trellawey le tenía algo más de respeto a la profesora. Aunque sus clases seguían siendo igual de inútiles, o incluso más que antes. Por dos buenas razones, la primera era que Harry sabía que la profesora fingía tener predicciones  porque el había presenciado una. La segunda era que desde que la cara de sapo con un carácter asqueroso por tener celibato eterno de Umbridge, la “ la pitonisa que da risa” como la llamaban los críos de primero se había vuelto alcohólica. Que Firenze no hubiera dejado las clases, tampoco la ayudaba. Eso era otro asunto, aunque las clases de Firenze siempre eran interesantes y lógicas, Harry entendía aun menos. Con los cientos de misterios del universo que su frágil y limitada mente humana no podía discernir. Así que siempre salía aburrido o con un gran dolor de cabeza intentando comprender los designios que el universo les marcaba. Desde luego, tenía que reconocer que Granger y Malfoy eran más inteligente que ellos dos. Sin embargo, recordando los ejercicios de Runas de la castaña no estaba tan convencido. Eran puros garabatos sin sentido para él y llevaban muchas cuentas. No gracias, se quedaba con los designios del universo.

  
  


Por fin tocó el timbre, se alegró de poder ir a pociones. Quién iba a pensar que algún día le gustaría esa asignatura. La verdad es que Harry sentía que le debía eso a Severus. Esforzarse en su clase. Malfoy era excelente en esa asignatura incluso mejor que Hermione. Harry siempre pensó que Snape le favorecía por ser slytherin pero no, el rubio era realmente bueno. Si no fuera por él, Harry no tendría tan perfectas las pociones. Draco era como una versión rubia y atractiva del príncipe mestizo y limpia añadió recordando el pelo de Snape. Era meticuloso y perfeccionador, debía de aceptar que era un profesor bastante bueno. Le tenía paciencia cuando hacía algo que no era como él quería. Harry recordó las clases que tenía con sus amigos y como le sorprendió que Goyle no asistiera. Nunca había pensado que Goyle odiara a Malfoy, aunque claro su mejor amigo era Crabbe, eran iguales. Debió ver siempre al rubio más como su jefe y finalmente, al morir por su propia mano su amigo, le había echado la culpa a Malfoy.

  
  


En la clase, la profesora Jacqueline les dio una serie de explicaciones y les mandó a realizar la poción matalobos  Una de las más difíciles y complejas pociones que existían en el mundo mágico aunque cada vez se usaran menos. Desde que muchos hombres lobos en la guerra se habían puesto de parte de Voldemort eran perseguidos como perros. Harry podía entenderlo por como había sido Fenrir pero lo entristecía que ahí fuera entre la manada se encontrase algún “Remus Lupin”. También quería aprenderla por él y por Teddy que si bien seguramente sólo sería metamorfomago no querían arriesgarse a que lo persiguieran, aunque Harry se hiciera auror, Andrómeda y él cubrirían a Teddy. Nadie lo trataría mal y por eso tenía que aprender a hacer bien la poción que llevaría varios días de realización. Harry miró a Malfoy, ambos compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento. Harry rápidamente se dirigió al almacén a conseguir los mejores ingredientes, el slytherin siempre era claro en las instrucciones sobre como reconocerlos. Sincronizado, Draco elegía el caldero, la intensidad del fuego y su tamaño. Era un equipo perfecto y por eso como de costumbre cuando no peleaban, acabaron los primeros. Necesitarían 3 días de reposo para el siguiente paso, por eso habían empezado la poción un viernes. La profesora los felicitó, Draco puso una sonrisa de superioridad y Harry sonreía al saber que pasos seguir gracias a las instrucciones del libro y verlos realizar al rubio. Se miraron sonriendo, sus ojos bajaron a sus labios y ambos se sonrojaron, apartando rápidamente la mirada.

  
  


Ahora que no estaban tan pendientes de la pelea entre las hermanas Black, eran conscientes de la tensión que los envolvían. Gracias a los diose, tocaron el timbre y Harry pudo salir a prisa, pues Draco debía realizar varias pociones para la enfermería.

  
  


Era bastante tarde, cuando Draco llegó a su dormitorio, después de tener que viajar a la enfermería a llevar las nuevas pociones crecehueso, reponedoras de sangre, pimentónica...entre otras.  Al mismo entrar a su habitación, se encontró con que la lechuza de Pansy lo estaba esperando. El animal era tan vanidoso y tenía tanto carácter como su dueña. Draco buscó algo realmente bueno para darle antes de que lo atacara por hacerla esperar. El ave lo fulminó con la mirada después de comerse la chuchería. Durante el minuto en que  le cogía el pergamino y emprendía el vuelo.

  
  


La carta no traía ninguna buena noticia. Pansy le contaba lo que había pasado entre su madre y Andrómeda con muchos detalles. Que su madre se quedara viendo el jardín con la mirada pérdida y no quisiera darle clases de DCAO. Decía mucho sobre el estado de ánimo de Narcissa. Draco sabía lo mucho que le dolía lo que había pasado con su hermana, se había sentido escoria al conocer que su otra hermana había acabado con su sobrina. Esa sobrina a la que nunca conoció, ella sabía el miedo que se tiene a perder a un hijo y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

  
  


Cuando su padre fue encarcelado, se sintió deprimida. Algunos creerían que 5 años para las cosas que había hecho no era nada. Lo que no parecían entender era que su padre era un traidor para ambos bandos, había traicionado a su señor y matado inocentes. Si alguien tenía una oportunidad lo matarían en prisión. Aunque eso no la hizo rendirse su pequeño se había librado. Eso es justo lo que su madre le había dicho a él.

Draco, sabía como tía Andy, Pansy y el pequeño Teddy la habían hecho sentir útil, acompañada y no asustada en un exilio impuesto. Sólo levantado cuando dos aurores la escoltaban para que hiciera servicios sociales en el mundo mágico, como ayudar a reconstruir cosas o sanar enfermos. Sin embargo, el slytherin como tantas veces; se encontraba sin saber cómo ayudar a su querida madre. Ni siquiera Pansy siendo mujer y viviendo con su madre sabía como sacarla de su desilusión y culpabilidad. Draco suspiró, no tenía ninguna buena idea y el día había sido intenso. A pesar de, haber recuperado el libro de runas. Hace dos día estaba muerto de curiosidad por descifrar el acertijo, amaba los retos. No obstante; ahora no tenía ningún interés en él,  compartía con su madre el sentimiento de encierro. Pensando en salir a dar un paseo pero viendo la hora que era, se transformó en su forma animal y salió del túnel corriendo como un destello.

  
  


El zorro albino, como él había crecido aunque no exageradamente. Corrió por el Bosque alejándose de los centauros y las posibles acromántulas, no era un suicida. Trotó siguiendo a las hadas del bosque, las luciérnagas y otros bicho brillantes. Dejando que la mente del animal tomara el control del recorrido. Finalmente, totalmente cansado y lleno de barro, hecho que lo hizo arrugar la nariz. Su precioso y prístino pelaje manchado volvió de marrón, fue al Sauce Boxeador para entrar en la Casa de los gritos. A unos 20 metros de llegar se encontró con una flor de Loto, en un charco. Era un flor muy usada en las pociones japonesas para el sueño. Se transformó en humano para poder cogerla y guardarla en su túnica. Caminó por los alrededores donde encontró algunas plantas interesantes. Recolectó hojas de acebo y unos pelos de unicornio que estaban enredados en un arbusto.  Momento en que perro lobo completamente negro entraba en el lugar. 

  
  


Harry frunció el ceño al encontrar al impoluto rubio cubierto de barro y paseando por el Bosque, inmediatamente sospechó y decidió seguirlo. El rubio ajeno a la compañía siguió caminando por el Bosque, llegando al fin, sauce boxeador. Miró hacía ambos lados y paralizó la entrada mientras se escurría por el hueco. 

  
  


Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba seguro que el Slytherin se reunía con alguien y no era nada bueno. Decidió esperar unos minutos a que este saliera pero al ver que nadie salía, tomó la decisión de entrar. Estaba muy cabreado, el rubio se había reído de él, ahora entendía porque lo había besado. Y pensar que le gustaba de verdad, era un imbécil por haber confiado en él. Entró en su forma animaga, una vez dentro decidió volver a la original varita en mano.

  
  


Entretanto, Draco disfrutaba de una larga y perfumada ducha. Se enjuagó el cabello cuando oyó un ruido, extrañado cerró el grifo y agudizó el oído. Con rapidez, se colocó el albornoz mal cerrado y agarró su varita. La figura entró demasiado deprisa. Draco mandó un desmaius, aunque no tan rápido como el incarcerus del intruso. El golpe lo lanzó al suelo atado con el albornoz abierto, el dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con unos ojos enojados e increíblemente verdes del Elegido. Se atrevía a enfadarse con él, después de irrumpir en su habitación y hechizarlo. Será cabrón-pensó.

  
  


-¿Qué estás tramando Malfoy?-dijo Harry con la varita apuntándose en el pecho y la mandíbula tensa. Draco enfureció.

  
  


-Mi maligno plan era darme una ducha y acostarme en MI habitación mientras con mi mente invoco un incubo para que te mate mientras duermes, Potter-dijo Draco destilando rabia y sarcasmo.

  
  


Harry parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Viendo las estanterías llenas de libros, la escoba de Malfoy colgada en la pared, un cubre cama esmeralda con bordes plata. Se giró para disculparse con el slytherin que aun permanecía en el suelo, fijándose por primera vez en que Malfoy estaba desnudo. Gloriosamente desnudo, su pelo rubio claro estaba mojado y tenía un color más dorado, su pecho era pálido pero fuerte y delgado, no musculoso pero tampoco enclenque. Estaba coronado con dos pezones rosados, su lado izquierdo tapado por el albornoz. Un abdomen plano, una tentadora línea de patinado cabello casi invisible, guiaba a su miembro que se estaba despertando por su intensa mirada. Unas piernas largas...

  
  


-¿Vas a seguir violándome con la mirada o me vas a soltar? Sabía que eras un pervertido, lo que nunca imagine era que te fuera en  _ bondage _ . Enrojeciendo como una remolacha por su comportamiento y la situación, Potter lo soltó.

  
  


-Yo...¿por qué está es tu habitación?-dijo Harry balbuceando intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema. Merlín, nunca imaginó que el cuerpo de Draco fuera así. Jodido bastardo con razón era tan arrogante, estaba buenísimo.

  
  


-Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu querida directora- dijo Draco abrochándose el cinturón del albornoz. Seguido por la mirada del moreno, haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse.

  
  


-¿Sabías que no eres el primer alumno que la usa como refugio para su seguridad? -dijo Harry mirando para otro lado lleno de vergüenza. Ese fue el error del gryffindor, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba atado a los barrotes de la cama del slytherin.

  
  


-Potter, se me está haciendo cansado que me espíes y no pares de meterte en mis asuntos. No, no lo sabía, ni me importa, lo que si me importa es saber con que derecho entras a mi habitación y me atacas. Me dejas desnudo y me miras con deseo.¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-dijo Draco sentado elegantemente a un lado de Harry cautivo.

  
  


-Malfoy, suéltame, esto no es divertido creía que estaba pasando algo y te seguí. Te ataqué evitando tu ataque. Ahora suéltame-dijo Harry enfadado asustado y un poco excitado por la situación.

  
  


-No, no, mi querido Potter, tú has entrado al nido de una serpiente y ahora pagarás el precio. No te preocupes, sólo voy a hacer lo que tú me has hecho a mí - dijo Draco, con un evanesco hacía desaparecer la ropa de Harry. 

  
  


Ante los ojos del slytherin apareció el cuerpo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Harry era hermoso, estaba delgado pero se adivinaba los músculos que conseguiría, aunque ya tenía algunos. Su piel era dorada, y su pecho se veía más amplio que el suyo, estaba espolvoreado con crespo vello negro y unos pezones canela. Las piernas delgadas y fuertes más cortas que las suyas. Un poco de vello las adornaban. La senda del pecado,como debería llamarse, era la flecha negra que parecía guiar a Draco a ver el miembro de Harry que empezaba a despertar.

  
  


-¿Has terminado de violarme con tu mirada o quieres una foto? Durará más - dijo Harry cortante repitiendo sus palabras, y despertando a Draco de la imagen. Este bufó y le dijo. 

  
  


-Ahora ya sabes como se siente que te observen...desnudo- dijo Draco, mientras toma la ropa de este y la tiraba a la cara del gryffindor, lo desató y se dio la vuelta.

  
  


Lo que el rubio no esperaba era que el moreno aun desnudo se le echara encima y lo tirará de nuevo a la cama. Ambos forcejeando intentando fastidiar al otro y vengarse por sus acciones. Hasta que con tanto meneo, y revolcarse se volvió a soltar el cinturón del slytherin. Sus pechos se encontraron sin ningún impedimento. Lo que los hizo gemir y sisear por la sensación de frío y calor, de suavidad y aspereza. El acto los dejó paralizados, con los ojos como platos se miraron. Plata y jade se sostuvieron y retro,  hasta que sus bocas se estrellaron juntas en un beso devorador. Nunca supieron quien lo comenzó, ni quien arrojo por el cuarto las gafas de Harry. Enseguida, fueron un enredo de manos ansiosas por acariciar todo el cuerpo el pelo, dientes, lengua...

Draco debajo del gryffindor le mordió el lóbulo al moreno haciendo que se agitara y sus miembros se encontraran. Los dos  gruñeron de placer, Draco rodeó a Harry con sus piernas elevando las caderas para conseguir fricción. A su vez, el moreno agarró las turgentes nalgas del rubio para pegarlos aun más. Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse devorándose con frenesí. Como bestias, restregaban sus hinchadas pollas la una junto la otra, moviendo con sensualidad y rapidez sus caderas, todo lujuria, pasión e instinto. El sudor se deslizaba por sus cuerpos, la saliva era intercambiada y los gemidos ahogados en los brazos del contrario. De repente, una erótica mordida de Draco en el labio inferior de Harry hizo explotar a este seguido del causante. Sus chorros de semen mezclándose y manchándoles los pechos e incluso el cuello.

  
  


Agotados y satisfechos cayeron el uno junto al otro, los dos con la respiración agitada, sonrisas satisfechas y ojos soñadores.

  
  


-Wow - susurró Harry intentando normalizar la respiración.

  
  


-A pesar de tu falta de elocuencia, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Potter.-dijo Draco jadeante con una sonrisa en la cara y la ceja alzada. Haciendo a Harry reír. Ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato más, aunque no era un silencio incómodo.

  
  


-Sí llegó a saberlo te hubiera desnudado antes, esto es mucho mejor que pelearnos y jodidamente satisfactorio - pensó Draco  

  
  


O eso creía hasta que oyó la voz de Harry contestando.-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy, lo mismo digo.

  
  


El moreno bostezó y es que eran las 3 de la madrugada y entre carreras, la pelea y el magreo estaba hecho jalea. Draco, igual de cansado los limpió con un hechizo limpiador, no tenía fuerzas para otra ducha.

  
  


-Gracias- oyó murmurar a Harry.

  
  


-De nada- dijo Draco. Los ojos de los rivales, se empezaron a cerrar y sin darse cuenta se durmieron. Durante la noche acercándose inconscientemente el uno al otro, acabando durmiendo acurrucados. Esa noche, por primera vez desde el regreso de Voldemort y la guerra, ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas. 

  
  


A la mañana siguiente, Draco frotó su mejilla medio dormido contra su almohada que era dura y caliente. No sabía como lo había hecho pero parecía que lo tenía abrazado. Además olía a gloria, era una mezcla de almizcle y bosque después de la lluvia. Se acurrucó más contra este y acariciándola contra su cuerpo, era suave en unos lados y áspera en otras. Ronroneando por lo tranquilo y cómodo que se sentía. Era genial escuchar los latidos de un corazón contra su oreja y las tiernas caricias en el pelo. Draco dejó de restregar su cara y su erección contra su “almohada”, paralizado. ¿Cómo puede ser que algo en la habitación le estuviera acariciando el pelo? Con miedo a abrir los ojos, se puso a pensar donde podía estar y como librarse de esta situación. De repente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente, la pelea, la venganza, los forcejeos, los besos...Draco abrió los ojos de golpe el sueño despejándose de su mente. Bajo su cuerpo se encontraba Potter, un desnudo, dormido y por lo que veía caliente y sonriente Potter. 

  
  


¿Había dicho que estaba desnudo y caliente? Incorporándose y haciendo que Harry volteara dándole una estupenda vista de su duro y pequeño culo y su espalda fuerte, con una minúscula cicatriz. El moreno empezó a moverse buscando con la mano la fuente de calor que lo había abandonado, hasta estar cara a cara contra un estupefacto Draco. El rubio estaba tan abrumado por la estampa que no pudo evitar que el gryffindor lo agarrara y se acurrucara sobre él suspirando de placer. El slytherin parpadeó sin saber que hacer, sintió una pesada erección restregarse contra su muslo. Esto, para su vergüenza, consiguió que la suya diera señales de estar interesada. Hecho que hizo finalmente reaccionar diciendo:- Potter si has terminado de restregarte me gustaría levantarme-dijo Draco.

  
  


Haciendo que el gryffindor diera un respingo y abriera los ojos. Al ver frente a su cara a la serpiente, se incorporó tan presto, que se cayó de la cama. Ocasionó que el malicioso rubio se carcajeara a su costa y el moreno gruñera por el batacazo y el despertar.

  
  


-A mí no me parece divertido, Malfoy -dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, frotándose el culo por el golpe. Menuda manera de despertar, pensaba este. Antes de fijarse en su risueña y desnuda némesis acostada en la cama. -¿Porqué estás desnudo?-se miró a si mismo-¿Por qué lo estoy yo?- Malfoy como esto sea una broma pesada no tiene ni puta gracia, espero que no me hayas violado, pervertido-dijo Harry.

  
  


Draco entrecerró los ojos por el comentario.- Tranquila princesa, tu virtud sigue intacta. Deberías dejar de hacerte el digno cuando fuiste tú el primero en desnudarme y echarte encima mío-dijo Draco. Haciendo que Harry recordara todo lo pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojara de tal manera que hiciera competencia al pelo de su mejor amigo. Cogió lo más próximo que tenía a mano que resultó ser la sábana que cubría la hombría del rubio. Justo el trozo que usaba para taparse. Este al verse privado del único trozo de tela que le protegía de la inspección del gryffindor tiró de ella devuelta, llevándose con ella a Harry encima suyo. 

  
  


-Debemos dejar de acabar así-dijo Draco tan serio al verse aplastado por Potter y ambos enredados con las sábanas. El moreno, contempló la bizarra situación. Los dos enemigos y estandartes de las rivalidades de casa. Desnudos y entrelazados en la cama después de haberse restregado como locos hasta el orgasmo y dormir juntos sin tener pesadillas. Harry, no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, ante la estupefacción de Draco que lo siguió. La situación era tan inverosímil. Por el amor de la diosa, menos mal que era sábado. No se querían ni imaginar si se hubieran saltado las clases.  Sus amigos y los profesores se volverían locos y menudas caras, Harry se carcajeó al imaginarse el rostro de Ron. 

  
  


-¿Cómo cojones hemos terminado así?-dijo Harry, mirando a Malfoy, la verdad es que el rubio era atractivo ahora que lo veía de cerca. Con todo ese pelo rubio claro y desordenado dándole un aire salvaje, las mejillas rojas de reír, los ojos chispeantes de un gris perla y los labios rosados e hinchados de dormir y los besos. Recordaba perfectamente su cuerpo de anoche y tenía una piel pálida y jodidamente suave. Draco dejó de reí mirando a la cara a Potter, el bastardo estaba bueno. Tenía esos ojos verdes increíblemente brillantes y grandes, gracias a sus perdidas gafas, las pobres, estaban desaparecidas en combate, nunca mejor dicho. Una boca roja e hinchada y lo más inquietante o divertido, el mismo desastre desordenado de cabello azabache.

  
  


-¿No sabes lo que es un peine, Potter?-dijo Draco que en un impulso estaba peinando a Harry con sus dedos, en un gesto increíblemente tierno. Harry no recordaba a nadie que le dedicara un gesto tan dulce, ni siquiera la pelirroja había tenido ese detalle. La caricia calentó a Harry por dentro que se dejó mimar a pesar de la frase de Malfoy, era agradable ser objeto de esas atenciones. Por su parte, el otro tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración. Intentaba arreglar los rebeldes mechones del moreno que para su sorpresa eran gruesos pero no ásperos era como tocar terciopelo, frustrado resopló.- Este pelo es tan imposible como su dueño, parece una guarida de doxys -dijo el rubio.

  
  


Harry sonrió aunque con ironía dijo: Como si tú no lo llevaras perfecto ahora mismo. Haciendo que Draco se pusiera a intentar ordenarlo con los dedos, Harry cogió su mano en un impulso, susurrando- Se ve sexy en tí, todo salvaje, te queda bien llevarlo un poco más largo-dijo este, haciendo sonrojar y mirar para otro lado a ambos. Lo que era bastante irónico, dado el hecho de que se habían enrollado, masturbado mutuamente y compartido cama. Carraspeando Harry dijo: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

  
  


-No tengo ni idea, Potter, ni idea-susurró Draco confuso-Aunque vestirse estaría bien para empezar. 

  
  


El slytherin se levantó y con su habitual elegancia se dirigió hacia el armario y la ducha dándole una vista de su delgado, pálido y atractivo cuerpo al león. Que a pesar de su miopía al pasar a su lado pudo apreciar el redondo y perfecto culo del slytherin. Provocando que se mordiera el labio para no gruñir por el espectáculo. Harry suspiró y se puso a recoger su ropa y a encontrar sus perdidas gafas.

  
  


Aun nerviosos pero vestidos, llamaron a Kreacher para que les sirviera el desayuno. Durante días compartieron miradas y sonrojos en el Gran Comedor y en sus clases. Sobretodo, cuando sin darse cuenta sus manos se rozaban al coger algún instrumento o ingrediente en pociones. Seguían peleándose, pues era su naturaleza retarse el uno al otro pero estas veces en vez de freírse a hechizos, la tensión y la adrenalina los hacía agarrarse y enrollarse en oscuros rincones y aulas en desuso. Incluso, Harry y Draco habían vuelto a dormir juntos por pedido del otro, después de alguna noche de violentas y sangrientas pesadillas. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo confesara y pusiera la excusa de magrearse más concienzudamente, dormir juntos era lo mejor de la noche. Incluso manteniendo conversaciones y pensando en formas de como arreglar las cosas entre Narcissa y Andrómeda. Aunque en las cartas de las dos se negaran a admitir la existencia de la otra, las de la castaña estaba llenas de una rabia melancólica y las de la rubia en una decepcionada y triste rendición. Todo esto pasaba bajo las narices de sus amigos que estaban demasiado ocupados preocupados por la rapidez con la que se acercaban los EXTASIS, enrollarse o conseguir a la pareja por la cual estaban locos. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de los desayunos que Harry y Draco se saltaban o como desaparecían siempre juntos para volver más sonrientes y sonrojados.  

  
  


Claro que los dos no eran tontos, intentaban pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Hermione siempre terminaba arrastrando a Harry y Ron a la biblioteca para estudiar, entre quejas y lloriqueos de Ron que le valían miradas fulminantes de la castaña. Mientras Harry compartía miradas cómplices con Draco. Este se encontraba en la mesa cercana, sufriendo la misma escena pero siendo protagonizada por un Theo agobiado y un vago Blaise que era constantemente reprendido por el otro. Hasta que con una mirada plateada fulminante Draco hacía que se callaran y se pusieran a estudiar, intentando ocultar una sonrisa arrogante que siempre hacía a Harry sonreír. Neville compartía otra mesa con un grupo mucho más tranquilo compuesto por Dean, Seamos,  Ginny y Luna. Ellos estudiaban unidos como cuando el colegio estaba infestado por los mortífagos y se protegían unos a otros. En esos momentos, era cuando Luna sorprendía a los que no la conocían con su inteligencia a la hora de estudiar y explicar las cosas con su voz dulce y tranquila a los demás. Al tiempo que, Neville ayudaba a todos con herbología, su asignatura favorita y en la que siempre se ganaba las alabanzas de la profesora Sprout que intentaba convencer al gryffindor para que estudiara la carrera y fuera su sucesor. Cosa que tenía encantados a todos.

  
  


El cumpleaños del slytherin se acercaba  a pasos agigantados. Harry estaba agobiado de tal manera que tuvo que decirle a Hermione que se debía al nerviosismo de los exámenes. El gryffindor, no sabía que regalarle, no tenía ni idea. No es que fueran pareja, no obstante, lo que tenía con Malfoy era lo más serio que había tenido con nadie en toda su vida. Además Draco, si Draco porque no podías magrearte tocar e incluso masturbar a otra persona y seguir llamándola por su apellido, por más que el tozudo rubio lo hiciera. Para mí sigues siendo Potter, además sabes lo patética que es la gente - le decia. Dentro de 9 meses empezarán a surgir los primeros niños llamados Harry en tu honor y yo tendré ganas de vomitar cada vez que los oiga. Por Salazar, espero que nadie llame a ningún hijo suyo como la comadreja, comentario que siempre le valía una pelea y un buen magreo. Pero a parte de todos esos maravillosos momentos, en los que Harry James Potter, dejaba de sentirse como el Elegid. En esos días,era sólo un chico de casi 19 años que se divertía y disfrutaba con otro chico. Eso era lo que más agradecía de Draco, a él le importaba una mierda su estatus. Para el rubio, sólo era un chico más bajo que él y menos guapo. Harry quería comprarle algo realmente especial, pero no sabía que podía ser. Así que, el 4 de Junio lo encontró en unas tiendas buscando un regalo para el rubio caprichoso, arrogante, sexy y divertido que lo volvía completamente loco. Estaba ya pensando en rendirse con el regalo, gritar y estirarse del pelo por la frustración hasta quedarse calvo cuando encontró el regalo perfecto. Con una gran sonrisa entró a la tienda. 

\------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


_** ***Prisión de Azkaban***  ** _

  
  


Era entrada la madrugada, de hecho pronto amanecería, la tos era seca y profunda, reverberaba en la pequeña celda. El hombre del que salía, se encontraba tapado con una manta mugrienta, en un catre duro, moviéndose por culpa de la incomodidad sin poder dormir. Pese a que, los dementores no habían vuelto a custodiar la prisión mágica, la proximidad del océano y las duras paredes de piedra y los escasos uniformes no hacían mucho por combatir el horroroso frío. Lucius Malfoy, ya no era ningún jovencito, su anterior estancia en la prisión y los  _ cruciatus,  _ tampoco habían hecho mucho por mejorar su salud, sino que había empeorado sobretodo con las “cariñosas” atenciones del guardia.

  
  


El tosco guardia, cada dos días le dirigía a la ducha. Esa rata era un sádico, el rubio notaba cuando hacía que su baño fuera más helado de lo normal, dejando correr la brisa por la diminuta ventana y eso venía ocurriendo desde Navidad. Probablemente, había bajado la guardia y había sido grosero o un auténtico cerdo con su esposa, pensaba Lucius. Seguramente, Narcissa le había puesto en su sitio y ahora se sentía herido en su orgullo y lo pagaba desquitándose con él. Pobre desgraciado, no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que había estado de un hechizo castrador, su mujercita era de armas tomar y eso era lo que le había hecho que se enamorara de ella. Había peleado con su padre por su elección, después de todo, la hija mayor de los Black, había huido con un sangre sucia al mundo muggle. Eso hizo que su padre reconsiderara el matrimonio, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Los Malfoy siempre conseguían lo que querían, se lo habían enseñado a él y él a su hijo. Su pequeño Draco, estaba hecho ya un hombre, esperaba que estuviera bien en Hogwarts.

Lucius, se arrepentía tanto de que estuviera marcado con la misma cicatriz asquerosa que él llevaba en el brazo. Recordó como él, también estuvo cerca de recibir un hechizo castrado, cuando su hijo recibió la marca tenebrosa. Lucius, tuvo mucha suerte, muchísima pues sabía que si no hubiera estado fuera. Cissa, no sólo lo habría castrado sino que antes lo hubiera despellejado vivo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Su mujer era elegante y peligrosa, como una cobra.

  
  


Tosiendo, Lucius se recompuso, faltaban unos días para la visita semestral del medimago a Azkaban, esperaba que lo ayudara porque estaba débil y algo se cocía en la prisión. El rubio no era estúpido, había  estado notando que algunos presos estaban cada vez más inquietos conforme se acercaba Junio y esa tensión se acumulaba había acumulado con los días. Él se preguntaba quién y que se estaba fermentando entre las paredes. Sentía en sus huesos que no sería nada bueno que sería terrible. 

  
  


A unos metros de la celda de Lucius se encontraba Norton, el guardia estaba relamiéndose mientras desnudaba a una despampanante pelirroja. Estaban acostándose apoyados en la pared cuando la pelirroja con un movimiento rápido le partió el cuello al guardia. Con asco se vistió mientras se libraba del peso muerto del guardia de Azkaban y abrió la puerta. De repente, varios ex mortífagos y hombres lobos, entraron en la prisión. Avanzaron abriéndose paso,se oyó un retumbar en la prisión y como la celda de al lado explotaba. La risa histérica y ronca de hombre que escuchó, hizo que la sangre se congelara en las venas, no tanto como cuando por el hueco aparicieran sonriendo dos hombres. Uno que conocía y otro que no había visto en su vida. Nightmare, era su apodo nadie conocía su nombre hombre lobo que seguramente tendría ancestros vikingos debido a su gran altura y fuerte constitución. Rodolphus Lestrange moreno aunque más delgado y estropedado que medía 1.90, se encontraba sonriendo a su lado. 

  
  


-Por fin nos encontramos Malfoy, ¿o debería decir sucio traidor?-dijo antes de lanzarle un  _ Crucio _ al rubio que lo hizo gritar mientras el otro se reía. En ese momento, apareció Rabastan y una mujer loba pelirroja, llamada Elga. Ambos se llevaron a Nightmare mientras seguían sacando a los prisioneros más protegidos. 

  
  


El moreno paró el hechizo y se llevó a Lucius mientras este deseaba que alguien lo matara antes de que ese sádico lo siguiera torturando.  Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando  _ Aparecieron _ en el castillo ruinoso y abandonado. Lestrange pronto lo dirigió a una habitación mientras lo ataba le daba una paliza que pareció durar horas y le lanzaba  _ crucios _ entre sonrisas, escupitazos y amenazas. Por una hora el sádico se fue a cenar después de mandarle el último  _ Aguament _ i. No pensaba dejar que Malfoy encontrara desmayándose el descanso de la tortura, sólo lo dejó tranquilo cuando tuvo que salir a cenar.

  
  


En la mesa se encontraban todos los personajes que habían ido a Azkaban para rescatar y para vengarse de los traidores como Lucius Malfoy y otros carroñeros, todos compartieron vino y carne. Estaban riéndose cuando uno de los comensales que comía con verdadera gula, tanta que daba repugnancia verlo hizo el siguiente comentario:

  
  


-Gracias por rescatarnos, dijo un auror que se les había unido cuando en la guerra atacaron el Ministerio de Magia,espero que estaba vez los aurores no hayan puesto hechizos de rastreo en los prisioneros-dijo entre bocado y bocado este que estaba particularmente golpeado por el guardia. Que el mismo había matado antes de venir.

  
  


-¿Cómo que hechizos de seguimiento?-dijo Rabastan Lestrange que al morir Voldemort huyó junto con su hermano que estaba destrozado por la muerte de su esposa y fueron encontrados por Nightmare que los convenció de vengarse del mundo mágico.

  
  


-Pues, después de la segunda huida de Azkaban donde se rescató a Malfoy se decidió por orden del Ministerio que todos los presos llevaran un hechizo de seguimiento. Eso hizo que todos los magos en la mesa se levantasen rápidamente, pues sabía como de rápidos eran los aurores. Seguramente las alarmas de la prisión ya habían saltado alertando a estos. Entre todos quitaron los hechizos rastreadores, dejando al rubio para el último.

  
  


-Parece ser que eres uno de los pocos que llevan hechizos rastreadores-dijo Rodolphus mientras se lo quitaba aunque era particularmente difícil-Tenemos que irnos durante días por precaución y no pienso arrastrarte con nosotros-dijo Lestrange, antes de aparecerse con el golpeado y cansado Malfoy.

  
  


Ambos aparecieron en un callejón muggle, Lucius miró a todos lados antes de ver los extraños sitios donde los muggles guardaban la basura por el olor a orina y desperdicios.

  
  


-Te presento tu tumba Malfoy, aquí morirás entre basura del mundo muggle-lo que hizo que el Cabeza de la orgullosa familia Malfoy cerrara los ojos, si lo mataba en el mundo muggle su familia jamás encontraría su cuerpo. El rubio pensó en su mujer y en su hijo, en como les afectaría su muerte,sobre todo a su hijo hoy era su cumpleaños cumplía 19, todo un hombre. Pensó todas las palabras que no les dijo ni nunca podría decirles como, cuanto amaba despertar con su mujer entre sus brazos o como agradecía lo fuerte e inteligente que era. En lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo y en como lo quería, nunca le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él y ahora le dolía en el alma. 

  
  


-No mereces morir con un  _ Avada Kedavra.-  _ dijo Rodolphus alzando la varita mientras decía el hechizo que haría que pensara cualquier muggle que había muerto de un ataque al corazón,  _ percussisti cor meum. _

  
  


Lucius cayó al suelo alcanzado en el pecho por el rayo púrpura generado por el hechizo que paró su corazón al tiempo que entre risas maníacas Rodolphus se desaparecía. La magia se iba saliendo poco a poco por la boca del rubio en ese sucio y asqueroso callejón muggle donde moriría después de sobrevivir a dos guerras mágicas.

  
  


-¿Lo has matado?-dijo Nightmare. Rodolphus asintió haciendo que el hombre lobo sonriera.

  
  


-Ahora a por Narcissa, la traidora - dijo Rabastan sonriéndole a su hermano, el juego acababa de comenzar.

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: ANTES QUE NADA COMO SIEMPRE OS DOY LAS GRACIAS. A Nany, este cap ha sido súper largo 26 PÁGINAS, ha sido realmente un parto y hemos conseguido corregirlo juntas.También como prometí las gracias a @Pureblood_Sly por toda la información sobre los mortífagos, tenía mis dudillas. Y como siempre a todas/os los que me acompañáis siempre y me mandáis vuestro comentarios. Gracias.


	14. ASPICIS,UMBRA FUGAX NOSTRAS UT TEMPERAT HORAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A ROWLING Y A LA WARNER BROS, ESTO NO ME DA DINERO

Aspicis, umbra fugax nostras ut temperat horas  
(Mira, cómo una sombra fugaz organiza nuestras horas)

Poesía es la unión de dos  
palabras que uno nunca  
supuso que pudieran  
juntarse, y que forman  
algo así como un misterio  
Federico García Lorca

Las alarmas de Azkaban sonaron por todo el recinto, había vuelto a producirse una fuga. Los magos que bostezaban y parpadeaban hace unos minutos, ahora, estaban despiertos por completo. El Ministerio se encontraba prácticamente vacío sólo unos cuantos magos pertenecientes a la defensa de la sociedad mágica estaban de guardia en este, cuando llegó el aviso desde la cárcel mágica. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en alerta media, no era para menos. La última vez que se fugó un número similar de magos oscuros, el objetivo fue agruparse y atacar los puntos claves del mundo mágico, atacaron el Ministerio, pero también Hogwarts. Los equipos de élite que custodiaban la integredidad de los magos, estaban compuestos por varias divisiones o grupos. Las Brujas Guardianas, una fuerza especial de rastreo de fugitivos, fueron llamadas y puestas en todas las entradas al Ministerio de Magia, para evitar un posible golpe. Los magos golpeadores, convocados y listos para arremeter con todo su poder a los asaltantes de Azkaban, fueron los segundos en ser convocados. Inmediatamente, volaron dirección a la prisión mágica, enviados como la unidad de élite contra la lucha de magos altamente peligrosos, eran el SWAT del mundo mágico. Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de aurores comandados por Gawain Robards, Jefe de Departamento, y dos inefables de guardia, ponían en marcha los hechizos rastreadores modificados. Estos, les guiarían a la posición de los fugitivos, subidos en las escobas y dejándose guiar por dispositivo que funcionaba como el GPS muggle , siguieron el rastro.

Unas horas después, estos se encontraban en un castillo abandonado, muy lejos de la prisión, oculto entre montañas. Parecía vacío, aun así los magos decidieron registrarlo de arriba a abajo, sabiendo que podía estar debajo de un hechizo complejo o yendo directos a una trampa. Revisaron con cuidado varias estancias sin encontrar nada, vieron una escalera de piedra un tanto húmeda, sintiendo que hay habría alguien más gracias al Homenum Revelio. En las mazmorras se encontraban varios magos moribundos y/o gravemente heridos, en una de ellas habitaba un joven que otro tiempo había estado entrado en carnes. Ahora su corpachón había perdido sus antiguas dimensiones, maltratado por las palizas, el abandono y el hambre. Apresaron a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban todavía con vida. Una joven que había sido brutalmente golpeada y no sabían si violada, a juzgar por la sangre que manchaba sus muslos, esperaban equivocarse. En la habitación de al lado, un joven con cara simplona y la Marca Tenebrosa, demacrado y estropeado, no era otro que Gregory Goyle. Rápidamente, se dirigieron a San Mungo donde los dejaron custodiados, esperando poder interrogarlos cuando estuvieran más lúcidos. Debían ver como se encontraban antes de poder interrogarlos a fondo que era lo que querían, la mayoría de los presos eran ex mortífagos y unas cuantas criaturas mágicas como hombres lobos, algunos vampiros e incluso dos o tres veelas. Acababan de salir de la segunda guerra mágica y no estaban dispuestos a aguantar una tercera, todos habían perdido a familiares.

La medimaga Fiona Curtis, una pelirroja con el pelo entrecano y mirada fiera, llevó a los pacientes a la cuarta planta; pues la mayoría de los daños habían sido provocados por hechizos de origen dudoso. Ella, con su temple habitual debido a su trabajo, informó a los toscos aurores que antes de poder llevarlos al Ministerio tendría que revisarlos y descansar unas horas, con asesinatos o sin ellos.  
La chica que había llegado era pequeña no llegaba al 1.60 de estatura, su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio, lleno de tierra, sangre y semen. Tenían la mejilla y el ojo amoratado y varios cortes por el cuerpo. No había abierto los ojos a pesar del trayecto y su pelo de color castaño claro, color que averiguaron, después del Fregoteo que le habían aplicado. La medimaga estaba consternada por la situación y preocupada por la pequeña bruja, hizo llamar a un especialista. Esperaba equivocarse pero temía que la hubieran violado o incluso sufrido un aborto, tenía rasguños en los muslo y la sangre, evidenciaba un suceso de trágicas consecuencias física, pero sobre todo psicológicas. No sabía como siendo tan pequeña y frágil había sido posible que sobreviviera a todo lo que había pasado, por sus condiciones física parecía que llevaba algunos meses de encierro en ese horrible lugar, pobre pequeña.

Por otro lado, estaba el joven que no llegaría a los 20 años, era víctima de desnutrición, estaba deshidratado, tenía las costillas magulladas y la mano derecha rota seguramente, como castigo por ser con la que usaba la varita. Estaba brutalmente herido y maltratado. Habían intentado forzarlo por los arañazos que se encontraban en sus glúteos y caderas, aunque no habían podido llegar a conseguirlo. Sabían eso porque no había ningún tipo de sangre en sus muslos y su ano no había sido rasgado. Posiblemente, un estallido de magia había impedido la agresión, pero también necesitaba recuperación. Unas cuantas pociones reconstituyentes, poción crece huesos, un par de hechizos, suero y descanso mucho descanso, con poción para dormir sin sueños, no sabía que recuerdos podían asaltarlo en medio de la noche y entorpecer la recuperación de su mano lisiada. El psicomago Guideon, vino a la media hora, había estado tratando a unos cuantos huérfanos y viudos de guerra. Examinó concienzudamente a los heridos y sin dudarlo.

Pidió descanso con poción para dormir sin sueños para ambos. Eso generó una agria discusión con los aurores sobre los efectos del veritaserum, en personas de esa condición. Les informó de que podría deberse a algún traumatismo o al shock por el entierro y los signos de torturas, pudiéndose encontrar poca cosa resaltable por su propia palabra. Los aurores, informaron a su superior sobre el tiempo de espera, además de la necesidad de una posible ayuda de algún buen Legeremante. Aunque, el ministerio no tenía ninguno en trabajando para ellos. El único que les podía haber ayudado era el oscuro doble espía Severus Snape, pero este estaba muerto. Habría que revisar los archivos más antiguos y todos odiaban hacerlo, pero era la única situación que se les ocurría. En el Ministerio, las cosas no iban mejor, cuando los Magos Golpeadores habían llegado a Azkaban estaban bastante enfadados. No habían conseguido darle alcance a ninguno de los presos, antes de que desaparecieran con un mago había sido víctima de un Diffindo. El hechizo, le rebanó las cuerdas vocales, haciendo que se desangrara y pereciera en los brazos del auror que lo llevaba. También, informaron de que se habían llevado a varios presos de muy alto calibre como Lucius Malfoy. Más aun, unos cuantos hombre lobos y otros magos acusados de violaciones o torturas en la guerra pero que no portaban la marca. Estaban sin pistas del paradero y sólo quedaban los dos presos inconscientes en San Mungo. Tendrían que encontrar un Legeremante o estarían perdidos.

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca en una mesa entre estanterías, estudiando, solo. Hoy no estaba de ánimos para compartir su tiempo con sus compañeros. En unas horas sería su cumpleaños y tenían una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un oscuro presentimiento. Él no le había hecho caso a las corazonadas, nunca lo hacía, era demasiado lógico. Normalmente, desdeñaba esa magia que solía ser de naturaleza femenina o de criaturas inferiores, como la lunática de Trelawney, cuyas clases eran siempre motivo de risa entre los slytherin. Esta vez era distinto, sentía como un hormigueo en su mano izquierda como si algo cercano a su corazón fuera a fallar, no le gustaba ni un pelo. Draco siguió tercamente leyendo el libro sobre lenguajes mágicos casi había descifrado el texto completo perteneciente a un relato de los Fundadores, no había pasado de página en 10 minutos pero era demasiado tozudo para reconocerlo.  
Había escogido ese precisamente porque necesitaba algo interesante, para poder dejar de lado los pensamientos inquietantes que lo asaltaban a cada minuto. Potter, ese era su problema como no, el gryfindor, eso era lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía que les había poseído aquella noche que terminaron restregándose como animales en celo por primera vez, o como días después se había repetido. Esos encuentros, estaban siempre llenos de pasión y desesperación, pronto se convirtieron en conversaciones y bromas privadas, eso era lo que temía. Pues se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que había pasado por alto del moreno. Su amabilidad, su coraje, su humildad, su lealtad, ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había conocido. Sin embargo, este año habían dejado inconscientemente su rivalidad infantil y por primera vez se habían visto el uno al otro o eso creía. Se había dado cuenta de que los dos eran diferentes, eso estaba claro, aunque había ciertas similitudes.

Los dos tenían cicatrices invisibles, a los ojos de otros, estas poblaban su alma y sus pesadillas. Habían pasado por mucho y aun sin conocer ninguno lo acontecido en la guerra del otro. Uno encerrado en su propio hogar soportando horrores, cosas que nunca querría volver a ver en lo que le estaba de vida . El otro, persiguiendo una quimera, que no le había dicho a Draco pero que el rubio intuía que era importante para la guerra. Ahora que, los dos habían madurado y en cierto modo cambiado, podían ser conscientes de todo esto. Sin olvidar que, pese a Dumbledore y Voldemort, los líderes y guías de ambos bandos y sobre los que se apoyaban los adultos. Estaban ellos dos, unos chicos de 16-17 años, unos críos que ya poco tenían de inocentes. Draco y Harry habían sido los chicos en los que todos se escondían, o en que se agrupaban los distintos bandos en la guerra.

El león, el héroe salvador, valiente y fuerte, la luz y lo corrector, el paladín del mungo mágico que libraría con su poder del yugo de muerte y destrucción al mundo mágico. En contra parte, la serpiente, el perfecto heredero sangre pura, astuto y sibilino, oscuro y perverso, el perfecto estandarte del bando sangre pura y anti muggles, educado perteneciente a una gran familia adinerada. La mezcla no podía ser más explosiva, volátil e impredecible. Era cierto que ambos chocaban con frecuencia, quizás eso lo hacía todo más intenso, morboso e incluso pervertidamente perverso. Lo más inquietante de sus encuentros, no es que hubiera sido algo planeado, sino algo fortuito, esto era más lo impresionante, más de lo que se podía explicar con simples palabras. Con Harry siempre era igual, desde que lo conoció comprando su túnica escolar en Madame Malkin, su primer encuentro con un niño de su edad y fuera de su círculo social. Antes de ser ignorado por este, a pesar de su carácter mimado y demandante, nunca se había sentido tan ofendido e indignado en su vida.

En el momento, en el que lo conoció por primera vez al de ojos jade, perdió el dominio total de él mismo. Se quedó descolocado por su carácter, independiente y ferozmente leal. Sintiéndose impelido a demostrar su valía con sus orígenes y del mismo modo en que veía a su padre manipular a los demás. Cuando no lo consiguió, y fue despreciado, se sintió descolocado y rabioso, quiso crear la necesidad de generarle una sensación igual de intensa a Potter. Draco bufó, no pensaba seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, pero sus ojeras provocada por la preocupación contaba una historia totalmente distinta. Suspiró, ahogando un bostezo, lo que tuviera que ser sería, sólo era un adolescente haciendo cosas de normales de su edad - pensó apoyando la mejilla en su mano. De todas formas la cosa acabaría cuando terminaran Hogwarts. Su padre jamás lo aceptaría y no hablemos de los Weasley. Su familia había conseguido matar a uno de los gemelos, una de las personas más alegres y queridas de Gryffindor. Draco se sintió responsable de ello e incluso fue al entierro del pelirrojo. Añadiendo, su ayuda en meter a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, mutilando al mayor e hiriendo a varios de sus compañeros. El rubio se quedó atrás viendo a la familia rota de dolor, sintiéndose culpable y una basura. Antes de que lo encerraran para su juicio en Azkaban había pagado para que le llevaran flores una vez al mes, por lo menos así sentía que pagaba algo del daño aunque no fuera cierto.

No, Draco nunca sería aceptado en la vida de Potter, en la familia de Harry que todo el mundo sabía que eran los pelirrojos y Granger. El pensamiento de perderlo para siempre, generó una extraña opresión en su pecho, una mezcla de ansiedad y frustración. Finalmente, pasada la hora de la cena una severa Señora Pince le avisaba de que pronto cerrarían la biblioteca, y no podría entrar y salir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sí, definitivamente tendría que salir de allí, dijo frotándose el pecho en el lado izquierdo. Sus ojos le picaban, esta vez el bostezo fue más largo. Apoyando la mano en su mejilla y cerrando los ojos para descansar la vista de las letras tan pequeñas, estaba empezando a verla doble. Al minuto siguiente, recogió sus cosas, las guardó y salió de allí con paso firme. De pronto, se encontró cegado y paralizado, entró en pánico, lo matarían y ocultarla su cadáver. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con su madre? Su muerte la destrozar y la misma gente iría a por ella, la terminarían hiriendo. Él ya no le importaba a nadie, pero nunca esperó no poder luchar por su vida, se sentía como una de las víctimas de Voldemort. Indefenso y aterrado Draco empezó a rememorar su vida, inconscientemente, antes de irse quería recordar los buenos momentos, obviando los malos, las lágrimas, la tortura, el dolor, la desesperación...

Pensaba en la infancia, junto a sus padres y los chicos. Las gamberradas con Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Blaise. Persiguiendo a los pavos, su primera escoba mágica, persiguiendo a los pavos albinos de su padre. A su tía Andrómeda, a la que temia por su parecido a Bellatrix pero que era tan distinta, conservando la dignidad Black y también una fuerza impresionante, siendo amable y tierna. Al pequeño Teddy, esa una monada de bebé y que lo miraba con adoración, le babeaba, balbuceaba palabras. Sobretodo pensó en Potter, en Harry, como un niño de ojazos verdes y canijo, con el pelo más desordenado que había visto en su vida. El rubio no supo quien era, pero lo quiso impresionar, lo vio tan distinto a él mismo. Con su ropa grande y vieja, ese cabello tan desordenado y esas gafas redondas. Sin embargo, la dignidad con la que le hizo su desplante en el tren, marcó la pauta de su relación y sus fechorías. Draco no aceptaba la indiferencia de nadie así que sino eran amigos serían enemigos y rememoró. Todas las trastadas, su trampa para el duelo, las competiciones, los dementores, las chapas, Umbridge y su brigada inquisitorial, el pisotón en la cara por lo de su padre, la pelea en el Baño de Myrtell, la mansión y la sala de los Menesteres...Los recuerdos cambiaron de nuevo, por otros más recientes, su primer beso, el segundo, el tercero y todos los demás, sus labios rojos sobre los suyos, sus chispeantes ojos verdes, su risa contagiosa, su piel morena, sus manos ásperas, su pecho caliente...

Por el caldero de Dagda y la fuerza implacable de Morrigan, él no había vivido nada de la adolescencia ni siquiera se había acostado con nadie y Blaise se había tirado ya a varias personas. Estaba asustado, dolido, no podía hacer nada iba directo a la boca del lobo. Sin darse cuenta, deseó con toda su alma que él lo recatara. Después de todo, era el héroe de todos y aunque él era un dragón, y el cuento cambiaba, lo necesitaba. Estaba harto de sentirse indefenso pero así era como se encontraba ahora mismo y la verdad lo odiaba con todo su corazón, ya no era ese crío mimado que se ocultaba tras la capa de su padre y aunque quisiera serlo ya no podía, su padres estaba en Azkaban, encerrado.

Harry, había visto como Nott, Blaise y Pansy habían secuestrado a Draco al salir. Lo había estado esperando para darle una sorpresa, sabía que era algo idiota y que el rubio se reiría de él pero había tenido el impulso y no pudo evitarlo. Ahora, la rabia lo mantenía siguiéndolo bajo su capa de invisibilidad, esta vez no iban a escaparse esas sucias serpientes como hizo Goyle. Los cuatro slytherin siguieron descendiendo hasta una habitación, antes de llegar a las mazmorras, dieron la contraseña y se encontró una gran sala. Los hechizos fueron retirados, una pila de confeti plata y esmeralda fue lanzado contra Draco que los miraba con los ojos fúricos jurándole las peores torturas del Annwn y habiendo desmayado a tres al mismo entrar. Enfadado lanzó hechizos punzantes y gritó a diestra y siniestra. Más tarde, al ver como se habían esforzado por darle una fiesta del cumpleaños, no pudo sino emocionarse, se sentía tan bien tener a sus amigos de nuevo. Harry, suspiró, su regalo y su sorpresa podían esperar, esa sonrisa brillante merecía la pena. Puesto que, sabía que el Slytherin estaba en buenas manos. Además, seguramente no querría que le diera la tabarra en su cumpleaños, estaba rodeado de la gente a la que el quería. Eso entristeció al gryffindor, desilusionado, esperó la oportunidad para irse abrió con sigilo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y por última vez miró al slytherin viendo como este le miraba negando divertido. El rostro de Harry se iluminó, quizás se había equivocado, aunque no sabía si lo esperaría en su habitación con su regalo, quizás eso le cabrearía.

Draco sonrió, los había seguido y se había quedado hasta que comprobó que estaba bien, una sensación cálida inundó su pecho. Estúpido Potter, no cambiaría nunca, era el héroe gryffindoresco, el protector. Eso hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera. Sí, había recordado todo y lo cierto es que no podía engañarse así mismo de nuevo, estaba loco por el moreno. No por la fama, sino por Harry, sólo Harry. No le importaba en absoluto la opinión de los demás, había sufrido mucho y los dioses sabían que todos ahora lo mirarían y tratarían como escoria, pero el le devolvería la gloria a su nombre. A Draco lo que si le importaba era el moreno. El chico que lo retaba, el que le obligaba a ser más rápido, más inteligente, más astuto. Él era el que no quería estar con él por su fortuna o sus conexiones, sino que despreciaba todo eso. Al mismo tiempo que tampoco lo juzgaba por quedarse en el bando de su familia en la guerra. Aunque, Malfoy sabía que se habían equivocado. Harry y él, siempre girando el uno con el otro, había sido el león, el único que supo que hacía algo que no debía en la sala de los Menesteres.

Harry, fue el único que lo vio llorar a parte de Myrtell, con el que se peleó lanzándole un Crucio, el mismo que le derrumbó con un hechizo oscuro. Para después de casi matarlo echarse a llorar asustado. No había visto las cicatrices, Draco las había cubierto con un glamour y a veces cuando estaba solo quitaba el hechizo y las acariciaba. Eran tres, en su pectoral izquierdo, como las garras de un león cosa que era muy irónico. Estaba marcado por los dos líderes de la pasada guerra. Una le daba asco y vergüenza la otra fuerza y resolución, pero las dos eran un recordatorio de sus elecciones y su debilidad. Se quedaría un rato más en la fiesta, luego iría a su dormitorio, aunque curiosamente ya no estaba cansado. Realmente, la fiesta tenía un aire un tanto lúgubre, con todos esos slytherin que ahora los parias de Hogwarts, no es como si antes no los aislaran pero aun podían aliarse con los Ravenclaw. Ahora, la mayoría de los que ahí estaban tenían padres mortífagos o problemas simplemente por ser serpientes, no podían arriesgarse a saltarse el toque de queda. Además, quería visitar a una vieja amiga, una a la que llevaba tiempo sin ver y que le había ayudado en sus peores momentos. Una hora después, Draco se despedía y agradecía a los chicos por todo. Tropezar y se daba de frente contra el suelo.

Draco despertó al sentir el golpe en la frente, había sido más por el susto del sueño que por el hecho en sí. Se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca. Era increíble, si su padre lo viera lo mataría. Un Malfoy no hacía nada tan vulgar. Avergonzado por su propia fantasía infantil y sin sentido, como si fueran a dejarle a los slytherin una fiesta en el castillo. Además, Pansy estaba con su madre en la casa de Snape, sólo pedía que no pasara nada malo. Los dioses sabían que los anteriores habían sido horribles, la Marca, Voldemort, el miedo a morir sino hacía lo que le habían mandado, la culpabilidad... Esta vez, si que recogió sus cosas de la mesa, se lavaría la cara en el baño y cogería algo de las cocinas, se había perdido la cena intentando evitar a sus compañeros y a Potter. Se dirigía al baño, cuando pensó en visitar a una vieja amiga si con alguien podría hablar era con ella, el sueó por lo menos le había recordado eso. No era otra que la residente permanente del aseo del segundo piso, no había querido volver antes, allí vivió los peores momentos de su vida totalmente roto y descompuesto por el miedo.

-¿Myrtell, estás aquí?-susurró Draco. Un lastimero sollozo se oyó antes de que una voz nasal y chillona inundará el lugar.

-¿Draco, eres tú todavía sigues vivo?-dijo con un tono que hizo a Draco pensar que lo preferiría muerto.-Pensé que los Dementores te habían impedido volver y quedarte conmigo por la eternidad - siguió Myrtell. Sí, la fantasma era una adolescente salida, pero había sido su amiga y su confidente y quería ayudarla.

-Aquí me tienes pero no me voy a ir. No puedo dejar a mi madre sola, mi padre está en la cárcel Myrtell - dijo Draco.

-Bueno, supongo que me alegro por tí. Al final todo acabó bien-dijo la fantasma. Draco se sentía impelido a ayudarla como ella le había ayudado a él pero no sabía como había muerto. Si lo supiera la ayudaría a pasar al otro lado.

-Sólo quería saludarte, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ya tengo 19, jamás pensé que llegaría a los 18 y ahora me hago viejo hasta para ti - dijo Draco.

Eso entristeció a la fantasma el rubio era realmente guapo alto con ese pelo y esos rasgos afilados. Draco viendo la tristeza y la añoranza que tenía Myrtell, le preguntó con voz queda. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Myrtell?.

-El 12 de Abril-respondió algo sorprendida por la pregunta, antes de desaparecer. Y Draco supo que le llevaría flores en el próximo.

Con un ánimo extraño. Draco se encaminó a las cocinas y aunque como siempre los elfos domésticos le miraron mal, recordando que era un mortífago. Siempre se podía contar con Kreacher que seguía adorando a la familia Black, sobre todo a él por alguna extraña razón. Seguro que era cosa de Harry, se dirigía hacia su dormitorio estaba bastante lejos de allí y el toque de queda era pronto. Si algún prefecto lo pillaba tendría problemas. Con andar apresurado se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo. Entró por el hueco del Sauce Boxeador y se encontró con la estampa de Harry leyendo en su cama el libro de los Fundadores. Sorprendido por encontrarlo allí, a pesar de que no era la primera vez, suponía que no sabía que era su cumpleaños, no por eso Draco dejó de ilusionarse con que lo sabía. Después de todo, sólo tenía que recordar el sueño, ni siquiera Pansy estaba en el castillo. Además no es como si fuera como en los viejos tiempos...y mucho menos Potter que había sido su enemigo sabría su cumpleaños. Sí, el sabía su cumpleaños pero todo el mundo lo sabía el Profeta hacía un espectáculo año tras año.

El moreno le oyó y levantó la vista, su ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo es que tienes el diario de Godric Gryffindor?-dijo Harry que había hojeado por en medio curioso y a la vez sorprendido de encontrar letra de color rojo y la firma del fundador de su casa. Draco se acercó con el ceño fruncido también y entonces recordó la introducción.

-No es el el diario de Gryffindor, sino el de los fundadores, tú puedes leer la parte de Gryffindor como yo puedo leer la parte de Slytherin - le dijo Draco tomando el libro está vez en sus manos y enseñándole la letra verde y la firma plateada del mago.

Ambos en la cama acurrucados uno al lado del otro leyendo de un sitio y otro curiosos. Cuando llegaron a la parte de la muerte de los Slytherin, Draco quiso pasar las hojas rápidamente no quería recordar la macabra historia. Harry agarró la mano de Draco interrogándole con la mirada. El rubio tragó saliva preguntándose como iba a explicarle al moreno porque no quería que lo leyera. Temía que recordara todas las burradas que había hecho y lo abandonara, sobretodo ahora que sabía lo que sentía.

Carraspeando, con voz floja le explico que allí hablaba de la muerte de los padres y la pequeña de los Slytherin a manos de muggles. Draco esperó temiendo que lo juzgará lo que nunca espero fue oírlo decir:

-Yo también los habría odiado como odie a Voldemort de la misma forma. Por eso dejó un basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos - murmuró el moreno. Haciendo que el slytherin lo mirara y se escandalizara.

-¿Hay un basilisco en Hogwarts? ¿Dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos?-le preguntó este con un tono de voz más agudo y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Harry le relató lo acontecido en segundo año, la entrada, Ginny, el basilisco, Fawkles, la espada de gryffindor y el sombrero seleccionador. Draco estaba horrorizado por aquel entonces, ambos contaban con 12 años y los basiliscos eran altamente peligrosos.

-Pero, no entiendo como la comadr..Weasley-rectificó- pudo entrar en la cámara, ella ni es slytherin, ni sabe pársel - dijo el rubio. Harry se removió en el lugar, no quería pelear con él, en una hora era el cumpleaños del rubio y sabía lo sensible que era con el tema de su padre. Era un cabrón pero era el padre del rubio, suponía que era como Sirius, él había sido un matón y arrogante con Severus, pero era el padrino de Harry y lo quería a pesar de todo.

Además, no podía contarle lo del horrocruz, eso era impensable. Cogiendo aire decidió explicarle lo que había pasado.

-Ginny tenía un diario que en realidad pertenecía a Voldemort y la controlaba por eso pudo abrirlo - dijo pidiéndole a cualquier deidad que el rubio se conformará y no preguntará donde lo había encontrado la pelirroja.

-¿De dónde sacó Weasley un diario de Voldemort? Que yo sepa todos los Weasley han ido siempre a Gryffindor igual que los Potter y los Malfoy y Black a slytherin - dijo Draco.

-Excepto mi padrino, el diario lo consiguió en la...librería - dijo Harry mirando con atención hacia otra parte de la habitación. Draco frunció el ceño, ahora lo ignoraba, en la librería, el no había visto a la chica coger ningún libro y su padre tampoco. Comprendió al instante que había ocurrido había sido cosa de su padre.

-No puedo creer que mi padre le diera ese diario sabiendo lo peligroso que era. Lo vulnerables que eramos todos a esa criatura gigante. Solamente le importa él mismo, el poder la riqueza...- dijo Draco rabioso y cabizbajo. Cosa que sorprendió y preocupó a Harry, no esperaba que el Slytherin dijera eso de su padre. El moreno puso su mano cerca de Draco sin saber que hacer para animarlo. Ninguno vio como la parte en la que se juntaban sus manos aparecían notas que más bien eran cartas en dorado y plata.

-No creo que él pensara que había un basilisco, seguro que pensó que sería un hechizo-dijo excusándole el moreno.

-Bueno...por lo menos no murió nadie - dijo Draco.

-En realidad, Voldemort si mató a una alumna, pero fue hace mucho, cuando Dumbledore era profesor. Fue tan rápido que ni ella misma supo que la había matado - dijo Harry y el rubio comprendió que así había muerto Myrtell, poniendo semblante triste.

El moreno que lo vio decidió que si quería cambiar esa cara sólo podría hacer.

-Draco, no tienes que preocuparte, ahora está muerto y nadie más excepto Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort y yo podríamos traer otro. Y no tengo ninguna intención de agenciarme ese tipo de mascota- dijo Harry haciendo sonreír al rubio al cogerlo gentilmente de la mano.

Los ojos de Draco bajaron a donde sus manos permanecían unidas, levantó la vista hacia los ojos verdes que estaban mirando a los suyos. Harry se ruborizó deliciosamente y los nervios hicieron que se lamiera el labio inferior. Draco siguió el movimiento con la mirada, los labios rojos y apetitosos. El aliento de quedó enganchado en su garganta en forma de jadeo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Harry, agarrando su nuca y su cabello acercándolo. Sus labios chocaron, moviéndose con avidez uno junto al otro, besándose, apasionadamente, sus lenguas luchando, sus manos colándose por debajo de la ropa. Ninguno de los dos oyó el antiguo libro caer y las letras doradas donde aparecía un querido diario. Las manos recorrían el cuerpo con lujuria desenfrenada, las ropas cayendo a su alrededor, siendo prácticamente arrancadas de sus cuerpo, botones volando por la habitación. Mientras sus pieles enfervorecidas se restregaban una junto a la otra, sin despegar sus labios de la piel del otro, besos, laminas y mordiscos fueron dados y recibidos desde los labios hasta el principio del pecho por ambos. La piel salada y sudada. El áspero vello de Harry acariciando con sensualidad los sensibles pezones de Draco, haciendo que jadeara más fuerte. El rubio lamió, sopló y mordió la oreja de Harry haciendo que este se arqueara como un gato, desprendiendo sensualidad y gruñeron.

El Slytherin levantó la vista viendo el cuello y el pecho del moreno lleno de sus marcas, los labios rojos e hinchados, los ojos brillantes y la pupila dilatada. La mano de Draco descendió con fingida pereza por el pecho, el estómago y finalmente agarró la polla de Harry. Todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, la acarició apretándola de arriba a abajo. El moreno jadeando frente al rubio abandonado al placer. Se arqueó con el cuello expuesto y gruñendo de deleite y deseo. El gryffindor vio la expresión lujuriosa que Draco enviaba a su congestionada polla y como devoraba con la mirada su cuerpo. Quitó su propia mano de la nuca bajando por el pecho, el abdomen y terminando agarrando la polla congestionada del slytherin, como hizo este, arrancándole un gemido gutural. Ambos perdieron el control rápidamente volvieron a chocar sus labios y devorarse, bombearon sus erecciones, mordiéndose y chocando sus puños con gran velocidad. Creando moratones, mordiscos y marcas de dedos en el cuerpo de los dos amantes. Finalmente, Harry apartó la mano de Draco y la suya, el slytherin se montó sobre sus caderas. Las toscas manos de Harry amasando sus glúteos, los elegantes dedos de Draco clavados en el pecho y el la espalda de Harry siguiendo el movimiento. Finalmente, terminaron corriéndose restregando sus erecciones y ondulando la cadera. Ambos dejaron escapar los nombres del contrario salpicándose con el semen. Cayeron agotados uno junto al otro saciados. Había sido el mejor orgasmo hasta ahora y ninguno quería apartarse del otro. Cuando empezaron a enfriarse y por fin, parecía que el aire llegaba con normalidad a sus pulmones se separaron con renuencia mal disimulada y se limpiaron con un hechizo. El silencio se prolongó, pero lejos de ser incómodo, era confortable escuchar la respiración acelerada del otro a su lado.

De repente, se oyo un ruido extraño, ambos agarraron sus varitas dispuestos a luchar, más no hizo falta. Era la lechuza malhumorada de Pansy. que como llegó con semblante enfadado y esa mirada viciosa que prometía picotazos. En sus garras dos pequeños paquetes destacaban. Seguramente el regalo de ambas. Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron sonriendo, su querida Pansy y su madre siempre preocupándose por él, o al menos, hasta que recordó donde pasaría su padre su cumpleaños una vez más. Estaba tan cansado de ese asqueroso lugar y de las decisiones de su padre miró a Potter a su lado y suspiró. Si su padre supiera con quien estaba enredado entraría estaban cólera, hacia tiempo que eso al rubio le daba igual, sabía que el moreno no lo pregonaría. Harry vio la reacción de Draco y como este no se atrevía a tocar sus regalos en su presencia. Seguramente, sus padres le habían mandado cartas y un regalo y él no quería fastidiarlo en su momento, se sintió desplazado e inseguro por eso, pero ellos no estaban saliendo ni siquiera lo habían hablado

Carraspeando para hacer volver a Draco de sus pensamientos cuando ya estaba prácticamente vestido le susurró con las mejillas rojas y arrascándose el pelo nervioso, se le daba fatal inventarse excusas, era muy transparente y lo sabía.

-Ehm, me voy acabo de recordar que había quedado con Ron y Hermione y me tengo que ir - dijo sin saber si acercarse y besarle. Viendo que el rubio lo miraba con la ceja arqueada, decidió que no tentaría la suerte, se fue a la entrada del dormitorio algo huraño por no haber sido tomado en cuenta. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco - susurró Harry, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo transformándose en lobo. Ser un animal, le ayudaba a tener más comodidad y salir del sitio donde había dejado su capa de invisibilidad. Se sentía extraño, no había querido incomodar a Draco y la cosa se había puesto un poco formal tenía un gran lío con sus sentimientos y no sabía a quien contarle sus dudas, sino fuera tan complicado pensó mientras entraba a hurtadillas en el castillo.

Por otro lado, Draco se quedó inmóvil mirando el agujero por el que había desaparecido Harry. Si, sabía que era su cumpleaños y había esperado para felicitarlo. Sonrió con un nudo en el estómago, la había jodido al no decirle porque estaba tan nervioso pero todo era tan nuevo y complicado. La carta de su padre le había hecho quedarse desconcertado y fuera de su elemento. Harry era muy importante para él, amaba a su familia, y no creía que esas dos cosas fueran compatibles. Las cosas entre su padre y él estaban tensas desde hace un tiempo, habían muchas recriminaciones, culpas y palabras envenenadas. Suspirando decidió dormirse ya lo leería mañana...

Narcissa estaba dormida sobre la cama, su camisón de raso negro largo abrazaba su cuerpo. Una sensación punzante cercana a su corazón y en su mano izquierda la despertó. La rubio, había sentido el momento exacto en el que el corazón de su marido había dejado de latir, su vida desvaneciéndose en un segundo, la respiración atascada en su garganta. Su alianza rompiéndose y el dolor perforando su corazón como si un puñal al rojo vivo lo atravesara. No puedo soportarlo y dio un grito de dolor que retumbó por toda la casa y rompió con las luces del amanecer. Su matrimonio había sido difícil, lleno de baches y rociado de varias discusiones en los tiempos oscuros de la primera y segunda guerra mágica. Creyó odiarlo cuando su hijo furioso y atormentado tomó la Marca Tenebrosa, pero lo había seguido amando, todos y cada uno de estos años. Todavía lo amaba, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, había sido su único amor, le había entregado su corazón por entero e incluso su alma, al igual que a su pequeño Dragón. No podía creer que hubiera muerto, no después de sobrevivir a dos guerras mágicas, a casi dos años de compartir casa con Voldemort, a vivir dos veces en Azkaban.

No podía entenderlo, ahora que haría, ni siquiera tenía sus cuadros para poder verlo y consolarse con ellos. Todo estaba decomisado en la bóveda a la que no podía acceder. El ministerio seguía revisando cada uno de sus objetos, siendo codiciosos y crueles. Como se lo iba a decir a su pequeño, era su cumpleaños. Últimamente Draco y Lucius habían tenido varias peleas, el mayor había sido su héroe. Durante años su niño había intentado imitarlo y ser como él, no había visto sus fallos hasta que fue tarde. Tampoco lo hizo ella. Dicen que cuando amas a alguien te vuelves ciego y también estúpido cuan cierto era. Claro estaba que ambos, Narcissa y Lucius habían llevado una educación estricta en cuanto a la pureza de sangre y el odio a los muggles. Ellos mismos habían inculcado esos valores en su angelito. Ahora, todas esas discusiones le pesaban en el alma a Narcissa, por lo menos se habían podido reconciliar y amarse una última vez. Temía por su hijo, la despedida fue fría y ella que conocía a ambos sabía que el hielo era sólo superficie. Sobre todo, Draco, había sacado su mismo carácter, las últimas palabras llenas de acritud que compartiera con su padre lo perseguirían y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. La historia de la guerra se volvía a repetir, su hijo sufriría, ella lloraría por ambos y ni todos sus conocimientos de hechizos y magia negra que había aprendido desesperada y encerrada en la mansión mientras su hijo estaba en Hogwarts camino a una muerte segura y su marido en Azkaban servirían para algo.

Pansy se despertó asustada, ese grito le había puesto los pelos de punta, era parecido el que una banshee emitiría antes de atacar a su víctima era perturbador a muchos niveles. Los fuertes golpes en la puerta no ayudaron en nada a tranquilizarla, se puso una bata y miró por la mirilla de la casa, una costumbre muggle a la que habían tenido que acostumbrarse. Aurores-susurró pálida como la cera. ¿ Cómo era posible que hubieran encontrado su posición?- pensaba frenética. Corriendo se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Narcissa. Jamás creyó que vería a la Sra Malfoy rota de dolor, ella era la mujer más fuerte que conocía, no sabía como decirle lo de los aurores, aunque no hizo falta un Sonorus cruzó la habitación.

Señora Malfoy, abra en este mismo instante la puerta, su marido se ha fugado de Azkaban. Otra vez-remarcó con ira- Abra la puerta, ahora mismo o la echamos abajo-gritó el auror que esperaba tras la puerta.

Narcissa, salió de la habitación como un resorte, despeinada y con los ojos rojos y su elegante camisón de seda como único atuendo. Abrió la puerta con mirada feroz y les dejó entrar.

-Antes de que empiecen a dar voces, acabo de quedarme viuda y es el cumpleaños de mi único hijo. Así que si han venido a detenerme aquí esto - dijo con la barbilla bien alta a pesar de estar despeinada en camisón, hiper-ventilando por el dolor y con los ojos rojos de llorar.

Los aurores tuvieron que reconocerle el temple de la dama. Por primera vez, vieron ante sus ojos a la misma mujer que tuvo la osadía de mentirle a la cara al Sr Tenebroso, con respeto.

-Sra Malfoy, sentimos molestarla pero agradeceríamos que nos acompañará al cuartel.A ocurrido algo importante a parte de la muerte de su marido- dijo uno de ellos.

Narcissa se vistió en un momento y se dirigió al Ministerio escoltada por la pareja de aurores usando la red floo.

Se le administró una dosis de Veritaserum y les dijo todo lo que sabía. Que no era nada, la furia ganando al dolor sordo de su corazón, dándole la fuerza para aguantar la humillación de esto. Relatándoles como sabía que su marido había fallecido y es que sus votos era permanentes hasta que el corazón de uno de los dos dejará de latir. Debido a que los infartos no existían en el mundo mágico, no había otra explicación plausible para la pérdida de su alianza y vínculo.

Sentimos mucho su pérdida, su marido tenía un hechizo rastreador pero debieron quitárselo antes de matarlo. Ahora mismo, no sabemos donde se encuentra su cuerpo. En la guarida, sólo encontramos a dos presos torturados pero hasta que no se recuperen no podremos interrogarlos.

Narcissa estaba horrorizada. No sabían donde estaba su cuerpo y no podían interrogar a los presos. Que estaban diciendo esos inútiles. Tenía que encontrar a su marido. sería un criminal pero merecía un entierro digno y ella pensaba proporcionárselo -¿Porqué no usan a un Legeremente?-preguntó la viuda.

-Lo hemos intentado pero no hay prácticamente ninguno y tendría que ser excepcional los medimagos y sanadores han encontrado restos de una poción y un hechizo en el cuerpo de ambos. Eso impide que un Legeremante nobel pueda acceder a los recuerdos. ¿Acaso conoce usted alguno?- dijo la auror Mc Geon.

-Yo soy una Legeremante experta de alto nivel, no pudo evitar decir la slytherin debido al uso de la poción veritaserum que seguía funcionando en su cuerpo, ya que, los aurores aun no le proporcionaban el remedio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el compañero de la auror salió y vino al cabo de unos minutos. Mientras tanto, seguían hablando de los detalles de los secuestrados. El lugar donde los habían encontrado prisioneros guiados por el hechizo de seguimiento, al castillo tenebroso que había entre esas oscuras montañas, en esa parte tan recóndita.

-Nos sentiríamos muy agradecidos si nos ayudase en esto - dijo este. Narcissa elevó su ceja, seguramente habían hablado con el Jefe de Aurores. Después de todo, si había otra fuga la gente normal se les echaría encima. Narcissa como buena slytherin pensó en sacar tajada del trato. Quería recuperar el mausoleo Malfoy. Ya que el Black le pertenecía a Potter.

-Os ayudaré pero con una condición. Quiero el mausoleo Malfoy de vuelta y estar al corriente de la investigación - dijo muy seria, en eso era inflexible. Esto no quedaría así ella se vengaría de los asesino de su marido y disfrutaría haciéndolo, no pensaba dejar que se ocuparan esta chapuza de aurores de pacotilla. Sabía que era una jugada arriesgada pues estaba bajo vigilancia por sus actividades en la guerra, cumplía arresto domiciliario. Ella sabía tenía que intentarlo o nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Muy bien, Sra Malfoy, pero no puede agredir a ningún sospechoso y tomará Veritaserum para comunicarnos todo lo que vea en las mentes de los intrusos. E incluso de ser necesario nos dará sus recuerdos para ser vistos en un pensadero - dijo Gawain Robards entrando en la sala, en la que había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Narcissa frunció el ceño, sabía que era la mejor oferta que iba a recibir y aceptó.

Rápidamente, fue llevada a la habitación 403 donde se encontraba el joven. Las cortinas se e descorrieron y ella lo reconoció al instante.

-Gregory- susurró al ver al demacrado delgado y desnutrido estudiante que había protegido y atacado a Draco. Tenía que averiguar que había pasado, sin ninguna delicadeza irrumpió en la mente del ajado adolescente, nadie hería a su familia sin pagar las consecuencias. Con rapidez, viajó por los recuerdos de la infancia y la adolescencia, los de la guerra también. En ese momento, se encontró atrapada en una habitación lúgubre, mohosa y estrecha, vio en un rincón acurrucado a Goyle, lleno de su propia suciedad y su ropa ajada. En la pequeña habitación entró un hombre con expresión cruel, faz peluda, las uñas y los dientes afilados. Un movimiento de varita, una botellita reventada en el suelo, una nube azul verdosa salió y ante sus ojos apareció un joven robusto con la cara profundamente quemada y deformada por la piel arrugada. Sus ojos saltones casi sin piel buena alrededor de sus cuencas era una visión aterradora y grotesca.

-Tú, tú me mataste, me traicionaste y me abandonaste, sucio traidor-dijo el ser a Goyle.

-Yo..yo..no..no te maté-balbuceó sollozando el chico que estaba en el suelo, lágrimas escurrían por su cara arrastrando suciedad.

-Sí, tú que escapaste con el traidor de Malfoy, me dejaste en la Sala de los Menesteres sin ayudarme. Tu egoísmo y cobardía te hicieron huir, dejando que muriera quemado-dijo el ser, al que instantáneamente reconoció Narcissa por la historia de Draco y Harry Potter en el Wizengamot. No podía creer que el guardaespaldas y amigo de la infancia de su hijo fuera el monstruo que veía ante sus ojos, Crabbe estaba irreconocible.

-Intentamos ayudarte, queríamos volver a por tí, nos subimos a varios muebles para intentar verte y escapar del infierno que habías creo. El fuego estaba muy alto y no te veíamos por ningún lado. Potter, Granger y Weasley volvieron a por nosotros y nos salvaron. Cuando todo terminó Draco incluso, preguntó por ti y lloró-dijo Goyle llorando.

-Si ese sucio y asqueroso traidor no hubiera impedido que matara a Potter, ahora estaría vivo. Vivo para ver como el Señor Tenebroso reinaría en toda su gloria. Ahora tú me ayudarás a matarlo y vengarnos de todos esos traidores a nuestro señor-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa deformada por la piel.

-No puedo matarlo, es mi, es nuestro amigo, lo llevamos siguiendo toda una vida. Él siempre nos ha ayudado con todo-dijo Goyle hipando.

-Vas a matarlo, porque sino lo haces mataré a todos, a Millicent, a Pansy, a tu padre y también a Draco. Te aseguro que los torturaré y te obligaré a ver cada segundo de ellos, hasta que el último suspiro escape de sus labios-dijo riéndose. No obstante, tengo que castigarte por tu traición. ¡Crucio!-gritó con rabia mientras reía.

Narcissa, pasó rápidamente la tortura viendo el hambre, los arañazos, la bruma azul y verdosa del recuerdo. Oyendo los jadeos y las suplicas, viendo como su voluntad se rompía día tras día e incluso el intento de violación. Vio caras conocidas como las de sus cuñados y algunos hombres lobos y antiguos carroñeros. Pero también caras nuevas, la cosa pintaba mal, muy mal. Ahora tenía claro que esos monstruos habían matado a su amado Lucius en represalia por su traición. Se pagarían, juró en su interior, se vengaría de la peor forma por lo que le habían hecho a los hijos de puta. Antes debía hablar con los aurores, esto era más serio de lo que parecía y sino lo paraban el mundo mágico volvería a caer.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy cayó al pavimento con su corazón paralizado por el hechizo y desestabilizado su núcleo mágico. Se dieron varias reacciones en cadena que sólo los dioses pudieron ver. Pues vosotros, los simples mortales jamás podríais desentrañar la enrevesada telaraña que era el destino de la humanidad. La primera había empezado con su secuestro de la prisión, las criaturas mágicas incluyendo los magos oscuros habían movido ficha y marcado la pauta. Para que lo entendáis si fuera un ajedrez las fichas negras habían movido "primero", para ellos el lado de la luz, las blancas. Habían empezado el juego con la muerte de Voldemort, creando el jaque mate de los bandos pero ellos querían la revancha. Atacaron una torre, Azkaban en este caso y mataron a peones, los guardias de la prisión, sacrificando a peones, como Lucius.

Las fichas de la luz, les tocaba moverse y con precisión, contraatacan, peones y hasta alfiles. Los magos golpeadores, vinieron al rescate, más la masacre estaba lista y los peones oscuros fuera de su alcance. Lo que no tuvieron en cuenta nuestros pobres chicos malos, es que la vida no es una partida de ajedrez, sino una telaraña compleja, interconectada y gigante, donde cada vez que se corta una cuerda cambias la dirección de unas cuantas más, no solo la que has destruido.

Tomemos como ejemplo a Lucius, un simple peón prescindible para ambos bandos o eso creen ellos. La primera reacción, magos de élite en la seguridad mágica, localizando la guarida principal y rescatando a dos peones convirtiéndolos en piezas de reserva, para sus movimientos. Segunda jugada, alertan a la reina de que el rey puede caer, en este caso Narcissa ya que fue la última en proteger al rey, Harry en la batalla final. El juego continúa, la reina mueve y dos peones caen, y los caballos listos, en formación, protegen al rey con su vida.

Más como hemos dicho antes esto no es un ajedrez, aunque ellos así lo crean y no cuentan con que al cortar uno de los hilos cambias el destino de varias personas, incluidas algunas que son totalmente ajenas a tu historia pero que tu hilo se ha enredado con los suyos en el devenir de los tiempos, un hilo con el que no contaban y que cambiara las cosas. ¿Para bien o para mal? Eso aun está por verse.

Lucius cae y mientras lo hace, su reina busca venganza y su estirpe sufre una trasformación. Pues esa telaraña une de manera a una esposa y su marido pero sobretodo a un hijo y su padre. Así la cabeza de casa cae y surge el heredero como dirigente. Más este tarda en darse cuenta, porque una serie de determinadas circunstancias se lo impiden. El árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, que está resguardado en su morada original, cambia y tarda un instante más de lo que lo haría de estar en el mismo país. La historia en el libro familiar se actualiza y por supuesto, el emblema y sello familiar viaja hasta el ahora, legítimo dueño. Pero el hechizo ha sido nuevo y el sitio donde el tapiz está, escondido en una cripta familiar en Francia tarda en actualizarse. Más aún se atrasa, el sello en escapar de los confines de la bóveda de Gringotts por no hablar de las nuevas protecciones de Hogwarts. Así que cuando la magia decide avisarle a Draco de su nuevo lugar en el tiempo y el mundo mágico, el hombre que es ahora se encuentra desayunando en un comedor abarrotado de personas.

Draco es el primero en darse cuenta por su puesto, su mano derecha, quema y reluce con un destello que enmudece a Blaise y a Nott a su lado, temiendo que sea una maldición y pueda matarlos a todos. Los demás se apartan asustados, otros quedan en el sitio paralizados. Cuando el resplandor y la leve quemadura hormigante pasa y descubres el sello familiar que te marca como Cabeza de familiar tu grito ronco de horror, termina con cualquier silencio en el Gran Comedor. Que un inefable tarde 10 minutos en llegar montado en escoba persiguiendo el bastón de serpiente de tu padre, termina con las dudas que aun pudieras conservar. Este sagrado objeto que siempre perteneció a tu regio padre, excepto cuando fue encarcelado. Vuela raudo hacía ti como un misil teledirigido, alzas tu mano y que coges al vuelo con reflejos de buscador. El silencio se rompe de golpe y vuelve a resucitar la algarabía del Gran Comedor. Ahora todos lo saben, tu padre ha muerto y el nuevo patriarca Malfoy se encuentra frente a sus ojos. Ahora Draco, tú, eres el patriarca de tu familia. No puedes creerlo, acabas de perder a tu padre que fue el héroe y villano de tu vida, tu salvador y tu condena...Todos los sentimientos de resentimiento y frustración son ceniza en tu boca y en vez de comportarte como el hombre que debes ser, por honor y dignidad por un momento deseas lo encerrarse y llorar, que te consuelen, pero no debes. No puedes no estás solo, porque ya no eres un crío inocente y mucho menos un cobarde. Debes ser fuerte, ya no sólo por ti, sino por tu madre. Te lo juraste a tí mismo en ese asqueroso agujero en el que han matado a tu padre y por su memoria y tu palabra que piensas protegerla cueste lo que cueste.

Cierras los ojos aprietas los dientes y no te atreves a mirar a Harry que es en la primera persona en la que pensaste cuando sentiste tu mundo romperse. Sabes que si lo haces y ves sus ojos llenos de lástima, te derrumbarás y la sola visión de la posible sonrisa socarrona de Weasley hará que lo mates. Así que con toda la dignidad que has heredado de tu madre y la máscara de frialdad de tu padre. Te levantas y te diriges hacía el inefable que en la entrada del Gran Comedor discute con Minerva, del bastón seguramente, pero no piensas soltarlo al igual que quieres una explicación. No puedes comprender que ha pasado y necesitas algo a lo que sostenerte, encontrar una razón parece adecuado.

-¿Cómo ha muerto mi padre con las medidas de seguridad de Azkaban?-pregunta Draco y ve como la cara del inefable se vuelve lúgubre. No es que Draco quiera saber los detalles pero si saber como ha sido no está dispuesto a que encubran el asesinato de su padre.

-El Sr Malfoy, no ha muerto en Azkaban - dijo el inefable dejando boquiabiertos a McGonagall y Draco, sin comprender como eso pueda siquiera ser posible. Al momento, un viejo pero arraigado e incluso conocido temor se instalaba en sus estómagos.

La primera en recuperarse fue la directora, no por nada había sido miembro de la Orden de Fénix y Gryffindor. Comentando o más bien ordenando dirigirse y buscar un sitio más adecuado para esa conversación. Por supuesto, que no es otro que su despacho. Aunque a Draco no le apetezca estar encerrado con la directora y el torpe inefable, mucho menos le apetece sentirse observado por todos y cada uno de las personas que viven en el castillo.

Harry había seguido a Draco hasta la salida al llegar al lado del inefable. Antes que, Draco hable con ellos a solas, se escabulle y envía un Patronus a casa de Andrómeda, no pueden dejar a Narcissa sola en estos instantes de dolor y sufrimiento. Además, quien mejor que ella que conoce el dolor de la pérdida de un esposo. Su capa de invisibilidad sobre èl, no ha dejado de llevarla encima ni un instante. Las manías de la guerra son difíciles de quitar, ahora agradece profundamente su paranoia cuando ve como el desconocido, Minerva y Draco se dirigen hacia la dirección.

Draco escucha la información que con la autoridad de heroína de guerra y directora de Hogwarts tiene Minerva McGonagall. Ambos e incluso un invisible Harry, escuchaban toda la historia anonadados. Haciendo que Draco contemple el anillo en su mano derecha marcando su destino. Recomponiéndole y haciéndole más fuerte si cabe, al ver las pertenencias que ahora eran suyas hasta el día de su muerte.

Al finalizar la conversación la directora le dejó salir, recogería sus cosas y podría irse cuando a su madre se le permitiera recogerle, para ir al entierro y volver al colegio. Arrastrando los pies, Draco entró en la casa de los gritos seguido de Harry que no sabía si hacerse notar por el rubio, le daba miedo que se pelearan. Después de todo este ni siquiera lo había mirado y la despedida de ayer también fue fría.

Un halcón entró por la puerta de la casa una nota en su pico. Draco la cogió y el ave sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

 

"Los traidores verán su vida finalizar y a sus personas amadas verás torturar"

 

Decía simplemente, las letras extrañas escritas en rojo. No, pensó Draco, no iba a morir nadie de su familia. Estaba harto de las burlas, de las palizas, de las torturas y de la sangre que poblaban sus pesadillas. No estaba dispuesto a seguir tragando, ni una mierda más. Ahora no era un puto mago súper poderoso que tenía un ejercito a sus espaldas. Era algún sádico hijo de puta que se había atrevido a matar a su padre. Ya no era un crío asustado esta vez lucharía, no, ni uno más pensó con rabia. Apretando tal fuerza el bastón de su padre que terminó clavándose los colmillos de la serpiente y haciéndose sangre en la mano, mientras susurraba en voz baja:-No os dejaré tenerla a ella también, es lo único que tengo hijos de puta. Antes, tendréis que matarme para poder alcanzarla, como que me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy. Las gotas de sangre se introducían en la boca de la serpiente una tras otra hasta llegar a la séptima, los ojos brillaron con luz de un esmeralda profundo, antes de que una luz blanca-plateada envolviera todo el bastón cegando a Draco y que Harry escapara de la Capa de Invisibilidad para intentar proteger al rubio de un posible traslador y le agarró de la otra mano siendo estrujada por ambos mientras apuntaban con las varitas, un haz de luz los envolvió y se expandió. La casa de los gritos pareció desdibujarse, pronto se encontraron dentro de una antigua habitación ricamente adornada. Las paredes de piedra contenían adornos en plata y esmeralda, en las paredes estaban llenas de antorchas y un cuadro en donde se veía un hombre serio con ojos y melena blanquecina, una mujer morena de ojos verdes, a sus pies se veían dos niños uno sonriente con cabello negro y ojos grises y uno rubio con expresión ilusionada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo, hasta que de la serpiente que ahora se encontraba en el suelo brillando en verde, se empezó a traslucir una criatura que apareció ante sus ojos. Para desmayo de ambos se trataba ni más ni menos que de un muchacho atractivo y rubio. Sus ojos de un color violeta, su cabello níveo como la nieve, no parecía ser mayor tendría sobre unos 30 años. Soy Nicéphore Jean Aurelius Malfoy, primero de mi estirpe. Si estás viéndome es porque mi anterior dueño murió en circunstancias sospechosas y sus últimos pensamientos fueron protegerte. Soy el ahijado de Salazar Slytherin-dijo señalando el cuadro del que antes hablábamos. Él me salvo, de la miseria, me crió y me dio un nombre, el fue mi protector y mi guía. Él tuvo una vida difícil, sufrió la muerte de sus seres queridos y la más abyecta traición. Yo lo quería como al padre que nunca pude tener, como mi maestro, lo quise tanto que no supe ver cuales eran las culpas de sus enemigos y cuáles las suyas. Yo tenía mi propia familia y mi amada . Salazar, vino roto de dolor ese día, con los ojos rojos del llanto, se encerró en su despacho y lo rompió todo a su paso.

El hombre al que le había entregado su corazón, lo había traicionado y del que estaba enamorado a pesar de haberse casado y tener un hijo, jamás lo había visto así. Un mago sangre sucia le había herido de muerte y Salazar quería matarlo, pero se lo había prometido a él y no podía hacerlo. Así que, por todo el amor que me había entregado en mi infancia y mi propia fortuna, me presenté como brazo ejecutor y lo maté. Asesiné a un inocente, pues había errado el disparo que acabó con la vida de Go...bueno su nombre no es importante-dijo mirándolos a ambos. Cometí un error gigantesco, en nombre del amor que le profesaba a mi padre. Ese mago venía de una familia de asesinos y estafadores, del que Aumont, que era así como se llamaba, no tenía nada que ver. Sin embargo, ellos lo querían, al fin y al cabo era el pequeño de todos. Una noche que yo había salido a recolectar plantas con mi hijo, Neit, se colaron en la casa y mataron a mi preciosa mujer Nanna y mi hija, Etain. Nunca olvidaré sus cuerpos ensangrentados y la palabra venganza escrita en la pared. Me volví completamente loco de dolor, los perseguía, los cazaba y los mataba, con mis manos o con la varita. No estoy orgulloso, podría escudarme en el dolor que para mí significó la pérdida de mi familia pero no es excusa posible.

Finalmente, me refugié en el castillo para morir en paz, pero nunca pude, mi querida Nanna fue obligada a ver morir a nuestra pequeña y luego fue forzada, mientras agonizaba en su muerte me maldijo, una maldición que arrastramos todos los Malfoy y de la que no podemos escapar. Hasta que el guardián cumpla su misión.

"Con muerte y dolor, nuestra vida has condenado,

de sangre y horror tu alma has mancillado.

Tu honor ultrajado y mutilado mi corazón,

hasta que no aceptes la pureza y el perdón.

Tu estirpe ha de caminar sin rumbo y sufrir

hasta que aprendas lo que significa amar y vivir

Para que no lo puedas nunca jamás olvidar,

a tu apellido Malfoy sea de cambiar ,

para que a tu pareja no puedas traicionar."

Antes de perecer, este bastón apareció y mi alma apresó, le fue entregado a mi heredero que huyo a Francia, donde se instalo y la maldición a este destino encandenó. Ahora yo soy tu protector y tu guía. Debes saber que a los Malfoy se nos confió este bastón como una segunda oportunidad. La esperanza de que cuando los tiempos se volvieran oscuros y el guardián lo necesitara, para proteger a los que ama y romper la maldición, fuera usada. Tú, joven Malfoy, con nombre de constelación, hijo de la oscuridad y las estrellas, cargas sobre tus hombros con el poder de proteger y preservar a los que amas. Este amuleto, sólo funcionará cuando se piden de corazón fuerzas para el cuidado y no para la venganza. Has vivido en la luz y también en la oscuridad, tu corazón y tu alma, han sido golpeados, rotos y reconstruidos. Ahora, eres digno de ser mi dueño y señor, pero también esclavo y devoto. Este poder sólo ha podido ser utilizado en estos casi 1000 años, por 5 herederos y herederas de la sangre Malfoy, todos y cada uno fallaron y toda fueron encontrados dignos en un principio. Recuerda, este poder está hecho de amor, no de odio y un mal uso podría destruirte. ¿Serás lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los que amas o los condenarás junto contigo? ¿Te corromperá el odio y a tu amado destrozarás? Sólo el futuro y tus elecciones lo dirán. Vivir o morir sólo depende de la fuerza de tus convicciones y la fuerza de tu corazón. La luz desapareció y se encontraron de nuevo en la Casa de los Gritos.

Draco se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, parecía que el peso del mundo descansaba sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Harry vio como el rubio se encogía de hombos abrumado, la responsabilidad pesando sobre el heredero. A pesar de la experiencia, todavía permanecían cogidos de la mano, enlazada la una con la otra, apoyándose mutuamente. Harry no sabía que hacer, pues lo que en realidad quería era abrazar a Draco y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Draco, yo...dijo torpe pues no sabía que decirle al rubio que ahora no sólo era un huérfano, sino que portaba una maldición. Lo irónico que era el destino, tampoco es que él quisiera molestarlo, pero no pensaba que fuera bueno dejarlo con su dolor.

Draco miró a Harry, sus ojos tristes mirándolo con ternura y su mano acariciando su propip cabello, demostrando lo nervioso que estaba. Se le veía triste. por él, a pesar de que era su padre, Lucius Malfoy. El mismo mortífago que dejó a Voldemort vivir en su casa y que había hecho que casi mataran a varios de sus amigos. No lo miraba con lástima, ni desprecio, sino triste y con preocupación. Draco hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, le besó, le devoró con su boca imponiéndose y apoderándose de ella como nunca lo había hecho. Purgando, su rabia y su desesperación con el deseo y la pasión que Harry despertaba en él. El olor limpio de Harry a tierra, bosque y almizcle lo envolvió. El moreno tardó un poco en reaccionar pues, estaba preocupado por como había reaccionado el rubio. Cuando sintió la lengua del rubio acariciar su paladar enviando escalofríos hasta los dedos de los pies supo que no podía soportarlo más. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos dándole el abrazo que no había podido darle antes. Las manos de ambos viajaron por el cuerpo del otro, acariciando por todas partes. Se arrancaron la ropa con frenesí y lujuria cruda, deseando tocar un poco más de piel. Sus manos acariciando, amasando, pellizcando y memorizándose el uno al otro.

Donde eran distintos, como en el pecho mientras Harry tenía un poco de pelusa, Draco era totalmente lamió, los dedos toscos de Harry de todos estos años haciendo de criado de sus tíos, frente a las manos cuidadas y elegante, un poco menos suaves por los recientes trabajos...

El slytherin agarró la polla de Harry de sopetón haciendo que este soltará un gemido intenso y ronco. Que aumentó con las fricciones pero no es lo que quería el león. No, Harry quería que Draco se sintiera bien, muy bien, quería que se sintiera especial, cuidado y deseado. Con reticencia apartó la mano del slytherin de su congestionada polla. Lo que hizo a este fruncir el ceño, él quería tocar a Harry lo necesitaba y él lo rechazaba, justamente hoy de todos los días.

Viendo como Draco se enfadaba y antes de que pudiera decir nada y estropearlo todo, Harry volvió a besarle. Le cogió de la nuca besándolo mientras lo hacía retroceder hasta caer en la cama. Se quedó mirándolo el rubio era atractivo, delgado pero fibrado, blanco y lampiño, se fijo entonces en su pecho. Había algo en su pectoral izquierdo unas marcas casi imperceptibles, sus piernas largas abiertas, su vello dorado escondía una preciosa polla congestionada. El moreno no dudo en acariciar sus muslos sus ingles mirando a los ojos a Draco. Este gimió, y Harry se acercó para besarlo su mano subiendo por su estómago. Su lengua bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, miró pensando que si se había manchado o arañado al quitarle la ropa, la marca era demasiado duradera y las miró fíjamente. Eso no eran arañazos, eran..eran cicatrices, en su pecho, profundas y muy bien curadas. Harry se quedó paralizado, no podía creerlo.

-Sectumsempra-susurró Harry, mirando a Draco que lo observaba sin parpadear, sus ojos conectaron mirándose de forma penetrante. Parecía que sus miradas hablaban de todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, las burlas, las peleas, las bromas crueles, la guerra en bandos distintos...

Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, parecía mentira como habían acabado desnudos compartiendo caricias y conjeturas. Draco, agrandó los ojos con miedo, si le preguntaba y empezaban a hablar, se pelearían y no tenía fuerzas para eso. Necesitaba el calor del león, no se podía derrumbar algo más en su vida, no en este momento, no lo soportaría, sobretodo cuando vio al moreno mirando su Marca Tenebrosa. Harry pareció leerle la expresión de pánico porque le besó las tres cicatrices como disculpándose. Draco lo agarró y lo besó, decidió que si Harry podía hacerlo él también, agarró al moreno y mirándole a los ojos, apartó el flequillo y temblando de miedo, pero con toda la ternura, le besó la cicatriz en forma de rayo. El momento no podía ser más increíble e importante para ambos.

Nunca sabremos lo que dirían Harry o Draco, porque en ese mismo instante apareció un patronus en forma de colibrí, la voz de Andrómeda retumbó en toda la habitación. Harry no encuentro a Narcissa, Pansy está muy afectada dice que se la han llevado los aurores hace horas y aún no ha regresado. La sangre se les heló en las venas, los chicos se miraron y corriendo, empezaron a vestirse a toda prisa. Tenían que hablar con la directora o ir al Ministerio, mierda, no podía creer que estaba pasando esto. Corrieron ambos sin vigilar si alguien los observaba, Harry y Draco iban al despacho de la directora para que le dejara irse también hacia el Bosque Prohibido para Aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia, podría estar en otro lado y que al irse crearan un problema como cuando murio Sirius. Harry no se lo iba a permitir al rubio aun le pesaba en el alma su muerte.

Julius T. Adams, 1.98 de puro músculo, sucio y desaliñado, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos oscuros, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada y una cicatriz que casi le cuesta el ojo derecho. Esos rasgos hacían que el ex-comante del ejército de los EEUU fuera inolvidable. El soldado vio a través de la bruma alcohólica el cuerpo del hombre caer y una macabra risa que les recordó sus tiempos en el ejército en el campo de torturas, con ese personaje sádico que disfrutaba de su dolor, esa pesadilla a la que sobrevivió. Cuando volvió su mujer tenía un amante, la gente estaba en contra de la masacre ocurrida y los soldados eran parias. Por eso, Julius se fue de ahí y aunque intentó encontrar trabajo no lo logró, ni siquiera en Inglaterra, terminó deprimido, hundido en la bebida y la miseria. Ahora siempre estaba borracho, no tenía nada que le hiciera querer ver la realidad, nada por lo que vivir.

El ex soldado, se acercó al caído vio como se convulsionaba, detrás de su cabeza un charco de sangre surgía y una luz plateada salía de su boca poco a poco, asustado de que fuera una nueva arma biológica le dañara y a las personas tan amables que vivían allí. Su instinto de soldado tomó el control e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Se acercó y le enchufó el táser, su pistola electríca que aun conservaba al pecho durante 3minutos, viendo como la luz plateada regresaba al cuerpo y se lanzó encima del caído esperando que su cuerpo hiciera de escudo. La gente de ese sitio había sido muy amable con él, dejándole comida, llevándole mantas, incluso un paraguas cuando llovía o dejando la verja para que durmiera en el porche.  
Julius no sabía que había hecho pero los temblores pasaron y la luz desapareció. El herido tomó una rápida bocanada, pero no abrió los ojos. Julius estuvo mirando durante varias horas al rubio con rasgos aristócratas tirado en el suelo. Había parado la hemorragia con un trozo de la túnica que el hombre llevaba. Seguramente, sería algún rico al que le habían hecho algún extraño ritual de alguna secta, por los ropajes que le habían puesto y el extraño ataque. El pobre casi muere de miedo literalmente, le había dado un ataque al corazón pues antes de enchufarle el táser no se sentía su pulso, ahora era débil igual que su respiración, pero estaba vivo.

Adams, había buscado su cartera pero no encontró nada, esos lúnaticos se la habrían robado antes de asustarlo a muerte,le gustaría llevarlo a un hospital público pero ninguno de los dos tenía dinero encima, lo mejor sería intentar ayudarlo como pudiera. Le dio un poco de su agua y no le movió mucho la cabeza tenía miedo de que tuviera una conmoción cerebral pero sino hacía nada se morirí ás podría pedir ayuda a Emma, una anciana de caracter fuerte, pero de un gran corazón que cuidaba a gente. Julius la conoció en Francia, aunque nunca la había visto le recordaba a alguien, como en una antigua vida y a la que le ocurrían siempre las cosas más extrañas alrededor justo como le había pasado al hombre rubio que había sufrido el ataque.

Debería avisar a alguien, menos mal que los escoceses a pesar de tener un carácter gruñon eran gente de corazones cálidos y protectores, Angus, el tosco dueño del pub Merriwen podría ayudarlo a llevarlo con Emma, Julius, se levantó del sitio y cruzó la calle sin quitarle un ojo al caído, le costó encontrar en el pub al pelirrojo y más aún que creyera lo que había pasado y decidiera verlo por el mismo. Sin embargo, finalmente se decidió a acompañarlo al callejón y ayudarlo a llevarlo en su todoterreno a la casa de la anciana que se daba maña en las curaciones, era como una bruja, parecía saber que hierbas utilizar y que necesitaba pero no hablaba nunca de su pasado, no sabían si porque era oscuro o porque la edad le impedía recordarlo. Esperaba que ella lo curara después de todo había regresado prácticamente desde entre los muertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYER SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO SIN CORREGIR ME EQUIVOQUÉ DE DOCUMENTO LO SIENTO MUCHO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR MÁS COMUNICÁRMELO. MI MÓVIL ME CAMBIA PALABRAS


	15. In solis tu mihis turba locis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclamer: LOS DERECHOS DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING Y WARNER BROS, ETC.
> 
> ESTO YO LO HAGO POR DIVERSIÓN Y VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!

_**In solis tu mihis turba locis.**_ [Tibulo]  
_En medio del desierto, tú eres para mí una multitud._  
  


  
  
  
  
  
“Cuando el mundo se desmorona a tus pies,  
  
no queda más que subirte a los escombros  
  
y ver el sol amanecer en tus ojos."  
  
Brando. Pensamientos de Luc.

  
  
  
La manada de Nightmare junto con los Lestrange, los Carrow y varios magos, brujas y criaturas oscuras que apoyaron a los mortífagos en la guerra, se habían aparecido en un bosque cercano a Wells. Habían estado a punto de atraparlos en Azkaban, los magos golpeadores, por suerte tenían trasladores ilegales, como en sus tiempos con el Señor Tenebroso. Ahora, el castillo no era seguro eso era algo que habían esperado y se habían preparado, pronto no necesitarían un refugio y muchos de ellos estaban habituados a vivir en los exteriores en constante huida. Entre los prisioneros recién rescatados de la prisión mágica; las pocas brujas golpeadas y las criaturas que estaban hambrientas, nunca podrían quitar los escudos que los aurores habían levantado alrededor de la lóbrega construcción, por lo menos de momento. Por eso se encontraban allí, en la localidad de Wookey Hole, cerca de Wells, en Somerset, Inglaterra. Era una misión muy importante la que necesitaban llevar a cabo, eso les daría una ventaja por encima de sus enemigos que los superaban en número y por supuesto, en fuerza. Pero para explicar esto debemos remontarnos a otro tiempo.  
  
Contaba un leyenda muggle que hacía más de seis siglos, en esos parajes había una anciana hechicera, que vivía en una cueva, ese bosque era su territorio y odiaba a la gente, ya fueran, hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños. Las personas a las que se les ocurrió entrar en sus dominios les pasaban desgracias o desaparecían para nunca regresar, se contaba que la bruja los maldecía por adentrarse en el bosque, convirtiéndolos en horribles bestias. Los aldeanos asustados pidieron ayuda un clérigo muggle, que vivía cercano al bosque, el cuál se adentró en la cueva para acabar con la hechicera, armado con su fe. El temeroso clérigo, se adentró en silencio y con cuidado en la cueva, vio a la bruja. Ella llevaba una capucha  mientras canturreaba y removía algo en un gran caldero. Con sigilo, temblando de miedo, el clérigo cogió un poco del agua del charco, la bendijo y se la echó a la hechicera, la cual quedó convertida en piedra y todos pudieron vivir en paz. Más ese, como todos los mitos de los muggles sólo conocían parte de la verdad que en realidad escondía la verdadera historia.  
  
En realidad, sí que había algo de verdad en ello, la estatua de piedra era una hechicera una muy poderosa, algunos decían que era la mismísima Morgana que ida por la pena a la muerte de su único hijo, había empleado artes oscuras para mantenerse con vida hasta encontrar un modo en que su Mordred regresará de entre los muertos. Otros pensaban que no podía ser que tan singular hechicera hubiera sido derrotada tan burdamente. No, no era la mitológica enemiga de Merlín, aunque si había sido una bruja poderosa y de rancio abolengo. Cleissy de Perth, no era otra que la última de las descendientes de una larga estirpe de druidas y hechiceras celtas que servían a la diosa Nemain, una de las facetas más oscura de la diosa celta. Ella misma había encontrado un pacto antiguo con la diosa cuando unos muggles mataron a quien ella más amaba. Desde entonces, los odiaba, los había abandonado a su suerte. Para ella las criaturas no mágicas, no merecían ser salvados de pestes, maldiciones y demás. Ella había sido una mujer generosa, cuidaba de ellos, los educaba y los guiaba en todas las etapas de la vida, hasta el fatídico día en que con crueldad le arrebataron aquello que más quería, ella juró vengarse, pero necesitaba más poder y por ello se ocultó en los bosque a esperar el momento preciso.  
  
Como todos sabemos, todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y un precio. Oscura su alma y oscuro sería su poder, y sino quería dejarse vencer, de ningún puro manantial tendría que beber. La única razón por la que clérigo, ignorante y burdo, había podido petrificarla, no era por otra que el origen de agua sagrada y no por sus bendiciones cristianas que de nada sirvieron. Ahora otros con oscuros propósitos la buscaban, su magia era de sobra conocida por sus sacrificios humanos y oscuras prácticas. Ellos tenían que encontrar un buen conjuro para liberarla de su prisión sin producir su muerte o la destrución del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.  
  
Uno de los inefables, analizaba la piedra en busca de la manera de regresarla a la vida, la necesitan. Ella completaría su venganza, el mundo sólo será gobernado por los seres mágicos, necesitan los poderes y los conocimientos de la anciana de la gran hechicera. Pronto tendría lugar la luna de sangre y era el momento preciso para lograr revivirla, ella sería una de las piezas que haría que los muggles ocuparan el lugar que les correspondían, el de esclavos de los magos.  
  
“La Luna de Sangre reinará  
  
y de su prisión ella regresará  
  
para vengarse, destruir y asesinar  
  
a los que a la diosa ayudaron a traicionar.  


 

Mientras el inefable consultaba un tomo polvoriento y ajado lleno de runas de varios lenguajes antiguos perdidos en el tiempo, una astrónoma hacía cálculos con un mapa astral al tiempo que descifraba una profecía escrita en símbolos célticos y nórdicos.  
  
En un rincón de la oscura cueva se encontraba dos parejas de hermanos; Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange con cicatrices, sucios y con arrugas que surcaban la piel y canas en sus otrora lustrosas melenas hablaban en voz baja.  
  
-Debes tener paciencia, sólo faltan unas semanas, has esperado durante años, sólo un poco más hermano-dijo Rabastan, intentando tranquilizar a Rodolphus, que por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso, indomable, tan fuera de él mismo. A veces, el menor de los Lestrange pensaba sino era alguien más con Multijugos, pues no reconocía a ese hombre como su hermano mayor.  
  
Toda una vida siendo los mejores amigos, compañeros de armas del círculo interno de Voldemort, slytherin e incluso habitantes de la misma planta de Azkaban, no sabía como ayudarle, Rodolphus estaba destrozado y perdido. El heredero de los Lestrange, su hermano mayor siempre había sido aguerrido, fuerte, decidido, cruel y leal. Habían soportado juntos una infancia llena de reglas, normas, malos tratos y castigos crueles. Ninguno de los hermanos había pensado en casarse, Rodolphus como heredero sabía que estaba obligado a hacerlo y lo odiaba con toda su alma. Rabastan compartía opinión, n quería ver como ataban a su hermano a una casa con algún bebé llorón y una mujer quejica y delicada, ellos tenían grandes planes.  
  
Todo cambio cuando conocieron a la oscura heredera de la familia Black, una slytherin del mismo año que Rabastan, Bellatrix Black, ella era todo lo que Rodolphus nunca se atrevió a soñar que existiría en una mujer. Era fuerte, atrevida, cruel, inteligente, sangre pura y una auténtica seductora. Con su lustroso cabello azabache con rizos, sus sensuales y llenos labios rojos, que se torcían para sonreír de manera maliciosa, una risa ronca y un cuerpo para el pecado. Sí, la amaba y ella a él, a pesar de que, su alma le pertenecía a Voldemort,el corazón de la bruja, le pertenecía a Rodolphus Lestrange y sólo a él. Cuando se casaron fue todo perfecto, ellos estaban dentro del círculo interno de mortífagos, ella fue su compañera de armas, su amiga, su confidente y su apoyo, eran iguales y opuestos. Ella era escandalosa y descarada, él discreto y sigiloso, ella impetuosa y él reposado, sin embargo, bajo la máscara era soldados invencibles una perfecta máquina de matar.  
  
La única vez que pensaron que algo sería más fuerte que ellos fue la pérdida de su bebé, heredero de los Lestange y los Black. El non nato hubiera sido precioso, distinguido,slytherin, sangre pura y suyo, una prueba de que ambos podían amar, no fue buscado y conocido, nunca supieron que lo esperaban o lo querían, hasta que lo perdieron. La trágica muerte, fue traumática para Bellatrix que siempre se creyó invencible, sintió como le arrancaran las entrañas y vio como sus muslos se teñían de esa sustancia roja que tanto amaba. Rodolphus, oyó sus gritos desgarradores y temió por la vida de su compañera, su esposa, su amante, luego la melancolía pobló su mente al saber lo ocurrido. Ese fue el recuerdo y no todas las torturas y muertes que cometieron, lo que casi consiguió que ambos perdieran por completo la cabeza en Azkaban. Esa era la rabia que les impulsó a enloquecer de dolor a los Longbotton, intentando purgar el suyo propio. Así que la primera vez que el Sr Oscuro cayó, mientras permanecían en celdas separadas de la lóbrega prisión mágica, se gritaban, se recordaban antiguas batallas y se mantenían vivos, para no morir y sobre todo para no recordar.  
  
Por eso, ahora Rodolphus a pesar de estar vivo y tener a su hermano, se sentía muerto por dentro. Lo único que quería era herir, matar y sobre todo morir, para ver una vez más a su mujer y aunque el tormento los asaltara podría volver a sentir.  
  
  
  
**_Tierras del Eterno Verano_**  


 

Sirius vio como su hermano permanecía sentado en un rincón, la mirada fija en la inmensidad, sus ojos perdidos, mirando sin mirar. El mayor, sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde, el primer Black gryffindor, el que había despreciado a toda su herencia. Se quedaba parado en el sitio, esperando reunir el valor suficiente, debía hablar con Regulus, sobre lo que pasó cuando huyó de casa, dejándolo sólo y atrapado con sus padres, porque lo hizo y como nunca vio lo que ocurría con él. Había sido un hermano mayor pésimo, un inconsciente y un egoísta, solamente se había preocupado por su propia salvación. Nunca supo ver como su madre absorbía cada vez más al más pequeño, a ese mismo niño que aunque tímido y más tranquilo corría a su lado por la lóbrega casa a la que un día llamó hogar, su único compañero de juegos. Su mejor amigo cambió hasta convertirse en ese muchacho callado y taciturno que los demás conocieron. Lo cierto y verdad, es que todo comenzó cuando el sombrero dictaminó que Sirius iría a Gryffindor.  
  
Su madre sufrió un ataque de histeria en su casa y desde ese instante decidió que su otro hijo tenía que ser Slytherin, nunca sufriría una ofensa de ese calibre, nadie le iba a quitar su preciado tapiz y a deshonrar su nombre, debía evitarlo a toda costa. Durante los meses en lo que Sirius disfrutaba de la libertad que le proporcionaba el castillo, Regulus fue sepultado en la historia de su linaje, normas de etiqueta y responsabilidades varias. Ya no habían carcajadas, ni juegos en Grimmauld Place, n°12, esta se convirtió en un agujero negro que absorbía la vida, las esperanzas y la felicidad de Regulus, se convirtió en su cárcel. En ese lugar, su único refugio consistía en ese elfo amable y atento que lo cuidaba y le protegía, aunque nadie se diera cuenta y lo tacharan de criatura inútil.  
  
Antes de ese despertar que fue Hogwarts y Gryffindor para el heredero de los Black, los dos habían sido compañeros y aliados. Sirius era escandaloso, impulsivo e inconsciente. Regulus, callado y reflexivo, sensible pero también mucho más amable y educado. Con los años, los enfrentamientos entre Walburga y Sirius se recrudecen, la distancia entre madre e hijo se agranda, los gritos se vuelven ensordecedores y los castigos cada vez más fuertes. Regulus, por su parte decidía capear el temporal a su manera, callado y dominado por el agarre implacable de Walburga Black y la fría e inexistente presencia de Orion, que desde que había tenido hijo, ni el mismo soportaba vivir en la casa Black y le importaban aún menos las constantes peleas...  
  
Esos dos chicos, esos hermanos, esos amigos, habían estado en casa distintas, en bandos opuestos, vivido situaciones distintas y enjaulados ambos injustamente, sólo por lo que en su día callaron. Uno en Azkaban, el otro en la mansión Black, su casa, pero nunca su hogar. Ahora, ambos eran hombres y ambos estaban muertos. Sirius finalmente, se armó de valor y acercó a su hermano pequeño, no al adulto que no había podido ser, sino al niño al que un día conoció. Al niño que nunca pudo vivir y que murió con más honor que él mismo, intentando acabar con Voldemort y salvar a una criatura malhumorada y seria, aunque indefensa. Tenía que disculparse, y ya no podía esperar más, carraspeando se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Cuando falleciste,  pensé que había sido Voldemort quien te mató por no ser un buen mortífago. Sólo eras un crío de 17 años, sólo un año mayor que cuando yo me fui de casa, no podía imaginar a ese niño con el que jugaba con las manos manchadas de sangre. No podía creer que ese hijo de puta te hubiera matado, a tí, a un Black a un sangre pura-Sirius tomó aire, su garganta cerrándose al recordar el dolor de esos días. Esto sólo lo sabían cuatro personas. Asistí a tu entierro, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James y lloré, como también lo haría madre cuando nadie la estuviera viendo. Lloré, no por el mortífago al que creía odiar, sino por mi hermano pequeño, aquel con quien no volvería nunca jamás a jugar - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿A qué viene esto ahora?-dijo Regulus tranquilo, sin mirar a su hermano mayor, ahora que estaba muerto sólo quería descansar. Sirius lo heriría, como siempre lo hizo, sobretodo cuando los dejó, hacía años que no se preocupaba por nadie. Ni siquiera por la chica que había mencionado Severus, sólo era una buena amiga a la que quiso mucho, una amiga por la que se alegraba y de la que nunca había estado enamorado, a pesar de lo que podía pensar el doble espía. Igual que no lo amaron a él, sólo una criatura lo había querido, apoyado, admirado y querido, Kreacher. Cuando el tosco y asustado elfo le dijo lo que había ocurrido con el sádico de su Señor, horrorizado, juntó todo el valor que no había tenido nunca para contestarle a su madre, para tomar sus propias decisiones, para recriminarle su abandono a su hermano, para romper las cadenas y ser el mismo. Partió para morir, haciéndolo sólo por Kreacher y por él, reuniendo toda su valentía cometió el mayor acto egoísta, suicidarse, huir. Y al mismo tiempo el más desinteresado, dar su vida a cambio de que el objeto oscuro fuera destruido por y para siempre, sino por él por otro y que su acción no fuera sino una de las muchas de las que acabarían con ese al cual todo sangre pura había admirado. Eso pensaba cuando la voz ronca de su hermano se escuchó de nuevo.  
  
  
  
-Sé cómo fue tu muerte en realidad, Regulus. El verdadero león valiente y orgulloso de la familia eras tú, yo sólo fui una bonita mentira. Aunque, madre tentó la suerte al llamarte Regulus Arcturus- dijo Sirius, haciendo referencia a que era el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo.  
  
  
  
Esta vez, Regulus sonrió un poco, su hermano solía fastidiar a su madre diciendo que Regulus también sería un león, que de hecho su nombre lo decía. Hubiera sido tan sencillo ser león, su hermano y él hubieran permanecido en un frente común. Pero el estúpido trozo de tela y las palabras de su madre marcaron el destino, el sería un slytherin, como todos los Black antes que él. Esas serpientes ambiciosas y astutas que harán cualquier cosa para llegar hasta el final. Esta vez, miró a su hermano, no era un lo siento, Sirius nunca lo diría, era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo. El peso de ese recuerdo y sólo eso calentó, un poco el atribulado corazón de Regulus.  
  
  
  
-Bueno, tu muerte fue como siempre planeaste, luchando en lo que creías y por lo que querías, los Potter y la libertad - susurró el menor de los Black.  
  
  
  
-Me mató la zorra de Bellatrix, de un puto empujón por bravucón, eso no estaba en el plan- dijo Sirius serio, antes de que ambos se echarán a reír. La muy puta volvió locos a Frank y Alice- dijo Sirius. Regulus asintió sabía de la misión cuando se completó, recordaba las caras de satisfacción de ambos.  
  
  
  
Ni siquiera fue una maldición, la hija de puta me tiró por el Velo de la Muerte, no tuvo ni que esforzarse - dijo con pesadumbre.  
  
  
  
Regulus se carcajeó. -Por lo menos, tú luchaste yo estaba demasiado horrorizado y cansado de ser quien no era. Asqueado de ver al monstruo al que me habían vendido- dijo el menor, su voz temblorosa-Simplemente me dejé llevar- susurró casi de manera inaudible, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas.  
  
  
  
Sirius abrazó a su hermano, ambos llorando como críos contentos por haberse reencontrado, después de tanto sufrimiento y tanto tiempo. Purgando la pena y la desesperanza de toda una vida uno y probando el sabor de la desesperación y la derrota otro.  
  
  
  
-¡ALASTOR!-el grito y la carcajada de Nymphadora les hizo darse la vuelta mientras veían la chica le daba un abrazo de oso al oscuro auror. Ahora como los otros, el auror estaba en plena juventud, tenía unos profundos ojos azules, el cabello rubio y por supuesto,  el rostro libre de cicatrices. Aún así, su gesto seguía siendo feroz y serio. A pesar de que, en su mirada se veía la alegría de ver a su discípula, siempre fue un misterio para los demás como podían tenerse tanto cariño esos dos con lo diferentes que eran. Claro que los dos eran ferozmente leales y luchadores temibles. Lo habían enviado como informador y estratega, la diosa esperaba que pudieran comunicarse con los chicos por medio de algún conducto, ella no podía proporcionárselo pues estaba fuera de su poder. Él había refunfuñado para sus adentros y es que no se le negaba nada a la diosa de la guerra y la muerte, era una mujer realmente imponente. La apartó de su mente, con una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa y mirando a todos. Esta vez, su rostro se ensombreció, venía para dar malas noticias y eso a pesar de estar todos muertos no era agradable.Alastor había hecho muchas cosas suicidas en su vida pero decirle que no a la Dama Espectral, no era una de ellas, no sólo por su poder, sino por el respeto que le tenía a la diosa. Cuando el duro auror fue alcanzado por el hechizo, por culpa de la distracción que generó el cobarde rastrero de Mundungus, un cuervo se posó sobre el cuerpo. Una lágrima roja del oscuro ave cayó a su cicatrizado rostro, su alma tuvo dueña y señora. Era Morrigan, guiando su alma a sus dominios, la diosa estaba impresionada por el corazón guerrero e inquebrantable del auror, conocía como Diosa de la guerra y la muerte, lo que se sacrificaba en el campo de batalla, ese auror era digno de ser descendiente de su magia. Con la suavidad de una pluma recorrió cada una de las múltiples cicatrices que cubrían el castigado cuerpo del auror, curándolas, incluso el ojo que había perdido hace años. Antes sus ojos apareció un hombre rubio de rasgos duros y marcados, con ojos azules como una mañana soleada pero que habían visto demasiadas muertes en una vida. Sabía que el corazón de ese hombre no todo era luz y por eso, no había dejado que se enfrentara a los demás dioses, ese hombre era un guerrero y un comandante y por ende le pertenecía.  
  
Días después, cuando el auror tuvo oportunidad de ver el rostro que siempre iba tapado con una capucha, Alastor se había quedado petrificado por ella e incluso su duro corazón se había saltado un latido. Era escocés, había oído hablar a su abuelo de Morrigan en signo de respeto en sus historias, pero nada lo había preparado para verla como era en realidad. Era hermosa, de la forma en que sólo los dioses pueden serlo, incluso, a pesar de la cicatriz de la mejilla izquierda, símbolo de una de sus peleas, sus oscuros ojos y cabellos como una noche sin luna, que contrastaban con su pálida piel, su cuerpo era el de una seductora y el de una guerrera, jamás había visto nada igual. Pero ahora no era el momento para esas pesquisas, tenía un mensaje que entregar:  
  
  
  
  
  
-Estamos en problemas, una nueva lucha se acerca al mundo mágico y esta vez, no sólo los magos tendrán que luchar. Fuerzas de la luz y de la oscuridad que llevan tiempo dormidas serán resucitadas, y la gran batalla tendrá lugar-dijo con su ronca y potente voz.  
  
Las palabras calaron en el ánimo y las sonrisas desaparecieron, Remus abrazó a una conmocionada Nymphadora, el lobo sabía como de culpable se había sentido ella al morir dejando a su madre y a su hijo solos. Igual que, lo había hecho el mismo, todavía lloraba por no poder ver crecer a su niño. Se había consolado con el pensamiento de que había librado a su hijo de la oscuridad, pero no era cierto y ahora no podría protegerlo, igual que no pudo proteger a su madre que había muerto con sus dedos rozándose. El mismo instinto hacía que Lily agarrara al pelirrojo de la mano que podría haber sido hijo de ambos, por su color de cabello. Por lo que respectaba a la leona Fred, estaba bajo su protección y lo cuidaría como Molly había hecho con su pequeño Harry. Se apoyó en James que la acurrucó entre sus brazos, no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera. Los Potter estaban tan cansados de ver a su pequeño sufrir y sacrificarse, sólo querían verlo feliz, amando y siendo correspondido. Albus, sin cambiar sus costumbres, se acercó a Alastor, ávido de información. Sirius con el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano, siguió a este, que reunía para hablar con Severus. Ellos tres habían quedado libres y estaban dando sus puntos de vista, al tiempo que escuchaban al ex auror. Sirius había sido auror, Regulus mortífago aunque pésimo, odiaba matar inocentes y Severus un agente doble. Snape miró como James abrazaba a su mejor amiga, a la persona más importante en su vida, tenía que admitirlo él había dejado que el rencor y los celos envenenaran su alma, pero ese estúpido había muerto protegiéndola. Pasara lo que pasara, sabía que Potter la cuidaría y una parte de él aunque nunca lo admitiría lo agradecía. De lo que no estaba tan seguro, pensaba al mirar a Black, era de que el estúpido chucho no hiciera algo que exterminaran su alma para toda la eternidad. Los dioses sabían que él había visto el gesto que portaba su cara en numerosas ocasiones y que nunca acababa bien, sobretodo para él. Sirius, pareció sentir la negra mirada de Severus sobre su rostro se preguntó a que se debía y su estaba pensando en burlarse de él con toda la arrogancia Black, decidió atacar antes de ser atacado.  
  
-No sufras Quejicus, yo protejeré tu viejo culo, no queremos que tus compañeros te rematen-dijo Sirius, haciendo que Regulus gimiera a su lado al oír el comentario, si puediera se habría desaparecido de allí.  
  
-Sé cuidarme solo, después de todo ni pasé 12 años en Azkaban, ni me mataron de un empujoncito en la primera batalla al regresar y con siendo auror- dijo malicioso el pocionista. Maldito estúpido pulgoso arrogante, por él podrían llevarse su alma de aquí, pensaba mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Alastor y Dumbledore. Seguido de una mirada azul grisacea que prometía venganza, se había sentido herido en su orgullo y encima había visto como el odio en la mirada ónice del otro, se recrudecía.  
  
Hay estaban, el grupo de magos y brujas pertenecientes a la resistencia a Voldemort, varias personas de ideas diversas y conocimientos extensos sobre artes oscuras. Aurores, licántropos, agentes dobles, magos y brujas capaces y excepcionales todos ellos. Más, esta guerra, no la vivirían. Ellos estaban muertos, las grandes fuerzas del mundo mágico mermadas. A sus hijos, amigos y familiares, les tocaría crecer y sufrir como ellos lo hicieran en su día, el futuro no podía presagiarse de otra manera que como una gran tormenta y ellos ya no estaban allí para luchar. Esperaban que las nuevas generaciones pudieran con los nuevos desafíos a los que se enfrentarían ahora, unas pruebas en la que hasta los mismos dioses podrían verse involucrados.  
  
  
  
                    -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco corría tan rápido hacía el castillo, movido por el pánico que atenazaba su corazón, con el pensamiento de perder a su madre, que a pesar de que, Harry se había pasado la vida siendo perseguido y por ende corriendo, le costaba alcanzarlo en su loca carrera. En un santiamén, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall, escupiendo la contraseña con su último aliento. Ambos subieron las escaleras a la carrera, Draco para pedirle permiso para ir a la casa de su madre por medio de la Red Floo a la directora y Harry para ir con los aurores. Pronto, se vieron frente a una auror, su túnica la identificaba, al ver al heredero de los Malfoy y al salvador del mundo mágico jadeando intentando ambos recuperar la respiración frunció el ceño. Bajó la varita con la que había apuntado a ambos, junto con la directora, los reflejos eran perfectos y letales, las reminiscencia de la guerra no se iban tan fácilmente. Draco, se volvió hacía la auror, no sabía su nombre y su aspecto era de lo más anodino y aunque no tenía ningún aprecio por ellos le dijo intentando no gritar o exigir con arrogancia:  
  
-Mi madre ha sido atacada o secuestrada, no se encuentra en su casa, haga algo, ya han matado a mi padre. No voy a dejar que nadie me arrebate a ambos - dijo con puños apretados y la mirada brillante.  
  
Harry se acercó, e imperceptiblemente colocó una mano en su espalda como intentando tranquilizar al rubio, ese tono no le traería nada más que problemas. Aunque el moreno entendía perfectamente porque estaba así, él había sentido lo mismo cuando creía que su padrino estaba en el Ministerio siendo torturado. Increíblemente, pareció funcionar, puesto que, Draco, respiró hondo, intentando no correr hacía la chimenea o hechizar al auror que todavía se encontraba parada frente a él sin hacer nada.  
  
La auror, que parecía a punto de soltar un comentario hiriente, fue interrumpida por Minerva que anunció presurosamente, las nuevas noticias. Naricssa, se encontraba en el Ministerio ayudando a interrogar a unos prisioneros de los supuestos asesinos de su padre. Draco, cerró los ojos y soltó toda la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo. Apoyándose imperceptiblemente, en el calor corporal de Harry y en su compañía, le hacía tanto bien que el moreno se encontrará allí con él. Acompañándolo, en estos momentos tan malos de su vida, instantes tan dolorosos que estaban superando a las pesadillas de la guerra.  
  
La voz de la auror los informó sobre el caso, el hechizo, el lugar, la prohibición del uso de los prisioneros, la legeremancia y los prisioneros...Al oír el nombre de Goyle, ambos chicos, jadearon, no podían creer que el mismo chico que había estado a punto de matarlos directa o indirectamente, ahora resultaba que había estado dentro de un complot mayor. El rubio sintió su sangre arder rápidamente una rabia homicida nubló sus ojos, se habría vuelto completamente loco sino le hubiera llegado el susurro de la auror que consternada describía una grotesca escena.  
  
Comentando lo maltrecho que estaban ambos y lo cerca que habían estado de morir de hambre o desangrados en esas oscuras celdas. La rabia transformándose en shock y luego en pena, así al oír como habían creado un compuesto que jugaba con los peores temores de los implicados. Cómo nublaba de sus receptores y su voluntad ayudados por las sesiones de tortura y la privación de hambre. Creando un descontrol psicológico grave sobre a quien querían y a quién debían atacar por las supuestas traición hacía ellos.  
  
La mente del slytherin conectó esa información de manera precisa con la muerte de Crabbe y su participación en ella. Pobre Goyle, debería haber pasado por un auténtico infierno, lo peor es que pocos serían los que creerían en su inocencia. Marcado y relacionado con esta nueva amenaza, su amigo estaba perdido para la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, lo perseguirían sin descanso, no tendría credibilidad, ni redención posible y finalmente, alguien lograría matarlo. La auror, los informó sobre los problemas con la localización del cuerpo de Lucius, como no podía ser enterrado sin estar confirmada su muerte, pues no habían ni testigo, ni encontrado ni un solo pelo que diera testimonio de la muerte del ex mortífago, mucho menos un papel que acreditara su muerte, como ocurría siempre en el caso de que un miembro de la comunidad mágica, fuera sangre pura, mestizo, sangre muggle o incluso squib. Eso fue un nuevo golpe para el joven heredero, el conocimiento de que ni un digno entierro podrían ofrecerle a su padre, ni siquiera una esquela en los periódicos. Harry palideció a su lado, el moreno recordaba lo que le había pasado al último cabeza de casa que del que no se había encontrado cuerpo. Regulus, estaba muerto en el fondo de un siniestro lago infestado por Inferius, la única prueba el tapiz de la familia Black en Grimmauld Place, nº 12, único testigo de su muerte.  
  
El moreno se estremeció con el recuerdo de la historia y la macabra aventura con el antiguo director. Solamente, por el sacrificio de Dumbledore, se encontraba más dispuesto a perdonarle todos estos años de pesadilla que había vivido. Aún así, no podía, no cuando no presionó al Wizengamot para realizar un juicio justo y demostraran la inocencia de su padrino. No movió un dedo para que sacaran a Sirius de la cárcel y que fuera su tutor, como sus padres habían querido. Librándolo de una vida de ruinas y miserias bajo una escalera, ni dándole un hogar a Remus como habría hecho Black, antes de ser encarcelado y juzgado como traidor. Tampoco le había dado un hogar como había hecho por Hagrid, el castillo era gigante y Harry dudaba de que Dumbledore fuera pobre o no conociera ningún sitio para él. Era infantil, si,  pero seguía cabreado con el viejo y lo estaría por un tiempo. Joder, lo trató como un mero trozo  de carne al que sacrificar, ni siquiera como un ser humano. Si se había disculpado pero aún así, era duro ver cómo lo había tratado y una parte de Harry quería ser egoísta.  
  
La voz de la auror despertó a Harry de la rabia en la que estaba cayendo, escuchó anonadado como este le explicaba a Draco que su madre estaba trabajando como Legeremante para el Ministerio de Magia y no podrían realizar el entierro, sin oir la explicación. Por supuesto, Draco conocía lo implacable que era Narcissa Malfoy y comprendió que su madre estaba pensando en la venganza que sufrirían los asesinos de su marido. No por nada, era Black y Malfoy, el rubio sabía como de peligrosa era en realidad. La había visto mantener a raya a la loca de su hermana y a varios carroñeros, Harry por otro lado, se sentía indignado por la frialdad de Narcissa no comprendía como lo dejaban sólo en este momento, sin entender que lo que más querían los Malfoy era la sangre de los que habían producido esa situación.  
  
La directora McGonagall, informó a Draco de que disponía de varios días para descansar y guardar luto por su padre. El elegido le sonrió por la muestra de lealtad hacía el rubio y este asintió solemne. Malfoy salió por la puerta dejando a Harry con Minerva y la auror, a solas en el despacho, el gryffindor quería ser auror y no le importaba ayudar sobre todo si se trataba de Narcissa que le había salvado la vida o más bien de Draco, aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta. Cuando la directora le preguntó por su extraña aparición, después de todo no era muy normal que el gryffindor estaban juntos sin que mediara una pelea de por medio. El elegido se quedó sin saber que contestarle, no podía decirle que estaba en el dormitorio de Malfoy, cuando recordó como ambos se habían enterado, esperaba que el rubio le cubriera las espaldas.  
  
-Andrómeda fue a visitar a Narcissa y al no encontrarla en su casa, se asustó y me mandó un Patronus. Después de todo, somos los dos su familia, como estaba en el pasillo, Malfoy que pasaba cerca lo escuchó y entró en pánico, yo sólo lo seguí-dijo Harry, sí no era toda la verdad pero la mayor parte si que era cierta, tendría que servir, nunca creerían lo que había pasado en la habitación del rubio.  
  
La auror, levantó una ceja sin saber que pensar de esa información, claro que a la directora no le extrañaba, ella estaba al tanto de que Harry era el guardián secreto de los Malfoy. Nadie era más seguro que el niño que nació y por supuesto, no podrían imaginar que los orgullosos Malfoy vivirían en la humilde casa del difunto Snape. La verdad es que era irónica la vida, pero que se le iba a hacer, el destino era impredecible. Harry, siguiendo su vena gryffindor se ofreció para ayudar si lo necesitaran, aunque no es como si fuera a hacer falta, lo llamarían como siempre lo hacían, odiaba su estúpida fama. La auror se dirigió al Ministerio otra vez, para seguir con la búsquedad, sólo había venido enviada por el Ministro para avisar a la directora sobre las nuevas noticias y que informara al heredero, pero no había hecho falta. Saludó y se fue por la puerta del despacho.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos reunir a la Orden-dijo ella haciendo que los ojos de Harry se abrieran como platos- Sé que no estamos en guerra pero la huida de los presos de Azkaban es peligrosa y deberíamos estar alerta. Pronto saldrá en todos los periódicos y la gente entrará en pánico, además si fuera una tontería Kingsley no hubiera mandado a una auror.  
  
-Viéndolo así, puede que sea buena idea, aunque no creo que Molly y George estén para muchas batallas. Si quiere también, puedo reunir al ejercito de Dumbledore, por mi cuenta-dijo Harry. A lo que la directora asintió toda preparación era poca, no iban a cometer los mismos errores de la vez anterior. Los chicos ya habían crecido, aun no eran hombre hechos y derechos, pero antes lo habían hecho y merecían poder proteger a sus familias.  
  
Harry, salió del despacho después de hablar sobre el tema con Minerva y es que ambos gryffindor, estaban consternados y cansados pero dispuestos a luchar si era necesario. Primero, buscaría a Draco, luego podría hablar con los chicos. No estaba seguro de como se lo iban a tomar, Hermione había tenido que desmemorizar a sus padres, Ron había perdido a su hermano, Lavander ni siquiera había podido asistir a Hogwarts por las heridas y Neville, aun tenía la cicatriz que le había hecho el sombrero al arder en su cabeza, no estaba seguro de como irían las cosas. Desde luego hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ellos, pero entre que Ron y Hermione eran pareja, Neville estaba más unido a Ginny y Luna, a la primera pos la resistencia en su séptimo año y a la segunda porque la quería, no se habían juntado mucho. A pesar de apreciarlos a todos, con los EXTASIS, la pérdida de Fred y su relación, por primera vez sentía que sobraba en el trío dorado. Luna, era muy observadora pero vivía en su mundo, Neville estaba preocupado por su abuela, había participado en la guerra y aunque no había sido herida ya era mayor, no sabía cuanto tiempo más viviría y no tenía a nadie más. Ginny y él, era ex pareja, no es que se llevaran mal, pero todavía era pronto para quedar solos, sería raro e incómodo. Además, los últimos acontecimientos, el descubrir su cuerpo, la pasión desgarradora con Draco, la extraña muerte de Lucius y ese extraño hechizo o poción de los mortífagos lo tenían ocupado.  
  
Harry estaba más desubicado que nunca, cuando Voldemort había regresado sabía a que enfrentarse, era un mago tenebroso y tenía a mucha gente a su alrededor para informarle y también apoyándolo y protegiéndolo. Ahora, después de la segunda guerra mágica por la superioridad de la pureza de sangre, muchos habían caído, el enemigo era desconocido y se encontraba entre las sombras. Para añadirle más leña al fuego, cada día que pasaba, se sentía más unido a Draco, quizás más afín ahora que no era un capullo arrogante, o que se entendían mejor y eso en parte le daba miedo. Decidió ducharse en su habitación e ir en busca del slytherin seguramente querría estar sólo en ese momento.  
  
Afuera, en aquel rincón de Escocia caía una lluvia torrencial, hacía un viento gélido y los rayos surcaban el cielo, era una tormenta atroz, pero Draco no la sentía, ni el frío, no sentía nada, estaba entumecido. El slytherin se había convertido en zorro en cuanto se había alejado lo suficiente del castillo y de la vista de cualquier habitante de este. En su forma animaga, corría sin dirección, por el Bosque oscuro y aterrador, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y el latido de su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Su padre estaba muerto, su madre en peligro y ayudando a los aurores, una ex mortífaga rodeada de personas que habían perdido a alguien en la guerra y luchado en el bando contrario. Mientras que él estaba encerrado en este estúpido y viejo castillo, las responsabilidades de su nombre y su legado, sobre sus hombros. Saber que su madre estaba sola y triste, el conocimiento de que su amigo siendo torturado y roto, lo había atacado contra su voluntad pesándole en el corazón y en la conciencia... Él no podía hacer nada, le recordaba a los momentos de la guerra y le hacía sentirse cobarde, inútil y enfermo de impotencia,no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora mismo.  
  
Llevaba un buen rato, cuando oyó el primer estornudo, el segundo vino al instante y pronto el tercero, le siguió. Fue el octavo o quizás el décimo, el que hizo que su hocico se llenara de barro. El zorro, arrugó el morro al sentirselo húmedo y manchado de esa tierra, el barro pareció despertarlo de su desquiciada carrera a través del bosque y sus lúgubres pensamientos. Al instante, el primer escalofrío erizándole el húmedo pelaje, el frío calándole en los huesos, doliéndole, sintiéndose pesado y cansado. Se transformó, recobrando su forma y con su mojada capa se limpio la cara llena de barro que ahora portaba. Empapado, con la cara manchada, la nariz roja, estornudando y saliendo del Bosque Prohibido solo, fue como lo encontró Harry que había salido a buscarlo, entre ducharse y buscar a Hermione que estaba con Ron en la biblioteca, lo que hizo que Harry no la interrumpiera para no verse obligado a estudiar con ellos. Ya estudiaba con Draco que había resultado ser tan tirano como la leona, a pesar de que Harry siempre había achacado sus buenas notas al favoritismo de Snape, había tardado bastante. Se quedó mirando al rubio que tiritaba de frío y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia él enfadado.  
  
-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué quieres morir devorado por una criatura en ese Bosque estás loco? Mira como te has puesto, seguro que te pondrás enfermo- dijo Harry enfadado sacudiendo al slytherin por los hombros. Draco levantó sus ojos grises del suelo, mirando los verdes ojos brillando de preocupación y enojo por haber ido a buscarle.  
  
Ante ese espectáculo, Malfoy no pudo evitarlo, la obvia preocupación del moreno, unida a su aspecto. Los ojos grandes, verdes y brillante, sus manos calientes en sus hombros sus labios oscuros por el frío y su ropa empapada y delineando su delgado cuerpo. Esa visión hizo que toda la pena, la incertidumbre y e frío desaparecieran.  
  
-Cállate, cara rajada- dijo el pálido muchacho mientras acercaba bruscamente al moreno y le devoraba la boca bajo el fragor de la tormenta. Sus lenguas danzaron con auténtico frenesí, las manos del uno y del otro, buscando hueco y piel mojada que acariciar, jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban y al fondo los sonidos de la lluvia torrencial. Finalmente, se separaron en busca de aire, lo que hizo a Draco estornudar de nuevo y a Harry fruncir el ceño a pesar de que los labios le hormigueaban y le costara respirar con normalidad después del ataque del rubio.  
  
-Sí, creo que lo mejor es refugiarse, o al final no seré el único enfermo- dijo Malfoy, antes de agarrar a Potter de la mano y dirigirlo hacía la Casa de los Gritos a pocos metros de ellos.  
  
Entraron por el estrecho y sucio túnel, empapados, riéndose como dos críos y corriendo para llegar al dormitorio del slytherin. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta al tirar en direcciones distintas que estaban cogido de la mano, ambos las miraron incrédulos. Había sido un gesto tan natural, Draco lo había agarrado y Harry entrelazó sus dedos como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, la verdad es que se sentía correcto. Esta vez fue Harry el que se estremeció por el frío e hizo que los dos regresaran a la realidad. El moreno se dirigió al aseo a preparar la bañera caliente para el slytherin que estaba tosiendo. Al mismo tiempo que el chico buscaba ropa para el gryffindor, los dos cuidándose mutuamente antes de ocuparse de ellos mismos.  
  
-He preparado un baño caliente para que no te termines de resfriar-decía Harry, a un Draco envuelto en un grueso albornoz, con otro en la mano que era para el mismo, un gesto que sorprendío al gryffindor. Harry empezó a quitarse la empapada ropa, el rubio en el quicio de la puerta del baño se dio la vuelta y vio la espalda del gryffindor, delgada y con un par de cicatrices. Mordiéndose el labio se le ocurrió una idea, un poco descarada. Bueno, alguna vez en su vida tendría que ser valiente, pensó.  
  
-Ehm...¿Te apetecería compartir el baño conmigo?-dijo Draco mirando al gryffindor a los ojos, pues había girado la cabeza al oír al rubio carraspeando, enrojeciendo y aguantándole la mirada por orgullo. Harry se quedó un poco cortado al oír al rubio y es que no se esperaba esa proposición. Imaginó la pálida piel mojada, el agua caliente rozando sus cuerpos, más la mirada del slytherin que parecía retardo y burlarse de él a pesar de sus rojas mejillas lo hicieron aceptar.  
  
Callados, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la bañera que contenía el cuarto. Era lo suficiente para que ambos cogiendo apretados y resistente gracias a las patas. Tímidos, a pesar de las veces que ambos se habían visto desnudos, o por lo menos Harry, porque Draco se quitó el albornoz y se sumergió en la caliente agua dando un gemido de auténtico placer. Draco permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el moreno aprovechó la ventaja.  
  
Rápidamente se desnudó frente a Draco y se puso en frente de este, dentro de la bañera. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que los pies molestaban al otro, hasta que el rubio cansado de las molestias le dijo:  
  
-Por Merlín, haz el favor de ponerte de espaldas aquí. Yo te lavaré, el pelo pero deja de patearme o te hechizaré-resopló irritado.  
  
-¿Y porqué no te pones tú aquí y te lavo yo el pelo?-dijo Harry enfurruñado, sabía que era un buen gesto pero el hábito de picar al slytherin no se iba tan fácil de su cabeza.  
  
-No hay fuerza en el universo que me obligue a dejar el cuidado de mi precioso cabello en las manos de alguien a quien le pertenece ese lío ofensivo encima de la cabeza. Y tiene sobretodo el valor de llamarlo cabello.- dijo Draco como si el fuera el ofendido por el arrogante comentario de Harry, cuando era este último al que iba dirigida la ofensa sobre su aspecto, lo que no sabía el gryffindor, si era gracioso ver la cara de indignación del rubio por lo que era en toda regla un insulto para él.  
  
Ambos se retaron con la mirada, hasta que Harry cedió intentando no reirse o abofetearlo. Sabía lo pijo que era Malfoy con su cabello y no iba a ceder. Además, así entrarían más rápido en calor al juntar sus cuerpos, Harry refunfuñando se apoyó en el pecho delgado y pálido de Draco acomodándose. Suspirando los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, era agradable estar tan tranquilos y calentitos, después del frío que habían sufrido en el exterior y la tensión de la mañana y esta tarde. Durante un rato, disfrutaron con la mutua compañía y el calor que desprendía el agua de la gran bañera, Draco alcanzó un bote de champú de aspecto caro y refinado, justo como siempre había imaginado el moreno. Harry se despegó un poco dándole espacio al slytherin para que se pudiera lavar el cabello, lo que no esperaba era sentir las manos de dedos elegantes de Draco en su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro, seguido de un gemido de placer, nadie nunca antes le había lavado el cabello y era muy placentero. El olor a pachuli, bergamota y hierbabuena del champú los envolvía, mientras las hebras de cabello como terciopelo del moreno resbalaban por los dedos del rubio, el cual le dedicaba un tierno masaje que le hacía ronronear. Harry no recordaba que nadie hubiera sido tan tierno con él, jamás en toda si vida. Se sentía tan agusto y relajado. El slytherin cogió un cuenco y le enjuagó la cabeza antes de repetir todo el proceso. Cuando las manos del slytherin se alejaron Harry gruño de desencanto protestando por la pérdida de los mimos. Haciendo que Draco riera bajito y lo llamara gato mimoso, al oírlo ronronear.  
  
El rubio esta vez cogió el champú para lavarse su propio cabello. Sin embargo, el moreno le agarró de la mano antes de que restregara el champú por todo el pelo. Quería hacerlo él, devolverle el tierno gesto y cuidar del rubio arrogante que tenía esos detalles de los que nadie lo creería capaz. Sabiendo la opinión del slytherin sobre su cabello retó con la mirada, cómo habían hecho tantas veces, se mantuvieron las miradas, hasta que gruñedo Draco asintió. Con extrema delicadeza, Harry torció su torso y acarició el cabello del rubio intentando repetir lo que este había hecho con él. Apoyó a Draco en la bañera y este suspiró de placer, ahora entendía los ronroneos del moreno, era muy agradable que alguien te tocara de esa manera el cabello, nunca imaginó que sería tan delicado con él. La seda platinada, como las chicas denominaban el cabello del rubio, era digna de ser acariciada, al igual que su tentadora piel pálida. Cuando terminó con su cabello, Harry empezó a lavar el cuerpo de este, resbalando sus toscas manos por cada recoveco anguloso, suave y masculino del slytherin. El joven agradecido por los cuidados decidió devolverle el favor, cogió otro jabón, su favorito, para con sus manos restregarlo. Colocó al moreno hasta volvieron a cambiar de posición, echándo a Harry hacia delante y el rubio comenzó a bañar al moreno, empezando por la espalda. Draco fue acariciándolo con ternura cada recoveco, excitándose por el tacto de la piel del gryffindor y sus sonidos ronroneantes, y algún que otro gemido ronco.  
  
Sin querer con los pulgares rozó la erección del moreno que su dueño con ahínco había tratado de ocultar con la espuma para no romper la magia del momento. Draco tragó saliva y con delicadeza agarró la hinchada polla con una mano, bombeándola guiándose por los quejidos, jadeos y gemidos de este, al tiempo que restregaba su propia erección contra el trasero de Harry. Su traviesa mano derecha, con ademán malicioso en la mirada, rozó los testículos del moreno y este acabó gimiendo su nombre, corriéndose al instante. Se quedaron recostados recuperando la respiración y Draco intentando controlarse para no correrse como un crío solo al restregarse contra el moreno. Ambos se cubrieron con un albornoz cada uno, dirigiéndose detrás de un ruborizado Draco, pues a veces se les hacía raro toda esta historia. Fue en la habitación cuando Harry se dio cuenta del deseo insatisfecho del rubio, decidió devolverle el favor. Lo lanzó a la cama con pasión haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos de par en par y el moreno, se quedó observándolo sin saber si se atrevería a realizar lo que había leído en uno de los libros de los que Hermione le había dejado.  
  
Después de todo seguía siendo el cumpleaños del Slytherin y no le había dado su regalo, bien podría darle algo para recordar. Con una elegancia felina y seductora que  Harry no sabía que tenía, gateó por la cama, hasta la altura de la boca del rubio, la cual devoró con frenesí correspondido. Sus labios exploraban más y más piel pálida que parecía enrojecer a su paso. Lamió el ombligo y de pronto, se encontró frente a la congestionada y rosa polla del slytherin. Intentando recordar lo que había leído, Harry se frunció el ceño, se acercó y le dio una lámina experimental a la punta lo que hizo gemir fuertemente a Draco. Harry envalentonado por la reacción, se introdujo toda la polla del slytherin lo que hizo que el rubio gritara y a él toser, al notarla al fondo de la garganta, más no se rindió. Estaba dispuesto a darle la mamada de su vida, siguió dando lamidas, introduciéndose poco a poco,  más y más, conforme se acostumbraba a la sensación. Los fuertes gemidos, gritos y manos del rubio lo guiaban, entre palabras entrecortadas de ánimo y mraldiciones, lo que a veces, hacía al moreno reír y le provocaban más y más gemidos a Draco. Aunque a veces se colaron un poco los dientes y algún siseo por ello, . Este finalmente, gritó su nombre en pleno orgasmo, manchando al gryffindor de semen. Ambos se acostaron jadeando y sonriendo junto al otro, con ojos brillantes, Draco agarró a Harry del cabello y lo besó hasta hacer que le hormiguearan los labios y le costara respirar.  
  
-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me ha dado nadie - dijo Draco con sinceridad, haciendo que Harry se riera, seguido de Draco. Ese era el regalo que quería darle, un buen recuerdo, una sonrisa brillante y un momento de felicidad. Hubo un momento de silencio compartido, se pusieron la ropa interior y se taparon con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. Las tripas de ambos eligieron ese momento justo para rugir, haciendo enrojecer a sus dueños, que no habían probado bocado. Harry llamó a Kreacher que se mostró entusiasmado de servirles a ambos, a Draco porque era un Black, sangre pura y slytherin, como su dueña y toda su estirpe. A Harry porque era el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra y había vengado a su amito Regulus, la criatura lo adoraba por ello. Trajo puré de patatas, de nao,  guisantes con mantequilla, magra en salsa de champiñones, pollo al curry. De postres tarta de manzana y melaza, sus favoritas. Ambos comieron entre risas por los modales del otro. Llegó la hora de dormir y ambos no sabían que hacer. Harry tomó aire al mismo tiempo que Draco.  
  
  
  
-Quieres quedarte...  
  
  
 -Puedo quedarme...  
  
  
  
Dijeron al mismo tiempo, despejando las dudas de ambos y su inseguridad, se arroparon, pero estaban nerviosos. Draco decidió coger el diario de los fundadores, en cuanto lo tocó la letra esmeralda, meticulosa y afilada surgió, Harry se asomó para poder leerla, al ver el movimiento del moreno, el rubio empezó a leer en voz alta, acariciando el cabello del gryffindor al mismo tiempo, sin ser consciente de la tierna estampa que ambos creaban. Cuando los ojos empezaron a escocerle, Harry tomó el relevo contando como Gryffindor era el hijo de una pocionista famosa, como su padre un dragonolista, había muerto en un ataque con un gigante, defendiendo el poblado junto a varios magos y brujas, cuando él sólo era un bebé, el relato impresionó a ambos. Más no descubrieron mucho más porque terminaron durmiendose agotados, Draco arrullado por los latidos de Harry y el moreno leyendo un poco, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.  
  
Los ex-mortífagos habían entrado al Ministerio con rapidez se dirigieron al departamento de seguridad mágica. Unos aurores salieron y empezaron a combatir contra los mortífagos, más pronto murieron bajo Avadas kedavra de estos. Narcissa aprovechando la protección de los aurores, huyó con rapidez. Los mortífagos la superaban por número, corrió pasillo por pasillo intentando alcanzar una chimenea y desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. Los hechizos antidesaparición del Ministerio se lo impedían, llevaba varios pasillos cuando a lo lejos divisó una chimenea que estaba abierta, la esperanza abriéndose paso en su corazón. Su mano rozó el recipiente que contenía los polvos para la Red flú cuando un rayo verde impactaba sobre su espalda. Narcissa Malfoy caía muerta, su melena dorada y rizada desparramadas sobre el suelo, sus ojos azules sin vida y una risa histérica acompañaba la grotesca escena.  
  
Draco despertó sobre saltado, Harry cogió la varita y las gafas y a punto a todos lados creyendo que había ocurrido algo. Hasta que vio a Draco temblando a su lado, sollozando. Una pesadilla, pensó el gryffindor, pues le recordaba a él de pequeño en la alacena, lo acercó y lo acunó en su pecho.  
  
-Shhh, sólo ha sido un mal sueño, todo irá bien no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, shhh-decía Harry, acariciando el cabello del rubio, al tiempo que su mano creaba círculos en su espalda, intentando que el rubio dejara de hipar y sollozar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Draco poco a poco se tranquilizó, sus llantos cesaron y miró a los ojos verdes que lo observaban preocupado. Acarició la cara de Harry despacio y suavemente. En este momento, necesitaba tocarlo cerciorarse de que era real, que no era una mentira, que no estaba solo, que alguien lo cuidaba y que compartía con él risas y llantos. Con cuidado le quitó las gafas y le besó, tan dulce como jamás se imaginó que podría, con ternura repartió besos por toda su cara, luego su cuello y su mandíbula.  
  
Harry estaba anonadado por el despliegue de tierno cariño del slytherin, con cuidado le agarró de la mandíbula obligando a que lo mirara a la cara. Los ojos de Draco brillaban de deseo, lágrimas contenidas y una emoción que Harry no podía descifrar. Lo besó igual de dulce que el slytherin, secando con sus labios el camino que las lágrimas habían hecho a través de la cara de Draco.  
  
Las manos de ambos recorriendo todos sus rincones, besándose, lamièndose y acariciándose. Moviendo sus caderas al unísono creando gemidos que a callaban con sus labios hasta llegar al clímax. Unos besos más, suaves y dulces, ambos bostezaron y se acurrucaron a dormir.Harry gruñó al sentir algo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, sopló pero la caricia persistía, se volvió tan molesto que despertó para encontrarse con el cabello de Draco en su cara. Lentamente cogió sus gafas y su varita, sonrió al ver al molesto, mimado y arrogante slytherin durmiendo acurrucado en su pecho como un dulce niño. Lanzó un tempus comprobando que pronto sería la hora del desayuno, debería ir al Gran Comedor o sus amigos se preocuparían. De todas formas, tenía que hablar con ellos sobre lo acontecido en Azkaban y el extraño suceso con Lucius Malfoy que seguramente, no habría salido en el Profeta, pues no había pruebas contundentes de su muerte. A pesar de que  la magia había elegido a Draco como cabeza de familia. Con cuidado se desenredó del atractivo rubio, poniendo en su lugar una almohada, Malfoy necesitaba seguir durmiendo después de todo tenía mucha presión y se notaba en las ojeras que había bajo sus ojos. Harry se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta. Miró al rubio pálido acurrucado y tapado con las mantas, era una estampa atractiva, sensual y al mismo tiempo dulce que le provocó al moreno una sensación extraña en el estómago y un calor agradable en el pecho, negando con la cabeza y acariciandose cerca del esternón, salió de la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
Hermione y Ron miraban nerviosos la entrada del Gran Comedor, no veían a Harry desde ayer y la espera los estaba volviendo locos, reviviendo la última vez que su mejor amigo se fue para no volver, el día en el que murió y regresó en aquel claro del Bosque para salvar así al mundo mágico.  Cuando el moreno apareció en la puerta a la hora del desayuno, dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, Ron le sonrió mientras comía y Hermione le reñia, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Las lechuzas aparecieron comunicando a todos el desastre acontecido en Azkaban y creando un ambiente espeso de miedo, las heridas de la guerra estaban muy recientes y las nuevas noticias no hacían sino empeorar la situación. Sobretodo para los slytherin a los que se miraba de reojo, esperando que hicieran algo para atacarlos. Hermione cogió el periódico mientras leía la noticia, Neville y Ron escuchaban, el moreno comía ajeno al tema, todos habían dado por hecho que Harry ayer había estado con los aurores, si ellos supieran...  
  
Él les explico a la pareja, Neville, Ginny y Dean Thomas que se encontraban a su lado,  la conversación con McGonagall. En seguida Hermione preguntó sobre las monedas proteicas de ejército de Dumbledore, a lo que los chicos respondieron que aún las conservaban. La castaña creo dos más para Harry y Ron, poniendo las 11 como hora para una nueva reunión. Los chicos miraron alrededor mientras veían como varios miembros de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se sobresaltaban al sentir la moneda y mirando al trío asentían. Esta había sido rediseñada por Hermione antes de irse con Harry y Ron en busca de horrocruxes para que sólo los que todavía permanecían en Hogwarts la notaran. Eso hizo que el año pasado Neville, Ginny y Dean Thomas, entre otros crearan una resistencia frente a los mortífagos que invadieron el castillo cuando cayó Dumbledore, su cuartel general era la Sala de los Menesteres que estaba completamente derruida y aunque al principio se quiso usar de sala común para los alumnos de 8º curso, nadie quería entrar después de los trágicos acontecimientos. El miedo a ser descubiertos por los Carrow, que eran especialmente crueles, la muerte de Crabbe, los restos de un horrocruz, el Fuego Maldito...  
  
                  
  
                        -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Julius Adams era un hombre acostumbrado a reaccionar en el momento preciso, su vida muchas veces había dependido de sus reflejos, eso le convirtió en uno de los mejores soldados de su pelotón ganándose varias condecoraciones. Pero toda esta situación lo estaba superando, nunca había visto algo como lo que le había pasado al rubio y esperaba Dana pudiera ayudarle, a ella también parecía que le ocurrían cosas muy raras. Lo llevo con ayuda de Angus a la bonita casa campestre a las afueras de Escocia donde se encontraban en este momento. Estuvieron conduciendo en silencio durante 90 minutos. Julius llamó a la puerta donde una bella mujer rubia de pelo y piel blanca, al ver el cuerpo desmadejado del rubio, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca al tiempo que los dejaba entrar. Angus la saludó y se despidió de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?-decía mientras revisaba al hombre rubio que ahora se encontraba en su sofá.  
  
-No lo sabemos, Dana pero espero que puedas ayudarlo, un tipo lo atacó y luego empezó a brillar-dijo Julius.  
  
-Es Dena, no Dana, por lo menos di mi nombre correctamente si quieres mi ayuda-dijo con ademán altivo. El soldado se quedó anonadado siempre que oía al irlandés hablar de ella la llamaba así.  
  
-Perdona, creí que era tu nombre es como te llama Angus-dijo Julius, a pesar de que, el siempre la había llamado la dulce D. Una ronca carcajada salió de la boca de la mujer.  
  
-No te preocupes J, supongo que es por culpa del acento cerrado de Angus. En realidad, me llamo Denébola, pero si me llamas de esa manera te destriparé-dijo señalándolo con su estetoscopio.  
  
-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo mi segundo nombre es Toliman, así que te comprendo-dijo Julius lo que hizo que Dena se carcajease con él. Sí, sus padres eran unos locos de las estrellas.  
  
  
  
Dena estuvo haciéndole pruebas al hombre durante un rato, sin comprobar nada raro a parte de deshidratación, signo de una grave paliza y heridas. Por lo que contaba Julius, seguramente habría sufrido un infarto pero ahora mismo se encontraba estable, a juzgar por sus latidos, su tensión y sus niveles en la sangre. Curó sus heridas con alcohol y le dio un par de puntos en una herida bastante fea del costado, era una suerte que se le dieran bien todas estas cosas.-pensaba el soldado que no perdía ojo de las habilidades y delicadeza de las pequeñas manos de la rubia. Cuando estaba con esa mujer siempre se sentía tosco y torpe, le había gustado desde que la conoció pero sin trabajo, divorciado y con su cicatriz en el rostro, no había tenido el valor de proponerle nada. Finalmente, Dena le puso una manta por encima le conecto un suero y le ofreció la habitación de huéspedes para dormir a ese atractivo y duro soldado que tanto le gustaba, si fuera más valiente le habría ofrecido un hueco en su alcoba. Desde que su padre murió hacía unos años se encontraba realmente sola, por eso había vuelto a Inglaterra, a pesar de haber pasado toda su vida viviendo en Estados Unidos, incluso estudió allí. Así que ambos se despidieron con anhelo, un buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.  
  
A las tres de la madrugada, la casa empezó a retumbar, Julius se levantó inmediatamente de la cama dispuesto a proteger con su vida si hiciera falta a la rubia, llevaba sólo un pantalón de pijama cuando por el pasillo se encontró con una Dena despeinada, en camisón y con un bate, nunca le había gustado tanto, esta que se dirigía hacia la escalera. Él se colocó con la lampara de la habitación en la mano, delante de ella haciendo de escudo humano, lo que le valió una mirada de furia por parte de la mujer. No estaban preparados para lo que iban a ver, el rubio volvía a desprender luz, más esta vez su cuerpo se había alzado en el aire, sus ojos en blanco y el suero que llevaba en el brazo, cuadros y otros objetos lo rodeaban como en órbita. Julius se puso muy nervioso, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, Dena gritó y pareció decir algo, cuando un cuadro de los que flotaban cayó, eso pareció calmar a las fuerzas que habían alrededor del rubio. El desconocido susurro una palabra extraña que sono a Cisco y volvió a caer en el coma.  
  
-Bueno, parece que su cuerpo odia las agujas como el mío-susurró bajito, pues la única vez que habían intentado ponerle un suero la aguja se había roto y ella se había recuperado bebiendo sólo un litro de agua. Nunca había conocido a alguien más que le pasaran las cosas tan extrañas que a ella misma le ocurrían y no podía esperar a que el hombre se despertara y le contara más sobre esas experiencias.  
  
Si Julius hubiera sido otro hombre se había desmayado, pero no era un hombre que se asustara a la primera de cambio. Todo el horror de la guerra y la crueldad de su ex mujer, lo habían endurecido de tal forma que nadie podría doblegarlo y/o romperlo sólo la mujer que ahora vigilaba al paciente. Esa que tenía entre sus manos la capacidad de romper en pedazos su pobre corazón o de insuflarle vida, lo que estaba claro es que no iba a dejarla allí sola, mientras pasaban esos extraños fenómenos. Así que se sentó, al tiempo que veía como esta le daba suero con una pajita al paciente, se quedaron vigilando hasta que agotada la rubia se quedó durmiendo sentada en una incómoda silla. Con una sonrisa llena de ternura, el soldado la cargó, la llevó a su habitación y la arropó. Se fue a su cama que se encontraba justo al lado de la habitación de Dena, con la puerta entornada y durmió unas horas, preguntándose que extraños acontecimientos parecía atraer ese hombre rubio.  
  
Lucius despertó sobresaltándose sin recordar donde estaba, ni quien era, empezó a sentir pánico, hasta que oyó una dulce voz de mujer que lo llamaba triste, pronto el cansancio lo arrastró de nuevo al mundo de los sueños donde unos ojos azules chispeantes de la voz que parecía buscarlo.  
  
La magia y el amor hacen cosas increíbles, pues en ese instante, Narcissa soñaba con Lucius y Draco, el cual el rubio cargaba, la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa, al tiempo que fingía que perseguía a ambos rubios y llamaba a Lucuis, un recuerdo de unos de sus momentos de juegos por el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy.  
  
  
  
                    ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco despertó con el sonido de una lechuza golpeando el cristal, refunfuñando por el frío se levantó y dejó pasar a la lechuza que llevaba el Profeta y una carta su madre que reconoció por la elaborada letra D que contenía la carta. Cuidadosamente, la desplego y leyó como su madre, le ponía al corriente de todo se había enterado de la muerte de su padre al romperse su alianza, cuanto lo sentía por él que estaba sufriendo allí solo, como le gustaría estar a su lado y abrazarlo, como habían encontrado a Goyle en una de las celdas del Ministerio y los horrores que había soportado. También, como ayudaría a los aurores y estos le habían prometido poder enterrar a Lucius en el panteón con toda la ceremonia que merecía un Malfoy, que Andrómeda y Pansy la estaban apoyando, incluso Teddy le había dicho que no estuviera triste. Finalizando, diciéndole cuanto lo quería y que esperaba que no hiciera nada que pudiera perjudicarle y se cuidara, por él y por ella, ahora sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Draco al terminar la carta, pensaba en su dulce, inteligente, cariñosa y fuerte que era Narcissa. Ella supo aguantar cuando a su padre y a él, les faltaron las fuerzas, cuanto estaban heridos o eran demasiado cabezotas. Pensó en su padre, que había tenido como todos su momentos malos y buenos, su infancia había sido todo lo que podía desear un niño y más. Sin embargo, fue al empezar Hogwarts cuando su padre se volvió más duro, más déspota, más frío con él, mientras Draco se quejaba del desplante de Potter, de las notas de Granger, de la fama de Potter, de sus privilegios de héroe, de su arrogancia... Ahora, Draco sabía que había sido intentando alejarlo del peligro y endurecerlo, pero ya nunca podría disculparse por la pelea que tuvieron antes de ir en Azkaban, que no había llegado a mayores por su madre, y que había herido a ambos. La carta de su padre donde le decía que lo quería y se cuidara a él y a su madre, que no se metiera en líos, que pasara desapercibido, que se protegiera y que no hiciera ninguna tontería de las suyas, era su último recuerdo.  
  
Le escribió una carta contándole todo lo de el bastón, el sello familiar en su mano, la información del inefable, la carta de su padre por su cumpleaños donde le pedía perdón, le contaba sus razones para actuar como lo hizo y cuanto la quería. Le dijo que llevara mucho cuidado, que tal vez sería buena idea que se mudara con Pansy a la casa de esta y los aurores levantaran defensas alrededor de la casa de esta última, a la cual querían por ser una fiel defensora de los derechos de los sangre muggle y la madre de una heroína de guerra. Le mandó todo su amor, su fuerza y su apoyo. Ahora estaban solos y debían ocuparse el uno del otro, nadie más los cuidaría o se preocuparía por ellos, pensaba. Miró la cama y se acordó de Potter, el cual lo había consolado, mimado y cuidado. El estúpido cara rajada que lo había salvado del fuego, del puto Voldemort, de Azkaban y de volverse loco por toda la mierda de la muerte de su padre y el posible ataque a su madre. Parecía mentira como había trascurrido este año, se hablaba con Granger, incluso habían bromeado, había ido a visitar los Thestral con Luna de vez en cuando, había  recuperado a Theo y Blaise, había salvado a Pansy, conocido a su tía y a Teddy, pensado en estudiar algo muggle, cogido a Harry al vuelo impidiendo que se matara y luego habían compartido problemas. Luego, besos, mordidas, caricias y confidencias. Entonces, una idea pareció retumbar con la fuerza de un gong en su cabeza, había salvado a Harry porque no soportaba que muriera y también lo deseaba pero no sólo eso, era algo más significativo, mucho más profundo.  
  
  
  
Lo quería, maldita sea, lo había querido siempre, pero el imbécil no supo verlo,  porque sabía que era algo prohibido. Cuando lo vio tan adorable y pequeño que esa asquerosa ropa grande quiso protegerlo y ser su amigo. Era una extraña compulsión, deseo conocerlo, se mostró tal y como veía que su padre conseguía amigos y gente que lo quería mostrando su poder y arrogancia. Poco sabía el pequeño rubio que adoraba a su padre que no eran amigos sino personas que temían a su padre o quería vivir de las migajas de su poderío. Claro que de un niño de 11año, no conocía los entresijos que guardaba el oscuro y ambicioso hombre que le cumplía todo sus caprichos. Cuando, ese chico no sólo lo despreció y le hirió en su orgullo, eligiendo a alguien a quien su padre, y por ende, el mismo consideraba inferior. Sintió como una bilis le quemaba por dentro,le quiso hacer el mismo daño y así empezó su enemistad, esa que había hecho ambos combatieran siempre en distintos bandos... Ahora, a su lado viéndolo dormir veía todos los detalles de la persona a quien amaba. Su imposible cabello negro e indomable como su dueño, a pesar de todo lo que Draco había intentado que se quedara en su sitio. Su nariz que tenía forma respingona, su mandíbula que a diferencia de la suya afilada era cuadrada, sus labios de color frambuesa y un poco llenos. Su cuerpo delgado con algunas cicatrices, el vello negro que contrastaba con su piel lampiña o su vello casi invisible, su piel dos tonos más morena que la propia. Harry estaba flaco, siempre lo había sido como el mismo, pero era atractivo con esa sonrisa tímida y esos ojazos verdes de mirada intensa y desafiante. Esos ojos que le habían dirigido tantas emociones en su vida, odio, lástima, rencor, súplica, timidez, deseo...  
  
Si, lo deseaba y si lo quería, porque él era suyo desde que lo vio y en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía aunque su mente gritara lo contrario. Y estaba acojonado, como no lo había estado en su vida, su relación era un imposible, pero maldita sea él era un Malfoy, un Black y un slytherin. Él ambicionaba el corazón de Harry y lo tendría, para entregarle el suyo y cuidarlo como nadie lo había hecho. Un calor empezó a calentar su palma, extrañado levantó la mano para ver que tenía una moneda pegada a ella que ponía ED, una hora y un lugar. Maldito cara rajada, si creía que iba a unirse a los demás y dejarlo fuera ya podía esta espabilando porque eso no iba a pasar, el hijo de puta pensaba que iba a dejarlo zambullirse en el peligro así como así, había estado bebiendo agua del váter de Myrtell. Con rapidez se vistió sin reparar en su aspecto sino para comprobar que llevaba todo el uniforme correctamente puesto, antes de salir agarró el bastón de su padre, encajó su varita en él, cerrando los ojos por el gesto, guardó el diario de los fundadores y partió hacia el castillo para demostrarle al Elegido que nadie dejaba atrás a un Malfoy o se atenía a las consecuencias.  
  
Era la hora después del almuerzo, lo que quedaba del ejercito de Dumbledore, en este momento; Neville, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner y Leanne, se reunía en una de las mesas de la parte de la biblioteca más alejada. Eran los que habían sobrevivido, regresado o eran demasiado jóvenes para no haber podido librarse del último año en Hogwarts. Hermione pasó lista y rápidamente lanzó un muffliato para impedir que los demás oyeran lo que tenía que decir.  
  
-Siento el segundo aviso, pero en el primero no habíamos podido encontrar ningún lugar más que este para poder hablar. Supongo que todos habéis leído El Profeta esta mañana, no queremos ser alarmistas pero el asunto en el mundo mágico es serio y creo que esta reunión era necesaria. Los que no se quieran unir pueden irse-dijo Hermione, suspiró aliviada cuando nadie se movió de su sitio.  
  
En ese instante una tromba rubia y furiosa parecía por la puerta, cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que estaba en graves problemas y por eso a pesar de su mala fama por culpa de la Marca Tenebrosa los alumnos se alejaban de su paso asustados, esa mirada prometía venganza. Cerca suyo oyó a Theo comentarle a Blaise que varios de otras casas se encontraban en la biblioteca y era imposible oírles hablar. Draco se dirigió raudo hacía allí, en el fondo vio el nido de Potter y a su lado la arribista de Cho, lo que no hizo sino encender todavía más los ánimos del rubio, cuando los celos le atacaron. Harry como intuyendo un peligro sobre su persona, quizás por los años de ser perseguido por un loco o por el gordo de su primo,  volvió la cabeza para ver como la furia rubia de Draco se acercaba en su dirección con los ojos brillando homicidas, el moreno palideció cual cadáver. Por un instante, comparándolo con el enfrentamiento con el que tuvo en el torneo de los “ Tres(cuatro) Magos” cuando tuvo que meterse a robarle los huevos a un el colacuerno húngaro. De no haber estado tan caliente y asustado, se habría reído por la ironía del pensamiento, Draco llegó a su lado entrando dentro del encantamiento, transfiguró una silla e hizo a Cho moverse para colocarse al lado de Harry haciendo que todos se callaran momentáneamente.  
  
Ron como no podía ser de otra manera, no podía creer la frescura del slytherin que sin vergüenza, se sentaba ahí, sin pedir permiso a nadie, rodeado de gente que le odiaba o no le tenía el menor aprecio y pensando que seguramente querría molestarlo, enrojeció de ira y soltó:  
  
-Hurón albino, más vale que te vayas antes de que te hechice esto es una reunión privada y nadie te ha invitado-dijo indignado Weasley señalándolo con la varita, seguido por el asentimiento de varios y la rigidez de Harry que rezaba internamente porque el rubio no les jodiera ahora que estaba tan agusto con él y empezaba a confiar en su persona, no le había hecho gracia el insulto pero no podía dejar que lo estropeara era demasiado importante.  
  
-Veo Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y por supuesto, Gryffindor, pero ningún Slytherin, creo que necesitáis uno-dijo con el tono ronco que tenía desde la guerra.  
  
-Malfoy, sino tenemos a ningún slytherin es porque sois serpientes traicioneras y rastreras en las que no se puede confiar-dijo una Hufflepuff a la que el rubio no conocía. Draco los miró con tal intensidad que por un momento pareció que tenía los ojos de piedra.  
  
-Mi padre ha sido asesinado, sé que a ninguno de los de aquí les importa y mucho menos lo sienten e incluso yo estaba enfadado con él. Quiero que entendáis esto, con sólo 15 años tomé esto para salvar a mi madre-dijo mientras levantaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo enseñando la Marca Tenebrosa haciendo palidecer a muchos-Imaginar lo que haría por protegerla ahora y vengarme de los asesinos de mi padre-dijo ferozmente, ganándose sin que pudiera evitarlo el respeto de Neville y Ron que comprendían el sentir del rubio. Sólo Harry oyó que murmuraba a parte de luchar por lo correcto y justo por una puta vez en su vida.  
  
-Yo digo que se quede, después de todo han matado a su padre y atrapó a Harry en el campo de Quidditch, no puede estar aquí para molestar y ya tuvimos a una traidora simplemente hazlo firmar y endurece el castigo-dijo Ernie..  
  
-Lo secundo-dijeron  la dulce voz de Luna y Harry, que cogió la mano del rubio bajo la mesa dándole apoyo silencioso y sintiéndose orgulloso del slytherin y temeroso de que hiciera alguna tontería a la hora de la lucha. Aunque varios seguía mirándolo con desconfianza, como Goldstein y Ron, fue la castaña la que se percató del brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Harry y como este parecía confiar en Draco, con eso le bastaba a ella que no había olvidado la experiencia en la Mansión Malfoy.  
  
-Bienvenido-dijo Hermione entregándole un pergamino para que lo firmara antes de realizar varios conjuros sobre este. Estuvieron debatiendo ideas e información , sobre todo Draco que por medio de su madre sabía más cosas que ninguno. Cuando todos se marchaban Malfoy llamó a Ernie y Luna que en un primer momento creyeron que era para agradecerles su ayuda, se puso serio y comentó:  
  
-Lo que va a pasar aquí y se va a comentar no puede salir de este círculo he creado un hechizo bastante peligroso si se incumple sin el permiso de todos los presentes, esto es totalmente necesario, creedme-dijo con serenidad, un aire autoritario y serio desconocido en él. Malfoy sacó un tomo simple que al tacto se convirtió en el magnífico libro que sólo Draco y Harry conocían, lo que hizo al moreno abrir los ojos como platos. Con su antigua sonrisa chulesca y gesto arrogante miró a todos pero sobre todo a Granger mientras decía:  
  
-Magos y brujas tengo el honor de presentaros el diario de los fundadores-anunció con voz solemne. Todos miraron asombrados el precioso tomo mientras Hermione temblando, lo abría con reverencia, al toque creándose las palabras, leyendo la letra escarlata con fruicción, perteneciente a Godric Gryffindor el fundador de su casa. En esa página en especial, el fundador de los leones, contaba como ganó la espada que los goblins le forjaron y regalaron hacía más de un siglo. Draco dejó que se regodeara unos minutos con la nueva información y los otros salieran de su estupor antes de decir.  
  
-Aún hay más, Luna haz el favor de tocarlo con tu mano-dijo con amabilidad. Luna curiosa y sonriente lo tocó haciendo que las hojas se movieran como pasadas por un viento invisible, hasta que una letra elegante, pulcra y de color azul cobalto aparecía en las páginas, eran las palabras de Rowena Ravenclaw, a las que la castaña prestó aún más atención si cabe, incluido Draco que sentía curiosidad.  
  
En las primeras páginas donde hablaba de complicadas nociones de aritmancia y runas que hizo que Hermione y Draco revisaran con ojos de halcón, pues eran dos de sus asignaturas favoritas, ya que, a ambos les encantaban los retos y descifrar acertijos.  
  
Ernie pidió permiso pues sentía curiosidad por ver como era la letra de su fundadora, al tocarlo una letra negra, pues el amarillo era muy débil para escribir en los pergaminos, emergía la letra redonda e incluso un tanto infantil de Helga Hufflepuff, que hizo a Ernie suspirar de deleite. La fundadora más gentil hablaba de una rara planta que estaba creando que sería capaz de pelear contra indeseables, todos comprendieron de donde había salido el Sauce Boxeador que ahora se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y eso que los hufflepuff parecían unos trozos de pan y eran más peligrosos que unos huevos de salamandras de fuego.  
  
Con además dramático, Draco colocó su elegante mano revelando la letra esmeralda de su fundador, el oscuro y renegado Salazar Slytherin, principal creador del castillo, pues era su primera hoja donde se leía un sueño llamado Escuela de Magia y Hechicería para magos y brujas, lo que demostró que este hermoso castillo había sido su mayor orgullo y anhelo.  
  
Harry sintió escalofríos, pues imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el había conocido gracias al Mapa y al parsel muchas estancias del castillo que estaban vetadas para los demás, pero quizás quedaba alguna sin explorar todavía, el gryffindor no sabía si eso sería bueno pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y sabía que todos los ahí presentes también y no se equivocó.  
  
-Por eso, necesitáis un slytherin, creo que este castillo oculta muchos secretos aún por descubrir y necesitamos estar unidos para descubrirlos-dijo Draco. Después de todo es el Sombrero el que no para de recordarnos que debemos mantenernos unidos.  



	16. Homo sum, humani nihil a me alienum puto

**Nota: siento muchísimo la espera. Algunas/os seguramente os habéis acordado de mis ancestros pensando que había abandonado la historia, pero aquí estamos. Un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que me perdonéis y seguidme acompañando en este viaje. Quiero cambiar varias cosas y corregirlo desde el principio. Así que si alguien quiere ser beta, es bienvenido/a. GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.**

 

 

**[Homo sum, humani nihil a me alienum puto](http://frasesenlatin.blogspot.com.es/2008/11/homo-sum-humani-nihil-me-alienum-puto.html) **

(Hombre soy; nada humano me es ajeno").  
([Terencio](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terencio),  _El enemigo de sí mismo_ , 77)

 

_Es extraña la ligereza_

_con que los malvados  creen que_

_todo les saldrá bien._

 

_Victor Hugo_

 

 

 

 

Draco, observó por el rabillo del ojo, como la biblioteca se iba llenando de adolescentes, por lo que, recogió el antiguo objeto de la mesa, y en silencio lúgubre, lo volvió a su tamaño primigenio y lo escondió en su bolsillo, cerca de su corazón. Se levantó de la mesa y murmuró:

 -Supongo que ahora tenéis sobre lo que hablar, recordar que estáis bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad-dicho eso, con la cabeza alta, su andar arrogante y seguro, salió a pesar de que se sentía más inseguro que nunca.

Quizá, no tanto como cuando andaba entre los mortífagos temiendo tener que matar o ser asesinado, pero la sensación se acercaba bastante y esta vez, era de naturaleza distinta. Sabía que había captado la atención de Granger, del Hufflepuff e incluso de Luna. A veces, las personas se olvidaban de que la rubia era una Ravenclaw inteligente, ansiosa de conocimientos, que ese afán de sabiduría se extrapolara en las supuestas fantasías de la chica, o como murmuraban algunos, fueran una visión privilegiada de la realidad.

 Aunque dicho sea de paso, ella nunca había sido un problema, la excéntrica Rav con la que se había metido durante tantos años, le había dado una lección de humildad y perdón, cautiva en su propia casa. Recordaba como lo miraba, con los ojos plagados de compasión y tristeza, tal vez, porque ella supo ver, que él también era un prisionero.

 Era la única que lo había apoyado. Se podría decir que Potter también, o al menos eso creía antes de la reunión. No podía evitar recordar la mirada de pánico que había puesto el moreno, al verlo aparecer. Como se había quedado en su sitio sin decir nada mientras la comadreja lo humillaba y lo ninguneaba. Incluso, el apretón de manos que si lo pensaba bien, no era un gesto de confort como había pensado en un primer momento, sino uno que le impedía decir ninguna burrada delante de sus queridos amigos, de los que presumía y no se avergonzaba.

Finalmente, cómo lo había aceptado un segundo después de Luna, con los dientes apretados. No lo quería allí, posiblemente tampoco lo quería en su vida, y él como un estúpido estaba enamorado del moreno, porque una cosa era negarse a decirlo en voz alta porque sería perder el último escudo que tenía para proteger su frágil corazón, y otra, era mentirse así mismo. 

Ya había cometido ese error antes con sus elecciones junto a las de su padre, no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a repetir. Algunos pensaran que Draco era estúpido, por no haberlo visto antes, pero ninguno lo conocía. Ellos olvidaban la presión de su entorno y la educación a la que había sido sometido desde su más tierna infancia. Ese era su pasado y en su brazo tenía una horrible marca que se lo recordaría durante toda su vida.

 

Draco suspiró, de todas formas, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en su pasado, era el presente el que se empezaba a desmoronar. Había hecho falta una reunión fuera de su guarida para darse cuenta de que Harry no lo amaba, sólo se desahogaba con él como cualquier adolescente y eso hacía que una parte muy dentro de él se sintiera terriblemente dolido, usado e incluso sucio. Puede que, si ahora se alejaba del moreno, tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando rompiera con él, cosa que pasaría seguramente antes de su graduación.

Por Merlín y Morgana bendita, ¿dónde se había metido? Ya bastante tenía con la muerte de su padre, pensó mientras apretaba con la mano la cabeza de la serpiente, recordando otra ocasión en la que había querido conservarla, sumado al temor por la vida de su madre, no quería que este hasta ahora nuevo y maravilloso sentimiento lo destrozara por completo.

Narcisa, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Había sido un tonto, seguramente, el héroe había querido experimentar antes de casarse con la comadrejilla o cualquier otro y teniendo a Draco con toda su fama, no habría problemas. Él que era todo bravuconería pero que en realidad, nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie, no se había sentido correcto, ni había querido compartir parte de él con otra persona.

No obstante, una pequeña parte de su alma, le decía que Harry lo había estado apoyando todos estos días, cuidando de que nada le ocurriera. Quizá, si le amara, una sonrisa tembló en la boca de Draco antes de que el slytherin la alejara negando como loco. No, no iba a agarrarse a un caldero hirviendo. No, ese no era el motivo que había llevado a Potter a ayudarlo y acompañarlo esos días, si lo había apoyado era por su alma gryffindor de héroe que le incapacitaba para no rescatar a gente desvalida. La realidad era otra muy distinta, Harry nunca se lo presentaría a sus amigos como su pareja.

Él era un marcado y a ellos les había hecho mucho daño durante la guerra, con la muerte de Fred, las profundas heridas y cicatrices de Bill, el mayor de los Weasley. Draco conocía su nombre porque se sentía culpable de ellas. Después de todo había sido él, quien dejó entrar a los mortífagos, aunque nunca imaginó que traerían a la bestia de Greyback. Ahora se daba cuenta de que sin proponérselo había entregado su corazón a una causa pérdida y sabía que iba a salir herido de la peor manera, no había ninguna posibilidad de que un Malfoy pisara nunca la casa de un Weasley y si algo quería Harry era una familia y los pelirrojos eran la suya.

 

Esos eran los lúgubres pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Draco, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación. Sin darse cuenta que lo seguía la mirada preocupada de Theo y Zabinni, que veían como la oscuridad rodeaba una vez más el aura de su compañero, como ni siquiera la guerra lo había hecho. Todos siguieron con los ojos la marcha del rubio. Incluso Hermione, durante la explicación antes de descubrir lo impresionante del libro había mirado los grises ojos de Draco. En ellos vio muchos sentimientos y emociones; resolución, dolor y firmeza. Granger recordó el aspecto cansado y desmejorado de Lucius, el patriarca de los Malfoy. Él había sido el modelo, para el hombre frente a ella, su padre, y sabía el dolor de la pérdida que le había causado al rubio. Lo comprendía pues suponía que era parecido al que ella sintió cuando les lanzó un Obliviate a sus padres multiplicado cien veces, intentando salvarlos y sabiendo que posiblemente nunca podría volver a verlos. También sabía que quería venganza, como la había querido ella cuando Bellatrix la torturó y consiguió matar a Dobby, cuando mataron a Fred, a Lupin a Dora y a Sirius.

 

Pues, ella también tenía un lado oscuro del que no se enorgullecía. La castaña nunca le había confiado a nadie como se había sentido al enterarse de la noticia de la muerte de la psicópata de Lestrange. Se había alegrado, casi regocijado, con el pensamiento de que nunca nadie más volvería a estar en la manos de la desequilibrada de Bellatrix. No es que alguien la hubiera juzgado o creído un monstruo por pensar así. Simplemente, ella no quería pensar que un sentimiento de tamaña oscuridad, podía albergarse en su corazón y durante días se sintió culpable. Sin embargo, ahora cuando recordaba la tortura de Bellatrix, recordaba la cara de pánico de Draco, de lástima, odio e impotencia.

Su instinto le decía que confiara, no era sólo el hecho de saber que Draco por venganza, cobardía, madurez o simple desventaja no los iba a traicionar, por lo que los iba a ayudar. Sino porque, cuando ella bajo junto a Ron, en la última batalla había visto el cadáver del basilisco con sus propios ojos y se había preguntado como Harry podía haber sobrevivido a esa bestia con sólo 12 años. En ese preciso instante, se prometió protegerlo a él y a los otros niños. Para eso, necesitaban descubrir si Hogwarts les guardaba nuevas sorpresas.

Así que, por primera vez en su vida, se olvidó de su afán de conocimiento y profunda curiosidad, que el mundo mágico siempre generaba en su interior. Asimismo, decidió que sería una estupenda idea convencer a los chicos para pedirle a Malfoy el libro para leer la parte de Godric Gryffindor, jefe y fundador de su casa, pensando en pedirle a Luna o alguien de Ravenclaw ayuda para leer juntos la parte de Rowena que la tenía totalmente intrigada, estaba totalmente fascinada por la mujer. Total, Draco al ser Slytherin sólo podría leer la parte de su fundador Salazar, el cuarto fundador en discordia, no conocía a nadie de su casa que se asociara con el rubio de ninguna forma y mucho menos amistosa.

 

                                                     -------------------------------------------

 

 

**_Tierras del Eterno verano_ **

 

 Alastor miraba de manera desconfianza a los mortífagos. A pesar de saber por lo que ambos habían pasado y que no eran malas personas, odiaba la debilidad de carácter. Que es como él veía la decisión de ser mortífago de esos dos. Regulus, había estado cansado, asfixiado y sólo había querido morir, escapar y descansar por primera vez en su corta vida. Había pasado toda su infancia a la sombra de Sirius, el heredero, el muchacho atractivo, inteligente, carismático, ruidoso y con ese punto de oscuridad tan...Black. Mientras, él como siempre tímido y solitario, se contentaba con leer libros, hablar con Kreacher, que era él único que parecía acordarse de su persona. Aunque, sus padres no lo abandonaban, simplemente, estaban a sus cosas y él no sabía hacerse notar como Sirius.

Ese niño travieso y chillón había sido el favorito de su madre aunque nunca lo admitió en voz alta. Hasta que, su hermano fue sorteado en gryffindor, el principio del fin, la tristeza, la terrible soledad,  los vociferadores de su madre, las ausencias de Orion por viajes de trabajo. Al principio, había festejado la atención que su madre le prestaba hasta que esta se transformó de una tierna caricia a un puño de hierro asfixiante. Creyó que, siendo mortífago podría cambiar las cosas y tendría más libertad, pero nunca tuvo estómago para matar a nadie y cuando supo lo que Kreacher había sido obligado a realizar y el oscuro secreto que su ahora dueño escondía. Bueno, supo que iba a morir y estuvo casi alegre, sería un héroe. Su muerte, supondría el camino de perdición del Sr Oscuro, el primer paso hacía la luz.  Y él, él por fin descansaría.

Severus, estaba indignado por el comentario de Sirius y la mirada de Moody. No podría creer la desfachatez de ambos,  él era una de las personas que más había arriesgado en la guerra. ¿De verdad esperaban los demás que se uniera al bando de la luz con las personas que le habían hecho la vida imposible todo el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts? ¿Qué abandonaría a las únicas personas que no lo habían tratado como basura? Debían estar locos o ser estúpidos. Si bien,  era verdad que nunca debería haber sido mortífago, hasta el embarazo y la profecía del hijo de Lily había hecho cosas realmente horribles por rabia, temor, soledad y tristeza.

 La pelirroja lo había sido todo para él, su amiga, su luz en la oscuridad y su primer amor. Él, la había amado siempre, primero de manera infantil, luego de manera romántica y finalmente, como la hermana- amiga - alma gemela que ella era para él.

Ellos, se complementaban, como opuestos de una misma entidad. Ella era toda luz, amabilidad, felicidad y libertad. Él, oscuridad, sarcasmo, tristeza y cadenas, atado al dolor de un pasado y al amor de una buena mujer casada con una bestia ignorante. Por eso, odiaba tanto a James y Sirius, era unos niñatos, arrogantes, matones e incluso crueles, siempre le recordaron a él. Aunque Lupin, que se hacía el niño bueno y estudioso, era también culpable. Ese lobo pulgoso, callaba y permitía el comportamiento deplorable de ambos.

Aunque si que era cierto, que tanto Regulus como él, escondían un secreto...oscuro, como lo llamarían los gryffindor. Era, simplemente, algo que una persona que no fuera Slytherin y viviera en sus propias carnes el desprecio de las personas que amabas, no comprendería jamás.

 

                                                                       -Tenebris-

 

Hermione y Ron empezaron a discutir inmediatamente sobre el significado del libro. No era para menos, el diario de los fundadores, era una reliquia de cuyo paradero,  nadie tenía constancia.  Hermione, hablaba con entusiasmo, sus ojos brillantes pensando en la de secretos que el libro escondía y las ganas que tenía de descubrirlos, no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada a Malfoy. Ella había visto como la bibliotecaria miraba con desconfianza su mesa y estaba segura que Draco también, por eso se había ido tan pronto y con su paso normal, una estrategia muy astuta de parte del slytherin.

Por otro lado, Ron discutía con Hermione, estaba preocupado, no confiaba en esa serpiente. Puede que no los hubiera descubierto a los tres en la mansión y salvado a Harry, en el campo de Quidditch. Pero, casi lo mata en sexto año y desfigura a Charlie, su padre casi mata a Ginny y uno de sus "huéspedes" había asesinado a su hermano Fred. No, nada de confiar en mortífagos hasta que estuviera seguro y con el hurón nunca lo estaría. A pesar de saber que ahora Malfoy, tenía una buena razón para luchar y darlo todo, la venganza. Él sería esta vez, el que cuidaría de Hermione y la protegería aun a costa de su vida. Por primera vez, este año la castaña, había pasado todo el tiempo entre libros y entre sus brazos, dejando incluso de lado a Harry.

 

En silencio en la esquina de la mesa, Harry miraba a la pareja discutir, no estaba del todo pendiente de lo que se decían, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. No podía creer lo que había hecho Draco, había sido educado y generoso, no se había metido con Ron. Incluso, cuando el propio Harry había querido levantarse y golpearlo por los insultos y la desconfianza al decir que quería unirse a la causa. No iba a mentir y decir que las tenía todas consigo. Porque había pasado miedo, cuando lo vio con esa mirada de basilisco enfurecido.

Por un momento había creído que iba a montar un escándalo, pero cuando les mostró el libro sólo a los 6 y puso el hechizo, casi lo besa.  De hecho, tuvo que contenerse mordiéndose el labio y la lengua con todas sus ganas, había estado tan feliz de que se uniera al grupo y de que dejara de lado las diferencias y antiguos ideales. Le había gustado como los demás lo habían defendido, aunque se sintió algo culpable de no haberlo hecho el mismo en primer lugar. Siete años de peleas y con un psicópata persiguiéndote no se borraban de un plumazo y la paranoia estaba presente todavía. Por eso, Harry tenía tantas ganas de poder escaparse de la biblioteca y buscarle tenía que decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él y no podía desaprovechar el momento.

 

La discusión siguió aumentando y llegado a un punto donde o se distraía o terminaría matando a su novio. Hermione llamó a su mejor amigo para ver que opinaba, pero Harry se encontraba sonriendo y con la mirada perdida. La castaña se quedó francamente asombrada. Harry, tenía una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. Como si lo que pensara en la razón de su vida, la felicidad completa. Era curioso, porque jamás lo había visto así, ni con Cho o Ginny, Hermione no sabía si era porque no había podido ser un chico normal por culpa de Voldemort, o había algo más, o más bien alguien. La castaña tenía curiosidad, no fue hasta que el vozarrón de Ron lo sobresaltó que se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando su opinión. No sabía realmente que decirles a ambos, pues no los había estado escuchando así que decidió la salida más...slytherin.

-No pienso meterme en la pelea de una pareja, lo que decidáis estará bien. Yo creo que merece una oportunidad, después de todo no tenía porque traer el libro y ahora si me disculpais me voy-dijo Harry.

Ron miró como se iba Harry, el ceño fruncido, por la salida del moreno. Cierto que había estado desaparecido antes, y que él mismo había estado con Hermione la mayoría del tiempo. Al principio, pensó que se debía a lo que había visto en el horrocrux y que por eso se había alejado de ellos para darles el espacio y tiempo que necesitaban. Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba si era algo más, algo mucho más importante que eso, más personal.

-¿Crees que nos oculta algo, Mione?-preguntó Ron por un momento olvidando toda la discusión, preocupado por su amigo.

Hermione miró a Ron, su pelirrojo, le sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa de que hubiera pensado en los sentimientos de Harry. Ron, se había vuelto más sensible y considerado. Cada día, amaba más a su tozudo novio, su forma de discutir con tanta pasión, los pequeños detalles, como traerle chocolate de las cocinas cada vez que estudiaban. Pero sobre todo, sus besos y la pasión de las noches, donde se sentía amada, completamente seductora y dichosa.

-Vamos a darle un poco de tiempo, nosotros tampoco le hemos contado todo-dijo Hermione haciendo a ambos enrojecer simultáneamente, pensando en lo que esa palabra significaba realmente para ellos.

-Llevas razón, Mione- respondió Ron con un suave beso en la mejilla, ya le daría en los labios todos los que quisiera más tarde.

 

                                                     ---Tenebris--

 

La noche era oscura y en el firmamento, entre las nubes, se distinguía, una gran luna roja, una luna de sangre y malos augurios. Los antiguos la temían, pues cada vez que una se alzaba en el cielo, traían penurias y criaturas oscuras. Más los humanos de hoy en día se creían a salvo en su mundo lleno de tecnología y noches iluminadas, lejos de la aterradoras sombras, como si unas luces artificiales, pudieran salvarlos de todo mal. Muy pronto, habían olvidado las cosas malignas que se escondían en la oscuridad, habían o como, los dioses nos habían enseñado, que como la noche daba paso al amanecer, en la oscuridad también se escondía la luz. En lo más profundo de la caverna, un círculo, rodeaba la estatua de piedra de la oscura y misteriosa hechicera. Los mortífagos, habían adaptado el ritual a las actuales circunstancias y no sabían si bastarían los cambios para convocarla.

Aiden, el inefable, fue el primero que empezó con el cántico que la despertaría.

-Yo, hijo de la magia y buscador de conocimientos y misterios. Estoy aquí, presente, te ofrezco mi sabiduría, dispuesto para liberarte de tu encierro.

Alecto, se adelantó y con voz solemne dijo:

Yo, hija de la magia y de las sombras, bruja, luchadora y doncella. Estoy aquí presente, te ofrezco mi pureza y mi sangre, dispuesta para liberarte de tu encierro.

Rodolphus se acercó y dijo:

Yo, hijo de magia, guerrero, consorte y viudo. Estoy aquí presente, te ofrezco mi fuerza y mi lealtad, dispuesto a liberarte de tu encierro.

La loba pelirroja, dijo su parte:

Yo, hija de la Luna y de la magia, bruja, madre y criatura. Estoy aquí presente, te ofrezco mi capacidad de cambio y mi naturaleza salvaje, dispuesta para liberarte de tu encierro.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada parecía cambiar, ni transformarse, la estatua de la anciana hechicera permanecía en el sitio y con el mismo aspecto. Con rabia Alecto y Rod, se giraron hacia el inefable y le mandaron un crucio y un Sectusempra. Esa rata les había sido completamente inútil, los gritos reverberaron en la tétrica estancia, la sangre, empezó a manar hasta tocar la piedra. Un viento frío movió sus túnicas, una risa macabra y profunda llenó la cueva,  la piedra se resquebrajó, finalmente,  dando paso a la anciana y poderosa hechicera.

¿Y este es el dador de conocimientos? Patético-dijo la anciana hechicera, al ver el cuerpo sangrante en el suelo. Ahora, como recompensa por mi libertad, ¿qué queréis que haga?-dijo con gesto serio y penetrante.

-Poner de rodillas a todos aquellos que quieren juntar a los simples humanos con los hijos de la magia. Postrar a los perros que intentan encadenarnos, mi señora-dijo la loba con una pronunciada reverencia.

\- Eso, estaré encantada de hacerlo-contestó con una risa tenebrosa la anciana. Sonido que retumbó en los bosques e hizo estremecerse en su jaula a otro antiguo mago que dormía a muchos kilómetros de allí, un mago que no era bueno, ni malo. Que durante toda su vida se había movido en la fina línea del más profundo gris. Había vivido bajos los rayos del sol siendo dueño y señor de un gran poder, también había vivido bajo el yugo de las tinieblas pagando con oscuridad sus errores de juicio y arrogancia. Ahora, sólo era sabio, más que ninguno de los magos que los simples mortales conocía . Por su puesto, su sabiduría no se acercaba a la de los dioses y sus servidores, pero estaba cansado y atrapado, se necesitaría un milagro para liberarlo o quizás sólo a la persona adecuada que pusiera en marcha todo el mecanismo.

                                              

-Tenebris-

 

Cuando Harry salió de la biblioteca se encontró a Blaise cerca de Draco y una especie de rabia posesiva pareció asentarse en las entrañas. El joven mago no sólo era atractivo, sangre pura y Slytherin, sino que siempre había estado en la vida del rubio. Su confianza se podía notar en cómo este le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro mientras hablaba y el rubio asentía.

No era la primera vez que tenía celos de alguien, ya le había pasado con Ginny y Dean, pero en esa ocasión sólo había querido que cortará con él. Ahora, lo que quería era agarrar a Zabini y apretarle el cuello con sus propias manos mientras le comunicaba que Draco era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Ese pensamiento pareció despertar al moreno de la nube homicida, en la que había estado absorto. Una sensación de pánico le inundó el pecho, al tiempo que, gotas de sudor frío le recorrieran la espalda y su faz empalidecía considerablemente. Jamás, había sentido algo así de intenso por nadie, excepto, quizás su odio por Voldemort o la esperanza de una nueva familia con Sirius. Estaba aterrado. No podía dejar de pensar en cuantas personas que apreciaba habían muerto en la guerra, a pesar de que,  Voldemort había muerto finalmente, desapareciendo de su vida para siempre. No lo había hecho, el vacío, la melancolía y la culpa, no ellas eran sus compañeras. Ahora, tenía miedo, miedo de que Draco acabará asesinado como tantos otros a los que había querido antes.

Ese último pensamiento, hizo que toda la felicidad se transformara en incertidumbre y un nuevo camino por recorrer. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se fue y se escondió en su habitación, en estos momentos era su único refugio. Hacía tiempo que no dormía allí, estimaba unas tres o cuatro semanas. Aunque, a él, le parecían meses, incluso años, la cama se le antojaba grande y el rojo muy chillón. Se preguntó como 7 años de odio habían dado lugar a un sentimiento tan profundo y opuesto. No conocía a nadie así, incluso Hermione y Ron que habían tardado prácticamente el mismo tiempo, durante los años se estuvieron persiguiendo y comprendiendo  como se sentían el uno y el otro. El moreno, recuerda las miles de peleas, los insultos, las humillaciones y las miradas de asco. Pero también, ve a otro Draco, ese que en la mansión Malfoy y a pesar del miedo, no le delata, ese que evita lleno de horror que Crabbe lo mate en la Sala de los Menesteres. Como lo salva en el partido, e incluso lo más importante como lo besa y como lo mira no como el héroe, sino como Harry.

 

 Nunca lo vio así, su fama más que agradarlo, lo cabreaba a límites insospechados, eso y su desplante, al preferir a Ron frente a él. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar en que no sabe nada de otras parejas homosexuales. Asimismo, se pregunta como ha podido olvidar su arrogancia y su chulería, su crueldad mordaz, no conoce a nadie capaz de pasar todo eso por alto y convertirse en pareja. Frustrado, se frota con energía el cabello, se quita las gafas y con las manos de tapa los ojos mientras gruñe. El silencio envuelve la habitación, solo se aprecia un joven dando vueltas a sus pensamientos a su pasado y su presente. Con hastío se coloca las gafas y gime nostálgico, de tantas cosas que se han ido y volverán.

De lo sencillo que parecía todo cuando creía que le gustaban las chicas. Porque se le daban mal, pero Voldemort estaba detrás suyo para distraerlo. Nada como un maníaco homicida, para no pensar en mujeres.   De repente, sus ojos se posan en la foto de la boda de sus padres. En ella, se ve como fingen discutir para luego besarse y es cuando las piezas encajan como un rompecabezas perfecto. Eso es, sus padres, James y Lily, habían estado discutiendo prácticamente todo su tiempo en Hogwarts. Todo porque su madre no soportaba la vanidad y arrogancia de su padre y es ahí, cuando Harry piensa que pese a ser más parecido a su padre en el físico, tiene más cosas de Lily que sólo sus ojos verdes.

Los mira con anhelo como siempre y un velo de tristeza rodea sus ojo, se sacude y piensa en lo cansado que está. Necesitaba dormir, eso era, llevaba días sin dormir bien y por eso, pensaba estas cosas. Se echaría una siesta y todo iría bien.

 

 Al mismo tiempo, que Harry tenía su peculiar crisis y posterior epifanía, por así llamarla. Draco hablaba con Blaise, que lo había atrapado saliendo de la biblioteca. Despistado por sus turbulentas emociones, el rubio no había visto como el italiano lo acechaba, hasta que se encontró con una mano en su hombro, que bien podría ser una garra de halcón por como se encontraba atrapado. El slytherin intentaba interrogarlo con su mirada penetrante, diciéndole lo preocupados que habían estado por él durante esa semana, y le recordaba que eran amigos desde los 11 años. Lo que se traducía en poder hablarle de lo que quisiera, el rubio de verdad apreciaba la oferta, y agradecía seguir conservando algunas amistades. Sin embargo, ciertas cosas las tenía que resolver por el mismo y el tema Potter era una de ellas. Estaba pensando en una excusa con la cual contentar al moreno cuando su voz lo sacó del trance, más bien, la frase que utilizaba.

 

 -Potter está más raro cada día. Primero, nos fulmina con la mirada, para luego ponerse blanco como el papel y salir corriendo. Ni que fuéramos a crear una nueva élite de mortífagos y exterminar gente. Desde luego, un Avada debe dejarte medio loco y a ese gryffindor alguien debería revisarlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su poder-dijo Zabinni.

Este comentario terminó valiendo una mirada glacial de Malfoy, el cuál, no sabía si se molestaba más por haberle metido el dedo en la llaga con el tema de los mortifagos, o por tratar de idiota peligroso a su novAMANTE, quería decir amante. Bueno, ni eso porque ellos, no habían, ejem, pensó ruborizándose. No es que él quisiera hacer eso con Potter, pero, era un adolescente y eso es lo que hacían con sus ¿ligues? ¿parejas? ¿rollos?, los gryffindor, no? Porque de los Slytherin, se esperaba decoro y castidad.

No hay que olvidar que, la mayoría de sus padres habían tenido matrimonios concertados, aunque eso no impedía que algunos probaran los placeres de la carne, como decía su madre, antes de atarse a alguien. Sería mejor que se fuera de allí, se estaba poniendo confuso y no es como si la cosa fuera a ser interesante. Sólo era Blaise haciendo de mamá gallina, en ausencia de Pansy, así que dándole al otro una excusa sobre el ensayo sin terminar de Estudios Muggles, que no terminaba de ser una falsa excusa, como odiaba esa asignatura, partió hacia su habitación. Donde podría por fin, pensar en lo ocurrido esta tarde y en que haría con toda la información que había averiguado su madre, y la muerte de su padre, que hacia que un nuevo peso se hubiera en sus hombros.

 

Harry, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, iba descalzo y hacía frío, demasiado, tanto que le helaba los huesos. como cuando los dementores lo perseguían junto a su primo. Como un autómata, llegó al tercer piso del castillo, entrando en la Sala de los Menesteres. En un primer instante, creyó que el calor abrasador, se debía a la chimenea, esa en la que había estado pensando para calentar sus pies congelados. Pero conforme se acercaba al resplandor rojizo, veía como el fuego se hacía más y más grande, las llamas tenían forma extrañas, en algunas se podían ver los rostros de moribundos desconocidos que lucharon en la batalla. Una voz rota y temblorosa lo llamaba a gritos:

\- ¡Harry, sálvame! ¡Harry, no me dejes morir! ¡Potter, eres el héroe, debes salvarme!

 

Era la voz de Draco que lo llamaba con desesperación, el sangre pura,  se encontraba encaramado en una torre hecha de muebles, libros, y otros objetos que no podía identificar. Harry,  sintió su mundo tambalearse, lleno de un frío pánico que le helaba hasta los huesos a pesar de las hogueras, empezó a correr en dirección a la torre, invocando una escoba para salvarlo. Pronto, se encontró montado en una e intentando no gritar, mientras raudo, volaba hacia Draco. El rubio, había resbalado y sólo se sostenía de una mano, llorando y gritando con terror absoluto. Harry, se aplastó contra la escoba volando todavía más rápido, el gryffindor estiró su brazo todo lo que dio de sí, tan cerca que sus dedos se rozaron. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Frente a sus ojos, vio como una mole de llamas en forma de basilisco se tragaba al rubio, que gritaba en agonía, los ojos cuajados de lágrimas y traición, mientras las llamas acariciaban su pálida piel.

Harry se despertó sudando y gritando, desesperado, enredado en las sábanas, mirando a todos lados. Una pesadilla, había sido sólo una maldita pesadilla. Esta vez,  lloró de alivio, aun así, no se podía quitar el mal sabor de boca y el miedo, tenía que comprobar que Draco estaba bien. Sabía que era una tontería, perita habían matado Lucius, en sospechosas circunstancias, eso hizo que se levantara con premura. Draco, no podía estar muerto, no cuando se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo quería. No podía perderlo también a él.

Se calzó, tomó el Mapa del Merodeador para sortear a Filch y la Señora Norris, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad, agradeciéndoselo a su padre, y avanzó a la carrera hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Corrió por todo el camino y se encontró con una estampa que le hizo jadear y quedarse clavado en el suelo. Draco se encontraba sin camisa, su cabello y cuerpo refugian con la luz de la luna, parecía una criatura mística. Pero, no sólo lo conmovió su belleza, sino el gesto del Slytherin que se encontraba agarrado a su almohada, la del gryffindor, con el ceño fruncido. Con ternura, lo destapó ligeramente y se acomodó a su lado, el rubio no tardó en apoyarse en el pecho del moreno y suspirar. Ambos pudieron dormir, otra vez junto y sonrientes.

 

                                                                        --Tenebris--

 

Regulus, se acercó a donde se encontraba Severus, habían pasado horas desde que todos ellos se habían puesto a intercambiar estrategias, echando miradas oscuras a los slytherin. Las dos serpientes sabían que era absurdo que se pusieran a reconsiderar tales ideas, ellos estaban muertos y nada podrían hacer.  Pero había algo más, como siempre Sirius había soltado un comentario inadecuado que había terminado por cabrear a Severus. Nadie hablaba de la madre de Severus, era tabú y un dolor brutal e infinito para este, parte del secreto que unía a Regulus y Severus.

 

Corría el año 1978, Severus Snape, en una opulenta sala rodeado de slytherin, se encontraba con la nariz enterrada en uno de esos libros antiguos y complicados que tanto amaba Lily, esos que antes leían juntos y sobre los que podían pasar días debatiendo. Aunque estaba seguro de que este en particular no le habría gustado, era el libro de una poderosa hechicera de la antigua Babilonia, era un compendio de hechizos de tortura, magia negra, gris y sanación avanzada. No quería pensar en ella, pero el hecho de estar sentado en la misma mesa con Regulus Black, el cuál, era tan distinto al arrogante e imbécil de su hermano. Era un recuerdo constante de la amiga que había perdido, la quería con todo su corazón y con ella su corazón había muerto. A pesar de ser amigo de varios compañeros que odiaban a los muggles y a toda su parentela, incluso sospechaba que más de uno era el responsable de las misteriosas muertes que se estaban llevando a cabo por toda Inglaterra, el no quería unirse a ellos, eso terminaría para siempre con su amistad con Lily.

Fue una noche cualquiera de diciembre, de hecho, era una noche preciosa, la nieve había caído por los jardines de la mansión, no recordaba a quién de todos ellos pertenecía, posiblemente fuera de Rosier o de Waldnair, cuando sintió un tirón en el cuello por un momento. La sensación de cosquilleo fue tan intensa que le hizo soltar el libro y agarrar el colgante de plata que su madre le había regalado a espaldas de Tobias cuando recibió su primera carta de Hogwarts, su madre había estado discutiendo durante una semana con su padre que se horrorizó con la idea de estar casado y tener un fenómeno como mujer e hijo. De forma descuidada tocó su cuello y no lo sintió, con rapidez se levantó rígido.

-No, no podía ser, era imposible -pensaba frenético.

-No, su madre no había podido morir, ayer estaba bien, le había preparado un remedio que había hecho remitir la enfermedad. Sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso y repetir el tratamiento por una semana y todo estaría bien.

Con una disculpa apresurada se escabulló del salón donde se encontraba y con rapidez se dirigió fuera de la cerca para poder aparecerse en su hogar, cuando llegó a su hogar, encontró a su madre en el salón, la ropa manchada de comida y la cara golpeada. Había muerto de agotamiento, su padre la había golpeado y obligado a ocuparse de la casa, estaba tan enferma que no lo había soportado.

No se suponía que vendría hoy, todavía faltaba una semana para que volviera del trabajo. Severus le había fallado a Lily y su pobre madre, lo odiaba, odiaba ser siempre el que perdía, el que sufría pero sobre todo odiaba a los muggles y su sangre, lo estropeaban todo. Después de adecentar a su madre, tendría que enterrarla en un lugar adecuado, debería preguntar a Lucius donde estaba el panteón de la familia Prince. Con prisas, se apareció en la mansión, donde se encontraban todos los sangre puras que conocía. Estaba dirigiéndose a su amigo cuando todos se agarraron del brazo izquierdo y con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro desaparecían.

 

Quedando atrás  unos pocos entre ellos Regulus, al que Severus decidió abordar.  Esa noche, pasaron tres grandes eventos que cambiarían para siempre la historia de tres hombres. Tobias Snape, firmó su sentencia de muerte, como así fue cuando de rodillas le pidió un año después piedad a su hijo, el cual con ojos duros vio como era asesinado por Rabastan. Regulus Black, sangró para abrir la cripta de los Prince mientras Severus enterraba a su madre en el lugar donde correspondía, esa noche sería el primer nexo que los uniría a ellos dos. Por último, Lucius, llevaba ante su señor al mortífago que ayudaría de derrocarlo. Pues, Regulus y Severus tenían muchas cosas en común, pero la más importante de ellas era sin duda, ellos siempre amarían a su madres y entregarían su vida por los seres a los que amaban.

 


End file.
